


Lily Potter And The Bonds Of Wards

by Overlord_Duelist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Ejaculate, Extremely Underage, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Layer Cake - Freeform, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Telekinesis, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Twincest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 101,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Duelist/pseuds/Overlord_Duelist
Summary: The wards on the house are failing - wards powered by love. Looks like it's time for Lily Potter to have a frank talk with her twin children as to the type of love that drives the protection on their home...NOW WITH EXTRA BONUS CHAPTERS. Most recent: Chapter 21: Out in the Sun! The Blue Bikini100k hits! Thank you so much for visiting!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 559





	1. The Time Has Arrived! Harry's First Exploration

“Mum?” two high-pitched voices chorused in perfect unison.

“Hmm? What is it, darling?” Lily Potter looked up from the book she was reading, toward the source of the asking tone in her two children's voices. It was perfectly normal for Harry and Dahlia Potter to ask her for things this way: Merlin knew they did EVERYTHING together, from playtimes, bathtimes, even precocious and sometimes grating requests for a pet puffskein, and so, mentally preparing herself for another one of those times she'd have to politely refuse them again, she gave her two children her attention anyway.

“Gran-uncle Dumbledore was taking about something called the wards were getting weaker...” Harry began.

“...and that Mum would know how to fix it and make them strong again,” Dahlia added.

Goodness me, Lily thought to herself, had it really been that long? Finally, the time that she was dreading the most had come at last...

Lily and her husband James Potter had first moved to Godric's Hollow right when the twins were born. Figured it would be a good hiding place, away from anyone who might know them locally, and keep their family safe from the war raging within the Wizarding World...

Unfortunately, the war found them first. In a skirmish with the enemy, the Death Eaters, James tragically lost his life, and so Lily, not wanting to have any reason to stick around and lead them back, ended up moving to a more...magic-free neighbourhood. The logic was that a place with a lot of people just meant a lot of witnesses in case anything went wrong, and there were actually a good amount of other witches and wizards to keep the muggles, the non-magical folks, in the dark.

Dumbledore, the leader of the war effort, offered to place the strongest wards he knew on the house, but had warned Lily that the wards would only hold for about seven years, until Lily would have to reinforce them herself.

The wards were powered by the love of family: love being the one thing the enemy could never understand, and so it promised to be as secure as it got, for as long as it lasted...that is, until Dumbledore explained further what the MOST effective reinforcement method was.

Oh, how Lily had objected MOST strongly against the idea. Every fibre of her understanding of society screamed that it was wrong, but there was no arguing with Dumbledore, and it wasn't as though she could ward the place herself - she never studied magic that far, and so, most reluctantly, she agreed. Deep down she wasn't entirely sure what she'd do when she got to that point, but agree all the same she did.

That was back when the twins were only a year old, and now, with both of them rapidly approaching their eighth birthday, it was seemingly now, or go without protection from the enemy again.

“I...suppose the time's right,” Lily sighed. She looked her children in the eye: it was important that their every attention was focused on her. “What do you know about this house? About what Granduncle did?”

“He protected this house!” Harry replied happily, “And it keeps us safe from bad people until we're old enough to protect ourselves!”

“That's right,” Lily smiled and nodded. “He did it with the wards. It's a special kind of magic that keeps bad people out, for as long as we love each other as a family.”

“But gran'uncle said they were getting weaker, right? Why doesn't it last forever, then?” asked Dahlia, always the more curious of the two. “We already love each other, even if Harry can be annoying, because he's my brother and you're our mum...” Harry shot an an offended look at her, causing Dahlia to visibly backpedal, “...but we still love each other, right? So why can't the wards last forever?”

“Good question,” Lily reached out to stroke the twins' black hair. “It can last for a very long time, but the wards need to be strengthened to keep them at their best. The wards were able to last for seven years without help, but it's now time to keep the wards strong ourselves. That's what your granduncle said when he first set them up.”

“How?” asked Harry.

“Well, we need to reaffirm...” It then occurred to Lily that was quite a large word for such young children, “...um, remind ourselves, basically, how much we love one another without it needing to be said.”

Harry and Dahlia looked at each other, with matching confused looks on both of their faces. Lily knew to expect this. In their mind, how could it be possible to remind each other that they loved on another without verbal means? Dahlia just demonstrated that she sometimes needed to remind Harry of that, even though they were a boy and a girl, with different interests, and that sometimes annoyed and frustrated each other, but forged a strong bond between them all the same. Without words, what else was left?

“I suppose it would be faster if I just...showed you, I suppose,” Lily said. “Both of you, come with me to my bedroom.” She got up off the leather sofa she had been seated upon, and made her way upstairs. The twins looked up at their mum, before quickly following her: they had never been allowed inside her bedroom before unless it was an emergency, and now here she was, about to allow them inside? Eager to sate their curiosity, the pair of them practically ran up the steps.

* * *

Lily had the children sit upon her double-sized bed, the one she once shared with James, but unless one or both of the twins had a nightmare in the middle of the night and needed their mum, she resigned herself to having a spacious, but lonely existence every night. After she had closed the curtains to make sure no-one could look inside, she flicked the switch on the wall on to give the room more light, and turned to face Harry and Dahlia.

“Now then...” Lily found herself struggling to try and ease them into what was about to happen next gently, but she didn't want to be too blunt: it would just make explaining why a bit trickier. “You two are probably too young to remember your dad, but I'd like to do to you two...something your dad and I did to remind ourselves, and each other, that we loved each other very much.”

“But why would you need reminding?” asked Dahlia, starting with the questions again.

“Well, it was made us feel better, really,” Lily replied: that much was VERY true, “and so we did it to each other BECAUSE it felt good to them, and to us. Both giving and receiving love.”

“So...” Harry raised a finger to his chin, trying to work what Lily had said out, “when you did it, it felt good to you and to dad, so even if it didn't need saying, you wanted to do it anyway?”

“Yes, exactly,” Lily happily affirmed. Maybe this didn't need to be as drawn out as she thought it would. “Now, I'm going to have to ask you both to do things that might sound a little strange at first, but trust me, alright? This is all to strengthen the wards, and our bonds as family. Okay?”

Harry and Dahlia nodded. Typically trusting young children, Lily supposed. “Alright, Harry, Dahlia, I need you both to take your clothes off, and leave them at the side of the bed. You're old enough to know how to do it properly yourselves, right?” She then caught the worried looks that had now broken out on the two children. “Don't worry, this was something your dad and I did. I know what I'm doing.”

After a pause, Harry and Dahlia evidently decided to trust their only parent, and so they started to remove their clothes. Taking care to separate them into piles so that they could pick them up later, Lily waited, only needing to remind Harry to take off his glasses before he started to take his jumper off, until finally, both her son and daughter were completely and utterly naked.

Lily took stock of the two. Harry, skinny, almost entirely free of muscle and any hair not to be found on his head, his youth giving him an almost effeminate quality. Dahlia was his opposite and yet equal, completely flat-chested, both so young and baby-like, waiting for something, but seemingly wearing the exact same worried expression on their face-worried for what might happen next.

Suddenly, Lily realised that it would probably make the twins more at ease if she joined in, just so they wouldn't both have to feel awkward together. “Wait one moment, you two, I suppose I should make things easier,” she said, and instantly she began to strip too. She was conscious of Harry and Dahlia both staring at her in fascination, something that would have caused Lily to hex them were it any voyeur beside her children, but she put those thoughts aside as she shed her clothes, until finally her fully developed womanly form was all to see.

Lily couldn't have been more different: all the changes that came with a woman's maturity were on full display: her perky breasts, round and full, her wide hips and shapely bottom, and right further down, a small tuft of hair above her otherwise bare womanhood. It was then that Lily noticed Harry in particular turning to look at Dahlia, then at his mum again, as though trying to figure out the vast difference between her and the undeveloped body of his sister.

It then occurred to Lily that the fact that the children weren't the same gender might make things a bit roundabout. Different bodies, different things to explain. And so, deciding to tackle things one at a time, she turned to Harry.

“Okay, Harry, there's something you need to know first before we start,” Lily knelt down at Harry's legs dangling off the bed. “Do you know...this?” she asked as she laid her finger right on the tip of her son's tiny penis. The touch cause Harry to jump slightly, but he nodded. “My pee-pee?”

“Yes.” Lily supposed that name would do, for now. “Now, you might have noticed, during your bathtimes? Dahlia doesn't have one like you do, and neither do I.” Harry nodded again. “Boys have different bodies than girls, and so I can't show you both how you're meant to remind you of our love the same way. Dahlia, I'll show Harry, and then...I'll show you next. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dahlia said slowly. “But what are you going to do?”

“There's several ways you can show your love while also feeling their love, but for now, let's start slow. Harry, I'll start by letting you see a way for me to show my love, okay? You don't have to do anything, except relax.”

Lily then closed her fingers around the soft, tiny member of her son, feeling the flesh in the palm of her hand, acquainting herself with the feeling, before finally slowly moving her hand up and down. Up and down.

Just like how James liked it.

No, Lily reprimanded herself. This is about them. They need to be the ones to enjoy this. Harry needs to feel good here.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but after a few moments, Lily noticed her son's breathing becoming a little more hitched, and his penis was now beginning to harden to a more rigid stiffness. She took it as a sign to go a little faster, and so the pace of her pumping increased.

Harry felt something within him, building up. It felt like a tingling, right inside his pee-pee, and his body was being filled with a hotness covering his body all over. It felt nice, really nice, and soon Harry was starting to let out little moans in between barely audible gasps for air. He couldn't help it. “Mum...”

Suddenly the sounds coming from her son seemed to have stoked something within Lily, a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on at first, dismissing the possibility that she could ever feel the way she did at that moment. This was, after all, a lesson. Just a lesson.

Surely she couldn't be...enjoying this? Could she?

Trying to put such thoughts aside, Lily wondered if this new sensation was maybe making Harry uneasy, maybe even a little scared, and she felt compelled to move up to Harry's neck, and gently kiss him as she fondled his tiny flesh. “Do you like this, darling?” Lily asked, quietly. Harry rapidly nodded his head, before letting out a louder moan this time.

“Mum, what's happening to Harry?” Dahlia asked, watching Lily's right hand work Harry's shaft with some good speed with rather intense concentration, as though trying to imprint every moment of her mother's technique on Harry's pee-pee, trying to absorb as much as she could for when it was her turn, if she ever got one.

Lily looked up to Dahlia and decided to put on a brave, yet gentle smile. “He's feeling the love flow through him, darling. That's what made his pee-pee go big, like this. Eventually, it will reach a high point, a GREAT feeling, which will then be absorbed by the wards and power its magic.” Lily then turned to look up at Harry, who seemed well on the way to his 'great feeling'. His face seemed entirely flushed and the emerald-coloured eyes hidden behind his glasses seemed to be struggling to stay open. “That's right, isn't it darling? Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Harry gasped out. “Your hand...”

“That's it. Good boy...” said Lily, trying to encourage Harry, letting him know that feeling good, from having his boyhood stroked like that was normal, something he shouldn't be afraid of. 

"But..." Lily continued, now starting to slow down her hand pumping Harry's penis,“...that's just one of the ways to be loved. But there's another way, that feels even better...would you like that?”

Harry was now slowly panting, looking down at Lily, and managed to nod weakly at the offer. The tingling feeling, the feeling of love gathering in his pee-pee, had felt so good before, and now his mum had just said that there was something that felt even better? It felt so nice earlier, what she was doing, and he didn't want her to stop...so what was...?

“Keep still, Harry, darling,” Lily smiled gently, realising that she needed to get Harry back up to speed while he was still in the mood. And so, wasting no time, she brought her face towards Harry's still-hard member, and rolled her tongue at the tip of the shaft.

“Ah!” An involuntary sound left Harry's mouth, before Lily lowered herself down a little further, before finally enveloping his package with her whole mouth. Now, Harry slammed his eyes shut and threw his head back, gasping punctuated with the occasional loud moan.

It was so small, Lily realised. She had no trouble at all taking in the whole length of Harry's little boyhood, and that thought evoked some subconscious feeling that she had to be gentle with it. So she went as sensual as she could, barely needing to move her head to bob up and down his little flesh, letting her tongue wrap around, coaxing little high-pitched moans out of him.

"Ohh..."

It felt so warm, so wet inside...Harry felt that tingling, the hotness throughout him once again, but it was now coming on stronger, against the sensation of his mum sucking on him as though kissing his flesh, and he felt like his pee-pee was just going to melt inside her mouth. 

Dahlia was viewing the sight before her with fascination. In her seven-year life, it never occurred to her to even put anything where pee comes out off into her mouth: the thought just seemed common sense - gross, weird common sense, yet her mum had just put it inside her mouth with no complaint. Did she know something Dahlia didn't? Dahlia thought to ask, but then it occurred to her that mum probably couldn't talk. So she decided to wait and see and let mum explain afterwards.

And maybe explain how she was getting a very faint tingling in her cooch just watching them...

Meanwhile, Lily had been at it for what she estimated to be thirty seconds, slowly and gently so as not to let Harry's first time end too soon, and was starting to wonder if now would be a good time to stop and move on to the next thing. It was only supposed to be a demonstration, after all, and it paid to try and cover the bases. But just as she started to slow her movements, Lily became aware that Harry was now spreading his legs wider, allowing her deeper access, and he was now rocking his hips instinctively in time with Lily's movements of her tongue, still gasping and moaning, eyes still tightly shut, building up to a release he couldn't have known about until today...

“Oh!...Oh!...”

Harry's cute sounds just struck a chord within Lily, now that the older woman thought about it. Such intense, desperate noises, from a little boy too young, too naive to yet understand what was happening...he sounded almost feminine, the way he let out such soft, ecstatic sounds. To her deep shame, it seemed...erotic, somehow it served to only encourage her on, to continue sucking and licking his little penis, like she was taking his very innocence itself inside her mouth. And the fact that it was her adorable little son, feeling good from his mother's touch...

Something in Lily clicked, wanting to see just how he sounded when he was pushed over the edge of pleasure, and she made up her mind: if Harry wanted it that much, how could she say no? So as Harry had silently begged, she picked up the pace, bobbing her head up and down, pausing sometimes to swirl at the tip while she wrapped her thumb and index finger around his member, pumping diligently, until...

“Oh! OHH!...Mum! I'm...” Harry thought it felt amazing, the way mum sucked at him, as another sensation seemed to be welling up - something about to come out, but he couldn't say what. 

Harry finally opened his eyes and threw his gaze down upon his mother's head between his legs, sucking on his length. He wanted to warn his mum that he felt like he was about to burst, from the sheer pleasure building up down there, but he just felt too good, and it was a struggle for him to talk. He watched her eyes meet his, as though they were both asking each other a silent question, mum's with curiosity, Harry's with dreadful urgency, before finally, her eyes relaxed, understanding without speaking, and her mouth seemed to break out into a gentle, loving smile, as though saying to him one thing...

_'Go on, then.'_

Something was coming...something...no...it felt so good...he couldn't -

"Ah...Ahhhhh...!"

Harry let out a strangled cry as he slammed his eyes shut once again, as fireworks seemed to go off all around his body, flying throughout from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, collecting into the little flesh inside his mum's mouth. He felt himself pulse and throb against her tongue, and there was a great relief rushing through him as he did...he couldn't feel anything come out, not physically, but he felt the wonderful tingling that built up within him escape, through his little penis, through his moans of pleasure...was that what mum meant, to feel good - this feeling of release? He couldn't think anymore...

At the same time, Lily felt Harry's cute little member twitch inside her mouth, seemingly trying to release something but lacking the means to do so, and it was then, as Harry gasped out, in sync with every throb, that Lily realised that she'd done it.

Her son's first orgasm, dry as the Floo fireplace, but no less satisfying to the receiver.

Suddenly a blue aura flared up for a second, before briefly leaving Harry's body and shooting straight up to the bedroom ceiling before fading into the canvas of white paint, as Harry's magic found its way to the wards, to keep it intact for a little while longer.

Lily looked up at her son, studying his face...he looked so cute, with his flushed cheeks, the way he let out such high-pitched whimpers as his boy penis throbbed inside her mouth, knowing it was because he was lost in the purest pleasure...finally, he let out a softer sigh of relief, and she raised her head off Harry's slowly softening shaft, before turning to Dahlia, who was wide-eyed and seemingly unblinking. “Mum...what was that? The blue light?”

“That was Harry's magic, Dahlia,” Lily explained, trying to remember how Dumbledore had put it and trying to simplify it for her children's sake. “When he feels really good because of the love he's receiving, the best he can feel, it releases some of his magic to power the wards, as you saw.”

“So...” Dahlia crawled over to get a better look at Harry, who had now collapsed on the bed and was trying to catch his own breath, “That's how you give love to someo-a boy? By stroking and sucking his pee-pee?”

“One of the ways, yes,” Lily nodded, helping Harry up so that he could listen to the lecture as well.

“What do you do to a girl then, to give love to them?” Dahlia looked down rather uncertainly at her own crotch.

“Be patient, darling,” Lily chided. “I was getting to that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! If you're a first-time visitor, this is to be taken as a complete fic. However, from time to time I may also insert BONUS chapters, in chronological order, when my muse hits, so be sure to swing by often to check for a new chapter! And don't forget to review!


	2. Dahlia Gets A Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia gets her first foray into the joys of female anatomy.

Lily went to pick up her unicorn-hair wand from the dresser by her bed, and silently, she conjured up a small hand mirror, with ornate silver laurels surrounding the reflective, perfectly circular glass.

“You'll need this to see what's going on,” Lily explained to her confused daughter. “Dahlia, sit a little further back up the bed, okay, and open up your legs a little more. I'll run you through what girls have, and I'll show you what you need to do differently to girls to give your love.

“Harry, come sit next to me,” Lily patted down on the carpet to her right, and Harry got off the bed and sat cross-legged next to his naked mum, before she placed her hand on his left knee to keep his attention.

Holding the mirror to Dahlia's crotch, Dahlia could see what looked like a small slit between her legs. At first, she was pretty disappointed at how boring it looked compared to boys, but the thought was swiftly banished as her mum spoke again, resuming the lesson.

“Can you see this, both of you?” Lily asked. Both Harry and Dahlia nodded. “Girls have their parts hidden away, like this, and they need to be...warned up a bit, like I did to Harry earlier, so you need to get ready before you can give your love to a girl. You especially, Harry. Pay very close attention, okay?”

“Um...okay, mum,” Harry sounded a little nervous. Deep down, he wondered if he could get it perfectly right, just as mum had just shown him. It felt like the most wonderful pleasure in the world, when he was brought to such a good feeling that his magic escaped to power the house wards, and was by now starting to feel as though he was going to be asked to show his mum soon...the thought shook him up.

“Now, when we open up a girl's privates...” Using her mirror-free hand, Lily placed two fingers in between her daughter's legs, and making a V-shape, she slowly opened up Dahlia's girlhood. Dahlia sharply breathed in, as though it was a little painful, but managed to keep her gaze fixed to the mirror, “...this is what it looks like.”

Both Harry and Dahlia could see some little fleshy pink petals within the space between Dahlia's legs, but not much else besides. “Um...is it supposed to look like that?” Dahlia sounded almost put-out, that all the build-up, unveiling a curtain to reveal a prize behind it, and it was just more soft flesh.

“It takes a little time, like I said,” Lily reminded the pair of them. “Now then, Harry, you need to get her 'ready' before you can start. And the best way to do that...” Lily then put down the mirror to free up both her hands, before turning to Harry to make sure he was still paying attention: he was, before raising her new hand up to the top of Dahlia's pussy.

“...is to start by touching...here, gently.”

Lily then rubbed her finger up and down right at the top of the mound, sending a tingling sensation down Dahlia's spine, as she also rubbed the soft petals beneath gently.

Dahlia gave a soft gasp, and it turned to uneven breathing as Lily continued to press into her little flower. Instinctively she tried closing her legs again, but Lily stopped, placing her hand on her knee.

“Dahlia, it's all right. Just try to keep still, Harry can't see properly.”

“It feels weird...” Dahlia whimpered.

“It's normal, darling. Nothing's wrong. Now, I need to get you ready. Can you open your legs again for me please?”

Dahlia paused, before slowly, and uncertainly, opening herself back up to her mum. Lily then picked up where she left off, continuing to fondle her daughter's petals while using her other hand to stroke the top of her little flower.

Dahlia tried to fight the urge to close her legs again out of reflex, but soon she found herself wanting the opposite...every part of her wanted more. More of that wonderful tingling in her cooch as her mum rubbed her soft flesh, and what felt like a little bump nearer the top. When she stroked that part, that was the best feeling of all, and as Lily's fingers began to get progressively damper, she knew that she was definitely doing something right. As the natural lubricant coated her fingers, Dahlia's uneven breathing became punctured with the occasional high-pitched moan...

Suddenly mum stopped, having taken it as a sign to move on to the next step, and it made Dahlia almost want to protest.

Picking the mirror off the floor and holding it up to Dahlia's honeypot, Lily turned to Harry. “There, you see? It's puffed up a little from how it was before.”

“It's true...” Harry looked on in amazement. Indeed, Dahlia's petals had now turned a little redder and swollen, and Harry could now see at the top was a small bump just peeking ever so slightly out of the top of her folds. “What's that, mum?” he asked, raising one of his fingers at the tiny mound, but not quite daring to touch it in case something bad happened.

“That Harry, was what I was wanting Dahlia to get ready for,” Lily explained. “It's the part that feels the best to a girl...the clit. You have to stroke her the right way, and for long enough, to get it to appear like this. Until your fingers become a little sticky.”

“The clit...” Harry repeated, continuing to stare in fascination at the small button.

“Mum...” Dahlia moaned. “Why'd you stop? Was it because that's just one way to feel good and you're about to show another...”

“Oh, sorry, darling,” Lily's attention snapped back to her daughter. “You're right, I need to make sure you feel REALLY good too, don't I?”

The thought of doing it with another woman, and her own DAUGHTER at that, briefly gave Lily pause, but reminding herself that it was supposed to be just a practical lesson, she tapped Harry's knee to get his attention. “Now Harry, when a girl's clit has been made erect, like this...like your pee-pee, a little bit, it feels good when you touch it. Like this...”

Lily then spread her daughter's little flesh open, before she burrowed her face in between Dahlia's legs, then ran her tongue across her damp folds, from bottom to top, finally crossing her clit.

"Mmm...Mum..."

Dahlia felt it: her mum flick her tongue, swirl around, invading her senses with every movement. It felt so warm, like she was being kissed down there...it really felt so much better than mum's fingers, and she soon found she couldn't stop herself from reacting to her every move.

Dahlia's breathing hitched once again, and as Lily continued to lick her upwards, crossing her love button, again and again, she let out a whining sort of choking sound.

The warmth of Dahlia's hot flesh against Lily's lips seemed almost as if her pussy was hugging her mouth, like the embrace of an old friend, and Lily had to admit that it actually...didn't feel so bad.

Suddenly, Lily began to move her tongue a little lower down, but as she did so, she raised her hand up to Dahlia's throbbing clit, and began to diddle it with her finger as she licked the soft folds underneath.

That did it. Just like Harry, Dahlia threw her head back and let out a whimpering moan.

“Mum...ah...ah...”

At that moment, Lily became aware of a dampness of her own building up in her pussy, egged on by the admittedly cute, sexy moans coming from her daughter, all attention just focused on trying to make this as special as possible for her. A throbbing that just had to be addressed...

“Mum?” Harry's voice suddenly snapped Lily out of her trance. “What are you doing?”

He was staring at her free hand, which had at that moment been rubbing against her own needy mound, without Lily ever realising, covering her fingers in her own wetness.

Lily felt embarrassed. She wasn't sure why, given that she'd just sucked on her own son's penis and was eating out her daughter before she was so suddenly interrupted, but she still felt as though she had just been caught doing something especially shameful...a bit of a silly thought in the grand scheme of things, really.

“Oh, um...” Lily wrestled with her conscious for a bit, before settling on a decently honest answer. “Mummy was just getting herself ready too. I was listening to Dahlia and I just...found myself thinking about you two giving your love to me...”

“Can we? Can we really?” Harry sounded so excited at the thought of making either of them feel as good as he did, to share the joy that he felt at the moment of climax.

“In a bit, darling, I need to give the wards Dahlia's magic too. I need her to feel good.” Lily lowered herself back down at Dahlia's pussy. “Keep an eye on my mouth, Harry,” she said. Harry nodded, before she set herself back to work on her daughter's needy mound.

Lily worked her tongue, circling Dahlia's clit, working to increase her pleasure to the maximum. Having already been interrupted twice, her pussy was soaked and needy, seeming to just flow with her girly juices with every touch. The smell of her soaked honeypot seemed almost intoxicating: the taste of her juices, even better...

“Mum...oh, mum! Don't stop...it feels so good...”

The way she tried to press her velvet folds into Lily's tongue, the way her small body seemed to shiver, the desperation in Dahlia's voice...just like Harry, her little girl was being overcome with an erotic feeling that she could never quite explain. Lily had to admit, she found herself charmed again by such earnest and sweet innocence, and the way her body shook as she lapped at her folds and circled her clit...Merlin help her she had to share in this somehow.

Her hand found her way back to her womanly pussy, and she began to furiously rub herself once again, stimulating her clit with every stroke of her fingers...

Dahlia was in heaven. She felt so hot, and the tingling in her cooch was only getting stronger and stronger, every inch a little bundle of nerves as her mum flicked at every corner of her folds, and her little bud, like an instrument being played by her mum's tongue. She was getting warmer and warmer, and soon it was starting to become too much. Something huge was creeping up her tiny little body, threatening to burst out...

Lily was in a haze, listening and watching her daughter. Getting wetter and wetter every moment...

“Mum! Ah...it's coming...something's coming...”

However, it seemed Dahlia was just about ready before Lily was. Deciding now she was done going slow, Lily began to madly lap at Dahlia's girly bits like a thirsty cat, silently encouraging her to let go.

Dahlia cried out in a painful pleasure, screwing her green eyes shut.

“Oh...oh...ohhhhhh!”

The young girl felt a spring wound up inside of her release and shake her entire body, causing her to cry out, and a tingling down at her cooch, before something gushed out of her, feeling like a most fantastic relief...

Lily then felt a small spray of wetness hit her face as Dahlia spasm'd and shook, moaning with an ecstasy unmatched by anything that she'd ever known before, as her very first orgasm hit her like a Stupefy spell to the head, and a blue aura shot out of her tiny nubile body and speared itself into the ceiling.

Lily waited until Dahlia had come back down to Earth, before getting up off the floor and kissing her on the forehead. “There. Did that feel good, Dahlia?”

Swallowing a lungful of air, Dahlia nodded, and then looked down, beginning to tear up. “Oh no...I peed myself...”

"No, darling, that's not pee," Lily reassured her, holding up her fingers to show Dahlia's stickiness coating her digits. "That's proof that you felt good, when your special place become sticky, just like this..."

"R-really?" the young girl still looked a little unsure.

“Yes darling. It can happen to me too,” Lily smiled. “Now then, you two, do you think you can remember how to do all of that? Because now...” Truthfully, Lily's pussy still ached with lust, having to pleasure and listen to her cute children, but she was by now feeling a little needy, so she beckoned Dahlia off the bed to join Harry to sit on the floor, before climbing onto the bed herself, “...it's your turn to make ME feel good.”

“Ooh, can we? I wanna make mum feel good, too!” Harry practically hopped up and down excitedly. Dahlia, on the other hand, looked a little puzzled. “Um, Harry, I don't know if there's any room...down there...”

Lily lay down on the bed, before spreading open her own pussy to the twins. Fighting of a mild sense of indecency, presenting herself to her children like this, she assured them, “Harry can do it. Dahlia, there's another place where I would feel really good, okay? You can do that. But be gentle, you two, okay? You don't want to hurt mummy.”

Of course not. How could they ever think of hurting their mum, especially after making them feel so amazing before? All they wanted to do was make sure she could feel just as good as them, to show their love to her with just as much...to show their love, without needing to say anything. Just as Lily had said.

Harry moved a little closer to Lily's cooch. He was little surprised, really, at just how different it looked compared to Dahlia's. Whereas her sister's was more a pink sort of colour, mum's was a bit darker, and seemed a little puffier. Harry could also see a little bit of wetness leaking out...instinctively, he reached out to touch it, and felt its stickiness cover his fingers, and remembering that was a sign that a girl was ready to feel good, he...

Slowly, hesitantly, he stuck his tongue out, and gave Lily's folds a lick – just to see, to taste, not to rush in and hurt mum, but apart from a little shudder, she made no sound. Harry, wanting to hear something from his mum, just to show he was doing a good job, licked a little faster, but no less gently, and this time, Lily couldn't resist a little coo coming from her mouth.

Dahlia, meanwhile, realised that was probably her cue to get started. But now, Harry's head was in the way, and she couldn't find where Lily's clit was...where she needed to rub to help Lily feel good...but then, Lily took Dahlia's hand, and guided her fingers to her bare bosom. At first, Dahlia felt confused, but then Lily turned her half-lidded eyes to the young girl. “My chest...use your tongue...on the little mounds...”

“Your chest?”

“Yes...” Lily gasped as Harry's tongue happened upon her engorged clit. He seemed aimless, nervous somewhat, as to be expected for a first-timer, but the moment his soft, wet flesh chanced upon her button, Lily let out a groan of pleasure. Harry, it seemed, had taken it as a sign to stick to that spot, and was now putting the whole length of his tongue on Lily's nub, as though trying to coat his entire tongue in it.

Dahlia nervously put her hand to her mother's right breast. They seemed so soft, as though she would hurt mum if she pushed down too hard, as if she'd break them. How come she didn't have anything like that, she wondered. Would she get a chest like that when she got bigger? Should she really mess around with them that much?

She didn't want to hurt mum. She wanted her to feel that tingly, happy feeling mum gave them. She loved mum and wanted to make her feel good.

So instead, she lowered her face to her mum's erect pink nipple, and began to gently lick it, much like the lollipops she loved so much. Swirling her tongue around the hardened nub, flicking it from time to time.

“Ah! That's it...keep going, you two..!” Lily let out a lower-sounding moan, mad with pleasure, from the tongue swirling her right nipple to Harry's clumsy, but eager tongue on her pussy. Now, it didn't matter that she was being stimulated by anyone that wasn't her husband. In that moment, it didn't matter. The lesson itself no longer mattered. All that did matter was the climax that her children were building together, and the love they were showing to their mum.

Out of instinct, her left hand moved to her other breast, and it began to knead the free mound left unattended by Dahlia.

Dahlia and Harry's eyes then wandered towards their mum's face as they were looked up from their task. The look on their mum's face wasn't anything that they had ever seen on their gentle, kind, cheery mum. Her red hair was disheveled, her eyes half-lidded, the cheeks flushed crimson, and she was smiling, panting and letting out moans they'd never heard her make until tonight.

She looked...strangely beautiful, for reasons Harry and Dahlia couldn't quite describe.

They just knew that they wanted to see more of it.

Harry then decided to speed up, as he grew a little in confidence. Now focusing on attacking her mum's clit, he began to quickly lash at the swollen nub, with a bit more force, as Lily's pussy became wetter and wetter from her own juices and her son's saliva. Dahlia, in the meantime, had seen Lily massage her breast, and her seven-year-old mind realised that she could still touch one mound while licking the other. So she gently placed a hand on her mum's, and pushed it away, before using her finger to rub and stroke the mound, the same way her mum had rubbed at her clit.

Lily saw in Dahlia's eyes a kind, honest gaze, as though she was saying, 'it's okay, I can do this for you'. A desire to please her mum, come what may.

That act of selfless love was when she lost herself completely.

“Ah!...Ah!...Ah...AAAH!”

Lily slammed her eyes shut and threw herself back on the bed, focusing only on the feelings of ecstasy building within, the gentle fingers stroking her nipple and soft wetness on her nipples and her pussy. Making it easier for Dahlia to work both sides of her mum's chest, she lay across her mum's tummy, still licking and sucking on that little bump while her hand continued to stroke and rub the other. There was no denying it now: they were focused only on tipping her over the edge, trying to get her to experience an orgasm as good as the one she gave...no, better.

And with two sources of stimulation working her, how could it not? As Harry lashed furiously at her clit, and Dahlia worked her two pink lumps, both seeming to sense she was so, so very close, she finally fell.

“Ah!...Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!”

She let out a low groan of pleasure as Harry soon found himself splashed with Lily's orgasmic juices, causing him to suddenly back away out of shock as they drenched his face. Dahlia, meanwhile, watched as the blue glow flew straight out of Lily's chest and buried itself into the walls of the house, to power the wards again, taking it as a sign that she'd done a good job. Gently kissing the still erect nipple, she straightened herself up, and watched her mum work on catching her breath, raising an arm to her now sweaty forehead.

“Ah...whew...very, very good job you two,” Lily grinned at her two wonderful children. “Mummy really felt the love you two gave.”

“Mum...” Harry and Dahlia slowly got closer to Lily, and she pulled both of them into a hug. “You really, really felt good?” Harry seemed determined to know, to have acknowledged he did a good job.

“Yes, darling. You two did wonderfully.”

“Mum, can we make you feel good again, sometimes? You really enjoyed it, and we had a lot of fun feeling good too...” Dahlia swallowed nervously.

Lily couldn't really say no. The wards had, after all, reached the point where this would have to be the new normal in the Potter Household, to make sure the Death Eaters wouldn't reach the house until the twins came of age. As much as it seemed immoral, as much as it was completely out of place in a regular society...this was something that the three of them had to get used to.

“Yes, darling,” Lily nodded, and it was now she realised the rush of that orgasm had robbed her of a great deal of strength...and it was getting late. “But not tonight. Mummy's getting a bit tired...and I think it's gotten to both of your bedtimes.”

“Aw...” Harry groaned. Harry never really liked bedtime...in his mind, any time spent asleep was time he could also spend doing something more fun,as young boys tend to believe. Dahlia, on the other hand, got worn out faster than Harry, and so had less of a problem wanting to sleep it off.

“And don't try to make each other feel good without asking me first, alright? I only showed you the basics, and I don't want you to get hurt doing something you shouldn't. Understood?”

“Yes mum,” the twins chorused in unison.

“Good. Now brush your teeth. All over, remember?”


	3. Warm Flesh Against My Lips! Lily's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily teaches Harry and Dahlia how to use their tongues to properly express their love.

Lily woke up the next morning, uneasy.

Once the twins had gone to bed last night, she found herself wrestling with her own thought, her own morals, of what exactly she had done to her own children.

They were too young, only seven years old – almost any society on the planet could have told her that much. And yet she'd licked and sucked at her own children's private parts, and then had them do the same thing back. It didn't matter that it was to enforce a form of powerful protective magic. It was wrong.

Or at least it should have been.

But Harry and Dahlia seemed so happy. When she kissed and sucked at their flesh, they looked so cute as they wriggled and moaned in pleasure. And as a mother, her children's happiness was her happiness too. Shameful as it was to admit it, she enjoyed it, a little. When they felt good, so did she.

Was it really okay to keep going like that, though? Should she go and find Albus Dumbledore, ask him to take the wards down and take her chances if it meant not soiling her own morals any more?

But that wouldn't be fair to Harry or Dahlia. Or to her husband James, who would have wanted them to live. She wondered what he would say, if he were made to protect his own children by doing...that to them.

Lily couldn't sort her thoughts out by the morning. She only knew she had to protect her children from the Death Eaters.

So, regardless of her feelings, the lessons had to continue.

* * *

That night, Lily had called Harry and Dahlia up to her room once again, saying that it was time to strengthen the wards again. Harry seemed incredibly excited at being able to do it again. Dahlia was more timid about it, probably finding the discoveries about her body to still be a little embarrassing.

“Are you still a little shy, Dahlia?” Lily asked her, and the young girl nodded. “I know, darling. We won't do anything that'll make you upset.”

“I really liked it,” Harry bounced happily. “I thought it was weird too, but then it felt really good.”

“I'm glad you did, Harry,” Lily smiled. “But...I think Dahlia needs to ease into it a bit.”

She paused. “Maybe Dahlia should feel good first, so that she can get used to it better. Harry, do you want to do it?”

Harry's eyes went wide. “Does that mean I should lick Dahlia? To make her feel good?”

“Yes, darling. If you need help, just ask, okay. Just make Dahlia feel your love.”

Harry gulped, and nodded. Licking the cooch of his sister suddenly seemed daunting. He'd only ever licked at his mum's, and even then he felt as though he wasn't doing everything right. And Dahlia was there to help mum feel good and give her magic to the wards. This time, he'd have to make Dahlia feel good all by himself.

“Both of you, clothes off,” Lily said, and Harry raced to get his off, while Dahlia timidly shed hers, only gaining a little more confidence when Lily did the same. Once again, the three were entirely naked, and Lily found herself a little entranced at the immature, bare forms of her own children. She shook those feelings off though, remembering it was supposed to be a lesson.

“Get onto the bed, Dahlia. Harry down on the floor,” Lily instructed, and Dahlia hesitantly hopped onto the bed, and Harry knelt right down at the foot. As he faced his sister properly, quite the sight greeted the young boy. Last night, Harry didn't pay much attention to Dahlia, only focusing on her cooch so that he could learn what to do. Now though, he had the full view of her, and he found himself short of breath once again.

Her little body seemed even smaller without her clothes, with pale smooth skin, and her most precious place splayed open for him. Her face was flushed red with a little embarrassment, but it was her eyes that took him in – huge, almost looking as though she would tear up at any moment, and filled with trepidation.

She looked so small and vulnerable, like if Harry was too rough, she would start crying. Even so, she was ready. She was trusting her body to him.

Harry would not let her down. He hated it when Dahlia cried, because it made him almost cry too, even if she teased him.

He knelt down next to Dahlia's legs, right at eye level with her cooch. It looked so small, so delicate...

“Do you remember what to do first, Harry?” Lily asked him. He nodded.

“I have to make her ready. With her...” His face scrunched up in thought, trying to remember what it was called, “...clit?”

“Yes, exactly,” Lily was pleased Harry could recall the important part. “Feel for the little bump at the top.”

Harry let his hands roam, fingers tracing Dahlia's delicate little folds, until finally he felt the smallest little flesh at the top just tucked away under her petals, which made his sister gasp as a jolt spread across her body. She shut her eyes and almost closed her legs out of reflex, but as Harry's rubbing got better, she found herself spreading herself wider.

Encouraged by Dahlia's response, Harry diddled a finger across the swollen little flesh, drawing out squeaks and occasionally a small moan. Soon, he felt his finger grow damp – a sign that Dahlia was feeling good, that he was doing fine...

She looked so cute when she felt good. Every moan, every short whimper from her made Harry's heart race.

“Are you ready, Dahlia?” Harry asked.

Dahlia opened her eyes to meet Harry. Her face was red with arousal and embarrassment, but she nodded. “You can...lick me there...if you want...”

Harry pulled his hand away, and saw that Dahlia's precious place had gotten a little puffier, with her clit peeking out right at the top, swollen with having felt so good.

“Start slow, Harry,” Lily advised. “Do her clit a bit later, so Dahlia can enjoy it longer.”

Harry nodded, before turning up to Dahlia. “Is that okay?” he asked, not wanting to do anything that would make Dahlia uncomfortable, or upset.

“I think so,” Dahlia panted. “Just...be gentle...”

“I know...” Harry whispered, before pressing his nose up against her softest flesh. It looked so pretty – pink, and trembling with anticipation.

Harry stuck his tongue out, and tenderly brushed it against Dahlia's folds.

A loud sigh escaped her lips, as Harry lapped at the nectar leaking from Dahlia's pretty flower. It had a rather unusual taste, almost sweeter and lighter than mum's more heavy cooch, which seemed to be just right for him.

“Good boy...” Lily watched his movements with his mouth, and at Dahlia's panting red face. “Lick her clit, Harry. Just every so often, because it's where Dahlia's most sensitive.”

Harry could only nod, before giving a few more gentle licks to Dahlia's pink little petals. Suddenly, Dahlia felt his tongue brush up against her bud, and she let out a louder moan.

She could feel it again – something hot, and tingling building up within her tiny little body. She shook and squirmed into Harry's mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around, flicking at the little bundle of nerves above, switching between the two.

She flopped her back onto the bed, unable to keep herself upright. “Oh!...Oh!...Harry...!”

Working up a little more courage, Harry went in deeper, and Dahlia felt his tongue move down, working its way inside of her, hitting some spot within her that burned and tingled even more. She gasped out and moaned even louder as the slippery appendage thrust in and out.

Harry thought Dahlia felt so warm against his mouth, feeling her cooch twitch and release more of her special juices with every lap of his tongue. He could make out her heaving chest, and her face flushed red, and eyelids shut tight, lost in pleasure as he probed her with his tongue, stopping occasionally to flick at her little clit.

Listening to her made Harry's pee-pee go stiff.

Dahlia couldn't see that. Nothing else existed for Dahlia, except for that now raging heat inside and the wonderful tongue kissing and licking her cooch. In, out, in, out, before licking her bud.

“AH!...AH!...”

Wailing in delight, she wriggled as the pressure built more and more. She felt it was going to happen again – that moment where she'd feel that rush and relief...it was coming...coming...

“She's close,” Dahlia heard her mum say. “Finish with her clit, Harry. Show your sister your love.”

“OH!” Dahlia squeaked out, as she felt Harry's tongue quickly withdraw from her and madly lap at her little love button, stimulating her, driving her crazy with ecstasy.

Dripping with sweat, shivering with pleasure, all the sensations inside her rushed forward like a tidal wave.

“AH! AHHHHH! Harryyyyyy!”

Dahlia felt her pink little flower pulse, and droplets of her love juices sprayed Harry's face, causing him to back away a little, but she wasn't paying much attention to that. She was too focused on the rushing heat around her body, and her cooch tingling in joy. She wailed and moaned, suddenly uncaring as to who was watching, or that the mattress was now sticky with her girly essence. Nothing mattered, except the relief.

Harry found that he was glad, glad that Dahlia felt good, that there was nothing for her to worry about, only the best feeling in the world, and when the wards collected her magic, he felt vindicated.

Dahlia let out a relieved sigh as she came back down, feeling the licks and kisses to her little cooch become softer and more gentle, before feeling a small hand resting upon her thigh. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, and saw Harry at the end, giving a sincere, happy little smile. “You see? It felt really good. It's okay.”

It did feel good. Harry tried his best, all for her, because he loved her. Dahlia at that moment realised that this was what mum really meant – she and Harry wanted her to feel good, and they liked making her feel good. They loved her, and she loved them enough to give her precious place to them.

“Are you feeling a bit better, Dahlia?” Lily asked her, and the young girl nodded.

“That's good. Harry did his best for you, you know. So, I think that you should return the favour.”

The young girl paused. Sensing a bit of unease still, Lily added, “Of course, if you still don't feel comfortable, I can do it for you...”

She shook her head. “No. I can do it. It's only fair.”

“Alright, darling,” Lily nodded. “Harry, swap places with Dahlia.” She reached down to stroke at Harry's erect little member. “I think that you're more than ready, aren't you?”

Harry nodded eagerly, and hopped onto the bed, while Dahlia slid off, taking Harry's place, sitting on the floor by the double bed. As she took her position to give Harry her love, she saw it, properly, for the first time.

There, nestled between Harry's legs, was his pee-pee, hard and standing up, ready to receive Dahlia's love. It did intrigue Dahlia slightly – it was so small before, mostly skin, but now, she could see a little pink underneath peeking out.

“He's ready for you,” Lily whispered, encouraging her daughter. “Just follow my advice, and show Harry how much you love him, okay?”

Dahlia seemed a little hesitant to reach out to Harry's erect little flesh, but she nodded to her mum, and moved her head closer, until the young boy could feel her nervous breath against his length.

Slowly, Dahlia stuck her tongue out, and gave a tentative lick along his tiny member.

Harry gave out a hitched breath, as Dahlia continued to move her tongue's tip up and down like she was licking a lollipop, trying to see how he'd react, whether she could get him to moan out, like with mum, but so far Harry's quiet, uneasy breaths were the only thing she could hear.

“Lick at the tip too, darling,” Lily instructed. “At the pink part, at the top.”

Dahlia moved her tongue, sweeping her licks over the little mushroom head of Harry's penis, and now, he let out a more audible little sound of pleasure. “Ah!...D-Dahlia...!”

He gave his hips a few small little bucks, as though trying to push his little penis right into Dahlia's mouth, but she kept on teasing him, circling with her tongue, uncertain, but still trying her best. She thought Harry's pee-pee was a little salty, but she found that she didn't mind the taste all that much. It was the taste of Harry. Even if he peed from there, it didn't seem dirty at all.

“Good girl,” Lily encouraged her, observing her timid, yet loving licks of Harry's boyhood. “When you're ready, try putting his pee-pee into your mouth.”

It took Dahlia another five seconds to finally work up the courage, but eventually she moved her head further south, and she gently pushed the length of Harry's child penis inside.

Harry let out a louder moan. Dahlia's mouth felt warm, and wet, just like mum. However, mum's mouth felt like he was just a tiny little treat, to be gobbled up by a grown woman. Dahlia's mouth was smaller, more snug, and even though Dahlia hadn't taken the full length inside, it felt just the right size.

When Dahlia bobbed her head up and down, as instructed by mum, it felt even better, and he gasped and moaned at Dahlia's efforts. “Oh!...Oh!...”

“That's it,” Lily said. “Suck it gently. Don't bite down, because it'll hurt.”

Dahlia could only manage a nod, and a small hum of acknowledgement as she continued to suck. She couldn't take it all in, Lily knew Dahlia would need more practice before then, but she seemed so focused, trying so hard to make her brother feel good, that it didn't seem to matter. It certainly didn't matter to Harry.

Lily crawled onto the bed, and from behind, she took Harry into a hug, enjoying the sight of her cute little boy's face, cheeks red with arousal, as he whimpered in ecstasy. Pressing her boobies into his back, she whispered into his ear. “Do you like it, Harry?”

“Uh huh,” Harry managed to squeak out, and he looked down at his sister, head right by his legs, staring up at him with a worried, but focused expression in her eyes, as though asking if she was doing okay, if he was feeling good, and he knew that she was trying her best for him, because she loved him. It may not be the best, but it was all for him.

Dahlia looked so cute. Harry wondered why he'd never really noticed before, but he thought his sister looked lovely, kissing and sucking at his pee-pee. He could really feel the love from her, right at that moment, with every suck of his little flesh...

Harry answered the wordless question at the front of Dahlia's young mind. “Ah!...Dahlia...you feel...so good...”

Dahlia relaxed a little, grateful that she was doing a good job, that she was the one making her twin like this, all because she loved him. She put everything she had into sucking his boyhood, drawing out more moans and gasps from Harry.

“Remember to lick the tip, every so often,” Lily advised. “It keeps it interesting.”

Dahlia's mouth moved back to the head of Harry's boyhood, but as she rolled her tongue across the sensitive tip again, a jolt against the sensitive flesh rocked him, and his cries became more urgent. “AH!...Dahlia...!”

He was still young, and inexperienced, and Lily knew all too well that a little boy like Harry couldn't hold it in for very long. She would have liked to watch her son's expression, as he was pleasured by his sister's love, just for a little longer, but she knew better.

“Are you close, Harry?” she asked, and Harry could only frantically nod. “Last few sucks, then, Dahlia. Let him feel your love...”

Dahlia lowered her mouth back down, enveloping the little flesh once again. Harry let out a series of desperate cries, as Dahlia sucked on his pee-pee once more, and it only took a few seconds before Harry, for the second time in his life, came undone.

“Dahlia! OHHHHH!”

Twitching, pulsating, Harry's little boy penis sent spasms throughout Dahlia's small mouth. Moaning and whimpering, he felt all the love he had for his sister tingling inside the warm wetness enveloping his member, sending wave after wave of pleasure around his naked body.

Dahlia felt Harry's pee-pee throb inside her mouth, at the same time Harry cried out her name, and she could see his testes, and the length of it she couldn't quite fit in her mouth, twitch too, as though they were just as happy. She thought that Harry was really enjoying it, having his precious place touched and licked like that. No, she knew it – mum had shown her just how good it felt last night. Somehow, it made her happy that Harry was happy.

The blue orb, the sign that Harry had felt her love, leaving his body to merge with the walls of the house was further proof of that, but all the same, Dahlia was compelled to look up and ask Harry, “Did I do good?”

Her eyes were so big, so earnest, pleading with him almost to say she did a good job. Harry gave a weak “Uh huh,” to his sister, before falling into his mum's arms, to catch his breath.

Lily lowered him down onto the bed. “You did very well, darling. Harry felt your love, and his magic helped to power the wards. More importantly...” she said, turning her gaze to Dahlia, “...what about you? How did it feel?”

“It felt nice,” Dahlia admitted. “I liked it when Harry twitched in my mouth, and I liked watching and listening to Harry feel good. It made my heart go thumpy.”

“Me too,” panted Harry. “Dahlia's really warm and gentle. And...and when I make her feel good I like the noises she makes.”

Lily would have used more sophisticated language, but she found that she felt the same way. Despite everything, the twins enjoyed feeling good, and once Dahlia got into the spirit of things, they both liked making the other feel good too. And the faces they made as they came...she thought they looked so adorable.

If they were happy...then maybe everything would be a little easier.

“I'm glad you had fun,” Lily pulled both of them into a hug. “Just remember, this is about showing our love to each other. Don't do anything without telling me, okay? And if one of you says stop, you stop. No exceptions. Is that clear?”

“Yes mum,” chorused the twins.

“Good,” Lily nodded. Then her expression turning a little more sultry, she then went on. “With that said...mummy would like both of you to make me feel good...let me see if you still remember...”

“Yeah! Okay!” Harry eagerly replied. “Dahlia, you can practice on mummy's cooch too!”

“Eh? But I...” Dahlia paused, before she shook her head, snapping her out of her hesitance. “Never mind. We'll make you feel good, mum.”

“I can teach you, if you want,” Harry said cheekily, making Dahlia turn red.

“Don't tease your sister,” Lily sighed, getting onto the bed and spreading her legs apart, exposing her damp pussy to her children. “But that's not a bad idea...”

And as Dahlia slowly, tenderly, yet uncertainly rolled her tongue across her folds as Harry suckled on her nipples, Lily knew, that no matter what would happen in the future, even if this should lead her children somewhere where they couldn't turn back, she would be there for them.

So why not enjoy themselves along the way...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what made me not write this earlier. In fact, I don't know if this would even be a BONUS since in hindsight it's probably important to include some first-time practice - helps the rest of the chapters.


	4. BONUS: Dahlia The Dutiful Twin Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad nightmare, Dahlia comforts Harry, the best way she knows how...behind mum's back.

It was the most terrified Harry had ever been in his short little life.

No matter how fast he ran right down the street, on that dark and stormy night, THEY were one step right behind him.

He knew what those people in white masks, with those snake-like eyes, and black robes with hoods were. They were the bad people mum and uncle Albus had told him about. He was told that should he meet one, he should run, as fast as he could, and get help.

They were Death Eaters.

But for all his running, he couldn't shake off his pursuers, as they wildly cackled as he ran, flashes of green light flying everywhere, seeming to enjoy the hunt, like he was a tiny animal being chased by wolves. A part of him wondered if this was how dad left mum, being attacked by them. But dad fought back against them, and it didn't work. The thought of doing anything except running from them seemed crazy. But it didn't seem to be working...

All of a sudden, Harry noticed, right at the end of the street he was fleeing down, that there was a brick wall straight ahead. He tried to slow down his running, but he couldn't – he just kept dashing right into the dead end. He tried to close his eyes to brace for the crash, but he couldn't do that either.

He was getting too close. He was about to hit the wall, meaning that he'd reached the end, and the Death Eaters would catch him. There were only a few seconds before his little body met brick...three...two...one...

* * *

Suddenly, Harry felt the carpet right below him as his small frame tumbled out of the bed and right onto the floor. He was back in the bedroom, in what looked like the early hours of the morning. It was July, so even as early as five o'clock there was still a bit of sunlight pouring through the curtains. Yet none of that was anything Harry was thinking about.

Tears were welling up in his eyes. It was silly, he kept telling himself – it was only a dream, and he was safe inside the house, with mum and Dahlia...but even then, it was so vivid, so lifelike. Worse still, it wasn't anything like imaginary monsters, that anyone could tell him didn't exist, except in stories. Death Eaters were real. It was why he and Dahlia and mum were hiding away, under uncle Albus's wards.

The impact of Harry's body meeting carpet caused the figure in the other bed to stir, and slowly, Dahlia opened up her eyes. “Mmm...Harry?” she mumbled sleepily.

Hearing the small mumbling of his sister, Harry got up off the floor, and reached for his glasses, maybe hoping they'd hide his tears a little. “Mornin', Dahlia.”

He sounded upset, Dahlia noticed. She could tell by how small his voice sounded, not like how excitable he could be at times, and he didn't sound sleepy enough for it to be just tiredness.

She fumbled for her glasses, and once she'd slipped them on, she looked properly at her twin's face, and suddenly she was awake, after seeing the tears coming down Harry's face. “Harry? Are you okay?” she tentatively asked.

“Bad dream. That's it,” Harry muttered rather roughly, trying to act more like a big boy. He was the older of the twins, so he had to be a big boy, for his little sister, his younger twin.

Dahlia, however, almost always seemed to act more like the older one. “Was it scary?” she pressed on. “You're crying, so it must have been really scary.”

“It wasn't that scary,” Harry said, sounding brave when he really wasn't, as he reached up to wipe his eyes. Dahlia sighed. Harry was being difficult, not telling her about it. If she didn't know, what could she do to make him feel better? It was too early to wake up mum for it.

Then she remembered something that mum told them. Maybe that would do the trick. “Mum said that dreams are thoughts, that swirl all around in your head when you sleep. Me-mo-ries,” she said, doing her best to pronounce it right. “What were you thinking about? It's fine if you want to tell mum, but it wasn't nice. It made you sad. Maybe if we could think of something nice so it's not as scary? Mum says that it helps.”

It made Harry pause, for a moment. Dahlia wondered if he was thinking about whether to say or not, but after a moment, Harry eventually murmured, “Bad people.”

“Bad people?” Dahlia repeated.

“Uh huh. The wards are meant to keep the bad people away, but I dreamt that they were chasing after me. They were in white masks, so I knew they were the bad people. The Death Eaters.”

“That won't happen,” Dahlia got up out the bed, and strode over to Harry, pulling him into a hug. “Me and mum will love you lots and lots so that the wards stay strong, so the bad people can't get us.”

“Really?” Harry still sounded unsure. He hated how weak he sounded, at that moment, but it felt nice, to be hugged by Dahlia. She was warm, and small, just the right sized hug for him.

“Yup!” Dahlia nodded. “Lots and lots!”

Harry said nothing, and suddenly, Dahlia began to worry that Harry didn't really believe it. Mum had said that the wards had to be made strong with lots of love, the kind that didn't need saying, but without that, how was she meant to show Harry without...?

She then paused for thought. There was always that...but mum had said not to do it without her watching, or asking her first, in case they hurt one another. But she and Harry had done it a few times, and she was getting better. It wasn't as though she would be doing anything that they hadn't already done...and Harry was still upset over that dream...

She made up her mind. Harry was right in front of her, and as her sister, she'd help him, because that's what good girls did. She hoped mum would understand later. “Um...if you promise not to tell mum...”

“Huh?” Harry made a small sound of confusion, before noticing Dahlia was coming over a little red in the cheeks.

“I want to love you lots and lots, so that you feel better. I know mum said we shouldn't do it without her, but...”

“You want to make me feel good?” Harry's eyes widened at the suggestion. Normally, Dahlia was the one to tell Harry to not go off and disobeying mum. But now, here she was, secretly wanting to go behind mum's back to make her brother feel better...

“We'll have to be very quiet, so mum doesn't catch us,” Dahlia said. “Please, Harry? I don't want you to be sad. And making you feel good is always nice, and it's fun. It'll feel better, I promise.”

Harry gulped, the thought of mum catching them weighing on his mind, but Dahlia was being so kind, so sweet to him. He always thought that he'd be the one to make her feel better, as he only very slightly older big brother...but it wasn't by very much. Maybe, just maybe, it was okay to be made better by her, just this once...

“Okay,” he nodded. “Thanks.”

“It's okay. Sit down on the bed.”

Harry parked his behind onto the mattress, and Dahlia found herself a comfortable kneeling position, before she carefully pulled at Harry's pajama bottoms, Harry lifting himself up to help as she did. She let them flop down, covering Harry's ankles, before turning to the space between his legs.

There was Harry's pee-pee, that little special place that made him feel good. Dahlia gave a small gulp, realising that she was about to do something that might get them into trouble with their mum. She turned to the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar – mum told them to leave it that way so that she could quickly get to them if there was trouble. But now, it threatened to let the noise spill outside. She just hoped Harry would be quiet. But still, the thought of being caught gave Dahlia a small thrill that she couldn't quite describe...

Dahlia looked down at Harry's pee-pee. Right now, it was little, and soft. That meant Harry still needed to be made ready first. And so, remembering what mum had taught her, she gently took the little flesh into her fingers, and began slowly moving her hand.

Harry's breath hitched, as the tingling in his little body began to bubble up inside of him. Looking down, he saw that Dahlia was concentrating hard on his pee-pee in her hand, waiting for it to get hard for her, for the sign that he was feeling good being stroked by her...at first, Harry was still not sure about it, but it felt really nice when she rubbed right there...

Out of reflex, his pee-pee stood up in Dahlia's fingers.

“There,” Dahlia whispered, sounding a lot like mum, whenever one of them ever hurt themselves and she would make them feel better with her magic. “That's better, isn't it?”

Harry nodded. Having already started, he now wanted Dahlia to do more, to love him and make sure the Death Eaters couldn't ever touch them – no, to see how much Dahlia loved him, right here and now...suddenly, his nightmare seemed to slowly push itself at the back of his mind...

Dahlia planted a quick kiss on his little mushroom tip, before looking up at him and nodding, signalling she was about to start. Slowly, lovingly, she stuck out a small tongue, and tentatively licked at the pinkness peeping from under his skin.

Harry, out of instinct, let out a small moan as tongue met flesh, and Dahlia suddenly stopped, urgently putting a finger to her mouth. “Shh,” she hissed. “We can't wake mum up.”

“I...I'm sorry,” Harry murmured, and for a moment, it looked as though he would start crying again. Dahlia's expression softened, feeling bad at upsetting Harry again. “It's okay,” she said. “Maybe if you covered your mouth, it'll be quieter. Is that alright?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded again.

Dahlia lowered herself back down to her brother's pee-pee. “Just...try to be quiet, please?”

The young girl took it into her mouth, getting down to about half the length of his little member, and this time, Harry muffled another moan of pleasure. Pausing briefly to judge the sound of his arousal, Dahlia picked it up, slowly, surely, bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm, stopping every so often to lip at the tip again or down the sides, never keeping her eyes off Harry's face.

“Mmmmmph!...”

Harry had to try really hard not to be too loud, to wake up mum and not get into trouble, but it just felt really good. No, it wasn't just that. The feeling of having his tiny package being licked and sucked by Dahlia here in their room was different from when they did it up in mum's. In mum's room, Dahlia or mum would sometimes speed up, changing pace to keep things interesting, to feel even better. This time, everything was slow, like Dahlia wanted Harry to enjoy feeling good for as long as he could. Or maybe she didn't want to be too rough and make his moans too loud...

He looked down, and the gaze in Dahlia's eyes said it all. The expression was quietly gentle, but nervous, for him, wanting only to know if he wasn't scared anymore, because she loved him so much. As long as she loved him, and he loved her back, the wards would be strong.

He wasn't scared. Instead, he only felt a slow, wonderful tingling within.

“Mmmmm...Mmm!...”

Dahlia felt Harry rock his hips out of time with her and looking up, she saw that the look in Harry's eyes had grown pleading, sensing that he wanted her to do more, to go a bit faster. Sure enough, he briefly lifted his hand up, and in a small, yet hoarse whimper, he murmured, “More...please...”

Dahlia lifted her own head up to speak. “Okay,” she whispered gently. “Just try to be quiet.” After he'd put his hand back over his mouth, Dahlia went deeper, enveloping his little package into her warm mouth, and he stifled a groan as he felt that wonderful warm wetness again. Dahlia started bobbing her head faster letting her tongue roll across his pee-pee.

Harry raised the other hand to his mouth, doubling down on his attempts to be quiet, feeling the shivers and tingling in his pee-pee grow stronger. Dahlia had now moved on to switching pace, fast, then slow, before licking at his pink little tip, before back to swiftly massaging his little sausage with her mouth. It was all getting too much, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep quiet, and it just felt so good...

“MMMMPH!”

He slammed his eyes shut. He couldn't tell Dahlia that he was close, with his hands muffling any words he could have made. Instead, keeping one hand over his face, he put the other hand down at Dahlia's long black hair, and she knew in that instant that it was about to happen again – that Harry was just about to feel that special sensation...silently she urged him to just let it out, that it was alright, to just feel how much love she was giving him right there...

Harry flopped right down onto the bed. “MMM...MMMMMPH!!”

Shivering, with wave after wave of pleasure rocking his little body, Harry just about suppressed a wail as he came apart in the warm wetness of Dahlia's mouth. All the while, she felt his pee-pee twitch against her tongue, wrapped around it like a small, wet hug, and she found the sensation of her brother's returned love for her comforting. She hoped Harry felt the same way.

A blue light left Harry's body and rose up into the ceiling of the bedroom. At first, Dahlia was worried it would make too much noise as it did, but it shot upwards with only the briefest sound, before all was still again.

Harry gradually relaxed his arms, and he lay panting on the bed, all fears of his nightmare seemingly banished. Dahlia rose up from between her brother's legs, and crawled right beside him. “Did that feel nice?” she quietly asked. Harry nodded. “Good. Because I love you lots and lots. So does mum, so the wards will protect us. It was just a dream.”

Harry turned his head away from Dahlia's gaze, still a little ashamed. “I should be making YOU feel better. I'm the bigger twin.”

“Only by thirty minutes. Mum said so,” she smiled. “And it's because we're twins that we're going to be together forever and ever. So...we'll love you as much as you want. So the bad people can't catch us.”

She paused. “We should get back to bed, before mum catches us and we get into trouble. She'll wake us up soon, anyway.”

“But what about you?” Harry asked. “I should do you too, because it's only fair...”

“You can do it tonight,” Dahlia said. “I'll ask mum to let you love me lots. We shouldn't do it any more in case mum catches us. But you can make me feel good tonight, okay?”

Harry looked a little happier now. “Okay.” He settled back into the sheets, yawning. “Thanks, Dahlia. Sorry I woke you up.”

“It's okay. I'm glad you liked it.”

“I did,” Harry said, sleep starting to take him again. “But next time, I'm going to be the one to make you feel better.”

“Really? When?” Dahlia sounded amused.

“Dunno...” murmured Harry. “But when it does...” And he said no more, with only light breathing to be heard coming from the little bed next to Dahlia's.

She sighed. Harry had gone back to bed without telling her goodnight. But she thought that wasn't what Harry needed right now, so she just said it for him as she got back into her own bed. It wasn't even night anymore, anyway.

She just hoped that he wouldn't be sleeping too heavily in a few hour's time. Then mum would get cross trying to wake him up.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

* * *

The twins hadn't realised that they weren't being nearly as sneaky and stealthy as they thought they were, and they had in fact had a voyeur peeping, very briefly, into the room.

They'd disobeyed. But even so, she didn't feel like walking into the room to reprimand them. She'd overheard the last parts of the conversation, just before they got back into bed. So he'd had a bad dream, and she'd tried to make him feel better? It involved going behind her mum's back, but still...she just couldn't be angry. Not when Harry sounded like he was enjoying himself, making such cute sounds as he did...and how earnest and sweet Dahlia was the whole time...ah, those two were just...

The figure outside suppressed a sigh, so as not to alert the children, abandoning her plans for a quick coffee, and headed back to her room, just wanting to scratch that burning itch within her, wetting her knickers...

“Merlin,” breathed Lily. “What am I becoming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking suggestions for sexual positions/reasonably mild fetishes and pairings! Leave a comment to offer things you want to see! (Just not anything extreme, there's other fics for that.)


	5. Let's Feel Good Together! Harry And Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally teaches the twins how to multi-task together.

In retrospect, Lily wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she told two very curious, loving children who shared the same bedroom not to try anything sexual on each other.

To hear is to obey, or so the saying went.

Evidently Dahlia and Harry heard. But naturally on nights when they thought mum had gone to bed, there must have been some nights when one of them tucked themselves in feeling a little...unsatisfied, compelling a little disobedience.

Partially her fault, Lily was willing to admit to herself. She told the children that it was important to make EACH OTHER feel good, in order to make the wards on the house stronger. So it wouldn't occur to either of them to simply masturbate off any excessive feelings of desire after their...sessions.

The family seemed to have settled into a routine of sorts. Homeschooling went on as normal (Lily didn't dare to enrol in a muggle school until the time was right to send them to Hogwarts, since the wards only extended as far as the house did, and she didn't feel confident enough to go take them anywhere without her), as did all other, more mundane things such as chores.

The time to feel good, she told them, was for the night-time, after tea. That was when they would show love to each other and make each other feel good to power the wards.

Having said that, there was some inefficiency in the routine. And that came down to the fact that Lily had only ever taught the twins to pleasure someone, without being pleasured back. One giver, one receiver.

So, Lily supposed, it was only inevitable that she would hear some faint moans coming from their bedroom, and a quick peek inside would reveal Dahlia, kneeling down at Harry's little member, sucking it as best she could, while he covered up his mouth to suppress his little squeaks and moans of pleasure. At first it would go that Dahlia would pleasure Harry, who in turn would give back to Dahlia, and then the two would pleasure their mum. But then, she guessed, Harry was still wanting a bit more afterwards...reigniting a feeling of desire he couldn't explain making his mum feel good.

Dahlia was always a little more understanding and patient that way. She'd put up with her own discomfort to give her twin release.

Lily taught them to do it one at a time so as to avoid anything...penetrative. THAT needed to be introduced slowly. But now, she realised, it was time to take things up a notch. And she'd also realised the giving of love could be mutual without resorting to...that.

* * *

The next night, after it was Harry's turn to help mum with the dishes, Lily called both of them up to her bedroom. Both of them seemed very excited: they actually looked forward to these nights more than any child would look forward to getting back to their toys.

“Dahlia, I thought I said not to try and make each other feel good without telling me first,” Lily chided her daughter.

Dahlia froze up. “Mum?”

“I could hear you outside your bedroom,” Lily explained. “Now, I understand that you wanted Harry to feel good, and he wanted a bit more, but do you remember why I told you that?”

“In case we try and do something different and hurt each other,” Harry rattled off. It was good to see that they had at least listened to that much.

“Yes, exactly. But in any case, I suppose it's my fault too,” Lily shrugged her shoulders. “I only showed you how to make each other feel good, but I didn't show you how to feel good at the same time. That's why you wanted Dahlia to suck your pee-pee last night, wasn't it Harry?” Harry nodded, cheeks red with embarrassment.

“There's a way? So I can make Harry feel good while he makes me feel good too?” Dahlia asked excitedly.

“Yes, Dahlia. Both of you, clothes off. When you're done, I'll show you.”

The twins didn't need telling twice. Jumpers, trousers and underwear went flying off into separate piles on each side of Lily's bed, until the twins were bare as bare could be. Both of them wore matching curious, but still anticipating looks on their faces.

Wondering how best to make this as comfortable as possible, Lily went over the logistics in her head for a few seconds, as she shed her own layers of fabric to join in, before deciding... “Harry, lie down on the bed. Dahlia, I need you to kneel over Harry, okay? Make sure that your cooch is in front of his face, okay?”

Dahlia obeyed, practically sitting herself on top of Harry's rather startled-looking head. “You need to lower yourself down, darling,” Lily reminded her. “So his pee-pee's close to your face.”

“Oh!” Dahlia said, having evidently cottoned on, and she lowered herself down, covering Harry's bare chest and tummy, until his soft flesh was up close and personal.

“Now, do you remember what to do first? To get each other ready?”

“Yes mum,” Dahlia and Harry confirmed together.

“That's good. Alright you two, warm each other up then.”

As instructed, Dahlia extended her right palm, and gently closed it around Harry's penis, and began to stroke it up and down, up and down, until it started to harden up.

“Harry,” Lily scolded her son. “You need to do Dahlia too, you know.”

Wasting no time, Harry fought through the feeling of pleasure and reached up to Dahlia's soft petals and began to rub at where her clit should be - once he adjusted to the fact it was upside down, anyway, it took a few seconds of false start, but eventually, the two of them were touching each other where it felt good the most.

“Oh...”

“Ah...”

Both of them seemed lost in the moment, just touching each other's most precious place, rubbing and stroking, moans and soft, childish gasps ringing in the air...

It didn't take long for Harry to become rigid and stiff, and Dahlia's wetness to cover Harry's fingers.

“Mum, Harry's ready,” Dahlia confirmed, stroking the tip of Harry's boyish member, panting slightly.

“Dahlia's wet, Mum,” Harry added, sucking in a lungful of air himself.

“Alright then. Both of you, when I say so, start doing it as you normally do, okay? Lick and suck each other...now.”

At that word, both of them started with some pretty excited enthusiasm, with Dahlia practically inhaling Harry's little package, and Harry going straight for Dahlia's engorged clit with his tongue. Muffled moans and gasps didn't take long to fill the room.

“Slower, you two, this isn't a race. You're trying to make this last, so you can feel REALLY good later,” Lily reminded the pair.

Dahlia and Harry's response was immediate. Both of them slowed down to a more – dare Lily say – sensual pace, with Dahlia now taking Harry's penis in her mouth and swirling her tongue around inside, breaking it up occasionally to bob her head up and down, while Harry had now started to run his tongue up and down Dahlia's slit, licking on her clit every three strokes or so.

“Mmmmph!...Mmph!...”

Muffled moans of ecstasy rang out throughout the room.

Watching her own children become ever closer, becoming more intimate, making such lewd noises at each other, Lily soon found herself tingling and getting a little damp herself, and so, pulling up the chair by the jewellery cabinet, she placed her hand between her needy pussy, and began to rub. Oh Melin, her fingers felt so good, and what she was watching...! Soon, she was letting out such naughty moans of her own, punctuating her children's throes of ecstasy.

Soon though, something had to give. Harry, feeling a little impatient, had now started speeding up on licking Dahlia again, now closing his arms around his twin sister to haul himself up a little, so that he could run the entire length of his tongue across her cooch, before coating his entire soft and pliable organ around her clit. Flicking, swirling, and then lapping as though only the heat from her sopping wet pussy could quench his thirst.

 _No_ , Dahlia almost whimpered. _Harry needs to feel good with me._ Wasting no time, not wanting to feel good and receive Harry's love first, Dahlia picked up the pace herself, now resorting to using her hand to rapidly massage Harry's member as she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around every inch of his pee-pee. Just as mum had shown her so many times before.

The effect was immediate. Harry let out a louder noise of ecstasy, and pulled his face away from Dahlia for a brief moment. “Dahlia...ah...wait...for me...” and he promptly redoubled his efforts, licking faster, harder, making Dahlia's noises of pleasure ring louder.

Panting and moaning, Lily could help but feel so, so proud of how her children really were trying their very best not to simply try and use each other, just to get themselves off. They really were taking this seriously: they both really wanted to make each other feel good TOGETHER. And oh MERLIN was it making her hot, and her pussy so, so wet...she stroked faster and faster, kneading her own heaving breasts as she watched Harry and Dahlia lick and suck until...

The twins then began to let out muffled moans at the same time, a low hum, but each moan they then made rose higher and higher in pitch, their sucking and licking getting more and more aggressive, until finally both Harry's little penis and Dahlia's rosy petals flew out of each other's mouths for one last outburst of purest pleasure.

“Mmm...mmmmm...MMMmm...MMMM...UUUUUAH!”

“Oh, Harry...Dahlia...Ah!...AAAAAAAH!”

Lily looked on as both Harry and Dahlia slammed their emerald eyes shut and raised their heads, mewling out their pleasure into the room, Harry's child-penis twitching and pulsing, trying so desperately to release what young Harry could not yet produce, as Harry's face was very lightly sprayed with Dahlia's juices as her folds spasm'd and contracted. The sight was enough to make Lily release her own sopping mess right into her hand, juices dripping down the chair, with Lily only barely having the presence of mind to clumsily reach for her wand and perform a Drying charm, just has a blue aura surrounded and enveloped the twins, before shooting up into the bedroom ceiling as always.

Dahlia rolled off Harry, raising her arm up to her now very sweaty forehead to wipe the moisture off her brow as she struggled to catch her breath. Harry had meanwhile lolled his head to the side, turning to look at his mother's gentle smile, as he wiped Dahlia's juices off his face.

“Both of you, well done!” Lily never felt more proud of them than that moment. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Mmm-hmm!” Harry and Dahlia both nodded. “It felt great.”

“Now, you know how to make yourselves feel good together.” Lily sat down on the bed next to the spent, but very happy twins. “I've been thinking...it's going to be your birthday in two days...and I think I that you should be old enough to...”

“To what, mum?” asked Harry, pushing himself upright to sit on the bed properly.

“If you want to make each other feel good without me, like last night, then I'll allow it. BUT...” Lily raised a hand, just as the twins broke out into equally excited grins, “...you have to ASK each other if you want to feel good and show your love together. I don't want you annoying your sister just to suck on your pee-pee because you want to, Harry. Same goes for you, Dahlia,” she said, watching as Dahlia pulled a slightly annoyed look, as though she should be offended that her mum would ever think she'd just use Harry for herself. “The wards only work both ways. If you fight because you want to feel good and one of you doesn't want to do it, I'll take that away from you. If you want to feel good, that's fine, but we're doing this as a way to show our love to each other. We love each other and so we want to make each other feel good. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mum,” the twins chorused.

“Good, now I think you should be getting yourselves ready for bed...”

“But mum, what about you?” Dahlia pointed out. “Don't you want to feel good too?”

Lily was touched by how straightforward, so innocent the question was coming from her daughter. But really, she'd already rubbed one off watching Harry and Dahlia...and they still had to get ready for homeschooling tomorrow...

“You don't have to make us feel good back,” insisted Dahlia. “I can just do it to you. I don't think it's fair for Harry and me to show our love and feel good. Not without you, mum.”

“Me too, mum,” Harry nodded. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

The looks in their eyes could not have been any more serious. They really meant it, Lily realised. They really wanted to show just how much they loved their mum and how much they wanted to help their mum feel good. They wanted to do it so bad.

Oh, how could she say no? She could go again, she supposed. Children had a way of wearing you down, sometimes.

“Oh, go on, then,” Lily chuckled, and she lay down on the bed, offering herself entirely to her two beloved children. “I'll tell you what, I'll do you both too. Harry, stand next to me. Dahlia, put yourself over me, just like you did with Harry, okay?”

Once both children got themselves into position, Lily found that she'd come face to face with her son's still hard little penis. To her shame, she was charmed by just how small and adorable it looked, standing to attention, with the pink little mushroom tip peeking seductively out from the skin underneath. It looked a like a perfect little sweet, perfect for licking, to be rolled around inside her mouth.

She reached out to her beloved son's member and began lovingly stroking it, feeling his young hardness across her fingers. “Oh Harry...”

“Mum...” Harry sighed, losing himself to his mother's gentle touch. Dahlia swivelled her head around, and seeing Lily start stroking Harry's pee-pee, she decided to get going herself, playing with her mum's folds, fondling her clit, still engorged and puffy after Lily had pleasured herself...before quickly turning to licking at her mum's damp petals.

When Lily felt her daughter's tongue at her entrance, she took Harry's member into her mouth and began to slowly suck. Harry moaned out, coaxed into reaching for her hand, as if guiding her hand up and down his shaft as she tongued the fleshy rod. At the same time, Lily then reached up towards her daughter's pussy, just hovering enticingly above her face, before rubbing at her rosy flower, index finger diddling her little clit.

Dahlia's breathing became ragged again, and she began mewling in pleasure as her mum touched her in all the right places.

“Ah! Ooough...mum...”

For about a minute, all that could be heard inside that room were the sounds of licking and sucking, while in the background, Harry could only repeat “Mum...” over and over, punctuated with the occasional groan of ecstasy, while Lily and Dahlia both let out choked sounds of pleasure, right into the fleshy organs their mouths were lavishing attention to. The smell of sex...no, love in the room was intoxicating.

Lily was having an increasingly hard time having to give attention to two at once. The smell in the room, the tingling at her pussy as her daughter lapped at her, remembering to keep sucking and loving Harry while stroking, rubbing and loving Dahlia...summoning all her will, she began moving up and down Harry's shaft a bit faster, while instinctively inserting a finger right inside her daughter's sopping wet snatch...

That seemed to do something. As Dahlia felt her mum's fingers now invade inside, there was some sort of sharp ache, but then as her mum's finger began moving, Dahlia thought it felt even better than when mum was just stroking her. MUCH better. She briefly stopped licking and raise her head to moan out.

“Ahh...mum...that's...”

_No time. Just go._

Dahlia doubled down and began to lick and suck at her mum's clit, while also inserting a finger of her own into her mum's needy flesh. This then created a feedback loop: as Lily's pleasure heightened from Dahlia's fingers inside, so too did Dahlia's pleasure increase from her mum's fingers inside.

This wasn't hurting them. It was making them feel even better. Making each other feel good, REALLY good was what it was all about.

Lily had sped up her treatment of Harry with every moment she and her daughter fingered one another, and by now he had lost himself to pleasure entirely. All three of them had.

“Mum...Ah!...Ah!...Pee-pee...Ah!...It's...”

“Oh!...Mmm...mum...It's coming...It's coming...”

“Mmmm!...Mmmm!...Mmmm!...”

The pleasure was mounting, REALLY mounting. Lily was by now practically willing both of them on, before she fell over the edge before they did. _Just do it,_ she thought, madly sucking and moving her fingers, racing against her incoming climax _. Just do it, for Melin's sake. Come on. Come on..._

_Cum for me!_

No sooner had that thought formed in her head, it was as though something within her had reacted. The adult witch felt some sort of magic well up within her, spreading from her head and down between the little head between her legs, and as she let out a muffled wail right into her son's adorable penis, Harry responded with a sharp cry, as Dahlia lifted her head up from her mum's pussy to lose herself in the moment.

“AAAH!” “MUM!” “MMMPH!”

Lily felt Harry once again twitch in her mouth, dry as always, trying again in vain to spray his release, while she and Dahlia did the exact opposite, coating their fingers in a spray of juices, Dahlia's face wetted from Lily's raging orgasm, as wave after wave of pleasure flooded all three of their bodies.

Still letting out a low, quiet moan, Lily turned to look up at Harry. She couldn't see Dahlia's face, but could see Harry had screwed his eyes shut, and was still letting out an adorable "Ah! Ah..."

 _How cute_ , Lily idly thought, a small smile breaking out on her face, as her son's member slid out of her mouth, watching it pulse, as it still tried hard to be like a real man's, to no avail.

 _Mum's...beautiful,_ Dahlia realised, watching with satisfaction as Lily's cooch continued to throb from feeling so good.

 _Mum..._ Harry through half-lidded eyes, gazed down at Lily's satisfied expression, flushed red, never looking more beautiful than that moment...

Eventually though, all three finally gathered themselves once a blue aura had left their bodies, and shot out of the bedroom door to spread throughout the house.

“Thank you, you two...” Lily whispered, now feeling incredibly tired, now feeling that just closing her eyes where she lay on that bed and then not getting up sounded good right about now.

“We love you, mum,” Dahlia said, with the certainty that only comes with stating an absolute fact. Harry nodded in agreement, and both of them clambered into the bed with Lily, still naked, now feeling very sleepy themselves, but still loving, and they both out their arms around their mum in a hug.

“Oh?” A sense of amusement came over Lily. “Don't feel like going to your own beds tonight? Haven't even brushed your teeth yet...”

There was no answer. Harry and Dahlia had both nodded off, still embracing their mother, lightly breathing.

Lily sighed, before sleep overtook her too. If this was going to be the new normal...maybe it really was time to think about sharing one bedroom together...


	6. Alone With Harry! The Feelings In Her Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One reassuring lick of the pussy makes Lily bring Harry into the wonderful world of boobies.

The nation was celebrating.

The war that had forced Lily and her family into hiding, that claimed the life of her husband James, was finally over. The Dark Lord Voldemort, leader of the Death Eaters, was at last vanquished.

Lily, however, was far from being in a celebratory mood.

The details were a bit fuzzy, but from what she had managed to gather, Voldemort found and attacked her close friends Frank and Alice Longbottom. Well, it was their young son Neville (he was about the same age as Dahlia and Harry, and were basically best friends) that Voldemort was really after, and the two of them were killed trying to protect him.

Frank and Alice. Dead.

But then SOMETHING happened, Lily wasn't quite sure what, but Neville managed to survive, and Voldemort had somehow just...vanished. The poor boy. Lily was thankful that at least Neville would have some close family in the form of his grandmother Augusta. Lily didn't have anyone like that anymore, not after her discovery that she was a witch and the war left her drifting further and further away from her own mum and dad, especially her sister, Petunia.

The thought of Frank and Alice no longer being there to be honorary grandparents, and the thought that Harry and Dahlia could have been in Neville's place shook her.

Dumbledore, however, wasn't convinced Voldemort was gone for good, and recommended that Lily keep the wards up on her home: the Death Eaters were still being rounded up and arrested, and some could try attacking her family for information.

Lily was just too distracted in her grief to object.

Days after the funeral, she suspected that Harry and Dahlia noticed she was still mourning, privately. When they heard the news that they had died, they were in tears themselves, but being the grown-up, Lily had to be the one to put on a brave face for them, but she could tell they were still worried for her, and for their friend Neville. They used to lick and suck each other in their rooms after they were supposed to be in bed, she could tell by the muffled sounds coming from their room, but now it seemed to have been replaced with a sense of eerie quiet for the last few nights. And Lily...Lily just wasn't in the mood for days. It hardly mattered, their bonding sessions had powered the wards for weeks without recharging, but the children seemed to choose to keep quiet and go to bed with concern written all over their faces.

One night, Lily had trouble falling asleep again. This time, she was thinking about Frank and Alice again, and wondering how Neville was getting on with her grandmother...how was Augusta coping with her new ward? She remembered she was a bit stern, nothing like Frank and Alice. Would she do right by him?

And Harry and Dahlia. Reflecting back, Lily had been a bit unfair on them too. They wanted so badly to reassure their mum that everything would be alright, that she didn't have to be strong for them, and to let them show how much they loved her more than ever now that they only had each other left, and Lily just brushed them off and reassured them everything was fine.

They wanted to show her their love, right?

The thought of them touching her all over, licking and sucking all over her most precious spots...

For the first time in several days, Lily found herself wanting their touch again.

Instinctively her hand went down between her legs, rubbing at her knickers, making them damper and damper, as she worked to unbutton her pyjama top, exposing her heaving chest to the cold night air.

Wishing that it was Harry and Dahlia massaging that aching spot. Her cute little children...

Pushing her panties down her leg, exposing her pussy, Lily's fingers worked faster, her right fondling her folds, the other groping her left breast, as she thought about how they knew how to touch her best, how to make her feel good. “Ah...ah...Harry...Dahlia...”

“Mum?”

Lily nearly jumped in fright. Her eyes shot towards the bedroom doorway, and there, standing out in the hallway was Harry. He had evidently not gone to bed yet.

“Harry?” Lily pulled herself up sitting on the bed. “Why are you still up...?”

“Dahlia's asleep. I just wanted a glass of water,” Harry explained quietly. He paused for a moment. “Did you...want to feel good...?”

“”W...well...” Lily found herself at a loss for words. Out of all the things, how could she explain that she was masturbating to her own children during a period of mourning? It just didn't seem like anything you could put into context.

Harry closed the bedroom door behind him, made his way onto the bed, and snuggled up to his mum. “You miss uncle Frank and auntie Alice?”

Lily looked at Harry's face. Somehow, the look of worry and gentle reassurance just somehow seemed to do the trick, to get Lily to let her guard down. “...yes, darling. I do.”

Harry hugged at Lily tightly, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his head against her chest, so his glasses were burrowed between her cleavage. “Mum, it's okay,” Harry whispered, stroking her breasts, as he gently reassured her all would be well: Lily always knew he liked those. “Me and Dahlia are still here. Even if uncle Frank and auntie Alice are gone, we're here. We love you. So...”

Harry got off Lily, and made his way down to his mum's exposed, puffy pussy. “If you want someone who loves you to make you feel good, I'll do it for you...”

Before Lily could object, her son had already started on comforting her, making her feel good. “Ah! Harry...!” Lily threw her head back and let out a lustful, if sad moan, as she felt a soft, wet appendage start massaging her folds up and down, before wrapping itself around her clit. She was still a little hesitant to accept her son, but truthfully, she WAS enjoying Harry eating her pussy. Flicking, swirling, before pressing his tongue onto her most sensitive spot...all at once, Lily felt the sadness within gradually melt away.

She spread her legs open wider, allowing her son deeper access to her needy pussy, kicking away her knickers off her leg.

“Oh!...Ah!...Ah!...”

Harry, meanwhile, was watching his mum's reactions very carefully. The eight-year-old watched as mum's face flushed red, the way she panted, the way she let out moans and sighs that she would only make if she were feeling good...this was how mum should look, he thought: making those sorts of faces as she felt good was when she was most pretty. It was causing his own pee-pee to get hard just watching and listening, but none of that mattered to Harry now. This was about mum, and mum needed to feel better by being shown how much Harry loved her.

Remembering how his mum liked to have his fingers inside her as he licked her, Harry carefully slotted his right index finger as he swirled his tongue on her clit.

“Oh! Harry...Uuuh...Uuuuh...”

Lily caught the look in Harry's eyes, and saw the intense concentration on his face, focused only on his mum and how much she meant to him, and the way he fingered her and licked at her, just to show how much he wanted to comfort his sad mother. Eyes that were watching her, as though the only thing that mattered was validation: the way he tongued her and thrust into her cooch, _was she feeling good?_

It was enough to melt her heart, and she threw her head back, slammed her eyes shut and mewled out in pleasure, as Harry hit a sensitive spot inside her.

“Harry...Harry!”

Close. She was getting close, and knowing Harry wanted it that way seemed to spur her on to be more vocal. Merlin was she glad Harry closed the door behind him, as she wasn't sure she could suppress her voice. Slowly, intimately, she came to accept that Harry was right. Even if Frank and Alice were gone, she still had her children, HER family.

A family that would touch her, feel her, make her lose herself in pleasure, to show how much they still loved her.

Bucking her legs, pushing her crotch into Harry's face, Lily signalled to Harry that now was the time to bring it to a finish. He seemed to understand: the boy lashed at Lily's swollen clit, her most sensitive spot, finger pumping away inside his mother, his eyes never leaving Lily's face, wanting to watch as she finally came undone.

“AAAAH! HARRY!”

Harry watched as his mother gazed through half-lidded eyes into his own, moaning and gasping out her son's name, as her wetness coated his hand and his face, her pussy twitching and pulsing with satisfaction. Harry then watched as a blue orb of light rose out of Lily's chest and sank out of sight into the ceiling, satisfied that mum knew how much he loved him.

“You felt good, mum?” Harry put his hand reassuringly on Lily's, as though he already knew, but wanted his mum to say it. Just once.

“Yes, darling,” Lily gave a more honest smile back at Harry. “Thank you...”

Lily then gazed down at the bulge that seemed to have built up in Harry's pajama bottoms as he was pleasuring her. The sounds and smell of love probably awoke some instinct inside him, as was only natural.

It occurred to Lily that really, she ought to do SOMETHING. Harry had come into her room to comfort her in her time of grief, and had proven more than ever, that he really loved her and wanted her to feel good and be happy.

It would be rude to send him back to his room now, with no-one to satisfy him now that Dahlia was asleep.

As Harry got up, ready to head back to his room and join Dahlia in sleeping the rest of the night away, before even thinking Lily blurted out, “Wait...”

Harry paused. “Yes, mum?”

“I'm sorry, Harry.” Lily got up, wrapping her arms around her son from behind. “I was sad...” she whispered, “...and you just wanted to make me feel better, but you did all the work tonight. I didn't want to do anything to show how much I love you or Dahlia for days, but now I want to...”

“Mum?” Harry's eyes widened.

“Sit on the bed, darling. Mummy wants to make you feel good too...”

Harry nervously swallowed and clambered back on the bed. Lily then gently pulled down Harry's pajama trousers and his pants, exposing his hardened little boy penis to her, twitching in anticipation.

Lily always considered it the cutest part of Harry. There, she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself, not after a month of sexually pleasuring her own children.

Gently palming his member, Lily began to lick and swirl her tongue on the head of his hard flesh, listening as Harry let out a high-pitched, but still quiet moan of happiness. His eyelids slowly fell downwards in pleasure, as he watched his mum gently roll her tongue on his pee-pee, down to her heaving chest, in tingling fascination.

Mum's soft boobies were the best, next to her cooch, in Harry's view. He always loved to lick and suck on them and would bug Dahlia for a turn when both of them wanted to make mum feel good.

Lily was determined to watch and see Harry lose himself in pleasure, to look into his eyes as he came, just as Harry had done for her, so it hadn't escaped her notice that Harry was watching her chest, the proof that she was a real woman, with interest, as he gasped and moaned with pre-adolescent lust.

He loved her boobies that much, eh?

Adjusting herself a bit, Lily decided to be a bit more daring, and show Harry something she'd never done before, not even with her husband James. She stopped licking, and then, to Harry's amazement and pleasure, shed her own pyjama top, exposing her bare torso fully to the young boy, before she placed her two chest mounds right around Harry's small, but hard member, sandwiching it between her chest, before using both her hands to slide them up and down his boyish shaft.

Harry's response was immediate.

“Oh...mum!...That feels really...!”

Lacking any sticky juices, Lily was forced to use her own saliva to lubricate her mounds against her little boy's tiny pink penis. She played around with how Harry wanted it: moving her boobies in unison, up and down his shaft, or one upwards: the other downwards, or round and around in circles, listening to the way Harry moaned, carefully watching how his face would change with each movement...

“Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...”

But then she realised it didn't matter to Harry. It was his mum's boobies, the boobies of the woman he loved so very very much, and how she wanted to do it was all good to Harry. He would groan with pleasure and joy no matter what.

It was so small, Lily had to remind herself - she couldn't see the tip of his boyhood poking out of her cleavage at all. When she wanted to lick at the tip, she had to move her breasts, so that his boyhood was nearly entirely outside her mounds...

That thought drove Lily to take it up a notch: lowering her head down to the little penis between her chest, she began one again swirling the tip, moving her breasts up and down together, eyes never leaving Harry's face, even as he closed his eyes, lost in pleasure, making cute little sounds of arousal. Really, it was perfect. Harry's favourite boobies and Lily's favourite little boy pee-pee, hugging one another in bliss.

“AH!...AH!...”

The saliva from Lily's mouth coated his length, and she could feel its slipperiness against her flesh as she moved her boobies up and down, lubricating him, massaging him with greater pleasure...Harry's moans had become louder, Lily realised, and the look on his face grew more desperate for release. Lily moved her breasts up and down faster, pausing only to return to licking and swirling the head of Harry's child-shaft with more gusto every so often, but something was still missing...

Harry's eyes were still glued shut in pleasurable distraction. Oh, that wouldn't do after all Harry had done for her.

Lily slowed down her pace a little, prompting Harry to open his eyes, to see if anything was wrong, but he was greeted with the sight of his beloved mum, gently smiling at him, gazing at him square in the eyes once again, before finally moving back up to speed, licking and massaging his pee-pee with her boobies, and Harry understood that mum was doing the same as he did: she wanted to see his face as he felt good.

She wanted to see him feel how much she loved him. Like he loved her.

Somehow, that only made him even more sensitive to Lily's touch, gasping and moaning as she ran her boobies up and down and licked at him, but he fought to keep his eyes open for her – fought to be able to look at his mum as he felt good. Just like she wanted.

He couldn't take it anymore.

“MUM!...MUM!...OHHHHHH!”

Harry's body was rocked with that wonderful good feeling, from all over his body, concentrating down to that tingling down there. Fighting to keep looking, his half-lidded eyes watched his mum's satisfied face, gazing at him before she stopped licking and let her boobies fall away, and watched as she turned down at his twitching pee-pee. He'd never seen it like this: before, it was always covered by someone's face or in someone's hand, but now he could see it with his mum: his thing pulsing in front of her, expressing his love.

Lily heard it first: Harry's wailing of her name and a moan of love, then she felt it, it being Harry's child penis twitching between her boobies, and not wanting to miss watching her hard work, she pulled her chest away and watched with satisfaction his cute little member strain, dry cumming as only her little boy could, charmed by just how hard it really seemed to try. Lily felt she could be kept awake all night watching and listening to her adorable son try to fully cum, but all things had to end, and Harry's cries gradually grew quieter and less intense.

Once Harry had finally come back down, and the blue light had left his body to disappear into the walls, Lily got up off the floor, and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you both. Don't ever forget that, okay?”

Sucking in lungfuls of air, Harry nodded.

Lily handed Harry back his pajamas and pants. “Now, I think you should head back to bed.” Seeing Harry's concerned look come over his face, Lily gave him an honest, loving smile. “I'm fine now, really. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. 'Night, mum,” Harry whispered, and he slowly made his way out of the bedroom, quietly so as not to wake Dahlia, slipping his clothes back on as he went.

As soon as he was gone, Lily flopped backwards onto the bed, not even bothering to get her top back on, thinking about just how lucky she was that she had two wonderful children, so thoughtful, so caring, that she could put aside the taboo of what they were doing in muggle society. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, as her eyes started to get increasingly heavy.

None of it mattered anymore, she thought, as she drifted off to her first peaceful sleep in days.


	7. Even If You're Not Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia feels inadequate, and Harry shows her otherwise.

Dahlia was feeling a bit cross, lately.

SOMETHING had happened, she wasn't really sure, but lately, every night, when mum gathered the three of them together to feel good, Harry seemed to want to play with mum's chest, rather than be the one to lick her down there: Dahlia had to object before mum said she'd make the two of them take turns to swap every night and keep things fair for both of them, but she didn't miss the disappointed look on Harry's face when it was her turn to do mum's boobies.

And she definitely didn't miss the fact that mum had now taken to rubbing them against Harry's pee-pee sometimes when she licked and sucked him.

Dahlia didn't doubt that Harry loved her, or that she loved him: they still licked and sucked each other: sometimes, she'd be the one on top, sometimes, Harry felt like it should be him, but she still couldn't help but think if he'd rather be making mum feel good more, playing around with her boobies.

The poor eight-year-old girl's front looked exactly like Harry's: flat. If she grew up, would she have boobies like mum, and make Harry feel good with them?

It gnawed at the female twin, at times.

* * *

It was on one such night, when mum had been busy with work from Granduncle Albus, which made her too tired to feel good with them, that it happened. Dahlia and Harry were lying in each of their beds, trying to get to sleep, when Dahlia decided now would be a good time to ask Harry exactly how he felt, when mum wasn't there to listen in.

She whispered out to Harry, figuring that he wasn't quite asleep yet. “Harry?”

“Yeah?” Harry whispered back.

“Do you like feeling good with mum?”

“Of course,” Harry answered, maybe a bit too quickly for Dahlia's liking. “Mum loves us, you know that.”

“But what do you love about mum when you make her feel good?” Dahlia pressed on. “Or when she's making YOU feel good?”

“Um...” Harry put a thoughtful finger to his chin. “I like mum's boobies. They're soft and bouncy and I like it when she rubs them against my pee-pee, and sometimes I like licking her...um...oh! Nipples. Mum said that's what those bumps are called.”

“So...why do you love mum enough to make her feel good?”

“Well...mum's really kind, and she always makes us better when we fall over and hurt ourselves, and she always listens to us when we want to ask her something, and when we're sad she helps us stop crying, so when she was sad I wanted to make her feel better, because mum loves us,” Harry rattled off, quickly and excitedly, as though he couldn't keep in how much he wanted to vent how he felt about his beloved mother.

Dahlia's face turned downcast. “What about me?”

Harry looked confused. “Huh?”

“You always want to make mum feel good. Sometimes I think that you want to make mum feel good more than me. Why? Is it because I don't have boobies, Harry?” Dahlia stared down her brother with impressive intensity, as though daring him to fib, to make her feel better.

A look of shock and horror crossed Harry's face, and he got up out of his own bed to sit down right next to Dahlia. “No! I love mum and I love making her feel good, but I love you too!”

“Really?” Dahlia still sounded a little uncertain.

“Really! I really really do! I mean, sometimes you tease me and wind me up but you also help me with my homework, and when I had that bad dream you made me feel better and...and remember when mum was sad for a few days? You would try and help me cheer up like mum even when you were crying too, and that's why you're the best sister in the world!”

Dahlia's eyes began to well up a little with tears, at how honest and loving Harry was at that moment. “Harry...”

Harry, however, took the tears as a sign that Dahlia still didn't believe it, and was still upset. “Dahlia, no. I really mean it. I love you and I love making you feel good!” A thought then struck the young boy - that now was a good time to pay Dahlia back, for that early morning weeks ago. “Dahlia, take your nightie off.”

“Eh!?” Dahlia gasped out, a little shocked. “B-but...”

“Please,” Harry wheedled on.

She paused, before, finally with a sigh, she shed her clothes, leaving only her little blue and white striped knickers, piling them up at the bottom of her bed, feeling, for the first time, a little embarrassed to be bare in front of her brother.

She caught Harry looking down at her chest. His expression seemed blank and unreadable, but Dahlia couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her tummy., and close her eyes in shame. She knew it, she thought. If she didn't have boobies like her mum, then she couldn't be as good as her. Harry would rather -

“Ah!?”

A jolt ran through the young girl's body, and Dahlia's eyes flew open, seeing that Harry was now licking at her right nipple, while gently stroking the other with his index finger. At first, it felt a little ticklish, but soon Dahlia felt it turn to a more pleasurable burn throughout her form, and she couldn't help but let out a small moan as Harry played with her tiny mounds.

Suddenly, Harry pulled away from her front, before raising a finger to her nubs, and swirling a finger around. A small smile broke out onto his face. “They're hard, just like mum.”

So they were. Her tiny, uninteresting little spots on her chest had now grown stiff, feeling more sensitive to Harry's touch. “H-Harry...”

“They're not as big as mum, but you feel good being touched there too, and that's all I want.”

“Harry...” Dahlia sighed out in relief, as Harry confirmed that she was still wanted, and he wouldn't pick mum over her all the time, and he still loved her just as much.

Dahlia thought there were too many layers of clothes between her and her twin brother. “Harry, pajamas off, I want...”

Harry obeyed, throwing off his nightwear until he was as bare as his beloved sister, and they gazed deep into each other's eyes with only the pure love that pre-adolescent children could ever express.

“Dahlia...” Harry whispered, a little teasingly. “Do you know what else I like about you?”

“What?” Dahlia said, slowly, uncertainly. “Ah!...”

Dahlia then felt a hand reaching down to her cooch through her knickers, stroking it, rubbing it, not simply to warm her up before they licked each other together, as they normally did, but more slowly, and with more focus to her most pleasurable spots, especially right at her clit.

“I love your cooch. I love its pretty pink colour, not like mum's darker pink, and how it twitches and makes you really messy down there when you feel good.” Harry stroked a little faster, watching with glee at how Dahlia's face flushed crimson and how she panted and moaned with pleasure. “I love that I can feel how little is and how it's just the right fit in my hand...and...and I love your clit and how much it makes you make those sounds when I touch it...”

She felt his other hand pull her knickers down her legs, and Dahlia moaned as Harry's fingers reached further into her.

“Oh...Oh!...” Every word that came out of Harry's mouth just seemed to make her even more wet and sensitive, make her feel even better with every movement of Harry's hand. Her pink flower was now leaking its nectar over his hand, making his fingers more slippery, and they practically slid over her petals and her little clit. Instinctively, she reached out to Harry's now hardened pee-pee and began running her hand up and down, the teasing smile leaving Harry's face to be replaced with a more lustful one. “Ah!...Dahlia...”

“And...” Dahlia panted, fighting through the feelings of arousal, determined to tell her how much she loved Harry, WHAT she loved about him, why it was just as important that he feel good too, “I love your pee-pee, and how it's little...Ah!...but gets so hard for me...Ah!...in my hand...the way the tip just peeks out when it's ready...before I lick and suck it...Ah!...and...how it twitches when you feel good and you make those sounds...”

Oh gosh, how much she wanted him. How she wanted to suck and lick at his brother's member, and make him go crazy, show how much she loved him...

But as though Harry had read her mind, he managed to gasp out, “No...let's stay like this...Ah!...Ah!...I want to see your face...when you...feel good...”

Watching Harry's expression twist and turn with overflowing love for his sister, and his own arousal, Dahlia had to admit...she sort of wanted to watch Harry too, as he finally received her love, and his pee-pee pulsed for her...so, taking Harry's shoulder, she pulled both of them down onto the bed, causing Harry to let out a startled squeak at where they lay side by side, facing once another, rubbing and stroking each other's most precious places...

The two of them had left their glasses on their bedside, but the two of them had their faces pressed close together enough to make out each other's loving, flushed expression, watching how they both gasped and made out wonderful sounds of love, calling out to each other...

“Harry...Ah!...Harry...”

“Ah!...Ah!...Dahlia...”

Neither could remember a time when simply touching each other felt this good. There was something different this time, something that made something so simple seem so loving, so intimate, and every so often one of them would peep down to see through their blurred vision if there really was nothing else there...but it really was just their hands, stroking each other, Harry's fingers being covered in Dahlia's arousal, as Dahlia pumped her fingers up and down her brother's shaft. Nothing more.

Fighting through the haze, Harry felt that he really should show Dahlia how much he loved her, whether there was anything he could do for Dahlia that he still didn't do with mum...oh, she'd forbidden them from trying new things on each other, in case they hurt each other, but as Dahlia's digits moved up and down, stroking faster, he couldn't bring himself to care. Using his free arm, he grasped onto Dahlia's other free hand, and he shuffled himself forward, closer to Dahlia's flushed, gasping face...before Harry slotted his tongue into her mouth, trying to do that special type of kiss he'd seen grown-ups do in movies sometimes.

The move came awfully suddenly to Dahlia, her eyes shot open with shock, feeling Harry's soft wet tongue try to wrap around her own, but there was just something so sweet, so loving about it, she found she didn't mind as much as she thought. So she tried to do it back, trying to stroke Harry's tongue with her own, clumsily and unsure, but with no room for doubt that she was doing her best to love him back.

“Mmmm!...Mmmmmm...”

There they lay, mouths pressed against each other, eyes gazing into each other, Dahlia holding Harry's hand with one of hers, using the other to pump at his brother's cute pee-pee, while Harry held her back, thumbing her clit, fingers rubbing away at her sensitive pink folds, making high-pitched moans into each other's mouths.

Eventually though, both hit a rising point, and they both shut their eyes as the tingling in their private places built up as they both stroked and rubbed each other faster.

“MMMM!....MMMPH!...”

They both summoned the will to open their eyes again. It wouldn't end like this. Not without seeing the face of their beloved sibling as they felt good together. They had to watch the other: nothing else mattered.

Faster and faster they stroked each other's privates, as though willing the other to feel good with them...

And then it hit them both at once. Pulling their mouths away from the kiss, both Harry and Dahlia focused their limited blurred vision, just able to make out each other's faces, before they both cried out in ecstasy.

“OHHHHHHHHH!”

“UHHHHHHHHH!”

Dahlia, wailing through her raging orgasm, watched and listened as Harry gasped and moaned, his cheeks red, his expression one of grateful arousal and release, as she felt his pee-pee pulse and throb in time with his cute sounds of feeling good inside her hand, her fingers wrapped it as lovingly as a full body hug from their mum, still thumbing it, coaxing it on to release something, as if it could ever get wet like her cooch...

Harry, meanwhile, fought through his explosive feelings of desire, observing how Dahlia lolled her tongue out of her mouth, loudly crying out, as his fingers were suddenly gripped by her cooch, squeezing down slightly as his fingers became drenched in that special feel-good juice and her soft outer folds spasm'd across Harry's palm, as though trying to stroke his hand back...

Dahlia and Harry thought that their sibling never looked more cute in their life. Yes, that was it. Mum may be pretty, no, beautiful, but their other half made such lovely little sounds and faces that only a child their age could make. It was different from mum, but still really nice.

Still panting a little, and still glowing blue a little as the wards prepared to receive his magic, Harry scooched up next to Dahlia, and planted a somewhat chaste peck on her cheek. “I love you, Dahlia.”

“Oh, Harry,” Dahlia whispered, as a blue aura surrounded her own naked body, before both auras faded into the ceiling of their bedroom. “I love you too...”

Harry rested his head against Dahlia's heart, and began to lovingly stroke the other side of her chest. “Mum said that the wards work on love that doesn't need saying. I think that maybe you need to tell them sometimes, though. I'm sorry that you felt left out. Please don't be sad.”

Feeling Harry's pee-pee soften against her leg, Dahlia wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug. “I'm not, not anymore. I'm sorry I thought you didn't love me as much as mum.”

“Hey...” Harry turned to look up against his sister. “I like your chest, even if you don't have boobies yet.” He then allowed himself a cheeky grin. “But when you're older and you have boobies too, could you play with my pee-pee with them too? I'll be super soft and gentle with them and make you feel good.”

“...okay. I promise,” Dahlia nodded.


	8. Love Only A Mother Can Give! Dahlia And Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily demonstrates to her daughter sex exclusive to two beautiful girls.

Lily fought to suppress a groan.

No, it wasn't for the reason you think. This one was more on the 'frustrated' end of the emotional spectrum.

She had taken the twins to go visit Neville, and as a way to get to know to know Augusta a bit better, now that she was Neville's new guardian. Most of the Death Eaters had been arrested and were undergoing trial, and Dumbledore had admitted that now was probably time to start getting out more and enjoying life again, and besides, the poor boy could maybe use a few friendly faces.

Her place was actually rather small, for someone who held a seat in the Wizengamot, the Wizarding World's justice board, if you will: she was adamant that she be as independent as her old age would allow, and refused a mansion, since that just meant having to hire servants or get house elves to clean it all. That, Lily could get.

What she couldn't get was just how bloody traditionalist the woman really was, ESPECIALLY when it came to matters of love.

It was unfortunate that she was within earshot of the children when she went on about how Neville would be raised to be worthy of her son Frank's legacy, and how she hoped he'd marry into a proper woman to continue the Longbottom line...and it was Dahlia who innocently suggested that Neville might find a man.

To her, it seemed normal. Lily had told both the twins that they must never talk about the wards on their home, or how they had to love each other very much, because making each other feel good was a secret just for the three of them, and she loved her mum, who was a girl too, very much.

Augustus spluttered, and vehemently denied that could never happen, that it was wrong and unnatural for Neville to love a man, and that caused Dahlia to get so cross and practically yell at the old matriarch that love wasn't wrong or unnatural, and Lily had to encourage Neville to pull her and Harry back to his bedroom to play with them before things got any more heated.

Publicly, Lily apologised, but kept a note to herself to try and minimise the children's contact with Augusta when they visited Neville.

Hence why she let out a noise of frustration as soon as they got home and Lily had finally locked the door.

Speaking of Neville, he clearly hadn't come out his encounter with Voldemort unscathed. Now, there was a large scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, peeking right behind his fringe, if you looked closely enough, and he seemed a lot less confident about going anywhere by himself. Harry had rather tactlessly pointed out the mark on his head, and that meant Dahlia had to elbow him to shut him up, before she said sorry to Neville a lot.

Back home, Harry agreed with Dahlia, that no matter whether it was a boy or girl, love was important, but he bounced back reasonably quickly. Dahlia on the other hand hung onto her emotions for longer than her twin: Harry knew that of course after seeing how upset Dahlia was that she wasn't like mum, and told her Augusta was just being silly.

Lily agreed, but warned Harry not to say that to Augusta's face. Harry giggled, before nodding.

* * *

Harry had fallen dead asleep that night: he worked hard and he played hard no matter what, and tonight's visit had tuckered him out. Dahlia on the other hand was still awake, still thinking about what Augusta had said. She was stupid. Why was it wrong? Mum was a girl like her and she still loved her. She loved touching mum all over, making her feel good, while mum made her feel good back...

...but then she winced. When she made mum feel good, Harry was always with her. Harry loved mum too, and Dahlia was mature enough to know mum didn't belong to one or the other, but tonight, just this once, Dahlia wanted to be the one to make mum feel good. Dahlia wanted to touch mum all over by herself and make her feel good. Dahlia wanted to be touched by only mum and made to feel good. Dahlia wanted to show Augusta was wrong...

As though being drawn to mum by the tingling in her cooch, she got up out of bed and made her way to her mum's bedroom.

* * *

Lily wasn't asleep yet, and was lost in a good book on Charms, so she was rather startled when a small voice off to the side spoke out:

“Mum?”

There was Dahlia. Lily had made sure during their love sessions that night that Dahlia had hardly been neglected after tonight, but looking up, there was no denying the look of hurt on her face. It wasn't like a great show of sadness as small children did, accompanied with a lot of noise for attention: this was a more silent upset, as though she couldn't stop if she tried.

“Dahlia? You're still up?” Lily broke out into a worried expression.

“...I'm still upset about Neville's gran.”

Lily got up out of bed, and strode over to wrap her arms around her daughter. “I know darling, it wasn't nice of her, but you should ignore her if it upsets you.”

“...mum, did Harry ask you to stroke his pee-pee with your boobies?”

Well, that was a non-sequitur if Lily heard one. Still, Lily had enough experience to know it must still be leading to something, so she admitted, “Well, actually...I did it first. I just noticed he really liked them one night, and so I thought I could make him feel even better with them.”

“When?” Dahlia asked.

“He...came here one night and thought I needed cheering up after uncle Frank and aunt Alice died. You were asleep.”

Dahlia looked down. “...I thought so.”

“Dahlia?” Lily watched as Dahlia seemed to become even more quietly upset. Well, this wasn't heading anywhere good, in Lily's mind. Oh no, she thought, did she make Dahlia think that she was favouring Harry over her? But then Dahlia went on before she could freak out any more.

“He really really likes it when you do it. So I thought you did it with just Harry by himself when I wasn't there.”

Dahlia looked up straight at Lily, tears welling in her eyes, hidden behind her glasses. “But I want to be with you too, mum! I want to feel good with just you and show Neville's gran is wrong, and I know it's not fair because you love us both, but I want...to feel good with you...together with you...”

Oh, how that just broke Lily's heart inside a little. A part of her knew Dahlia still couldn't tell the difference between family love and romantic love, and the best kind of love she knew was a VERY blurred type between her and Harry born from how the wards worked, but there was no denying how sincere she was in that moment.

Just for tonight, she wanted her mum all to herself, just like Harry.

Lily hugged her daughter tighter. “Alright, darling. Just for tonight. I'm all yours, just this once.”

“Mum...” Dahlia's face broke out into relief, tears pouring out as she managed a tiny smile.

Lily closed the door of the bedroom behind her, before she sat back down on her bed, and slowly began to shed her nightgown and her knickers, gesturing for Dahlia to do the same, and she swiftly obeyed, throwing off her own pajamas until she matched her mum's bare form.

At first Dahlia could only stare in amazement, that her mum was all exposed, all just for her to see...and to touch. Her round, soft boobies, her flat tummy, her cooch with just a tiny little tuft of red hair right above...all hers.

Lily then clambered onto the double-bed, and Dahlia nestled her head right up against her breasts. She then reached out to her soft mounds gently, sensually, as she'd done so many times before, and began to stroke one nipple, while wrapping her tongue around another, coaxing them to hardness.

Lily's breathing became uneven, as she felt a tingling ring throughout her body, and she felt compelled to return the favour, and so, she used a free arm to snake a hand down to Dahlia's little pussy, and fondle her pink petals, compelling her to start giving her sweet nectar to her fingers.

She didn't have to wait long, as she felt herself getting damp, both down at her own aching folds, and at the tips of her digits were coated in Dahlia's honey as she let out cute muffled moans into her boobies.

“Mmmm...mmmm...”

Even amidst all the arousal, however, Lily couldn't help but notice Dahlia still looked a little lost. She now had all the freedom, having offered to love Dahlia and make her feel good for tonight, but now she had it, she didn't seem to know where to start touching her, to make her feel good.

“Dahlia?...Ah...where would you like me to...touch you?...Where do you want...to feel good? Ah!...”

“Ah...” Lily's fingers had wandered down to her daughter's round little clit, and Dahlia let out a clearer, more bell-like moan as she raised her head up from Lily's hardened nipple. “I...I don't know...oh...I want you...to touch my cooch...I think?...Oh!...”

No, it wasn't confusion on her face, Lily realised...Dahlia wanted to be able to feel good with mum, but wanted something...more. She wanted to be able to hug her mum close, hold her and never let go, as she somehow kept feeling good together with her.

She wanted something a little more...hands free, even if she couldn't find the words.

Lily then remembered something she heard from her girlfriends back in her senior days at Hogwarts, and wondered if that would do the trick. Maybe it would: her boobjobs were exclusively a way to make Harry feel good, at least until Dahlia hit puberty...

What Dahlia needed was a way to feel good only a woman could give her.

By now, Dahlia was letting out lustful, desperate sounds of confusion with every touch, and Lily wasn't so cruel as to leave her cute little daughter hanging like this.

“Lie on the bed, darling. Mummy will take care of you...”

“Eh...?” Dahlia reluctantly pulled away from her mum's breast and spread her back down onto the bed. How was she meant to make mum feel good now, without being so close?

Lily looked down at the prone, still panting little figure on her bed. She looked so cute, wearing that aroused, but puzzled look.

Raising her left leg up, exposing her sopping wet pussy, Lily positioned her own throbbing mound right up against Dahlia's, and gently pressed.

The effect was immediate. Dahlia let out a sharp cry of arousal, as Lily felt the young girl's clit brush up against her own, sending shockwaves up her womanly shape. Fighting through the haze, Lily slowly began to move, softy, gently, still holding on to Dahlia's leg right by her knee, as she watched her daughter moan and gasp her name, as she grabbed onto the arm Lily was using to steady herself.

“Oh mum...Ah!...Ah!...AH!...”

Dahlia could feel it: mum's clit brushing up against hers, the folds of her cooch up against mum's, and she knew by instinct that this was right. Being close to mum, holding mum's arm, feeling good together with mum, and watching as her beautiful face flushed red and her own panting and moaning mix together with hers.

“Yes...just like that...Mmm!...Mmm!” Lily struggled to get out. “Do you...like this...?”

“Yes!” Dahlia gasped, as she felt her cooch become even more slippery with her special juices, mixing it with her mum's own arousal, as the lubrication made her clit rub over her mum's more easily and made her feel even better...she almost lost herself to the sensation of mum's folds, and her love button against hers...but then...

“AH!...AH!...” Dahlia felt the pressure building up inside her, and she knew 'it' was coming, the moment her cooch would release her sticky juices...but it was too soon, too early when mum hadn't caught up yet...she panicked slightly as she let out louder moans, of arousal mixed with desperation. _No!_ she thought, _I can't feel good yet! Mum's still..._

Mum still didn't look as close to feeling good as she was, and she wanted to do it together, but her mum's cooch against hers felt too good. Every rub, every stroke, taking her too close to release...

_No! No no no no no..._

Maybe she wasn't holding on to mum close enough to give her love and make her feel good faster...so fighting the haze, she did the only thing she could think off. 

Lily caught the desperate look in her daughter's still watery eyes and the increasingly urgent way she raised both her arms up to her mum, trying to pull her into a hug somehow, as though something was happening she didn't want, and only her mum's hug could banish the fears away. “Mum!...AH!...AH!...no...It's coming...it's coming...” 

So that's what it was. Dahlia wanted to cum together, but couldn't hold for much longer: she could tell from her little girl's small shivering body, the look of almost agony as she tried so hard not to explode, the desperate sounds coming out of her mouth. Understanding what she really wanted, Lily quickly lowered herself down, and Dahlia quickly and gratefully hugged her close, burrowing her face into Lily's heaving chest, until the older woman pulled her upright.

“It's okay, Dahlia,” Lily panted out, as Dahlia left her mum's boobies to look up at her flushed, aroused, but also slightly amused face. The pair of them were almost close enough to do one of Harry's special grown-up kisses, Dahlia realised, “...hah...hah...mummy's here...”

And so, raising her leg so it wouldn't squash Dahlia's, Lily returned to tribbing against her daughter, clits throbbing and stroking each other, soaking each other in overflowing love. “So go...as crazy as you want...”

Dahlia squealed out as she grabbed tightly onto her mum's shoulders as wave after wave of ecstasy shot up throughout her body from her tiny soaked pussy. She couldn't have felt happier. Mum was here, loving her, she could see mum's face and hear her making those sounds of feeling good, and their precious places...their precious places, rubbing lovingly against each other, becoming one with one another...

For a moment, Dahlia didn't care what happened next, just that it was together with mum, her beautiful, kind mum.

“AH!...AH!...”

Lily's own orgasm was building up nicely from within herself, and she now found that she was quickly being tipped over the edge by the sounds of her daughter, her desperate moans and a face of a most painful pleasure...she had never looked cuter than in that moment...

Rising and rising, Lily's building orgasm raged inside, to match Dahlia, who only needed one little push...and then it happened.

Dahlia finally couldn't fight anymore, and only managed to blurt out her honest feelings just before her little body had hit the pressure point. “AH!...AH!...I love you...I love yo-AH! AH AH AH AAAAAAAAH!”

“Ah...Mmm...MMMMMM!”

Oh, she just had to say it, didn't she? Lily lost it at that moment, and she was suddenly hit with a great feeling of ecstasy, only managing a low moan as she felt herself grow suddenly a lot wetter, unsure how much was her and how much was Dahlia's body, rocking with love, as she sensed her flower petals expand and contract against her daughter's. She watched as Dahlia's tear-soaked eyes screwed shut from the intensity, and she let out a cute wail of joy, meant for her and only her.

Dahlia hadn't meant to. She wanted to see her mum's face as she felt her love. It just felt way too good. She slammed her eyes closed and cried out, feeling the good sensations of love she held back for so long shake her tiny frame as her honeypot released hot spurts of nectar and mingled with her mum's, as though mum's cooch was trying to drink from her essence as it pulsed and quivered. She lost herself, listening to mum's groan of desire, wrapping herself in the sound like a scarf, reminding herself how good it felt, to be the reason why mum was making those sounds: it was her, that sound was her, and it was all that mattered.

Only Lily saw the blue lights leave both of their bodies and spread throughout the house, reinforcing the love-powered wards on their home.

After Dahlia's moans had grown lower in pitch and less frequent, and she seemed to have caught about half her breath back, Lily pulled Dahlia close to her chest, in comfort. “There. Did that feel nice?”

“Mmm hmm,” Dahlia mumbled into her mum's boobies.

“Are you still upset about what Neville's gran said?”

“A little,” Dahlia admitted. “But not as much now.”

“Good...” Lily stroked her daughter's jet black long hair. “I'll tell you what, I'll see if I can't invite Neville around to our house to play. His gran doesn't have to be there except to pick him up. Would that be better?”

“Yeah...” Dahlia almost felt as though she could just fall asleep inside her mum's chest, but sadly, mum then told her to go back to bed. Almost reluctantly, she picked up her pile of clothes and made her way back to where Harry was still sleeping peacefully away.

Lily watched as Dahlia disappeared out of sight, and once she had turned around to turn in for the night herself, she stopped.

Lily at that moment realised that there wasn't a spot on the bed that was still dry. She debated reaching for her wand and drying it off, but...her daughter's smell...oh Merlin, she felt like such a pervert, but she actually kind of liked it...

Oh well, she sighed to herself, settling in anyway without getting her pajamas back on, breathing in Dahlia's girly scent. she would definitely have to change the sheets tomorrow. But for now...


	9. Crossing The Very Last Line Of Love, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets one of those revelatory moments.

Sometimes, you may find yourself somewhere completely ordinary, going about your day just like any other, when suddenly, something that had been bugging you for such a long time suddenly comes into sharp focus and clarity. It's usually not even for anything important: maybe it's something you saw in a movie that made no sense then, but suddenly clicks when you thought about it, or perhaps realising that girl or boy was hitting on you for hours and you never realised...

...well, Harry found himself in one of THOSE moments.

Admittedly, it wasn't in a situation anyone else would call ordinary, but it was the same in every other way.

Dahlia and Harry had actually now taken to stroking and fingering each other as they did their special grown-up kiss when they were in their room together, because they liked seeing each other feel good. Sometimes they'd still lick and suck each other, but they always snuck in mutual fondling somewhere afterwards, without fail.

It was one night that Harry was thinking about how Dahlia must be feeling good, with her insides clamped around his finger as he pumped inside and out, that he realised...

...was there room in there to fit his pee-pee?

It sort of made sense: both mum and Dahlia had an opening for his fingers, and it felt so satisfying feeling how they were feeling, but it didn't mean that it was all you COULD put in: sometimes when he licked them he stuck his tongue inside and wriggled it about and they always made those nice sounds when he did. And when Dahlia wrapped her hand around his pee-pee and moved up and down it felt so good, and if their insides could hold on somehow maybe it would feel even better...

That was right before his train of thought was broken by the sensation of feeling good boiled over, and he wailed out Dahlia's name.

He didn't forget though, and told Dahlia his thoughts as they tucked themselves into bed.

“Dahlia...?”

“Yeah?” Dahlia was putting on the last of her pajamas as she turned to her twin brother.

“I really like your cooch. It's so warm and slippery inside.”

“I know,” Dahlia always did. Harry said he loved everything about her, even her small chest and her pink cooch, and she loved him too. “And I like your pee-pee.”

“So...do you think it would feel good, if my pee-pee was inside your cooch?” Harry asked.

“Mum said not to do anything new to each other in case we get hurt,” Dahlia instantly responded, remembering the unchanging rule mum put in place: anything mum had shown them was fine, but they weren't allowed to try new things on each other without mum.

“I know, I know, but what do you think?” Harry pressed on, sounding impatient.

Dahlia put a finger to her chin in as a thoughtful look crossed her face. “I dunno...it might...but mum would have said so if it did, so...”

It made sense to Dahlia: they'd been making each other feel good for over three months now, and mum never suggested it: if it felt that good to them or her, she would tell them about it.

Harry looked determined. “I think it would. I'm going to ask mum tomorrow.”

Dahlia was too tired to argue with her brother. “Okay, but I don't know if mum will say yes...that's tomorrow. 'Night, Harry.”

* * *

It happened at the dinner table. Mum had made their favourite lasagne (it was a special treat for Sundays) and Dahlia was engrossed in the plate in front of her: the pair were always the type to pay attention to the food in front of them than try and make conversation across the table. Lily supposed that they enjoyed her cooking that much.

This time though, Harry looked a little distracted, poking at the carrot pieces with his fork. Lily thought it was odd: he was always a little greedy-guts when it came to edible treats, but tonight he seemed to have something important on his mind. It was hard to think of anything it could be, though, in Lily's mind.

“Harry, are you all right?” Lily looked a little concerned.

“Mmm hmm,” Harry's face then became one of realisation, one that seemed to tell her that he'd remembered that he meant to do something earlier, but it had completely slipped his mind. “Mum...”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Do you like it when I put my fingers inside your cooch?”

Lily blinked. THAT went somewhere pretty unexpected, but it wasn't as though it was unusual...in this house, anyway. “Yes, I do. It feels good inside.”

“And I like it when you suck on my pee-pee,” Harry nodded. “It feels good inside.”

“Oh yeah,” Dahlia remembered. “I know you told us not to try new things on each other, but Harry wanted to know if it felt good putting his pee-pee inside your cooch.”

Inside, Lily was freaking out. Oh, it was bound to happen sooner or later, she rationalised to herself: the wards were powered by sexual acts, and her little children wouldn't stay little forever, but to think that one or both of them would put two and two together so quickly...Lily found herself with the unenviable task of the dreaded birds and bees conversation.

Then a small voice sounded at the back of her mind. _Calm down, they only asked about one thing. You can tell enough of the truth to satisfy them now and worry about the rest when they get boyfriends or girlfriends or something._

“Well, it can, but not at first. Not for the girl,” Lily decided to start there.

“Not for the girl?” Harry looked confused. “It wouldn't hurt me?”

“At first,” Lily nodded. “It hurts less the more you do it, but I didn't want you to hurt Dahlia and scare her by trying it without her knowing it hurt. That's why I didn't tell you about it. And...”

“And?” Lily saw her son look increasingly unsure, seeming to realise that hurting Dahlia trying to feel good sounded like one of the worst things he could do, but the moment Lily mentioned there was one more thing, he turned to his mum, determined to give her his full attention, because this was important.

“When Dahlia or I feel good, we get all wet and sticky. Do you?” Harry shook his head. “When you're older, you will. When you're older and you feel good you'll release sticky juices from your pee-pee, and when that happens I don't want it getting inside me or Dahlia.”

“Why not?” Dahlia asked.

“Because...that's what mums and dads do when they decide they want to have a baby. The dad releases his juices inside the mum and they feel good. It's how you were born, actually,” Lily then toyed around with the forkful of lasagne in her hand. “But that's for mums and dads. You shouldn't do that to your sister, or your mum. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to show our love to each other anymore, and the wards would fail.”

“But mum, you let me put my cooch against yours before,” Dahlia pointed out.

“That's because girls can't have babies with girls, darling,” Lily explained. “So it was safe and I could make you feel good. Only boy's sticky juice can do that.”

Harry grew quiet. He was trying to process exactly what mum had just told him. So, when he got older he would get wet and sticky when he felt good just like mum and Dahlia, but it wasn't happening now because he was still little, but when he did he had to be careful not to get it inside mum's cooch or Dahlia's, because the wards would fail and it would be dangerous.

But mum said it also felt good, even if mum and Dahlia would hurt the first time even if he didn't. And he wanted to give it his best and make his sister and his mum feel good no matter what.

So, if it was dangerous to release his sticky juices inside them, but he was still too little to do it yet, then, in his eight-year-old brain, there was only one solution that made sense.

“I want to do it.”

“Harry!?” Dahlia looked entirely shocked. Was he seriously not paying attention to what mum was saying, how dangerous it was to do it because he wasn't a dad?

“I wanna do it! If I can't make sticky juices yet then I can still do it before I get older. I wanna make you feel good!”

“Harry, that's nice, but it's not...” Dahlia protested, trying to get her twin to see reason.

“Mum said that's how we were born, so she's done it before with dad! So it won't hurt her and we can both feel good together! You and mum touched your cooches together and it felt really really good, you said!”

While the twins were arguing with each other, the meal in front of them forgotten for probably the first time in their life, Lily pondered. She had been with no-one else after James had died, and a life in hiding left little time to find a new dad for the twins. She hadn't felt a penis inside her for seven years now, and each and every time she felt good together with the children, a small part of her ached for something more, no matter how good Harry and Dahlia had gotten at their touches and licks. And for all the acts of debauchery she'd performed on her children, for all they'd done to HER, could she do it? Could she cross that final line with her son, no take-backsies, as Harry sometimes said? She already had full-on girl on girl sex with Dahlia, but it seemed so consequence-free, so liberating for them both. But their genitals touched. All Harry wanted was the same...

“...after dinner.”

“Huh?” Harry and Dahlia stopped and turned to their mum, who wore a resigned, but loving smile on her face.

“After dinner. I can show Harry what to do after dinner, when we feel good tonight.”

“But mum, is that really okay?” Dahlia worriedly asked, as Harry looked a little surprised, not expecting mum to actually agree, but still tactful enough not to burst out cheering.

“I know a spell...” Lily could as a fail-safe use a Contraception Charm on the off chance THAT was the moment Harry's body decided to kick-start puberty, she reasoned to herself. “In case something goes wrong I'll take care of it. And...”

“And?”

“Oh nothing. Finish your plate, and we'll show our love to each other before bed,” Lily let the sentence die on her tongue, before she resumed her own meal.

_And I've always wanted to see what Harry was like._


	10. Crossing The Very Last Line Of Love, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dahlia discover Lily has a tremendous thirst...

For the first time during the family love making sessions, Harry felt nervous.

Everything seemed the same. They'd had dinner and helped with the washing up afterwards, as usual. Mum had shut the curtains, leaving the room dimly lit only by the single bulb on the bedroom ceiling, as usual.

But it was the thought of what was about to come, the thought of doing something so huge, leaping into territory that had previously been forbidden to the three of them, something his mum described as even dangerous if not done properly, that made him a little on edge. He knew he could trust mum to guide both of them, in case anything happened, but it was still a huge event for someone so young.

Dahlia was also nervous, but also a little curious. Mum did it before with dad, so she was probably not going to hurt like she said girls doing it for the first time would, but she couldn't help but think: it had all been built up in her mind as the best, the greatest way to feel good and to make the other person feel good back...so would mum and Harry look any different, sound any different, because if they didn't look or sound much better, and it hurt at first, then she had to wonder why anyone would do it at all except for mums and dads to make babies...

Lily motioned for Harry and Dahlia to strip, and as they did do, Lily fetched her wand from the bedside table and silently cast a Contraceptive Charm on herself. Harry and Dahlia watched the pink light leave her wand towards her tummy, and Lily told them it was a special spell to protect both her and Harry so that the wards wouldn't fail, which wasn't entirely a lie. There was probably no risk from someone as little as Harry, but she was the type to believe it better to have and not need, than the reverse. Practicality was one of her better traits.

With the charm in place, Lily felt a little more relaxed. Tonight really was the night. Tonight her little boy would become one step closer to being a real man, and she would finally soil herself in the ultimate of taboo acts, unable to go back.

To her inner shame, the thought only made her more excited: made her knickers damp with her arousal.

She stripped down until her womanly form was exposed to see for the twins, and she climbed on to the bed, turning to face her son. She and Harry's eyes met, his nervous wide ones meeting her more seductive, loving eyes.

“Are you ready, Harry?”

Well, that was the question, wasn't it. Harry had seemed so eager at dinner, but now that he was here, now that the time was finally upon him, he found he had frozen up. What if he messed up and hurt mum, or something went wrong even after mum had cast that spell to make it safe? What if...?

“It's all right, Harry,” Lily purred, realising she sounded probably more seductive than she intended, but she couldn't summon the effort to care. Not now.

Lily opened up her legs, and she slotted two fingers in between, gently parting her red folds in view of Harry. “Look, my pussy's so wet for you. It got like this because I want you...”

“P-pussy?” That was the first time Harry had heard her call it that...but that wasn't the only thing different about mum tonight. Before, she used to be so straightforward and instructing when showing them something new, so they'd be careful, like she was teaching their morning and afternoon lessons - and when the time came for him and Dahlia to feel good she'd be gentle and loving, making them feel safe as she touched and licked them all over...and when Harry made mum feel good she'd relax and make those pretty sounds of feeling good he liked so much.

But tonight, mum didn't look like she wanted to relax. The way mum gave that wanting smile, and the sight of her mum's round, full boobies from her soft mounds to her pink nipples, so soft and so entrancing, the way she'd so readily spread her...pussy? (It sounded so naughty on his lips) ...and the way she was wet with her nectar before he'd even touched her, saying that she wanted him, all for him...mum looked and sounded so inviting...so beautiful, even more beautiful than before...

His pee-pee was hard even before anyone laid hands on him.

“Come here, Harry...” Lily whispered slowly, seductively, letting the sweetness of her words envelop Harry. In Lily's rational mind, she couldn't believe how she sounded, talking like she was that type of harlot, the type to just seduce any man who wanted to lie with her, and in front of her son, no less!...but she was enjoying Harry's nervous slow movements towards her, the thought of being the one to take what was left of his innocence from a little boy...HER little boy.

Meanwhile, Dahlia was watching with a hitched breath, amazed at the change that had come over her mum. Mum, who was usually so clear-headed, who remained strong for them even during the sad times, now looked and sounded so, so...the young girl couldn't find the right word, but she could see the desire in mum's face, not excited and impatient like Harry when he discovered a new thing or got a new toy on Christmas though. If only she could describe it...

Harry sat on the bed and watched mum flip on her tummy, then reach out a hand, slowly wrapping her slender fingers around his pee-pee, rubbing it, not methodically as though to make him ready for Dahlia or mum, but just wanting to toy with it a little, like stroking a cat, watching his pee-pee, but not really watching HIM...Harry felt a tingling and he let out soft moans as Lily flashed another one of those smiles.

“So cute,” she chuckled quietly, unsure if she meant Harry, or the little member in her hand, her little toy to play with, as she stroked herself, momentarily losing herself in Harry's sweet little sounds. Finally though, she didn't want to wait anymore: as fun as it was to just rub and fondle his tiny desire, she wanted MORE, and once he had hardened enough, Lily made Harry lie down on the bed, and she positioned her dripping pussy right over his boyish member, not quite pressing her entire weight down, watching Harry's nervous, but excited look on his flushed face.

“Ready, Harry?” Lily breathed out, and supporting herself with her arms, she lowered herself onto Harry, feeling his little penis be engulfed by her waiting folds.

Harry let out a gasp, as he felt aware of a wet slipperiness wrap around his pee-pee, seeming to squeeze down on it, trying to milk something out of him...it felt so good...he looked up, and saw his mum's brow had scrunched up, as though something had irritated her, like she hurt a little but not a lot like she said it could earlier, but it soon faded back into her wanting, inviting face.

“How does it feel, Harry?” Lily had retained enough presence of mind to remember that Harry needed to be feeling good with her: if he wasn't enjoying herself then she couldn't either, but then Harry gasped out, “It feels...warm...and slippery...it feels really good...”

“Really?” Lily's smile grew even bigger. “Then, how about this...?”

With that, Lily began to rhythmically move her hips, up and down, letting his little lance stir up her insides, watching as Harry gasp again, before making his moans match her movements. It wasn't as big as her husband's, of course it couldn't be, but it did its best to fill her - Harry's cute, innocent little pee-pee, and the fact it tried so hard just for her turned her on so much she couldn't be disappointed. In fact, she was terribly excited, and so, so wet...

“Ah, mum...” Dahlia could feel a strong tingling in her own cooch...well, mum called it her 'pussy', and for some reason, she liked the grown-up name better, and she found herself stroking herself, for the first time, feeling her own wetness, seeking to be relieved of the burning desire inside her, watching the pair grind themselves against each other, wishing she was there instead of Harry, instead of just watching her mum's bottom rise and fall in front of her...

Harry had never felt so amazing in his life. Her mum, right on top of him so he could see her panting, crimson flushed face as she moaned and felt good as her pussy massaged his pee-pee with every bounce of her hips, making it wet with her juices so it ran down the sides of his hips...instinctively, he found himself trying to move his own hips, trying to thrust back into her and match her pace with what little room he had to move, trying to make her feel good himself.

When he did, Lily gave out even louder moans, lolling her tongue around a little like an animal. “Ah!...Ah!...yes, keep doing that! Ah!...”

“Ha!...Ha!...Mum...”

There they were, the two of them losing themselves to pleasure, having seemingly forgotten their third family member in the room, masturbating to her mum and brother. There they were, bucking their own hips against each other, Lily looking down at her son's most erotic faces, drinking in his adorable moans and gasps of pleasure as his boy dick scrubbed her insides like she was a pipe being cleaned out, while he in turn couldn't even think, could barely speak as he was completely overwhelmed by his mum's forceful personality, her wanting, husky grown-up sounds, the smell of love that filled the room so strongly, and the weight pressing down on him like he was trapped in a pit of ecstasy, and a boulder was weighing him down.

In that moment, they didn't belong to each other. Harry belonged to Lily. Harry knew it, and so did she, and they were both fine with it. They just didn't want the good feeling to ever stop.

But of course, it had to, as it always does. Suddenly, Harry felt his release start to build, and Lily felt Harry speed up his own thrusting, his red little face twisting into an erotic anticipation. He was close, she realised. “Mum!...Oh!...it's coming...it's coming...”

Dahlia seemed to be in sync with Harry's feelings, as her own tingling was starting to build up too. “HA!...AH!...” Her fingers diddled at her little swollen clit, faster and harder, coating her fingers in her essence, watching her brother's face as he came close to feeling good.

Lily's grin became even more predatory, and still bucking madly against Harry's member, panting in pleasure, she lowered herself down, wrapping a hand lovingly around the back of Harry's head, her round breasts pressing against Harry's chest, her own head right next to Harry's, so that only her long red hair was visible to Harry if he turned his head.

“That's it Harry. Mummy's here...”

“Mum! Coming!...AH!...AH!...” Harry's arms threw themselves around his mother in a hug, as though trying to steady himself for the big release to come, as their thrusts became faster.

Those words were just so right, in Lily's mind, down to the innocence in those words, yet how appropriate they were for what was approaching, the desperation in her little boy, completely at her mercy...oh Merlin, she was getting close herself. “Are you cumming, Harry? That's it,” Lily whispered, right next to Harry's ear. “Cum for mummy...”

Cum...was that the name for that feeling when he or Dahlia felt good?, Harry vaguely thought amidst the haze of ecstasy. The thought also crossed Dahlia's mind, but right now, their mum's voice, her forceful personality, the triumphant expression she wore of control mixed with pleasure...both of them felt themselves wanting to ask if this was what their mum wanted. It burned the two of them so bad, the tingling in their precious places, and they wanted to release it so so bad, but was it really okay? Was it really okay to 'cum' like this...?

“Cum for me, Harry...” Lily slowly purred, panting in exertion and her own raging desire.

Harry, wrapped in the breaths of his beloved mum, drinking the sound of her desire all in, instantly gave in to her urging, as did Dahlia, as though that very command was meant for her too...

“Ah...AH AH AH AAAAAAAH!” “OH!...UUUUUAH!”

“MMMMMH...Harry...HAAAAAAA...!”

Harry, tightening the grip around his mum, wailed out as he felt the older woman's juices soak his thighs, and her insides clamp around his pee-pee throwing the twitching of his little member into sharper relief: tucked out of sight inside his mum's pussy, he couldn't see it, but he could feel it throb against the walls inside her, so warm and wet and slippery, like it felt right to 'cum' inside like this...

Dahlia screwed her own eyes shut, and she cried out as she made the carpet she was sitting on very damp indeed, feeling her folds spasm against her fingers and soak them in her bliss as she 'came', feeling what it was like for mum and Harry for the first time, losing herself in the pleasure...

Lily's own orgasm hit, and she felt her folds twitch and spasm as the insides of her thighs got suddenly wet with her juices, as she also felt her son's penis twitch inside her as her insides held on, noting the conspicuous lack of seed spraying in her womb as her pussy instinctively tried to milk him, as if Harry's little member still couldn't let go of that last remaining quality of boyhood...Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought, the thought of reliving the moment exploring and touching her little boy for the first time, of pretending to defile the last of his innocence again for just a little longer seemed so...

Blue lights then lit up the room, but this time, only Lily and Harry's magic left their bodies and vanished inside the walls of the house. Lily climbed off her son, watching him carefully as he panted, recovering from the afterglow, his penis coated in her sinful essence.

Through half-lidded eyes, Harry turned up to look at his mum, and gone was the forceful, enticing temptress she had been moments before: now, the kind, loving and practical mum had returned, looking down gently at him. He briefly wondered if it really was his mum moments before, but quickly banished the thought from his young mind.

“Well done, Harry,” Lily ruffled Harry's messy black hair. Then her eyes widened, as she realised that she'd completely forgotten about Dahlia, in her haze of selfishness and desire. Was she feeling like a third wheel, watching her hump Harry like a wanton slut? Quickly, she turned to look, and was greeted by the sight of her daughter, sitting on the floor, hand between her legs, with a damp patch on the carpet, her face tired with release, yet still a little lonely, and also looking a little ashamed. Immediately, Lily's desire was quickly banished to be replaced with a sinking feeling of guilt, and she made her way over to comfort her poor daughter.

“Oh Dahlia, I'm sorry, I hope you didn't mind feeling left out,” Lily pulled Dahlia into a hug.

“It's okay, mum,” Dahlia whispered, but she still looked a little ashamed at satisfying herself without them. “I didn't want to do it myself yet. And you looked like you had fun. I hope that when Harry does it to me too it won't hurt for too long and I can feel good with him too.”

“You...want him like that too?” Lily turned to Harry, who looked up at Dahlia, with an expression of longing, but also worry, that told Dahlia that he wanted to, but didn't want to make Dahlia upset because of it. The young girl couldn't help but be touched by her brother's concern.

“Mmm hmm. Not tonight though. I want you to show me properly later.”

Lily truthfully had her reservations. Oh, on one hand it wasn't fair that she should only have Harry's penis to herself, simply because she was the grown-up, because she'd hoped that the three of them would be equal, able to love each other on the same ground, even if she hadn't acted that way moments before, to her shame. 

But Dahlia was still a little girl, still impressionable, with a little body more prone to injury, and if she didn't enjoy it the first time, would that affect how she could be loved? Not just by her or Harry, but whoever she allowed into her life as a grown woman...? However, when she saw the nervous, but focused determination in Dahlia's eyes, she felt she had no choice but to relent.

“...Alright, darling. What's important is that you feel good too.” Lily could agree with Dahlia that her first time needed to be under her supervision, so Harry didn't just dive in and make Dahlia hurt more than was needed. That way she could also coach Harry, to be more gentle or slower depending on what she needed the most...

And speaking of what she needed the most, Lily noted that Dahlia still had yet to be loved by one of them, to donate her own magic to the wards. She reached down to her daughter's still damp pussy and began to stroke, drawing out a shocked, but grateful squeak.

“Do you want to feel good with mummy too?” Lily whispered in her ear. “We can do that special rubbing again...”

“With our coo - our pussies?” Dahlia still struggled to call it that over her cooch, but she decided that she'd get used to the new name: it made her feel one step closer to being a grown-up, to being more like her mum.

“Yes, darling.”

“...Yes!” Dahlia excitedly breathed out. She absolutely loved the feeling last time, the closeness of it and how much she could feel her mum love her...

“Then, onto the bed. Harry, move over and make room for your sister...”


	11. Sad But Heartfelt Love! Dahlia's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia fights through the pain. Harry doesn't think it's fair.

Dahlia was worried throughout the whole of the next day.

The only time when Dahlia focused was when Lily homeschooled them throughout the morning and afternoon: at least during those times, she could concentrate on the reading and the numbers in front of her, all other times, she would occasionally steal a nervous glance at Harry, who didn't fail to spot the implications.

Harry didn't find it surprising: he was much the same way only last night, and once, when they were alone together, playing in their room before dinner, Dahlia had confiding in her brother that she was still nervous about tonight, and Harry assured Dahlia that it would be fine, and that he and mum would make sure everything was alright.

But inwardly, Harry was still nervous himself. But it was out of concern for his sister: he wanted the first time his pee-pee went inside her pussy to feel good, but he knew it might not be. Inwardly he hated the idea of hurting Dahlia, but mum showed that it would feel better afterwards. It was like when mum had taken the two of them to St. Mungo's hospital for those nasty injections: it would hurt, but then it would make everything better later, and they got to visit Honeyduke's for chocolate afterwards, which was nice.

* * *

That night, Lily told the two of them tonight would be all about them, and that the focus should be on trying to make each other feel good and ease Dahlia in as much as possible. So this time, Lily kept her own clothes on, and watched as Harry and Dahlia stripped down until they were both as bare as the day they were born.

“Alright,” Lily said, starting the lesson. “Harry, do you remember what you need to do before you start?”

“Get Dahlia ready before I make her feel good,” Harry rattled off. He'd never forget: how many times had he done this with them now.

“Exactly,” Lily nodded. “That's especially important for tonight. Do you know why?”

Harry thought for a bit, before answering, “In case Dahlia's hurt when it happens?”

“Yes, that's right.” Lily gently opened up Dahlia's legs to Harry. “If Dahlia wasn't wet, it would be even more painful for her. It makes it easier to move your pee-pee because it's slippery, so you don't force it. That's why you need to make her ready before you put anything inside her, like your fingers.”

“Oh!” Harry hadn't really understood why that was until now. He'd just assumed that it was just something that happened, that mum and Dahlia just did to show they were feeling good. He never thought there was a reason for it that went deeper.

Meanwhile, Dahlia was thinking on what her mum had just said. Does that mean she got wet like this to be ready for a pee-pee to go inside her? But when she got wet, it was when she wanted to be stroked and licked by Harry or mum, or she wanted to make them feel good and listen to the sounds they made when they would...cum, that was the word. Was mum saying that's what her body wanted, even when her head didn't, even if that was because she never thought about it until now?

“...so it's a reflex?” she asked. Lily nodded. “I get all wet down there when I feel good, so that Harry's pee-pee can fit? Even if we're just licking and sucking?”

“The main reason, yes,” Lily confirmed.

“So it can happen if if I don't want to?” Dahlia pressed on.

“Yes,” the older woman had to admit. “But darling, don't let anyone believe that you want to feel good because your body says so when they touch you. Never, ever think that. It doesn't matter if your body feels good, because if you don't feel you want it, then it's NOT okay. We wouldn't try forcing you to feel good if you don't want to, ever. No-one should EVER do that.”

It was a sensitive topic, Lily admitted, and honestly she had hoped for this to crop up only when they were older and could take the news that such a thing could happen as they matured, that something pleasurable could be twisted into something evil, but, she supposed, better to tell them sooner than after the fact...not that it EVER would. Lily would die before that happened.

Harry agreed. “We love you very much, Dahlia. I like it when you cum, but I don't want to make you feel bad because your body wants it but you don't.”

Dahlia gazed upon her mum and her brother, both wearing matching expressions of deadly seriousness, that they really meant that they wouldn't force Dahlia into anything she didn't want, including tonight. With them, she felt safe, and the thought of what was to come next seemed a little less scary. “Okay,” she nodded. “I know you'd never hurt me on purpose.”

“I'm serious,” Lily warned her. “If you changed your mind tonight...”

“No,” Dahlia assured her. “I want this. I'll be a big girl. Harry said it would be like when we got injections. It would hurt but then it would be better.”

Oh, Dahlia...how could Lily refuse after that? She was being so brave, even when she was scared...it just seemed wrong not to reward that little courage she had inside...

“Lie on the bed. Both of you should get each other ready.”

Harry and Dahlia arranged themselves as best they could, in the sixty-nine position, Dahlia on the bottom and Harry at the top, ready to pleasure each other before the main event. Dahlia cupped her brother's pee-pee in her hand, thinking on how little and cute it always was, when suddenly, she felt not a finger, but a tongue against her folds.

“Harry! Wha...?” Dahlia had managed out, before her breathing became hitched, but Harry didn't stop. He had thought about how Dahlia needed to be wet before he put his pee-pee inside her, and had reasoned to himself that maybe licking her would help her get wetter faster, with his own spit.

Gently, tenderly, he lapped at Dahlia's pink pussy, before settling at her clit, as though afraid to bruise it, like it would break.

“Harry...oh gosh...” Dahlia decided to return the favour, and she promptly enveloped her brother's package in her mouth, causing him to let out a little sound of arousal inside her, before resuming running his tongue up and down.

That was the scene for a whole minute: the two little partners, massaging each other's precious place with their mouths, making muffled sounds of arousal as their tongues danced around the flesh at their lips. It felt so good, but instinctively both of them knew when to stop, to let the increasing sound of their cries signal that they'd reached the point.

Finally, they both stopped, and Harry pulled his face away from Dahlia's pussy, watching as a little drop of her nectar drooled out of her petals and ran down onto the sheets below. Dahlia also removed Harry's penis from her mouth, having felt it harden to a more rigid stiffness against her tongue.

“Good,” Lily motioned for Harry to get off. “Alright Harry, turn to face Dahlia. It's time.”

Harry obeyed, and crawled off Dahlia to position himself properly, and once he'd turned around, he could now see every inch of Dahlia, but in a way he'd never quite seen her before.

Her spectacled face was that of almost fearful, but trusting anticipation. A hand was raised close to her chest to steady her nerves, still flat, still not having blossomed to womanhood, her stomach and hips, still small, nothing like mum's fully grown body, and her pussy, light pink, quivering in the bedroom's dim light. She was absolutely nothing like mum, who took the lead, guiding Harry exactly where she wanted them. This was in every way just a little girl, not a woman, waiting for her inevitable fate with trepidation.

She'd never looked so helpless.

Harry almost felt as though he had to protect Dahlia, just looking at her like that, but a more primal desire made him move over to her unprotected little flower and position the tip of his member at her entrance. Dahlia raised her legs up to make things easier for him, and after Harry had more or less positioned his pee-pee where he would normally put his fingers, he was ready.

“Go slowly, Harry,” Lily reminded him, as she cast the Contraceptive Charm on Dahlia, to be safer rather than sorry. He nodded. He knew without being asked that he shouldn't be rough and hurt Dahlia more. “Dahlia, try to keep still. And both of you remember, if one of you says to stop, you stop. No question.”

“Are you okay, Dahlia?” Harry whispered to his beloved sister.

“I'm okay,” Dahlia breathed back. “You can put it in...”

He swallowed nervously, and he began to push his hips forward. Quickly, Dahlia let out a sharp yelp, and Harry knew that in an instant that Dahlia was in pain.

“Are you okay?” Harry sounded more urgent asking this time, and he saw Dahlia 's face had screwed up in pain, but she tried to put on a brave smile for him.

“It's okay...mum said this would hurt...keep going, slowly...”

That only made Harry feel worse, but there was no denying what he had managed to insert so far felt so good inside, so he pushed a little more, trying not to let Dahlia's cries of pain become too loud, until finally, he was in.

It seriously hurt, like Harry was too big for Dahlia. It hurt the way Harry was pushing up against her insides, like something pressing too hard against her, the way the feeling of his member scraping her insides felt so raw, nothing like Harry's thin, bony little finger - his pee-pee was a harsh intruder, thicker than what she thought she could take, and she was fighting the urge to scream in pain and cry, but still she tried not to let her moans and wailing become too loud and distress Harry.

He looked down, and gasped. Dahlia's eyes had become moist with tears, she was panting trying to stay calm, and to make things worse, Harry saw some blood was slowly dripping out of her.

He panicked. “Mum! Dahlia's bleeding!”

“I know, darling, it's scary,” Lily rubbed Harry's back and Dahlia's head to comfort the pair. “It hurts, but it won't do it again. It does that on your first time...”

“Really?” Harry thought it sounded like the most bizarre thing he had ever heard, to suffer THAT much just to feel good afterwards, as though bleeding was perfectly everyday. He never bled like that, the thought sounded crazy. But...mum still didn't act as though anything she hadn't expected happened, so he put his doubts to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to attend to Dahlia - his beloved sister, who was fighting so much pain, just to give Harry pleasure...

“Are you sure you want to keep going?”

“Uh huh,” Dahlia reached up to stroke Harry's cheek, trying to sound brave. “It's only the first time. Let's keep going. Please go slowly...”

Harry didn't feel any more certain, but for Dahlia's sake, he complied. Hesitantly, he began to move his hips, and he felt her sister's inner canal scrape against his pee-pee with a warm and pleasant sensation, hugging it tighter than mum's pussy. It felt so good, just like mum had said.

Dahlia, in the meantime, was fighting the pain as best she could, trying not to cry and act so upset, but it hurt. Every thrust felt like a harsh scraping against her insides, and she found herself breathing fast and heavily, trying not to upset her brother, even through her tears. But he was hitting something inside her that built up a good feeling, just like the other times, even amidst the pain, but she didn't like that she had to feel both at once – it made her feel unsure as to which sensation was the correct one. Probably the pain...but it would be worth it, she knew it.

Every part of Lily's maternal being wanted to pull them apart and hug Dahlia to spare her any more agony, but she had to remind herself that this was what Dahlia wanted. It wasn't like wishing for something, only to discover it wasn't what you wanted deep down, even if it was fulfilled to the letter. Dahlia knew it would hurt, and she accepted it, looking for what was beyond, wanting to reach where her mother was, where she could enjoy Harry's love – she refused to call it simply sex, what was going on between the two of them. In the end, it was her duty as their teacher and their mother to see this act of purest love through to the end.

Harry was watching his sister as she screwed her eyes shut and tears streaked her face. The sounds she was making were the worst - more out of pain than feeling good, and Harry felt so bad with every thrust inside her. Her insides felt so good, so warm and wet, and Dahlia wasn't feeling as good with him. It just wasn't fair, and yet something inside him hoped that if he kept going, if he kept it up for long enough, it might hurt Dahlia a little less as she got used to it.

“Dahlia...I'm sorry...ah...ah...” Harry moaned and panted as Dahlia's insides squeezed down on him. “You feel so good, and I'm hurting you...”

“I'm fine...” Dahlia managed out, in short, shallow breaths.

“I love you...” Harry gasped out almost sadly.

“I love you too...” She let out a few more rhythmic sounds of pain mixed with pleasure, “Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...”

Harry felt that he really should do something, to make things easier for Dahlia, and thinking fast, he lowered his face down to Dahlias as he bucked his hips, to give her one of those grown-up kisses, trying to mentally apologise even more, and that he loved her. Dahlia knew at once Harry was trying to comfort her the moment his tongue met hers, and she gratefully returned the kiss, muffling her own painful sounds.

They stayed like that for a while, swirling their tongues around one another, Dahlia's arms wrapped around Harry's back, holding him close to let him know that she knew Harry didn't mean to hurt her, as her insides seemed to protest against Harry's every thrust of his little member, but...actually getting less painful now...

Harry seemed to sense that Dahlia's moans and gasps were now slowly but surely changing to that of feeling good, but knowing better than to press his luck, he kept the slow pace, focusing on the pleasant feeling of his pee-pee sliding in and out of her a bit more easily than before. But before long, Harry felt his release building up, and he lifted his face away.

“Dahlia...I think I'm...” Harry struggled to speak, such was the pleasure he was feeling. A part of him still felt so guilty, he knew without even looking Dahlia wouldn't feel good together with him this time - it just hurt too much, but to his surprise, Dahlia's tear-stained face had softened, and just radiated understanding, and pure love for her brother.

“It's fine. AH!...Go on, Harry,” Dahlia assured him, through her gasps of pain. Harry then quickened his pace a little as though trying to squeeze the incoming feeling out of him, moaning in pleasure, and Dahlia gasped out as a new sensation of raw harshness coursed through her from his rough thrusting. Finally, with one last buck of his hips, Harry cried out.

“UUUUUUAH!”

Dahlia could feel it inside – Harry's pee-pee twitching inside of her, pulsing against her inner walls, and she couldn't help but let out soft little moans of her own, enjoying the feeling of his little member almost tickling her insides in a more comfortable pleasure, so unlike its roughness before...but she knew that throughout all of that, only Harry had cum. She had to fight through the pain instead. Even then, it wasn't the pain she felt the most regret about: it was that Harry knew he was hurting her and that she caused him to worry so much, and she was sorry she couldn't feel good with him.

It hurt, but it was the only way.

A tiny little light left her chest, in contrast to Harry's more fierce aura, both flying away and into the walls of the house.

Harry pulled out, panting, and was greeted by the sight of his beloved sister, panting, still leaving a little trickle of blood on the sheets, covered in sweat. Harry felt so guilty, looking down at her: she always used to look so satisfied, like it was fun, when he touched and licked her all over before. Now, she was a little tearful and just seemed to hurt, made even worse by the loving smile she gave him through the tears, as though she didn't blame him at all. He somehow seemed to sense that she was happy it happened, even though only he felt good.

Lily then conjured up a cloth, before quickly muttering “Aguamenti” to soak it in water, followed by a Warming Charm, before squeezing it out and wiping the mess on Dahlia's pussy.

“I know it hurt, darling,” Lily soothed as she rubbed the cloth gingerly over the red raw flesh. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Dahlia assured her. “It hurt a little less after a while. I think next time it might feel better, and Harry can feel good with me.”

“Really? You looked like it hurt so much,” Harry's eyes widened, amazed that Dahlia still wanted to do it again.

“You shouldn't rush this, Dahlia,” Lily reminded her daughter. “It might still hurt a bit next time. It takes a bit before you fully get used to it, like me. Do you really want to do it again?”

“Yup. I'm sure of it. Harry felt really good and I know he loves me, and I want to be as close to him as I can when we feel good together.”

Lily paused. She took a few moments to form a plan in her mind, before finally deciding: “Okay. But not without telling me first. This is one of those things that you can't do back in your room without asking me. Remember, there's a charm that needs to be cast first, and until you are old enough to get your own wands, I'm the only one who can cast it, to keep you both safe first. Is that clear?”

Harry and Dahlia nodded. The young boy then pulled his sister into a hug, and all Dahlia could feel was Harry, shaking, still reeling from being the one to put Dahlia through all of that. She returned the hug, rubbing his back to comfort him.

“Okay. Now, you two, bedtime. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow...and homework to finish this weekend.”

“Aww...” Harry let out a small groan, as any typical kid would when presented with a disproportionate amount of numbers to crunch and sentences to write for little reward. Lily felt it was a little half-hearted though, more sad than anything else, but he tried hard not to show it. “Okay. G'night.” 

“And Dahlia...”

“Yes?” The young girl had by now gathered up her own clothes, and was about to leave with her twin, when she turned to her mum.

“Try rubbing on your clit next time. It does help the pain, a little.”

Dahlia nodded. “I'll try. 'Night, mum.” And she disappeared out of the bedroom with Harry, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.


	12. Don't Wake Up! Harry's Gentle Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-meaning Harry fondles Dahlia in her sleep.

Harry woke up early the next morning.

The sounds of a car passing the bedroom window caused him to stir, and he knew that it was still very early: the darkness from outside was still plain even through the fuzzy vision he had if he didn't have his glasses on. He fumbled for them, using the faint sunlight outside and the lights coming from the street lamps through the window, and after he had them squarely on, rubbing the sleepy dust out of his eyes, he turned to his sister sleeping in the bed next to him.

She was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful now, without her own glasses to match his, lightly breathing, completely at odds with how she was last night, painfully moaning and on the verge of tears, while still trying to put on her bravest face.

Harry had been the one who made her like that. It didn't matter if Dahlia said she wanted it: he'd suggested the idea first, so it was all his fault, in his mind. That meant that Dahlia had gone to bed last night without having felt good, not really.

He found himself wishing that he could do something to make up for it, to make his sister feel good again. But Dahlia was still sleeping, and Harry didn't want to disturb her until mum came calling for the pair to wake up later.

Then he thought. The next night Dahlia might ask to do it again to get used to it, and he wasn't sure how many times they had to do it before Dahlia could feel like mum did and feel so good from his pee-pee being inside of her. If it was a lot of times then Harry wasn't entirely sure it was worth it.

Maybe he could try making her feel good now, to make up for all the pain later? But mum said if Dahlia didn't want to feel good and said so, then it wasn't okay. At the same time though, Harry didn't want to disturb how peaceful his sister looked, just to annoy her by asking if she wanted him to make her feel good, to cum for him...

But Harry didn't want to hurt Dahlia. This wasn't for him this time: this was about Dahlia feeling good because she was probably going to feel bad later. That reasoning soon overcame his trepidation, and he made his choice.

Deciding he'd rather make her sister feel good now, thinking he could be gentle and quiet so Dahlia wouldn't wake up, he positioned himself right next to Dahlia's legs.

Watching her sleeping face, Harry gently lowered the covers down, exposing her childish frame, and now Harry faced himself with an even more difficult task: get Dahlia's pajama bottoms and knickers off without waking her up. At first he was able to get a little bit off, since the pajama bottoms were elastic, and he managed to stretch them enough that they didn't make contact with her skin before he started to very gingerly lower them...but now Dahlia was lying on them, and he didn't know how to get them off comfortably...

Then he had an idea. Sometimes when he was touching and licking Dahlia's pussy, she would buck her hips into his face trying to feel him more. If he could somehow get Dahlia to do that...it would also make his plan of making her feel good along, so he saw no harm in at least trying.

Harry reached down inside her pajama bottoms, feeling the silken fabric of her knickers, before his fingers finally met soft flesh. Then feeling for the little bump where Dahlia clit would be, he began to rub. At first, nothing happened, but then...

“Oh...”

Quickly, Dahlia began to react to Harry's touch. She let out a soft, sleepy little moan, and her breathing became somewhat hitched, as Harry continued to stroke her delicate little petals, softly, gently, a far cry from how rough he'd been with her, in Harry's mind.

It worked: eventually, Dahlia tried to turn on her side, and Harry could at last remove a bit more clothing. Grabbing onto her bottoms and her knickers in one hand, still stroking Dahlia with the other, he gently pulled down, moving when Dahlia did and a new area loosened up for him, until finally he had managed to part Dahlia's lower half from her pajamas.

Harry looked down at Dahlia, who was now panting a little in wanton need, but still firmly asleep, before turning to look down at Dahlia's pussy. It was now damp with a desire, but in Harry's view, it had never looked more precious and delicate, than that moment. That pink little flower was DAHLIA'S pussy: that was the part where she was supposed to feel good the most, to become wet and puffy as she was stroked and licked. It wasn't right that it should be made sore and bleeding until Dahlia got used to his pee-pee being inside. Harry didn't care if that was just how it was.

Harry rubbed at her folds, thumbing her little clit, watching in trepidation as Dahlia gasped and shook her little body slightly before instinctively spreading her legs a little wider. That was the moment Harry had been waiting for – at last, he had enough room to give Dahlia his love for her more directly, and he positioned himself right between her bare thighs, mere millimetres away from her damp little honeypot.

Taking a deep breath, Harry moved her mouth onto Dahlia's unprotected little flower and gave a slow, pleasurable lick, that made Dahlia moan a little more.

“Oh!...”

Harry's eyes shot up at her, worried she'd wake up and be mad at him, but Dahlia's eyes remained firmly shut, and picking a little bit of his confidence back up, he resumed gently, lovingly running his tongue up and down her folds, as he stroked his beloved sister's inner thigh, as though enticing her to relax. No fingers inside on this occasion - he thought it too rough for this moment. He needed to be gentle, as though his every touch had to tell her that she was safe, and it wasn't going to hurt her. This combination of strategic soft touches seemed to be working, as Dahlia continued to make sleepy, but aroused little sounds, letting her body go and letting Harry do everything for her...

Oh gosh, the smell coming from his sister was so hot, and he was getting so excited just watching her little pussy, leaking her special kind of love juices, as her clit peeped out from above, getting round and hard to be touched...it made Harry's own pee-pee harden to an uncomfortable stiffness, but Harry knew he had to fight it back: he had to make Dahlia feel good now and love her as best he could.

Harry pressed a little deeper into Dahlia's flower, running the full length of his tongue up and down before thrusting his tongue slowly, methodically inside her, pausing only to plant a little, loving kiss on Dahlia's clit, allowing himself a little indulgence to lose himself in the smell of his sister getting stronger. The smell was making his head spin, as was the feel and taste of his cute little twin on his tongue, making him pant in pent-up desire as he stroked her sister's leg. He could feel Dahlia's little body shake and quiver from his touch the longer he went on, her own panting matching his.

“Uh!...Uh!...Oh!...”

Then, Dahlia's hips began to rock a little, gently and clumsily, trying to match his tongue's movements but still wasn't quite awake enough for it, and Harry knew that Dahlia was getting close. So turning his attention to the little nub he'd been mostly ignoring, he decided to end it and give Dahlia her release so she could go back to a more peaceful sleep. Slowly, lovingly, he closed his mouth around Dahlia's erect little clit, and began to caress it with his lips and his tongue. Dahlia's sleepy cries became shorter, more frequent, and her tiny little body fidgeted and shook from pleasure.

 _Are you close?_ , Harry thought to himself. _Are you going to feel good and cum for me? Are you?_

“Mhm!...Mhm!...Mhm!...”

As though she'd read his mind, Dahlia's cries had now taken on an asking sort of tone, like she was wordlessly begging Harry for release, that the burn was just so hot, she just needed to cum, just make her cum, please...

Of course, Harry was all too happy to get to the point of this whole exercise. Quickening his pace, he lapped at her swollen clit, refusing to ease up, looking to push Dahlia across, watching her flushed sleeping face contort in pleasure and gasp at his touch.

Her sister looked so lovely when she was just about to feel good, Harry thought. Even when she was sleeping.

And feel good she did.

“Ohhhhh!...”

Harry felt Dahlia's body stiffen up as she let out a softer, more tired, but still very aroused moan than usual, before her legs twitched and her puffy little lower lips lightly sprayed his face, causing him to quickly pull away to watch as his sister's pussy pulsed and dampened the bedsheets below.

Yes, Harry thought, panting as he watched with satisfaction as Dahlia's folds twitched in orgasmic joy, letting the gentle sounds of her sleepy cries fill his ears, that was what was supposed to happen. This was Dahlia's special place to feel good. He wanted her to cum like this, from being touched by him or by mum. Not to hurt her, ever.

Dahlia then let out a small sigh of contentment before she became motionless on her bed once again, and a blue orb left her body to join up with the wards around the house. Mission complete.

“I hope that felt good, Dahlia,” whispered Harry, getting up from between Dahlia's legs and moving to try and get the bedsheet back onto her. By now his pee-pee had gotten so hard from listening to Dahlia, touching and licking her, but right now, all that mattered was his sister. He'd learn to live without until tonight.

Or so he thought.

“Harry...”

Harry froze up in fear. He turned his head around, and sure enough, Dahlia had just about managed to open her eyes sleepily eyeing her brother in curiosity.

“Ah!” he panicked inwardly. Had he not been careful enough? Was Dahlia going to get mad because Harry had tried to make her feel good when she didn't ask to? Was she going to tell mum about it! Oh gosh, he was in so much trouble...!

“It was you, wasn't it?”

“I'm sorry!” Harry whispered frantically. “I just wanted you to feel good again, because I felt so bad for you last night and it wasn't fair, and I just wanted to do something...”

“I'm not mad at you, Harry.”

Harry paused. Sure enough, Dahlia didn't look angry. Instead, her face seemed in that moment so much like mum, understanding, gentle and loving. “You...you're not?”

“Mmm mmm,” Dahlia shook her head. “I woke up, just in the middle of you licking my pussy...”

“You did?” Harry was shocked. “But...why didn't you say?”

“It felt so good,” Dahlia admitted, “and I thought you'd stop if I said anything...I didn't want you to stop...”

“But I...I didn't ask you first...”

Dahlia got up out of her bed, and wrapped her arms around her poor nervous brother. “You wanted me to feel good, because you felt bad for me. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. You love me.”

“Dahlia...” Harry was still a little uncertain, but if Dahlia said it was fine...she was right, really. If she wanted him to stop, she would tell him, and then he would have. But Dahlia kept quiet and let Harry make her feel good, because she liked it and wanted him to keep going.

“And I love you too. So...” Dahlia then cupped a hand down to Harry's hard member, hidden underneath his own pajama bottoms, “...let me take care of this...before mum wakes us up...”

“Ah...” Harry could only nervously watch as Dahlia pulled away from the hug to grab her glasses from her bedside table to get a better view, before she gently pulled down Harry's pajamas and pants, allowing his rigid pee-pee to stand to attention free from its confinements. Dahlia then carefully sat down in a cross legged position at his base, not even bothering to put her own clothes back on, and wrapping her little fingers around his boyhood, she looked up at Harry, and gave him an amused little smile.

“This is me saying thank you, for worrying about me, for caring about me, for loving me.”

Dahlia then stuck her tongue out, and gave tentative little licks from top to bottom and all around, leaving no part unloved, before letting her tongue stroke at the head of his shaft. Harry let out a moan of relief: Dahlia's loving touch against his pee-pee, which had been held back this whole time, was like magic. Maybe it was because he had denied himself the pleasure before and waited so long that he seemed more sensitive, wanting Dahlia to lick and suck him more...

Dahlia took Harry's early and brisk sounds of arousal to mean it was fine not to start slow, and she lowered her head down, enveloping Harry's package inside her mouth, and Harry reacted to the soft and wet sensations around his most precious place.

“Oh...Oh Dahlia...”

Dahlia bobbed up and down the shaft, her free hand stroking it up and down as she did, looking to coax out more of those cute little sounds from her brother, trying to make him feel as good as she did, because he deserved no less after what he did for her...

Harry was finding it increasingly hard to remain standing. Dahlia's every caress with her tongue made his knees weaker and weaker, until finally he decided to just flop back onto the bed, bottom first, letting out gasps and moans.

Pressing on the offensive, Dahlia scooched herself over in between Harry's legs, taking advantage of the new space that had opened up now he was sitting, and with an amused smirk, as though Harry could ever get away from her like this, she wrapped his little boy penis around her mouth once again and resumed tonguing and sucking, drinking in her brother's cries.

“Dahlia! Ah!...Aaaaaaah...”

Harry willingly opened up his legs to her, and he began to thrust his hips a little, trying to keep in pace with Dahlia's movements of her head, and her hand around his little lance stroking up and down. She then felt Harry's own hand press down at the back of her head, trying to ensure she couldn't suddenly escape, trying but failing through the haze of his feverish emotions. Listening to him let out such erotic moans, trying to keep her where she was pleasuring him, Dahlia couldn't help but be amused by the cheek from the little boy. Here he was, having made her cum moments ago without her asking, now he was being so forceful, making such demands with his body not to stop.

But it was fine – she'd forgive her brother this time, since it felt so good, and he didn't mean anything bad. She allowed Harry's hand to guide her movements, up and down, swirling his shaft with her tongue, drawing out more desperate cries out of Harry.

“Hah!...Dahlia...Ah!...Ah!...I'm cumming...!”

She knew. She could tell by Harry's more frantic shaking, the way his moans and other cute sounds seemed to beg her to let him cum...

 _Come on, Harry,_ Dahlia thought. _I worked so hard here...to hear you..._

As soon as she thought that, the dam inside Harry seemed to burst.

“Dahliaaaaaaaaaah...!”

She felt Harry press her head right downwards, engulfing almost all of his member right into her mouth, feeling it twitch and pulse, in its own cute little way, as Harry cried out her name. Nothing but shaking and throbbing filled her mouth: no sticky wetness, and Dahlia absent-mindedly thought about what it would be like to taste Harry, like he tasted her, when he got older...what would mum think? For now though, she made herself with listening to Harry's lovely sounds of his own orgasm, watching as a blue aura shot out of his body and into the ceiling of their bedroom.

Panting, Harry came back down to Earth, and with a pop, Dahlia allowed his now softening pee-pee to leave her mouth. “Now we're even,” Dahlia announced with finality.

“Yeah...” Harry tiredly remarked. “Thanks...”

“I still would have liked you to ask me first though. What you did. Mum said.”

“Okay...” The young boy felt some sense of shame return to him, and he gazed down toward the bed. “I promise.”

“But...” Dahlia continued, and Harry looked back up at his twin, “...it felt good. And, um...if you wake up before I do...I...wouldn't mind you doing that again. If I say it's okay for you to do it, then I don't need to tell mum.” Dahlia flashed Harry a more cheeky grin. “But only if I can do it to you, if I'm up first.”

A grin broke out on Harry's features. “Deal.”


	13. BONUS: A Thank You Amidst The Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Dahlia insist on a bath together?

Harry stuck close to Dahlia for the rest of the day.

Despite the events of that morning, he still felt that he needed to make Dahlia as happy as he could that day, particularly when he knew Dahlia would want to try again, with his pee-pee inside her pussy. He wasn't sure how much it would hurt this time, and the thought of not knowing still gnawed at him.

He refused to let Dahlia know, though. For now, they studied with Lily, as always, and when the afternoon came an they were free to play, they set up the Gobstones board – Harry wanted to do something with his sister, to have fun together before...it hurt tonight.

He loved his sister. Dahlia was always so gentle, both in personality and in touch. Even when she hurt, she wanted Harry to feel good, even though it felt like such an injustice to Harry not to feel it together. She always tried to make him feel better.

Harry couldn't resist stealing a little kiss on Dahlia's cheek, when she reached over to make her move on the board. A quick peck, cheeky, but loving.

Dahlia squeaked and turned red, but she then gave an appreciative smile, before quietly thanking Harry. It warmed his heart a little, to see that happy look on her face.

He hoped to give her many more like it, for as long as it took for Dahlia to get used to the pain.

* * *

Bath times were generally a rather relaxed affair in the Potter household.

Perhaps it was down to a life in hiding – Lily was less concerned about appearing perfectly presentable to the public eye, particularly when there were spells such as the Notice-Me-Not charm available, when Harry and Dahlia's only friend their age was Neville. As a result, the twins really only washed either when they were hopelessly dirty from time out in the garden, or twice a week.

Despite that, those Wednesdays and Sundays were days that they stuck to religiously.

The twins had grown quite good at it now. They could now do their own hair and bodies by themselves, and were now taking their baths separately. It was tricky to do at first, particularly without their glasses on, but they managed once they got used to instinctively reaching out without needing to look for everything.

Lily was just about to head up to her own bedroom, to wait for the twins before they came visiting for their special bonding sessions that night, when Dahlia approached her with a request.

“So, which one of you is going first?” Lily asked. “Did you agree on it yet?”

“Um...” Dahlia shuffled her feet, and Lily knew that her daughter was about to ask something from her. “Actually, mum, could Harry and I have our bath together?”

Lily's head tilted in confusion, until she saw the look in Dahlia's eyes. They seemed to be focused on something – this wasn't just something she just asked for on a whim, that there was a purpose besides simple companionship.

Lily sensed the events of that morning through two sets of faint blue light coursing across her bedroom. Remembering that, she was starting to understand what it was Dahlia wanted.

She and James sometimes did it too.

“Oh...?” Lily met her daughter's eyes with amusement. “So that's what you're after...?”

“Harry still feels bad about last night,” Dahlia explained. “And I love him and I want to make him feel good...even though...”

Lily knew – it wasn't any more enjoyable to her either, watching Dahlia in so much pain – necessary pain, but pain all the same, but all that time Dahlia only cared about Harry. And if Dahlia wanted to...thank Harry, for enduring all that for both of them, who was she to stop them? They'd grown so close.

“Alright then,” sighed Lily. “Just remember, this is a bath. Don't forget to make sure both of you are properly washed afterwards, okay?”

“Okay,” Dahlia nodded happily. She was already thinking in her young mind about how she'd plan everything out, so that everything important would be done at the right times, and Lily found it adorable at how she concentrated so hard on it.

She wasn't holding out hope of a proper washing, but she found herself willing to let it slide...this time.

* * *

“Together?” Harry sounded puzzled. Of course, they'd taken baths together in the past, when they were younger, and mum had to wash everything for them, but now, Harry was under the impression that they'd do it separately – especially since Dahlia took longer, with that special shampoo of hers for her longer hair...

“Mmm hmm,” Dahlia nodded. “It's been a while since we had a bath together. And...” Suddenly, she trailed off.

“And what?” Harry asked.

Dahlia's cheeks turned a little pink. “Um...I'll tell you when we get in. Please, Harry...?”

Harry wasn't sure, but he knew he definitely wanted his sister to be happy, and so he nodding, agreeing.

The actual bath itself seemed perfectly ordinary. The two of them ran the tap to their preferred temperature, shed their clothes, and after the tub was filled, and they had checked that the temperature was warm enough, they hopped inside.

Their house had quite a large bathtub, with an elevated part of it meant to act as a seat, so that the user had somewhere to sit as they took a shower. They knew only their mum really used it though – the two of them preferred the relaxing soak that baths afforded. Also, it was hard to really play with the rubber ducks and toy boat in a shower.

Toys, however, were far from the minds of the two children in the tub.

So distracted was Harry, he hadn't even taken his glasses off when he got inside. He was therefore treated to the sight of Dahlia, rinsing and shampooing her own hair, long strands draped over her flat little chest, hanging enticingly over the tiny developing buds, just covering her pink nipples. She looked so pretty, the way her skin glistened from the bathwater, with her hair wet.

It made his pee-pee tingle, a little.

Dahlia reached for the face flannel to dry her face, and when she opened her eyes, through her blurred vision, lacking glasses to focus, she just about made out Harry's entranced look.

“Harry...” Dahlia mock-scolded. “You need to wash yourself, too...”

“Ah!” Harry snapped back to reality, and was trying to hastily fumble for the soap and sponge. “Sorry...wasn't paying attention...I'll just-”

“In a bit...” Dahlia put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Harry paused, finding his own heart beating a little faster, at his own naked sister, green eyes no longer hidden behind glass focused on him. “I wanna say something first...”

The young boy nodded, hardly able to say no to such a pretty girl. Dahlia continued on. “I...I want to try doing it again, after the bath. When we get back to mum's room.”

Harry knew it – Dahlia still wanted to keep trying, for as long as it took, until she could take his pee-pee without it hurting, just like mum. He knew it was necessary. It didn't mean he had to like it, though. “But it hurts you, and...I don't like hurting you, ever. I love you too much.”

“I know,” Dahlia gave a warm smile. “And I really liked what you did this morning. It felt really good.”

“I wanted to make you feel better,” Harry stated, as though it was the most obvious fact in the world – they loved each other, so they should feel loved together and feel good. If Harry or Dahlia wasn't enjoying it, it wasn't fair.

“But you felt bad, because of that,” Dahlia nodded. “I just want to make you feel better back. Even if it hurts again, I don't want you to feel sad. So...”

Dahlia reached into the water, and placed a hand on Harry's bare thigh. “Can I do something for you, this time? I want to be the one to make you feel better, because I'm your sister.”

Harry thought back to all the times he'd cried, either through an accident in the house, or at some small indignity he'd suffered, or even something as big as uncle Frank and aunt Alice's deaths, and how Dahlia was there to hug him and make him feel better, when mum had comforted him first. And all those times she helped him out when he was stuck with homework mum had given them...

That's why Harry did his best to return the favour, especially since it was his fault, in a way.

“Please, Harry...”

Dahlia sounded so small, like this one thing meant the absolute world to her, and it made him feel so weak. She really wanted this, more badly than anything she'd ever wanted before...and so, knowing it was her job as her brother to look after her, he nodded. “Okay. If that's what you want.”

Dahlia's face lit up instantly, and she patted the elevated seat in the tub, motioning him to get on. “Sit up there, Harry. I want to see...”

Harry crawled up to park himself on the seat, and Dahlia shuffled close to Harry's knees. Slowly, knowing what it was Dahlia wanted to see, Harry parted his legs, putting absolute trust in his sister, and she moved in, taking Harry's stiff little member into her hand. It was standing upright, the pink little mushroom tip peeking out enticingly from under his skin, like it was too shy to reveal any more. It looked so adorable.

“Your pee-pee got this hard...for me...?” Dahlia whispered.

“I...I couldn't help it,” Harry admitted. “You're just so cute, and I...”

He let out a quiet gasp, as Dahlia wrapped a palm around his little penis, and slowly moved up and down, as she gazed up at Harry, with a gentle, happy smile to her face. “So are you. And so's this...this is how I know you love me...”

Cradling Harry's small testes underneath, Dahlia diligently pumped away at his boyhood, and Harry let out a small whimper of pleasure as his most precious flesh was massaged by her young hand. It seemed so small, this gesture, when he'd already experienced having it in her mouth from almost every angle, while he stroked at Dahlia's own pussy, even inside her, but this was different. It was like Dahlia's fingers were magical, not like what mum did with her wand, but something deeper, harder to explain.

Harry's glasses hadn't fogged up too badly, and he was able to see Dahlia gaze at the small, but hard little pee-pee in her hand, giving a happy little hum as she stroked his flesh. She just looked so adorable, playing with his private place meant only for her, in this moment, and Harry couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, to let her know she was doing good, that her hand was doing everything right. “Ah!...Ah!...”

She gazed up at him. “Do you like this, Harry?”

“Yes,” her brother managed to whine out. “It feels so good. I...”

Dahlia loved Harry's sounds, along with his face, already hot from the water, flush red with arousal. “Really?” she asked. “That's good...because...” She stroked at his penis more, like it was a little pet, with its own little personality, like it needed a little more encouragement to get through a period of shyness.

“Your pee-pee feels so nice...” Dahlia quietly murmured at Harry, speeding up her hand slightly. Harry could only whimper and moan in response. “I like it when it's hard, because it means you're happy too.”

“Th-that's because...” Harry had never heard Dahlia be this encouraging, this loving? Was it because she was trying to be the one to comfort him, rather than the other way around? He didn't really know.

All he did know was that he wanted Dahlia to touch him more, make his pee-pee feel good more. He was so close...

Dahlia's hands were still a little soapy from the bathwater and shampoo, and that made the hand rubbing his boyhood feel slippery, more lubricated, and it just felt so good, the way her little massages felt so effortless against him, coaxing even more naughty sounds out of him than before...

“AH!” Harry let out a more urgent cry of arousal, as he felt the pleasurable burn within him reach a boiling point. “Dahlia...I'm...”

“I know,” whispered Dahlia, coaxing him on. “Show me, Harry...”

She turned her eyes expectantly at Harry's pee-pee, waiting for that special moment, when Harry would lose all control, when his precious place would throb at her touch and he would make those wonderfully loud erotic moans. Harry knew it, feeling Dahlia's hand move faster, encouraging him on to just let his pee-pee show Dahlia how much he loved her...and he would show her just that, all for her.

“AH! Oh, Dahlia!...AHHHHH!”

Dahlia gave a small gasp as Harry's eyes slammed shut and he wailed out his orgasm. Without her glasses, it was hard to focus on his face, but she felt it in her hand, and with a satisfied smile, she watched his little pee-pee twitch in her palm, the little pink tip straining to release, too young still to properly express Harry's love. It looked so cute, the way it throbbed, seeming just as happy to be touched, to feel good, as Harry.

Unlike her little breasts and her pussy, it was Harry's only place to feel good, but it was important.

Through the steam, Dahlia just made out a blue orb rising out of Harry and burrowing itself into the top of the bathroom. She listened out to Harry's whimpers, before he let out a sigh of relief as he came back down to Earth.

“Ah...” Harry tilted his head down at Dahlia, who was gazing back at him, eyes unfocused, but there was no mistaking the loving expression on her face. It was taking her all her strength to not just kiss Harry's pee-pee, as it softened back down in her hand, to lick and suck it and send Harry into a frenzy just to show how much she loved him, but she knew he had to save his strength for later tonight, for mum, and for herself.

Dahlia instead placed a reassuring hand onto his knee. “Your pee-pee tried really hard, Harry. I'm really happy.”

Harry could only gaze down in wonderment, still a little light-headed from the orgasm Dahlia just gave him. She was so wonderful, being so pretty for someone only eight years old, and so kind and gentle and so, so brave, to put herself through pain to give the two of them so much pleasure, and the way she would touch him, kiss him, lick and suck at him just felt amazing...

Harry slid back into the water of the bathtub, and pulled Dahlia in for his special grown-up kisses. It completely took her by surprise, and she let out a small muffled noise of shock as she felt his tongue crawl all over her own.

Harry briefly pulled away, panting. “I wanna make you feel sooo good right now.”

“H-Harry!” squeaked Dahlia. “Save some energy for tonight!”

“Tonight...” Harry mumbled. It all came back to him – that he would have to try again with Dahlia, with his pee-pee inside her, even if it hurt...he still remembered that mum would say it would hurt less the more practice they got in, but even so...

“That's why I want you to feel good,” Harry said seriously, the hazy lust banished from his mind. “It shouldn't hurt, ever. It's not right.”

“Harry, you shouldn't worry. Why do you think I did all that just now?” Dahlia stroked Harry's leg. “When it doesn't hurt anymore, it'll feel so good, really. I want you because I love you, so...I'll do it for as long as it takes. So don't worry.”

Harry still didn't look convinced, but he knew better than to argue. After all, it would undermine what her sister did tonight, in the bath. Eventually, he nodded.

“I'm going to spoil you lots and lots and LOTS later, though. Because you deserve it.”

Dahlia gave a small laugh. “Okay. But I think you should start washing your hair first. You haven't done that yet. You'll get into trouble with mum.”

Finally occurring to the young boy that they got very much distracted, Harry removed his glasses and set them on the window ledge above him, took the small jug, dipped it into the bathwater, and got started on his messy black locks at long last.

As he rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, he secretly hoped mum wouldn't mind if he gave most of his attention to his wonderful, adorable sister tonight.

"Hey..." Harry later suddenly blurted out, just as he was reaching for the towel to dry himself after Dahlia.

"Yes?" Dahlia tilted her head, in an asking sort of way.

"I...I don't mind sharing a bath again," Harry mumbled, embarrassment, but also a little sense of hope in his voice.

Dahlia giggled. "Is that because you liked what happened tonight?"

"Not just that!" protested Harry. "It's because..."

"I know, I'm just teasing," Dahlia shook her head. Then she blushed. "Because...I'd like that too. If mum says yes."

"I hope so," Harry sounded determined, and with that, the twins picked up their own piles of clothes into their arms, and made their way towards the bedroom of their waiting mum.


	14. Harry And Dahlia Get A Touch Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get rewarded with a hands-free experience.

As promised, Harry ended up spending a good deal of time, right before trying to put himself inside Dahlia, touching her, licking and sucking her all over, just taking in just how pretty she was - Dahlia was taken aback at just how affectionate her brother was being tonight, but...his touches just felt so good, the orgasms afterwards so mind-blowing, and by the time Harry was set to try again, she was wet with anticipation.

It went a lot better this time around, in Harry's view. Dahlia didn't bleed this time, and although he could tell from her face and the sounds she made that it did still hurt a little, he looked down to see Dahlia thumbing her clit, stroking her most sensitive part to feel good, so it helped a lot more, and both he and Dahlia were able to cum together this time.

It felt just as amazing to Harry as last time, and he found he couldn't wait until Dahlia could do it properly.

Best of all, Mum had predicted that Dahlia should be able to fully enjoy herself without hurting the next time. She was very proud of how brave Dahlia was, so she got to decide how she got to make everyone feel good tonight.

Of course, she'd decided on rubbing against mum's pussy with her own, while mum sucked on his pee-pee. That was fun.

As much as he enjoyed making Dahlia feel better afterwards, he hoped Dahlia would get used to it soon.

* * *

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Lily thought to herself, as she broke open the medical potions and bandages case. This was the price to pay for having two children born to a witch and wizard.

Children their age were sometimes prone to bouts of accidental magic, particularly if they were upset, angry, or experiencing some other extreme emotion, or they were in some sort of dangerous situation and their bodies instinctively reacted to protect them.

It all started when Harry and Dahlia were out in the garden, playing tag: the classic game where you couldn't win, you simply stopped playing. Harry was far more used to the physical task of running than his thinner, more delicate sister, and it wasn't long before he was catching up to her, chasing her down.

And Dahlia REALLY didn't want to be caught.

And so, in a flash of rose red, Harry reached out to tag Dahlia, when he was suddenly thrown back onto the grass before landing rather awkwardly into a flower bed, ruining several pansies in the process.

Oh, how Lily gasped in fright when he saw her little boy slide along the grass toward the wooden fence. Luckily he wasn't too seriously hurt, but there were a lot of tears on Harry's part, and Dahlia had run up to her brother, panicking, saying she didn't mean it, she really didn't. Luckily Lily had the good sense to use a Summoning Charm to fetch the medical kit in the house, and she set about putting adhesive bandages on his knee, while working on his other more minor scrapes with her wand, her limited medical skills whenever James got hurt on one of his Auror raids being put to good use on her children.

The conversation with Dahlia as she patched up Harry was a much needed one. Lily didn't scold Dahlia for it, but she did warn the young girl about being more careful with her magic until she got to Hogwarts with Harry. The poor girl could only quickly nod and agree.

This wasn't the first time Harry had to be patched up by his mum, being that he was young, a bit less cautious than Dahlia particularly whenever he got too excited, and therefore prone to getting into scrapes like this more often than his more careful sister. Why, that was how he'd even discovered he was magical: he managed to summon one of his favourite toys...and it had been summoned right towards his face, unfortunately for him.

Getting hurt was painful, but he loved it when his mum cast her magic on him to make him feel better. It felt warm, not like when she made him feel good during the nights they strengthened the wards, but more like a hug, that made you feel safe, and he would stop crying whenever that happened.

“There, is that better, Harry?” Lily soothed.

“Mmm hmm,” Harry nodded. “Thanks, mum.”

“You're very welcome,” Lily smiled back. “Now then you two, I think that's quite enough tag for one day. Maybe you should go find something else less...rough to do, yes?”

“Okay. Harry, let's go play wizard's chess,” Dahlia then ran back up to their bedroom to set a board up. Well, it was more wizard's chess with some very odd house rules that the two of them made up, and the chess pieces had complained a lot at first that neither of them were playing properly, but they got used to it after their simple version meant they got to take more pieces...and they did love a good spot of violence.

Harry paused. “Hmm? What is it, darling?” Lily asked, studying the look Harry was giving to the wand in her right hand.

“Nothing...um...I like it when you use magic on me. It feels warm and nice,” Harry said softly.

Lily inwardly winced. Her use of magic during the war against Voldemort was anything but. And the enemies she had to fight against, the Death Eaters, used even worse, and she'd honestly lost count of the times she'd seen curses inflict all sorts of hurts, breaking bodies and robbing lives. That was the undeniable truth of magic: it could hurt just as much as it could heal, perhaps more. She'd done everything she could of course to only try and show the good side of magic to her children, before Hogwarts education worked to remove their innocence over a period of seven years, but she always knew it wouldn't last.

Still, she was glad for the opportunity to be able to make a life or two better now, with magic, during the new time of peace.

“Oh...well, thank you. But try not to get hurt too much for that, okay?”

“I know, I know,” Harry giggled, and he ran upstairs to join Dahlia watch thirty-two wooden pieces beat the stuffing out of each other.

Lily watched Harry vanish back inside the house, before looking down at her wand.

Then she got a very odd idea inside her mind. Harry really liked her magic that much...?

A rational part of her brain was questioning if she was just turning herself and her children into complete sexual deviants, but the rest of her brain was now starting to toy with the idea with some seriousness, while her more unrestrained side could only find good things in her children, like that, while she...

As she bent down to put her pansies back in order, she made her choice. Screw it. Why not?

* * *

“So, do you think it won't hurt this time?” Dahlia asked that night, as she removed her clothing, cutting to the quick.

“Actually darling, I've been thinking about something...” Lily slid the pink knickers she was wearing over her leg, and turned to the twins.

“What, mum?”

“It's been four and a half months, since I told you about the wards. Did you know that?”

“That long?” Dahlia and Harry both echoed at once, in shock and wonder. Time passed quickly for Harry and Dahlia, but it was true. It had all started a week before their eighth birthdays, and now here they were.

“Yes, darling. When we first started, I worried, you see. I worried that you would only see strengthening the wards on our home as something for you to enjoy.”

“But we do enjoy it. It's really nice,” Dahlia said, definitively.

“I meant something you enjoy without caring how the other person felt. It feels nice to you, you see, and I didn't want you to see this as just that. But I'm very, very proud of you. Dahlia, you wanted to feel good with Harry, that's why you wanted to be like me, even when it hurt. Harry, you felt bad about hurting Dahlia even when it felt good for you.”

“Uh huh,” Harry nodded. “It's not fair. We should feel good together, because we love each other.”

“That's right,” Lily smiled. “You've been very good. So I think you two deserve a treat.”

Lily went over to the bedside cabinet, and pulled her wand out. “I'll make both of you feel good tonight, specially for you.”

“Mum...” Dahlia was curious as to how mum would do make them feel good. All sorts of thoughts ran through her eight-year-old mind. Was she going to insert it up her pussy? The thought made her wince inwardly, truthfully. It just seemed so cold and hard and very pointy: she could only imagine it would hurt.

Harry on the other hand caught it first, remembering the conversation from that morning. But even then, he still couldn't quite work out how it would even work. He thought mum's magic felt warm and loving, not like that tingling feeling like he was about to burst. It wasn't the same. What would mum do with that?

“Now, I'll do you one at a time. I've only got one wand, so you'll have to take turns, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry then asked, “Are you going to use your magic?”

“Yes, darling,” Lily replied, happy Harry seemed so quick. “For being such a clever boy, you can go first. I think Dahlia wants to know anyway.”

She motioned for Harry to lie down on the double-bed, as though he were about to tuck in for the night.

“Hands on the bed, Harry,” Lily instructed. Harry did so, immediately, laying them down by his sides.

Lily then pointed her wand at his hands, and performed a Sticking Charm on the bed.

“Now Harry, I'm going to cast some magic on you, okay? It might be tempting to touch yourself down there, but it'll painfully shock you if you interrupt it. So I've used a Sticking Charm to keep your hands there. Is that okay?”

“Y...yes,” Harry looked down. He seemed a little taken aback at the idea he would have to be held down before his mum could make him feel good. He felt a sense of danger almost, but he knew deep down mum wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She said it was a treat, and mum wouldn't lie to him.

Lily, meanwhile, couldn't get enough of the sight down on the bed. There was her little boy, looking so cute by how nervous and curious he looked, bare as anything, helpless. He was hers to play with as she saw fit. Her tiny little toy.

The thought only made her wet. She couldn't wait any longer, and she pointed her wand down at Harry's still soft pee-pee, before silently casting her special magic. A little pink glow lit up at the end of the wooden stick.

Harry saw that mum's look had changed, looking almost like the time he had put his pee-pee into mum's pussy for the first time: hungry and wanting with love, when suddenly he felt something massaging his little member. He looked away from his mum and looked down to see, and he realised that nothing was touching him: only his mum's wand was anywhere near, focusing magic at the tip, close but still not quite touching...

It felt warmer than mum's hand or tongue, this invisible force. Harry felt something like a hand move up and down his pee-pee, and his breathing became uneven, before beginning to let out little hums of pleasure. “Mmm...mum...”

Dahlia watched with fascination, Harry with arousal and a little curiosity, as they witnessed the little member's flesh move up and down, and they both realised that this was what stroking it looked like, if their hands were somehow invisible. It was interesting and also very exciting to see from the outside, unobstructed, how his small flesh moved in time, as though it was feeling good together with Harry.

The young boy let out a series of small moans, and his mum watched with satisfaction as his boyhood became rigid and stiff with her handless rubbing. There it was, Lily thought, continuing to stimulate Harry with her magic. There was an erotic sight to behold, as Harry gasped and moaned at every invisible touch, as his cute penis seemed to move and shake, trying to catch every caress. Such a small thing, and yet it tried so hard...it was always what Lily loved the most about Harry.

Deciding she wanted to see more of his erotic face, Lily turned up the magic up a bit. The glow from her wand increased a little as she focused her power, and moved the sensations up and down by running it along the length of Harry's child penis.

Harry then felt something else envelop the tip of his little shaft, almost like a mouth, like a tongue, but warmer as his mum's mental magic massaged him in a way not even mum or Dahlia's hands or mouth ever did. Harry seemed to sense his mum's own essence wrapped around him, the emotions she was going through at that moment seeming to flood his body like they were mentally linked. It felt amazing, sensing through that unseen force how much mum loved him, how much she was enjoying watching his face, drinking in his little cries of ecstasy...but she seemed teasing, like she was playing with Harry's pee-pee like a toy, listening with amusement and desire to his little moans of pleasure, willing him on to make more erotic sounds...

“Oh! Oh, mum!...Ohhh...”

Harry could see his the head of his pee-pee withdraw and emerge as it throbbed, like it was alive, responding to each invisible touch. Instinctively he tried lifting his hands to touch it, but his hands stayed firmly glued to the bed under the Sticking Charm. It was maddening, being unable to reach out, with nothing to focus on as invisible hands and an invisible mouth worked his boyish shaft, helpless to do anything except be played with by his mum. But even though he couldn't move much, his mum's magic was holding him, and that warmth and love meant he felt completely and utterly safe, and oh gosh it felt so good...

He squirmed and thrust himself forward, thrusting at the empty air as though his penis was trying to pull away from him, to grab at even more of those fantastic invisible strokes and licks, moaning louder than ever.

Dahlia was finding it harder and harder to remember to breathe as she watched without blinking the uncensored sight of her brother's building release. She was getting wetter and wetter down there, listening to Harry, watching him react to mum's wand and the sight of his own hardness. She was just reaching down to stroke herself, trying to relieve the heat, but mum caught her out the corner of her eye, apparently, because she'd stopped her hand.

“Now now, Dahlia, save it for when it's your turn next. Just be patient,” she mock-scolded, with some seductive lust lining her voice. Dahlia swallowed, and gave way to her forceful mum, seeing no sense in arguing.

Lily turned back to Harry, enveloping herself in his smell of arousal, his high-pitched moans, the sight of the little boy beneath her just turning to putty against her wand, and his lovely little boyhood just pumping up and down, sending shockwaves around his little body...

“AH! AHHH! Mum!...I...I...”

 _Oh, did he want to cum?,_ Lily thought to herself with aroused amusement. _Does my little boy-toy want to relieve himself? Well, maybe I want to listen to his cute sounds and watch his erotic face just a little longer..._

The boy could sense mum's thoughts through the magic invisibly violating him, the thought that maybe she just wanted to remain like this. It felt so good, to Harry, but her magic, her every touch, seemed to hold something back within him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, but never quite enough, and his cries were growing desperate, more pleading, threatening to explode out, wanting his mum to just relax the block and just let him, just let him...

“AH! Mum!...Please!”

Finally, Lily relented. _Oh fine then. I'm in a generous mood today._

“Go on. Cum for me, Harry...”

There it was: the same husky, dominating voice Harry had heard before, one he'd only heard directed at him, for him. And just like before, he came apart at the command, like he was a pet and mum was her mistress.

“MUUUUUuuuuuuh...”

Harry felt the tingling shockwave blast out from within him, and he gave one last thrust upward to the empty air, as his little body shuddered and shook, and he felt the magic gripping his member just slip away into the ether. He had screwed his eyes shut, lost in ecstasy as he was, but Dahlia and Lily could see his boy penis twitch and pulse, dry cumming in that adorable way that only Harry could manage, before finally, he flopped his form back onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat, as a blue aura flared up, with a greater intensity than usual, before it shot up into the ceiling with a bright flash.

“Good boy,” Lily's praise sounded seductive, laced with a hint of amusement, as she pointed her wand at Harry's hands to undo the Sticking Charm. Must have been quite a big one, the way the wards reacted to his magic like that. With his hands free, Harry raised an arm up to his sweaty forehead to wipe off the beads of liquid that collected.

“Did you like that, Harry?” Dahlia asked, kneeling down next to her brother.

“Yeah...” Harry could only weakly reply. “It felt so good...”

“I know. I got so excited watching you...” Dahlia whispered.

“Well, you're in luck, Dahlia, because it's now your turn,” Lily purred, motioning her wand at the bed, beckoning Dahlia to take Harry's place.

There REALLY was something different about mum, Dahlia thought to herself. She'd seen it once before, when mum let Harry's pee-pee inside her pussy: she'd seemed so inviting, yet so forceful, so controlling...when mum wanted to do something to them, something she really liked, was this how she would act? Dahlia felt a little uncertain, but during those times, she really had led them to feel so good...

Dahlia climbed on and lay down next to Harry. Seeing that Dahlia was just about ready, Harry rolled off the bed, tired, but not tired enough to want to miss a show like this, no way.

Mum applied the Sticking Charms to her hands, firmly lying down next to her sides, and Dahlia couldn't help but feel trepidation, now that she had now been restricted from moving, from escaping. Inwardly she reasoned that it was mum, and mum would never hurt her, but still...

“Let's start you...slow, shall we?” Lily huskily breathed out, and she lit up her wand next to Dahlia's little pussy, once again summoning the invisible forces from the pink glow emitting from her wand.

Instantly, Dahlia felt a gentle slow rubbing against her pink labia, and what felt like a finger rubbing up above, stroking her, drawing out the little bud hidden away within.

“Oh gosh...” Dahlia softly gasped, before her breathing became laboured, and she began to moan out softly. She could feel her already damp petals were now dripping with her nectar, and a part of her felt embarrassed, at the thought of being so aroused without anyone laying hands on her, but the sensations felt so good, and she soon was spreading her legs, allowing the invisible force deeper access, more space to stroke and rub her where it felt best of all.

Now, Harry could see Dahlia's pussy properly, and he watched with fascination just how it reacted to her mum's magical touch in place of his pee-pee. It was pink and quivering with desire, and he could also see some invisible force lightly and gently pressing down on her little labia, watching those immature folds bend, spread, even throb against an unseen tongue or finger delicately toying with her pussy.

“Hah!...Hah!...”

And Dahlia's face...half-lidded, cheeks flushed, panting in short gasps of breath, watching her lower body, but still unable to get any view of the space between her legs. It was look Harry would never get tired off. It was a look he could give Dahlia with his pee-pee one day. No, every time he touched to make her feel good no matter what, because he loved her and wanted to make her feel good.

Lily, meanwhile, was gazing down at the helpless form of her daughter, shaking all over, letting out such cute little cries of pleasure, and it was like something had poured water over the raging fire deep within her soul...she found that she couldn't do it. It just killed her inside, the thought she could ever bring herself to tease somebody so lovely, not like Harry. The more empathetic, more caring, more mature in nature of her two children, who was trying so hard for Harry's sake in recent days, but had suffered so much before...

Maybe it was time to give her what she really wanted, and she focused, letting her wand glow a brighter pink.

Dahlia only wished she could see what her own pussy looked like in that moment, the curiosity was killing her, but she couldn't stay frustrated for long, because she then felt her own lower lips parted by two invisible fingers, and then something rigid drive into her.

“Ah!?...” Dahlia let out a startled gasp, before she felt something thrust in and out of her – not quite like the bony hardness of a finger, but more like a softer, more flexible version of Harry's pee-pee. It didn't scrape harshly against her inner walls, but instead almost glided along them, massaging them almost, twisting and turning in ways that a mere finger never could, reaching all of Dahlia's sensitive parts. Meanwhile, she could feel the two invisible fingers that had parted her open begin to stroke her folds, while something soft and pliable rubbed against her clit, like a tongue had somehow found its way into what physically would have been awkward.

But it was the magic that made everything so, so wonderful. It entwined with Dahlia's own magic, and she could sense each emotion that went into each touch, from the caster's well of feelings into the spell directed at her privates – it didn't feel like the controlling, playful, dominant mum working this magic. No, this time the mum she knew had somehow returned, massaging her, wanting with all her heart for Dahlia to relax and enjoy herself in these feelings. She looked up, and sure enough, the hungry and seductive look on mum's face had vanished, and she was now sporting a warm smile, watching her carefully to see if she was feeling good, the best possible way.

Such needy, thrilled delight welled up inside Dahlia, and it wasn't long before she too was thrusting her legs up in the air, fighting against the Sticking Charm fixing her to the sheets below her.

Every thrust hit some spot deep inside her, increasing her pleasure more and more.

“Ah!...Hah!...Hah!...Ah!...”

Harry watched the round opening in Dahlia's pussy form before some rhythmic movements indicated something invisible was pumping in and out of Dahlia. At first he was worried for her, but he knew just from listening to Dahlia's moans and seeing the delight on her flushed, sweaty face that she wasn't in pain at all. It all sounded so lovely, listening to her, that he almost got hard all over again, and inwardly, he was so glad Dahlia could experience something like this, and he was compelled to move over to Dahlia's side, and rest one of his hands on top of her glued-down ones.

“Isn't it nice, Dahlia?”

“Yes!...Ah!...Ah!...” Dahlia managed to gasp out at Harry, gazing gratefully at him, wishing that she could just raise her hand up to squeeze his back, to share in this wonderful feeling a little bit.

Harry looked down at his sister. Her long hair was a mess, her glasses were sliding down her face a little, she was covered in sweat, panting and lolling her tongue about while she cried out in a building sense of ecstasy

Harry thought Dahlia was the prettiest girl in the world.

Lily's heart melted at the close bond being displayed between her beloved children, something that connected them in a way that even she didn't share with them, a sense of closeness and a desire to protect each other. In that moment, she drank in the sight of pure affection and love before her, only sort of concentrating on focusing her magic to power every movement against her daughter's pussy. She thought she could keep on losing herself in this moment forever. But then...

“AH!...AH!...”

“Dahlia! Are you...?” Harry sensed the urgency in his sister's voice, knowing she hadn't gotten louder because it suddenly hurt, but because she was approaching THAT time...

She was about to cum.

Harry thought about returning to his original place, to watch Dahlia's pussy spray her sticky juices from a viewpoint he hadn't seen before, but then...

“Harry...AH!...AH!...it's coming...it's coming...”

The young boy felt at that moment, he should really stay with Dahlia. Something about what she said, they way she said it, made Harry weaken. Something so desperate in her voice, the way she turned to look at Harry, as if begging him not to leave, to see her through this upcoming event somehow compelled him to stay.

“I know...” Harry whispered. “I'm here...”

Knowing a cue when she heard one, Lily decided to make her magic thrust a little faster, make the invisible fingers stroke her clit a little more forcefully, working to grant Dahlia her release.

It was too much. Mum's magic touches, Harry's loving look on his face, hand on hers...

Dahlia let go at the same time Lily's magic did.

“AH! AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAAAAH!”

One of her legs could no longer support her, and Dahlia fell back onto the bed, wailing and gasping as her pussy sprayed her orgasmic juices right across the sheets. She lost herself in that magical moment, cumming from her mum's spell-based touch, with Harry by her side, feeling her tiny pink pussy pulse with joy, until finally, she greedily began sucking in air, and her blue aura left her chest to shoot into the floor by the bed.

Lily removed the sticking charms, and Dahlia took the moment to grab onto Harry's hand and haul herself up to face mum. “Good girl. Did you like that?”

“Yeah...” Dahlia nodded breathlessly.

“You did very well. I'm proud of both of you,” Lily said, stroking the backs of her children's heads in motherly affection. “Now, are you both tired out...?”

“Tired out?” Harry asked, as though that was the most foolish thing to ask in the world. “No way!”

“We still haven't made you feel good yet,” Dahlia agreed. “We should do something to say thank you.”

“Oh, you children...” Lily sighed. Truthfully, watching the two of them had made her unbelievably wet, and she thought she'd have to rub it off tonight, but it looked like the stamina of young children had won out on this occasion.

Looks like Dahlia and Harry would have to wait before they tried having sex again. A part of Lily was looking forward to it, but that was not for tonight. The two of them had other plans, forgotten in their desire to thank their mum for making them feel so good.

Lily lay right down next to Dahlia, surrendering her womanly body to them. “Alright then, Harry. Dahlia. I'm all yours.”

And with Harry lowering himself down to one of her mum's pink nipples, while Dahlia pressed her face into her needy pussy, the two of them began to make their mum feel good.


	15. What It Means To Be Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time lucky, as Harry and Dahlia give sex another proper go.

Harry and Dahlia had grown much, much closer in the last few months since Lily told them about the wards.

It wasn't quite romantic attachment – when Albus Dumbledore had first erected the wards, he claimed such feelings had never been known to develop, but it wasn't quite right to call it mere love between siblings, either. The way they would hold each other's hands whenever they sat down to watch something on the TV together, stealing kisses when the advert breaks came on, the way they'd enthusiastically throw themselves into whatever activity they did together, no matter if it wasn't something a boy or a girl would normally enjoy, because to their sibling, it was important to them...and especially the way they would sometimes gently wake the other up in the mornings with their special kisses and touches...

It was only natural, Lily supposed. After all, they were the same age, lived in the same house, and thanks to these special bonding sessions, knew more about the other than ever before. She would always be their mother to them, and they would always love their mother, but they held a special place for each other.

In a way, Lily understood. When she was making Harry feel good by herself, she just wanted to pin him down, touch him, stroke him, make him hers so she could corrupt every part of his conceived innocence. With Dahlia, it was about being slow and sensual, for she invoked a feeling of protection in her, like teasing her would upset her, for which the earth would swallow her whole for such a indiscretion.

Dahlia was Harry's to protect, and Harry was Dahlia's to be protected by.

As their mother, it seemed like her duty to make them happy. And tonight, she'd watch dutifully to the end.

* * *

It was time for their special bonding sessions again that night. As usual, Harry and Dahlia were led up to Lily's bedroom, Lily closed the curtains and dimmed the lights, the three of them shed their clothes, but then...

Lily cast the Contraceptive Charm on Dahlia, but then quickly found herself a corner of the room, and seemed to watch expectantly at the pair.

“Mum? Are you okay? Don't you want to join in?” Harry asked, curiously.

“Don't mind me, darling. I'll take part later. Go on, Dahlia's waiting for you.”

Dahlia...that's right, Harry thought – Dahlia wanted Harry to try putting his pee-pee in again. She said that last night, when she was being touched by mum's magic, she felt like something was inside her, and she said it felt good, which gave the boy a bit more confidence to try again tonight. He still couldn't help but worry about Dahlia, though.

Dahlia...

Harry couldn't help but be mesmerised by the sight of her sister's body, sitting up in the double bed. He drank in everything: her long hair, draped over her expecting, gentle face, trusting Harry completely, her pale smooth skin, the tiny mounds that had now started to form on her chest, and further down, her pink entrance, small and immature, and for tonight, all his to claim.

Dahlia couldn't help but be touched at how Harry just continued to stare down at Dahlia, as he slowly approached her and crawled onto the bed, as if she was the most beautiful princess in the land. Slowly, hypnotically, Harry drew himself closer to Dahlia's anticipating face, and he tentatively slotted his tongue into her mouth, and Dahlia returned the kiss, tenderly and lovingly. Meanwhile, Harry's hands had began to idly wander, just stroking, touching, trying to feel every part of his sister's shape, before they found themselves at the soft flesh of Dahlia's little petals. Stroking them, running his fingers against the little bud at the top of her girlhood, Dahlia began to softly moan into his mouth, before breaking the kiss.

“Harry...don't tease me like that...” she whispered softly.

“Sorry,” Harry breathed out. “You just looked really pretty.” He paused to look down – Dahlia was wet with her juices, and he felt his own pee-pee get stiff as they kissed. Looked like they were ready, in Harry's mind, but he felt compelled to ask all the same. “Do you wanna...?”

Dahlia nodded. “Put it in, Harry.”

Lifting her legs, she spread herself open, inviting Harry inside. The young boy gulped, before tentatively guiding his pee-pee right at her entrance. Pausing only to take a deep breath, Harry began to push.

“Ah!” Dahlia let out a small sound, but it didn't sound painful this time, just a bit shocked at the sudden sense of fullness as Harry slid slowly but surely into his sister.

“Are you okay?” Harry looked down at Dahlia, down at her face...and she didn't look pained at all. She instead seemed so...happy.

“It doesn't hurt. We did it...”

“Dahlia...” Harry felt so relieved. Finally, Dahlia could feel good from being so close, with their precious places next to each other, just like mum. At last, Harry seemed to understand why this was all worth it. It meant he could be inside Dahlia's entrance, and that meant being inside Dahlia, the closest they could ever get. And Dahlia loved him so much that she wanted him to be that close to her. It all made sense.

Harry then began to thrust his hips, slowly, checking to see if he could move a little further...“Dahlia!”

She was so warm, and her insides just hugged at him...it felt amazing.

“Harry...Ah!...Ah!...” Dahlia felt it: every thrust of Harry's pee-pee hit a certain spot inside her, sending shivers down her spine, rocking her body with that sensation of feeling good...but this was different. Harry was right above her, looking down, panting and moaning, watching her all the time to make sure she was feeling good with him...her kind, loving, if a little reckless brother...

Lily left the corner of the room, and knelt down right by Dahlia's head. Panting, Dahlia turned to face her mum as Harry continued to thrust into her. “Does it feel good, darling?” Lily asked, stroking Dahlia's flushed cheek.

“Y...yes...” Dahlia breathed out, with some difficulty.

“Do you want Harry to go a little faster?”

It felt good, Harry's thrusting was so earnest...but she was filled with a desire, just like when she wanted Harry to lick her pussy harder, make her closer to feeling good. It was the first time she was feeling like this, from Harry's pee-pee.

“...yes!”

“Okay, darling,” Lily turned up to her son. “Harry, Dahlia wants you to move a bit faster.”

Harry quickly obeyed, moving his hips back and forth with more earnestness, his flesh and Dahlia's making wet slapping sounds as he thrust his hips. Instantly, Dahlia's moans became louder, and Harry felt his sister's pussy twitch against him, coating the front of his flat stomach with her juices.

He felt like he would just melt inside her.

“Ohh!...Ohh!...”

Dahlia's tiny little boobies were bouncing with every thrust, every cry of pleasure that left her mouth. Just watching her chest, her face flush with heat and desire, feeling her pussy hug him...it was everything Harry could ever have hoped for, when he put himself and Dahlia through all of that pain before. All for this moment, to be so close, gazing into each other's faces, drinking in each other's moans of pleasure – because both of them tried so hard to make sure the other was feeling good.

It was enough to make Lily a little jealous, truth be told, and so, so wet herself...

...but also enough to make a mounting pressure rise up inside Dahlia, like a tidal wave.

“Nnnngh...Ah! Oh Harry...!” Dahlia cried out.

“Ugh!...Cumming...?” Harry strained to get out, but Dahlia only responded with some more urgent noises, rising in pitch. The sounds she was making somehow just enveloped Harry, and he soon found himself finding it hard to hold back. “M...me too...”

“Harry...I want it...” Dahlia pleaded, between gasps of air. “Please...!”

Harry understood. Together. It was how they began, and so it would end. Holding each other close, Harry's thrusting became faster and faster, Dahlia's insides massaged harder and harder, and both their cries becoming louder and louder, until...

“HARRYYYYY!”

“Uh...UAAAAH! Dahlia!”

Harry then felt Dahlia's pussy clamp down onto his pee-pee, and he felt himself pulse and twitch against her inner walls, like they were trying to squeeze something out, as Dahlia's cried out Harry's name, and he was compelled to screw his eyes shut with intensity and call out back, as his front was soaked by a splatter of her love juices as she came.

Dahlia too had failed to keep her eyes open, and she cried out as she felt a shockwave spread throughout her body...but something was different. This time, she felt so close to Harry, even closer than a hug, as she flinched in time with Harry's twitching of his pee-pee. Was it because he was inside her, still stimulating her, still looking to squeeze out every last drop of her special juices?

A blue aura flared up, surrounding the twins, before roaring straight into the ceiling to flood the wards with their magic.

Harry then breathed out, before he lowered himself down onto Dahlia, withdrawing from her sopping little pussy. He gazed down at his sister, the way she was quietly and gently panting in the afterglow, once again affirming to himself that she really was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He nestled himself among her long black hair, letting them tickle his face.

“Was it good, Dahlia?” he whispered, and Dahlia couldn't mistake the happy satisfaction in his voice. She slowly nodded - satisfied, Harry gave a small smile, and simply said, "That's good."

“Yeah. We finally did it,” Dahlia seemed to be close to tearing up out of happiness, happiness that she could finally be so close to her brother at last.

“You did indeed,” a voice to the left of Dahlia answered, and they turned to look at their mum, who was beaming with pride. “Both of you, you did very well.”

“Thanks, mum,” said Harry, happy to hear the praise. But then he paused, as the logistics of it all seems to dawn on the boy: there was only one of him. “But, um...”

“Hmm? What is it, Harry?”

“You really like having my pee-pee inside you too...it might be hard, because one of you has to wait...it's hard making you both feel good like this...”

Lily almost laughed. “Oh, I don't mind, honestly. We can take turns...if Dahlia doesn't mind sharing anyway. It feels so good it wouldn't surprise me...”

“I don't mind,” Dahlia said quickly, seeming not to realise her mum was only kidding. “You should feel good too. It's not fair to leave you out.”

“Do you want to feel good, mum? I'm not tired,” Harry could feel that he was still hard, without even looking down. He still hadn't caught his breath yet, but he knew he'd be fine in just a minute.

Lily looked down. Sure enough, Harry looked as though he could go again. She could only wonder why, since he was still new to full-blown sex, and it took some experience or a drive bigger than the average man before they could remain ready for another...did the wards perhaps sense this would happen, and leave Harry with enough energy, for this? She had read somewhere some wards were semi-sentient in one of the books at Hogwarts...

But regardless, it was true that she was aching to be touched, to be loved, and the opportunity was there in front of her. Merlin dammit, she was going to take it. She took up her wand again, cast again on her stomach, and returned it to its stand.

“Okay, Harry. Let me get on the bed, first.”

Dahlia instantly hopped off to give Lily more space, and the older woman flopped back-first onto the bed, and Harry found himself a good place in between her legs. Looking down at the bare form of his beautiful mum beneath, Harry remembered that last time, she'd been right on top of him, dominating him, making him move to her every whim. Now, he felt as though the role had been reversed somehow, like mum was at HIS mercy, his beck and call to touch and lick as he saw fit.

Like, say, those round and soft boobies, with their pink nipples, soft and bouncy...Harry shifted his small body to lie on top of his mum, and he began to gently lick and suck on the right nipple, like a lollipop, as his left hand began massaging the other breast.

Lily let out a moan. She could feel Harry's hardness pressing against her stomach as he groped at her body, sucking her breasts, legs between hers – Harry seemed to be the boy who was just easily captivated by the girl in front of him. He just genuinely believed her to be beautiful, and that led him to want only to just touch them all over, explore their every curve and every patch of skin, taking in how lovely the girl, no, woman in front of him was.

But it wasn't enough, and Lily soon found herself wanting Harry to just move on and just take her. So she reached down between her stomach and Harry's, and finding her little boy's hardness, she began to stroke, eliciting a muffled moan from him into her breast.

“Oh, you little tease,” Lily admonished, in a husky, amused voice, and Harry knew that his mum had changed again, changed into the forceful, lusting personality, one that only came from his mum, when she wanted to manhandle him, make him hers.

Well, he wasn't going to just get sucked into her pace this time. HE was going to make HER feel good, and they would do it together. Something about tonight just seemed to give him that little sense of courage.

Harry saw his mum then lift her legs up, ready to accept him, and Harry rose up from her boobies.

Guiding his pee-pee to her damp entrance, he pushed in. Mum then moaned out, in a relieved voice of arousal.

It was easier than Dahlia, Harry realised. Maybe it was because mum was bigger than Dahlia, but he found that even then, his little member was still being hugged tight, his mum's inner walls clamping down. He couldn't wait any longer, and he started thrusting his hips.

“Ah!...Yes!...Just like that...Ah!...Ah!...”

Lily reached out and wrapped her arms around Harry's torso, and at the same time he felt his mum's legs close around him, as though holding him down in place, never thinking of letting go until he'd made her feel good – made her cum. Even when he tried to take the lead, mum intended to take it right from him.

But a part of him hadn't the heart to care. Right now, mum just felt too good...and if she wanted him to make her feel good, he may as well feel good with her.

Dahlia watched with fascination how different her mum seemed when it came to Harry recently, how her face would break out into such a greedy, lustful expression as she toyed with Harry, or was toyed back. She wondered if mum just really liked Harry's pee-pee so much to be insistent, but Harry never seemed to mind. She couldn't imagine herself being so demanding to him that way, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Harry said she had good parts, even though she wasn't her mum. Maybe just letting mum boss him around was something he liked, something unique to mum.

And boy, was mum bossing Harry around.

“Hah!...Hah!...harder!...oh, you're making mummy...feel so good...!”

Harry felt compelled to obey. He thrust faster, moaning and panting as her mum's insides massaged his pee-pee, his eyes closed, lost in bliss as he was just listening to his mum's needy low sounds of feeling good and the wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Lily on the other hand was still watching Harry, smiling through her rough moans at how Harry was just rutting and moving his hips, going only by a base instinct to relieve his aching desire.

A desire that was aching only more and more, and Harry was so focused on his own raging arousal, he could only then choke out, “M-mum...close...!”

Lily wasn't far off herself. She wasn't in any mood to string Harry along this time: just feel that wonderful sensation of his little boy penis in her womb as he came undone. “Yes! Inside!...AH!...AH!”

Such a forceful command, so full of lust, full of urgency, but so, so wonderful, coming from his mum...just as she asked, he gave one last thrust. “MUM! UHHHH!”

“Oh MERLIN! AHHHH!”

Lily let out a loud, but low moan, as hot spurts of her juices coated Harry's crotch, and her pussy pulsed and spasm'd against him. Harry was inside her, throbbing as her little boy cried out in pleasure, feeling his cute little boyhood try to coat her womb to no success. A blue light slid out of Harry's back, and another rose out of Lily's chest, before the two orbs shot off into the ceiling.

As Harry slid out his mum, he observed her satisfied, calmer face, gulping in air, and realised that she seemed, in personality, to have gone back to normal. Was this something that would always happen when he tried to make mum feel good by himself? He didn't think it was a bad thing, but he it did intrigue him slightly, knowing he'd just found out something new about his mum.

They were different. He recognised that. Dahlia was still shy and gentle and so he needed to be just as gentle, always attentive to how she felt, because she would always try to do the same back to him. It was...close.

Mum was more confident, and knew a lot of ways to feel good, maybe more he and Dahlia didn't know about. So she always knew what to expect and what she wanted, and Harry needed to do as she said, so she could feel the best and so could he, so sometimes they didn't need to be as careful.

“Whew...thank you Harry,” Lily said, as she lowered her legs so Harry could escape, her forcefulness having seemingly vanished – something Dahlia was quick to pick up. The young girl commented, “You're so different when you're doing it.”

“Am I?” Lily knew that she was a little more forward with Harry, but she didn't seem to realise HOW forward. “I suppose I just love it when Harry makes me feel good. It's different, somehow. It feels very close.”

She then gave a coy smile. “I hope you don't mind if we share Harry.”

“You mean, take turns letting him put his pee-pee inside?” Dahlia wasn't against the idea, because it was fair: it was what mum had suggested when Harry discovered his liking for mum's boobies.

“Sometimes, but then again...”

“Then again?”

“Oh, maybe I'll show you one day. Maybe later.” Lily shrugged her shoulders. She turned to Harry, who seemed to be a bit more exhausted than before - it seemed the wards weren't about to give him another boost tonight, but Lily didn't mind. There would be other nights. “Now then, I think it's time for bed. I think Harry must be very tired now.”

Harry thought mum was right. It felt good, but when he was the one moving, it was very tiring afterwards. He hoped sometimes he could be the one to lie down next time.

Next time.

Now there was an exciting thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	16. Is There Enough Love? The Affectionate Night Between Mother And Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wishes for a night with Harry, and his cute little boy penis.

The next several days passed, and the night-time bonding sessions went on, as always.

Dahlia and Harry really had gotten a taste for proper sex, and that was almost always the first thing they wanted to do first. The two of them looked positively adorable together, Lily thought. Maybe a little too much so...

She always made Harry do her too, and those were a lot more basic, primal affairs, not like the tender, soft touch displayed between her children. She'd take the lead, dominating her tiny male partner, losing herself in a fantasy of defiling his boyish innocence...but even then, she still couldn't quite shake that feeling...

...the feeling that maybe her little boy and girl were heading somewhere she couldn't reach. Maybe that was why her dominant attitude seemed to surface with Harry's involvement.

The love those two displayed was meant for each other, focused only on each other. As much as Harry did his best, there was only one of him. A more selfish side of her wished that she could have her little boy all to himself, but the rational part of her knew that it wouldn't be fair, or even possible.

But it was nice to dream.

She hadn't realised that someone had noticed the look of longing in her eyes, on those nights.

* * *

Lily had taken to inviting their friend Neville around to her house, rather than visit his: she still couldn't quite get over his grandmother. The woman insisted that Neville live up to Frank's legacy, but she could tell that the boy had no such aspirations: rather than continue Frank's work as an Auror, he wanted to become a herbologist, if Harry and Dahlia's tales were anything to go by. He really liked looking after the plants at home.

Harry and Dahlia always told him that if he didn't want to do something he should say so, but he could never pluck up the courage to stand up to Augusta.

So instead, one day Dahlia had used her pocket money and bought a mirror. It was enchanted: as long as you had the other corresponding mirror, it was possible to talk, much like a muggle telephone. Lily remember James regularly used one back at Hogwarts, whenever he had to serve detention away from his friends.

She knew, because Lily was the one who had to put the Charms needed on the mirror for him. James was more about turning things into other things, not matters that needed the delicate touch.

Lily had of course done the same for Neville, and Dahlia said that if he needed to confide in anyone, she could always talk to him and make him feel better, away from his gran. Just not after nine, that was bedtime. Or at least, that's what Dahlia told him: nine was their special bonding time, which Lily said Dahlia and Harry couldn't tell anyone about.

It was an offer Neville took her up on almost immediately, and calls from him became a part of regular life at the Potters.

One night, after dinner, Dahlia heard Neville's voice calling her name, and she took out her little hand mirror, and made her way up to the kid's bedroom. Neville often wanted to confide in just Dahlia, and she was definitely invested in keeping his secrets, thoughtful as she was. So it meant Lily was left on the sofa, while Harry was aimlessly sorting through his Chocolate Frogs collectable cards on the floor. Suddenly, Harry stopped, seeming to realise that now was the perfect time to get something important out the way, just between the two of them, and turned to look up at Lily.

“Mum, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm? Yes, of course,” Lily replied, curious as to what would suddenly enter his mind now, of all times.

“Are you jealous of me and Dahlia?”

Lily paused. Surely she couldn't have been that transparent with them, right? Harry appeared to have noticed, but she decided to see what he would say next. “Jealous? What makes you think that?”

“Sometimes when I'm making Dahlia feel good, with my pee-pee, I think you look like you're sad. Like you wish you could join in. Dahlia and I share the same bedroom, but you're all by yourself in yours.” Harry rested a hand on Lily's, and looked up with an expression unusually serious, for someone so young. “Dad used to be in your bedroom, wasn't he? Do you miss him?”

Lily sighed. Harry seemed to have a way of just spotting things others missed, like how he had realised that a girl's own pussy was biologically meant for a penis, how he'd picked up on how she was mourning Frank and Alice, how he was insistent that he should watch her face or Dahlia's to make sure they were feeling good with him. Lily saw little point in lying – even someone his age could tell when someone wasn't being totally honest with him.

“...Yes, darling, I do. But I know you're here, and so is Dahlia. And I'm your mum, so as long as you're happy, so am I.”

“But you're all by yourself at night,” Harry pointed out. “And it feels nice with Dahlia, but I'm leaving you out when I am. I don't think that's fair.”

“Yes, I know. But you and Dahlia make each other feel good. I wouldn't want to get in the way.”

“You're not!” Harry clung to his mum tight as his little body could, startling Lily a little. “If you want one of us to make you feel good you should say so!”

“You already do, darling...” Lily pointed out.

“Not like that. Dahlia helps me on those times. I mean if you want one of us with just you...because, you know, sometimes you love someone so much you want them all to yourselves...”

“Just you...?” The thought did appeal to Lily, but she could never see a situation where it would ever happen again. This was something the family did together: show their love to each other, thus fueling the wards on the house. If there was any private, intimate moment it was usually reserved for Dahlia and Harry, or on the rare times one of them needed their mother to comfort them. Even Harry had to be the one to take initiative, back with Frank and Alice.

But here Harry was, saying all she needed to do was ask, and he'd be hers, if she wanted.

“Won't Dahlia feel left out?”

“I'll tell her! I can make you feel good and then I can make Dahlia feel good when I get back to our bedroom! She'll understand!”

She'd understand. Of course, why wouldn't she? Hadn't she once come in one night, after a talk with Augusta gone wrong, wanting just to be with her mum for one night, and be loved, all in a little world meant only for the two of them? What made this any different?

Her and Harry...

“Well, if you don't mind doing it tonight...” Harry shook his head insistently, telling her nothing was too much for his beloved mum, “...then, I'd like that very much, Harry.”

“Okay,” Harry happily replied. “Tonight.”

* * *

That, really, was how Lily and Harry both found themselves alone, naked, in Lily's bedroom together.

Dahlia of course was on board with wanting to make her mum feel better, and if she wanted just Harry to love her as closely as the young girl was loved by Harry, then it was only fair, as long as it made her feel better.

Harry had promised to come back and make her feel good too. Right now, he had to make mum feel good by himself, no matter what.

He gazed down at his mum's bare womanly shape, taking in the sight of her straight, long red hair, her round, soft boobies, the curves around her hips that made her look so grown-up, her flat tummy, warm and so good for hugging, and further down, her little tuft of red hair right above her pussy.

But it was her face that caught Harry's attention the most. Before, his mum looked so in control, and acted a little bit bossy at times when she was in one of her 'moods', but tonight, she looked a lot like Dahlia: a little lost, fragile like she would break if Harry wasn't gentle, but trusting.

Harry knew now wasn't the time to be rough.

Harry climbed over his mum, supporting his weight with his arms, before lowering himself down onto his favourite boobies. They were so soft, like pillows.

“Harry...” she whispered.

Harry met her eyes. “Mum...I can do it. You don't have to be bossy.”

“B-bossy?” Lily almost had to laugh, the way Harry would describe a dominatrix using something so simple, but a part of her also felt a little offended, like he made it sound so unflattering.

“You like telling me what to do when I'm making you feel good, with my pee-pee. I don't mind, but I want to show you how much I love you by myself, because it's important. Okay?”

Oh, Harry...he wanted to take it slow, keep things tender and loving, like with Dahlia, because he never thought of feeling good as the ends. It was always a way to love his mum and his sister. And right now, he wanted to make his mum feel really good. Lily couldn't help but be touched by how caring her son really was.

So, she relented. She gave up control, just this time.

“Okay. Touch me, however you feel is right. Okay?”

He nodded. Gently, he raised a hand up, and placed it right on top of her right breast, running a finger over her pink nipple. Lily gave a sharp breath, as Harry then lay right down on top of her, freeing up his hands to take both of her mounds and run fingers around her two pink nubs, stroking them into stiffness. All the while, he looked like he was concentrating hard, making sure everything was perfect, just for her.

Just for her.

Harry listened out to Lily's hitched breathing, before he lowered his head down, and tenderly took hold of under her mound, taking her right nipple into his mouth, and began to tenderly suck, rolling his tongue and lips around the stiff peak, like he was eating a crisp fresh fruit. Lily let out a small moan, feeling a tingling run around her body from her nipples being caressed, scarcely believing how sensual and loving her son had grown to be.

“Harry...oh...oh...!”

She threw an arm around Harry's back, pulling him into a kind of half-hug. Every lick, every rub, felt like magic. Her breasts responded to Harry's every movement, her teats hardening as he suckled like a little baby, pausing every so often to swirl his tongue at the tip, listening to her erotic sounds, as his right hand gently massaged the mound being suckled: the other, stroking the nipple with his finger as his palm cupped her other breast.

“You're so beautiful, mum,” Harry quietly remarked, in between caresses. Lily gave a small gasp, the sudden compliment throwing her for a loop, and she read his face: warm, sincere, and she knew he was being absolutely, unquestionably truthful.

A comforting swell spread all through Lily, and she let out a louder sound of pleasure as Harry massaged and sucked on her chest...oh Merlin, it felt so good...

Out of instinct, Lily spread her legs wider. Harry seemed to have noticed, because he then stopped massaging her left mound, and moved his arm down south, shifting his position a little more to the right so he wasn't lying directly on top anymore, and a jolt shot through her body, as she felt a hand stroke her pussy, rubbing at her folds, while Harry's thumb massaged her clit.

“Ah!...Oh, Harry...!”

The way her petals were slowly, methodically fondled, the way his thumb circled her throbbing button, making her want to buck her hips to match him, all the while suckling her bosom with such a slow, sensual burn, told Lily loud and clear that there was so, so much love behind every movement, all for her. Through the haze, her eyes met Harry's again, and his eyes looked intense with concentration, yet also questioning, as though asking if she felt good, and if he was doing alright.

She was aware of how his fingers moved, and the damps sounds she made as he did, just how sopping wet she had become from his touch. 'Yes' was definitely the answer to both his unasked questions.

Oh Merlin, she felt she could cum just from Harry's touch. But that wasn't fair. Harry had insisted, but she wanted something more. Surely Harry would allow this selfishness of her request, just tonight...?

Still hugging Harry, and now aware of something stiff pressing into her flesh, Lily used her free arm to reach underneath Harry, and she stroked at his hard little penis, hearing him give off a soft little moan, muffled by his mouth pressed against her breast.

“Harry...” Lily breathed, as she rubbed against his hardness, “Mummy wants to cum together. With this...”

This wasn't the forward, assured woman that would toy with Harry. Right now, she knew she sounded so vulnerable, an absurd thought in front of a child in her care, but her desire for Harry and her loneliness overrode everything. All that mattered was Harry, at that moment.

Harry tried to steady his breathing through Lily's rubbings, before he whispered, “Okay.”

Lily allowed Harry up, taking this moment to sit up herself and reach for her wand to cast the Contraceptive Charm, and she spread her legs apart, presenting her pussy open for him with two fingers. She gave Harry a gentle, reassuring smile, just like the ones he always loved seeing on her, that told him all was well in their little world, looking at him a little expectantly.

Panting, Harry guided his little boy penis to her sopping, needy entrance, and as soon as he was in place, he slowly pushed his hips forward. Lily let out a grateful moan, feeling a pleasurable sensation of fullness as his member slid inside.

“Ah...ahhhh...”

She could see where their hips joined, looking downward, and looking up, she could see Harry moan softly, getting himself accustomed to the warm dampness inside gripping his penis, before he gazed lovingly back at Lily. “Mum...I'm gonna move now.”

Lily could only nod, and Harry slowly began to thrust in and out. Feeling his little member massage her inner walls, Lily let out a series of low noises of arousal, which Harry matched with his own softer moans.

In and out, his boyhood plunged into Lily's folds, the sounds of his hips meeting hers echoed around the room. It was always such a small thing – it never reached all the way back inside her womb, yet it just seemed to rub her in all the right places, as though stroking her inside, not like some large intruder just ramming inside madly. Harry's little boy penis was always what Lily loved the most about him, when she made him feel good, when she made him dry cum with her touch, and now here it was, returning the love she gave Harry back to her. She always loved that small sense of innocence it gave.

“Uhh!...Ohh!...Harder...!”

Harry instantly complied, and the beats of his little flesh sped up, reaching into that hidden spot that always sent shivers up her body, and Lily felt herself tighten around him, her inner walls pressing down, intensifying the pleasure of his thrusts. Evidently, Harry had felt it, as his panting became heavier, and he let out high-pitched moans, more intense and urgent than before.

“Mum!...Ah!...Ah!...”

He always sounded so much like a girl when he felt good. Lily thought that only served to make his flushed face even more erotic...

...which only made her own pleasure increase, and soon, she found herself going weak.

Moaning in ecstasy, Lily fell back, losing the strength to stay up, and Harry was on top of her, continuing his thrusting, pistoning in and out of her pussy as the sounds of hips slapping against each other grew more wet with Lily's arousal. She could only summon the smallest amount of focus needed to wrap her legs and arms right around her son, hugging on to him, seeing him continue to always watch her reactions, while she in turn drank in Harry's erotic expression, his flushed face gasping and moaning with every movement of his hips.

Pulling Harry closer, the difference in height between a child and grown woman meant Harry found himself face-first right into Lily's bosom. Her soft mounds rubbing at his aroused face, he seemed a little startled, but he quickly recovered, lifting his hips and then pressing back down, his aroused face always meeting hers, always watching to see if she was feeling good. Lily could feel a little bit of his saliva leak out his mouth and onto her breasts, but she couldn't bring herself to care, as she continued to stare into Harry's eyes, checking in return to make sure he was feeling good too...

“AH!...AH!...”

But eventually, the pleasure just became too much, and Lily's legs gave way, no longer able to hold Harry, as his thrusts became faster, his impending climax approaching.

“AH!...AH!...Mum!...I'm gonna...!”

“It's fine...! Cum for mummy, Harry...OHH!...OHH!...”

Both their cries of ecstasy grew in volume, getting shorter and shorter, until Lily's hug tightened around Harry, and with one final thrust from the young boy, Lily threw her head back, and they both wailed out to each other.

“AH!...MUUUM!”

“Harry!...HaaaaAAAAAH!”

As the raging orgasm shook every part of Lily's frame, she felt Harry's little penis twitch and throb against her most pleasurable spots inside her inner walls, as she clamped down, feeling the lack of spray within, reveling in her little boy's dry cumming as her own arousal gushed out, staining her sheets and the front of Harry's torso.

The azure flare of magic erupted from the coupled pair, and raced straight through the bed to the carpet underneath.

Lily felt herself come back to reality, Harry soon after. Still nestled in her bosom, Harry moved a hand up to her soft mound, aimlessly stroking it, more out of affection than a desire. “There. Did that feel nice?”

Harry was using something Lily had said, trying to be comforting. Precocious, but still very sweet of him. Reaching up to stroke the back of Harry's head, Lily assured her son. “Yes, darling. Thank you.”

“I mean what I said, you know,” Harry slid out of his mum's drenched pussy, and rolled over to her side, seeming to be dead set on making sure that it had been drilled into her mind. He continued to rub Lily's breast, resting his head against her shoulder. “I don't mind if you want to feel good with me, if you want.”

Lily found herself reaching downwards of Harry, without really thinking about it. “I'll remember that, don't worry. And I'll try not to be...bossy, when it's just us, alone like this.”

Harry seemed to relax at the gentle stroking of his small boyhood. “Dahlia might come sometime. She wanted to make you feel better, too.”

“Oh?” Lily let out an amused little sound. “That's something to look forward to then, isn't it?”

They stayed like that for a little while, Harry stroking Lily's bosom, making soft, content noises as he lost himself in her smell and the soft skin of her breasts, while Lily aimlessly toyed with her son's little boy penis. Such a cute thing...and now it was captured in her hand, hers to touch all over, not to pleasure Harry, but to simply fondle for sheer affection's sake. It was bliss.

Lily would have loved to remain like this, just the two of them, Harry by her side, and her hands playing with his most precious place, but she knew Harry still had another to pleasure tonight. Eventually, she broke the calm. “Thank you, Harry. Now, you should head back. Dahlia must be missing you very much.”

“Oh!” Harry's face lit up, remembering he still had a promise to keep. “That's right. Goodnight, mum.” And he grabbed his clothes, and made his way towards the bedroom door.

“Rubbing and licking, remember? No putting inside,” Lily reminded him.

“I won't. 'Night, mum.” Lily watched, as Harry closed the door behind him, letting the click of the lock reverberate around the room.

She let out a relieved sigh. The two of them were such good children, willing to go above and beyond for their mum, and for each other. There wasn't long left, only three years before their Hogwarts letter arrived, and they'd be away from her, with only themselves and whoever they choose to give their lives to to comfort each other until the summer.

Truthfully, Lily felt she would definitely...miss those times.

But for now, inside the Potter family house, all was well again, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, letting her son's smell on the sheets fill her senses.


	17. A Serious Talk Between Two Small Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight-year-olds can be surprisingly insightful.

Harry had warned his mum that Dahlia might come visit her bedroom to make her feel good alone, and sure enough, that's what Dahlia announced that very next night right to her. Mum looked a little amused, but was grateful Dahlia loved her so much, and she was looking forward to it.

Harry had waited in his room, going over his Chocolate Frogs cards, idly imagining what the two of them would be doing alone together, occasionally glancing a look at the big clock on the wall to see if she'd be back before a good bedtime, until Dahlia returned, naked, carrying her pajamas and underwear.

“So, how was it? Was mum okay?” Harry asked Dahlia, as soon as she walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Yeah. Mum's loads better now,” Dahlia replied to her brother, piling up her own nightwear next to her bed, ready to catch up with feeling good with him.

Harry noticed something, however, that he felt compelled to ask about, curious as he was. “You don't look too tired. Did mum not want to do that special rubbing with your pussies?”

Whenever Harry was the one looking down at Dahlia or mum, he would usually be the one to move the most. He didn't mind as long as they felt good, but there was no denying it could get exhausting. It was better when mum was sitting on him and she was moving instead, but it would still leave him a bit breathless – his mum made him tired through sheer force of personality alone. But Dahlia didn't look as sweaty or flushed as those times.

“No. We made each other feel good by stroking each other's pussies. Then Mum said she just wanted to hug me close. She stroked my chest a lot though. And my pussy. I also stroked her boobies, a bit.”

Harry nodded, remembering the last time he was in his mum's room. “Oh, mum did that with my pee-pee too. I also stroked mum's boobies, because they felt so soft and warm. Maybe mum likes holding us, because it makes her feel better.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dahlia remarked, a little wistfully. It had been an unusual night, that one.

She'd turned up, right outside mum's room, stripped herself down together with mum, and then before she'd even started trying to touch mum all over to make her feel good, mum said she wanted to hug Dahlia close, because she would feel better. Mum felt her all over, down to her face, her little chest, her legs, her bottom (she remembered squeaking a little, but it felt so soothing she soon forgot to protest), and eventually her pussy.

And then Dahlia tried to return the favour, reaching for her mum's own precious place, and the two of them had rubbed each other and made each other feel good, and then they just lay there, stroking each other tiredly until mum reminded her that Harry was waiting back in their room.

She remembered how warm it felt, warm with affection. Dahlia figured maybe that was just what mum wanted tonight, after a long day. It was nice to curl up and relax, like watching TV.

“I liked it too. Just hugging next to mum felt really warm and comfy. Making each other feel good makes you tired, unless it's just licking and sucking. It was nice just lying there and just being close.”

“Yeah. I think mum wanted a break tonight, and she just wanted someone to give her a hug.” Dahlia paused. Now that she thought of it, the way her mum had just sort of aimlessly allowed her hands to wander over her body, not really focusing on making Dahlia feel good, just explore her most favourite parts, made the young girl think that mum was acting more like she wanted to feel that Dahlia was real, that she was there beside her, and wouldn't leave her. It got her thinking about who else she could have done that with, which may explain everything. “Do you think dad did that to mum? Just being there and holding each other?”

“I think so...” Harry paused, his little mind piecing together what he'd experienced. “I think mum misses dad, and thinking about how we share a bedroom and she's alone in hers made her sad. She had dad, who must have loved her and made her feel good, but he's gone now.”

A sad, empathetic look came over the young girl's face. “Yeah, maybe you're right.”

Harry sighed, his expression one of seriousness, the intense kind that can only come from someone so young concentrating on a task that had their attention. “I wish we could sleep in her bedroom. Then she wouldn't feel lonely anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Dahlia sounded amused. “Mum might snore really loud. You wouldn't be able to sleep.”

“Mum doesn't snore!” protested Harry. “Even if she did I could block my ears.”

Dahlia giggled. “Mum's bed's also not big enough for all three of us. I don't think her room's big enough for our beds either.”

“I bet there's magic that can fix that,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms in defiance.

“Magic can't fix everything. Remember when mum said she couldn't make food from nothing, when you wanted another piece of lasagne when we'd already finished it all?”

Harry pulled a face at the unpleasant memory. “Besides...” continued Dahlia, “...mum might have some things in there she's keeping secret, like how my diary is a secret. Mum might be mad if we found it.”

“Oh...right.” Harry remembered one time, when he'd found Dahlia's secret little journal. Dahlia had unfortunately caught him before he could open it up, and that had been a very painful experience of soft toys being thrown at him and a lot of tears which Harry immediately regretted afterwards, and mum getting Dahlia a box for her journal with a magical padlock. Sometimes she'd still ask Harry to turn away when she wanted to write in it.

Far be it for him to intrude upon his own mum's secret things, then.

“I still think it's unfair to leave mum alone like that,” he said, as straight as it could be. Harry then paused, as he realised something else, in another one of those moments where something comes into clarity in the most mundane place.

“When we're older, we have to go to Hogwarts, right?”

Dahlia was confused at first, before thinking about what Harry said before, and her face fell, as she realised what Harry meant. “I think so. Mum said when we're eleven, we'll get a letter inviting us to Hogwarts. That's where we'll learn about magic, so we can keep ourselves safe.”

“Then...won't mum be left all alone?”

“Oh.” Dahlia was afraid the conversation would turn that way. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on herself – the thought of her mum being left in their home without anyone to love her made her heart break, a little.

“We can always come back during the holidays,” she said, trying to sound a bit more hopeful.

“But they're not as long as school,” Harry pointed out.

“No, you're right...” Dahlia couldn't really keep up any cheer if she wasn't into it. She was the type who wore her heart on her sleeve. Harry always knew that, that's why he didn't really like making fun of her when she was upset. She liked that he was mature enough for that.

Harry continued on. “Mum always looks after us, but she doesn't have people looking after her. Even gran'uncle Albus is really busy being head teacher at Hogwarts. And did you notice mum never asked us before if she wanted us to make her feel better when she was sad?”

That much was true. Harry had only found mum by chance after uncle Frank and auntie Alice died, and he had to be the one to offer himself to her. Then, after he saw her look sad at how much he loved Dahlia and wanted to make her feel good, she didn't say anything until Harry asked.

“I think it's because she's a grown-up. Grown-ups have to be...” Dahlia struggled to pronounce the word she wanted to use, “...re-spon-si-ble. And that means they have to do things by themselves.”

Harry pouted. “That's dumb. I think even grown-ups should ask for help. Mum asks us to help with washing the dishes.”

“I think that's different,” Dahlia sighed.

“How?” Harry asked.

It took a few moments for Dahlia to find the right way to say it. “I think chores are easy, but maybe it's hard to ask people to make you feel better when you're grown-up.”

“Oh.”

The two of them sat in silence. Then Harry finally spoke up again. “We need to look after mum.”

“Yeah,” nodded Dahlia. “You're right.”

“And when we come back during the holidays, let's make sure we make each other feel good lots and lots so mum feels better!” Harry clenched both his hands together, sounding both excited and determined.

“Mmm hmm,” Dahlia agreed. She got off her own bed, and sat right down on Harry's, next to her twin. “You won't leave me alone at Hogwarts, will you?”

“No way!” Harry shook his head vigorously. “We'll be together forever, so we can come back to mum.”

Dahlia rested her head on Harry's shoulders, taking comfort in how close he was, how much he loved his other half. “Thank you, Harry,” she whispered.

She really wanted to show her appreciation, and her love. It was put off a little late, anyway. She rested a hand onto his, causing Harry to look up at her. “I wanna make you feel good...”

“Oh?” Harry gave a cheeky smirk. “With?”

“With...my tongue...” Dahlia whispered. She and mum didn't really do a lot of that tonight, and Dahlia was in one of those moods.

“Okay,” Harry happily replied, and he wriggled a little, pulling down his pajama bottoms and pants. That day they were both anticipating was not today, he thought. Tonight, there was something else supposed to happen instead.

It was another three years or so away, and the time to leave for Hogwarts would be both sad, yet also the start of something big, but as Dahlia moved the space between her legs over Harry's face, and she wrapped her fingers around his length, Harry knew he'd always have his sister.


	18. BONUS: Children's Pampering! Lily's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily always spoils them on their birthday. Why can't Harry and Dahlia do the same for her?

Lily found that birthdays, once you've grown into adulthood, tended to be more low-key affairs.

At least, that was how she experienced it. As a young adult, she wasn't into the crazy and wild parties that James and Sirius liked – neither was Remus, but he was too polite to refuse an invitation from them. But at least before then, there was always the birthday parties of childhood, with friends, games, and much more besides.

Life in hiding with Harry and Dahlia didn't leave much room for that. Even so, that didn't mean that they didn't think her birthday was unimportant – they always made sure to make a card for her (it was usually Dahlia who did the drawings, since she was the more artistic of the two) and tried to be on their best behaviour for her. It was all they could do, since they only had small amounts of pocket money for presents, and they weren't allowed to use anything in the kitchen without her being there.

The twins knew that, and that sometimes frustrated them a little, more so after that night, when they promised that they'd take care of their mum as much as they could. They really did wish they could make their mum's birthdays as fun as she made theirs.

Little did Lily realise that on the night before January the thirtieth, their...wards-based situation would afford them just the opportunity to do just that...

* * *

Lily had overslept. She was usually rather good about that, but today, she found herself still in bed, long after she was supposed to have been down in the kitchen, getting the family's breakfast together, and setting up the table for Harry and Dahlia's home-schooling.

Groaning, she stretched her arms, just about to get the late start to the day, when she spotted Harry and Dahlia out in the hallway.

“Oh, good morning, you two,” Lily yawned. “Sorry, I overslept. I should get breakfast ready...”

“Happy birthday, mum!” the twins chorused. They strode up to the bed, beaming as they crawled up to their mum for a big hug. Lily noticed that Harry was hiding something right behind his back. She already guessed what it was, but guessing what they had drawn on the front of the card was always a surprise.

“Here!” Harry exclaimed proudly, handing her their home-made birthday card, with Dahlia's artwork - clumsy, yet unmistakably a picture of the three of them in felt-tip pen. She'd tried to get the colour of Lily's red hair just right, judging from the blot of various red shades by her head.

“Oh thank you, Harry. Dahlia. It's lovely,” Lily smiled.

“Harry wanted to make a cake,” Dahlia explained. “But I said we're not allowed to mess around in the kitchen because you said so, because we might make a mess or hurt ourselves.”

“So, we've been thinking about what sort of present we can give you, mum, and...” Harry trailed off, sounding like he was about to ask about something that might make their mum mad. Lily knew better of course, the thought of upsetting their mum was seen as completely unforgivable, but it made her curious all the same.

“And...?” she coaxed him.

Harry fidgeted. “And you always make our birthdays really fun, with presents and cake and stuff. And we wish sometimes we could do something like that for you but we're not old enough. So...” The young boy snuggled up closer to Lily. “If you want...we can make you happy this way...”

Harry reached into Lily's nightshirt, and she let out a small gasp as his tiny fingers brushed over her left nipple, gently rubbing at it to coax the nub to a rigid hardness. Startled at how forward he was, she was about to bring a hand up to Harry's arm to push him away, but stopped when she saw the loving, innocent look on his young face, a small smile lighting up his expression.

“We can give you ourselves. You said even if we haven't got much, we can always give you this. Please, mum...”

Lily's breaths were becoming ragged from Harry's touch, but she managed to turn her eyes to Dahlia to see if this was how she felt too, that Harry wasn't just jumping into things, and the young girl nodded at her, agreeing with her twin. “We love you, mum. You should be happy on your birthday. If...you want us to...” She remembered that they should really ask their mum if this was okay, just like she told them.

Lily's eyes widened, caught off guard at just how loving and thoughtful her two children were – she knew she raised them to be considerate of others, and she taught them that the wards were all about giving love as much as receiving it, but there was no mistaking it. They loved their mum and they wanted to make their mum happy, and making her feel good made them happy in return.

The time to make each other feel good was night-time, when everything important during the day was finished – they'd be presentable to public view by day, and indulging in their most taboo desires by night. But...now, Harry and Dahlia were saying they wanted to just forget about that, just for this morning, and simply let them show how much they loved their mum, even though they couldn't do very much for her...except make her happy with their bodies.

She found she just couldn't say no to such an earnest out-pour of love, just for her. “Okay,” she nodded. “If that's what you want...”

She relaxed her body, and allowed them to do what they would with her. With mum granting permission, Dahlia made her way up to the back of the bed, and taking her cheek, she leaned in for a kiss. Lily returned it, playfully dancing around her daughter's tongue, as Harry undid the buttons on her top, and gently pushed the fabric aside, exposing her flat tummy and her round, full breasts to the morning sunlight.

Harry let out a happy little hum, at the pink nipple having hardened up with his beloved mum's arousal, and closing his eyes, he lowered his mouth around the nub, gently suckling at Lily's teat. Dahlia felt Lily moan into her mouth at Harry's suckling, her eyes turned downwards, and having caught him moving to a more intimate step, she pulled away from her mum, and crawled onto the bed, took the other breast into her hand, and she started licking and caressing her other nipple.

Lily let out another low moan. “Oh...oh baby...”

It took her back, to a time when Harry and Dahlia were both newly born, when they were given milk from their mother's teat as she held them close, as though trying to protect them from the evils of the world outside...

But this was different. As babies, Harry suckled a little more greedily than Dahlia, while she was slower and more gentle, like she almost seemed to understand that her mother's breast was a comfort, that needed to be savoured. Now, years on, the twins were both licking and sucking at her nipples, equally gently, equally loving, and it made Lily shudder and gasp as they suckled her once more, sending a fire around her body that they never managed to do all those years ago...

Harry and Dahlia both found the act of gently sucking on their mum's nipples to be comforting: softly massaging the pillow-like, perky flesh in their hand, while coiling their tongues around her hardened nubs, drawing out quiet sighs and moans from her was reassuring. They thought little of it as babies – now, they wanted to show her how much they'd grown, how much they loved her, through the breast that nurtured them...

“We love you, mum...” Lily heard Dahlia quietly mumble, and then...

She lifted her head up, and placed both her hands around the elastic of her pajama bottoms, slowly lowering them to reveal her white knickers, on full display. Was she going to go there, Lily wondered, before she let out a moan as her daughter went back to servicing her pink nub atop her chest . But then, just as Lily had anticipated, secretly hoped for even, she felt a small hand, slowly reaching down into her underwear, and start toying at her quickly dampening pussy.

“Ah..Ahhhh...” Lily groaned and gasped as those tiny fingers rubbed and stroked at her folds, before Dahlia's middle finger finally slowly, lovingly snaked their way inside her.

Dahlia thought her mum was so soft and wet inside, like her pussy was hugging her fingers.

Lily let out a grateful cry of ecstasy as she felt Harry reach down too, inside her white knickers, rubbing his fingers across her now swollen clit, while Dahlia thrust a finger in and out. She responded immediately, opening up her legs to capture every inch of pleasure from their digits, shivering in arousal, and feeling her folds twitch in anticipation against her children's small, delicate fingers, losing herself in their love for their mum.

“Ah!...Ah!...Oh, you two! Ah!...Yes! More...!”

More – if that was what mum wanted, then that was what she'd have. Harry and Dahlia sped up their hands, wet sounds coming from below as her womanhood dampened their palms, and Lily let out a grateful, lusty moan, losing herself in the double pleasuring of her nipples and pussy.

Harry momentarily stopped suckling, and gazing up at his mum's half-lidded eyes, he quietly asked, “Does that feel nice?”

“Yes,” gasped Lily. “You're so good...AH!...Oh baby...!”

Her honeypot wetter than ever, more sensitive than ever, suddenly Lily found herself almost bucking at their touch, humping at the air urgently as the fire within her threatened to consume her. “AH!...AH!...Oh Merlin! You're gonna make mummy cum...!”

She was so beautiful. Their beloved mum was so warm, so soft, both inside and out – every inch of her smooth skin, the way she shook and shuddered with every touch, the erotic face, flushed red and gasping and moaning with every touch, drove Harry and Dahlia to their limits.

The twins couldn't wait.

And neither, it seemed, could Lily. “MMM! OHHHH!”

She tensed up, and Harry and Dahlia felt their fingers become coated in their mum's special juices, watching with satisfaction as Lily moaned and shuddered under their touch. She became vaguely aware that her own knickers were getting soaked in her arousal, and a part of her almost felt ashamed, as if she had just wet her own knickers in front of her children, but both of them wore the same happy smile on their face, just pleased at having made their mum feel special and loved.

The blue light that left Lily's chest and buried itself into the bedroom ceiling was proof enough of that.

Lily let out a long exhaling breath of relief, before lowering herself back down on the bed. Harry and Dahlia withdrew their hands from underneath her knickers, and they both chastely kissed Lily on each cheek. “Happy birthday,” they chorused.

They were just so cute. “Thank you, you two...” Lily gave a warm smile, before her eyes widened, and her expression turned to one of amusement. “Oh...?”

Harry had evidently gotten rather fired up over the erotic sights and sounds, as Lily could now feel his hardened flesh pressing up against her thigh as he lay against her. “Oh, dear,” Lily chuckled, turning to meet Harry's gaze. “Did someone get a little too excited?”

He turned slightly red with embarrassment. “S-sorry...”

“It's nothing to feel bad about, darling,” Lily laid a comforting hand at the back of Harry's head. She then turned to Dahlia, making sure she was listening too. “I'll tell you what. Why don't I return the favour for you...?”

“Really?” Dahlia looked a little surprised. “It's okay, but...”

“I love you too,” Lily reminded her, “and I love making you feel good. When you're happy, so am I. So...will you let mummy say thank you?”

Before Dahlia could reply, Harry jumped right in. “Yeah, okay!” He wasn't going to say no to that, evidently. Dahlia wished Harry would have a little more tact, but that didn't stop her from agreeing with her brother.

“Bottoms off, then. Harry, I'd like you on the bed, and get down on your hands and knees. Just above my head.”

Harry nodded, and he quickly shed his pajama bottoms and pants, before positioning himself above her, his boyhood hovering enticingly right up at Lily's face.

It looked so tempting. She could see how hard it was, all for her. She could see the pink mushroom tip just peeking out, as though shyly trying to get acquainted. She could see just how little it still was, like a tiny little treat to be gobbled up. And so defenceless too...

Lily snapped back to reality – it would be rude to leave out Dahlia as well, since she put in half of the work too. She pulled down her knickers and dropped them off the side of the mattress, before she spread open her pussy, nodding to her daughter on the other end of the bed. “Do you want to do that special rubbing, Dahlia?”

Dahlia's face lit up, before eagerly nodding – she loved feeling her little flower against her mum's. And so, she got herself into position, with Lily raising her leg over the young girl to give her room for their most precious places to meet.

Gratefully. Lily reached up and placed her hand onto Harry's bare bottom, lowering him down to her mouth, and using the other hand to peel back his skin to reveal his pink head, she gently took his erect little flesh into her mouth, sucking at it just as the twins had done to her breasts moments ago.

Harry let out an almost girly moan as Lily closed around his little hardness, and Lily felt, further south, Dahlia coating her own little pussy in Lily's wetness, before moving on to touch clits, holding herself steady against Lily's leg. Both of them let out a small gasp as their little love buttons made contact, as the young girl lovingly rubbed their folds against each other.

“Mmm!...Mmm!...”

Lily let out a series of muffled moans, arousal at Dahlia lovingly tribbing against her, but also comfort, at tenderly sucking and licking Harry's immature flesh. So small, so innocent, with a sweet, fleshy taste, that only an eight-year-old boy possessed...

A part of Lily felt weak – weak at the thought that a grown woman, twenty-nine years old as of today, would feel the urge to suckle at something, and at a little boy's tiny, immature penis at that. But...

But no-one was getting hurt. No matter how much society would view it as incest, this was their normal life. And whatever would happen, as their mother, Lily would accept all responsibility.

And she just loved watching and listening to her two children feel the greatest happiness, to be touched and kissed, and they felt the same way. So...what was wrong with keeping it to themselves?

“Ah!...Ah!...” “Ohh!...Oh, mum...!”

Lily drank in the sounds of Harry and Dahlia, sighing and moaning so sweetly, and it drove her wild, trying to return her love back – it was easy with Harry, licking and sucking at his cute little member, with as much affection and gentleness as he had given her, but it was a bit maddening, unable to see Dahlia properly, having to let her daughter do all the work for the two of them...but the lovely cries coming from them both told her that she was okay with it, feeling good for the both of them.

The tingling down below, with her daughter's pussy kissing hers, was getting hotter and hotter, and it was getting hard to tell how much of the wetness below was her own arousal, or Dahlia's...suddenly, Lily felt the arms wrapped around her leg grip tighter, and the tiny pussy grinding against hers move faster, and that sent shivers all around Lily's body, urging her on to instinctively lick and suck at Harry's little penis with more vigour, to love him more than ever. He responded at once, rocking his hips, almost thrusting, to keep feeling that pleasurable, snug sensations inside his mum's mouth...

She heard both of their cries become louder, and more urgent.

Dahlia sensed the tingling in her sopping wet pussy reach a fever pitch, and managed to choke out a warning. “AH!...AHHH...! I'm gonna cum...!”

“M-me too!” Harry gasped, feeling the most heated tingling build up within him. They were both close, but what about mum? Was she about to cum together with them? But it felt so good, they weren't sure if they could hold themselves back anymore...

Lily then let out a loud, yet muffled wail as she suckled at Harry's tiny flesh, signalling to them that she was close, that the pressure building up inside her from Dahlia's fantastic tribbing was about to burst out. She couldn't speak properly, not without letting go of that sweet, sweet little boy penis from her mouth, but she sped up the movements of her tongue and bobbed her head up and down to match Harry's desperate thrusts, compelling them to just let go, that it was fine to cum like this, just let her cum too...

“AHHHHHHHH!” “MMM...MMMMMMMPH!”

Lily muffled an ecstatic scream, just as Harry and Dahlia wailed out their own immature orgasms, and she felt Harry's tiny flesh pulse inside her mouth, as she suckled on it like a teat for his special penis milk which never came. Dahlia's tiny flower throbbed against her, every pulse encouraging her own pussy to release her own juices, to mingle with her own daughter's.

It was heaven, being able to feel her own children against her body, being able to sense them responding to the love she gave them, and in turn letting them feel how much they loved her.

A blue flare surrounded the connected bodies of parent and children, rising up into the bedroom ceiling to merge with the wards.

Lily felt Dahlia gently lower her head down onto her mum's chest, lying comfortably into a warm embrace, as Harry withdrew his boyhood from Lily's mouth. She missed the sensations, giving a few licks at his pink little tip as he did, before he rolled over to the other side, head rested against the other breast.

Lily held their heads reassuringly. “Well...” she murmured, “...I think I'll have to come up with something else to do tonight...”

“Sorry we couldn't make you a cake,” Dahlia apologised, as she snuggled up closer.

“Oh, that's alright, darling.” Suddenly, a thought struck Lily. “Do you want to help me make one?”

“Really?” Harry and Dahlia chorused excitedly, eyes lighting up.

“Well, I think we can have ONE day off studies today...it IS a special day, after all,” Lily chuckled. “After breakfast, and you've gotten dressed. I think you need to change your underwear as it is...and so do I...”

The twins could hardly contain themselves, as young children who want to show what they made to their parents tend to do – more so if they could eat what they created. They turned to each other, and Dahlia replied, “Okay! Come on, Harry!”

And as Harry and Dahlia raced back to their rooms to get changed, Lily got herself into her day clothes, glad that on today of all days, that the wards would let this birthday be just that little bit more special.


	19. Show More Of Your Hidden Side, Dahlia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has fun giving more than receiving.

Lily got the sense today was not going to be entirely normal.

Call it a hunch, but when it came to being magical, just about anything could happen, really. Even muggles, who lived their lives surrounded by as much normalcy as possible, could find their lives uprooted by something unexpected one day.

And it all started with something as simple as their doorbell ringing, when she was watching TV as Harry and Dahlia played their own version of 'chess' on the floor.

“A visitor?” Lily hardly ever got any that wasn't the postman, simply because she'd made quite sure that the place wasn't too noticeable due to the wards and various charms she put on the house. But he'd already been today, so who...?

Albus, maybe? Occasionally he liked to check in discreetly, to make sure the wards were still holding.

Curious, she got off the sofa, and opened the door..and she had to suppress a gasp: there in front of her was someone she hadn't seen in person after James's funeral.

“S-Sirius?” It was indeed he – James's old schoolfriend and fellow Auror, Sirius Black. He was almost exactly how Lily remembered him: scraggly black hair, a beard which he only managed to summon the barest minimum effort to trim, but he'd taken on a more tired and cautious look in his eyes, yet he did his best to put on a grin for her.

She remembered how he was almost inconsolable after James died, and so was their other friend Remus Lupin. With Peter having mysteriously vanished without a trace, those two were the only ones left in their old gang of four back in their youth. He threw himself into work after that, as a distraction, and Lily only got signs he was still alive through some old family jewellery he sent by owl post every Christmas and on her birthday.

But now, here he was, in the flesh.

“'Sup, Lily?” he raised his hand to wave hello.

“H-hi,” Lily could only manage, before emotion overtook her and she ran out to hug Sirius. “How have you been?”

“Better than before, I suppose,” Sirius commented, returning the hug. “How are you holding up? Are the kids good?”

“They're fine,” Lily broke away. “So am I.” She then turned to a question that had popped into her mind. “How did you even...?”

“Find you?” Sirius finished the sentence. “Dumbledore told me. Said I needed to get out and reconnect. I just figured you didn't want to be found, the way things went, so I just assumed...”

“Mum?” Lily turned around to the sound of Dahlia's voice. There she was, with Harry standing right beside her.

“Oh hey, you two,” Sirius waved to them. “Don't know if you remember me, but I'm your uncle Sirius.” He was greeted with two confused faces, before he clarified. “I'm that guy, who turned into the black dog.”

Suddenly, the two of them became awfully excited. “Uncle Padfoot!” Harry exclaimed, remembering when he was little, he liked to ride around on his back, whenever he transformed into his form as a black dog – it was a skill Sirius picked up in his youth, to sneak out with friends where wasn't supposed to be, the prankster. “You visiting?”

“Yeah. Not too long though, I got places to be, and other friends and family to visit,” he smirked at the disappointed looks on Harry and Dahlia's faces. “Ah, don't worry, you two. I'll be sure to visit again. And get you something cool this Christmas.”

“Really?” Dahlia and Harry chorused together.

“Really really. Listen, I got something I need to speak with your mum about, so do you mind giving us space?”

“Okay. See you later, Uncle Padfoot,” Dahlia pulled Harry by the arm, back to the living room. “Bye, Uncle Padfoot!” he shouted back.

Once Lily and Sirius were alone, his face turned more serious.

“About those wards on the place...”

“Yes?” A sense of dread began to overtake Lily. She was always aware that in muggle society, she'd be arrested if she ever got caught, and she knew Dumbledore would be embroiled in one of the scandals of the century if anyone knew he cast the wards on her place. Still, she tried to stay calm, despite the fact she knew she was in front of a trained Auror.

“Feels a whole lot like the ones back at my old house, before I tore them down when I became head of the Black family.”

“Do they?” Lily asked, trying to sound impassive.

“Hey, not judging. Biggest rule of pranking: you're only in trouble if you get caught. And no muggle would catch you, you're too smart for that.”

Lily blinked. “You're...taking this surprisingly well.”

Sirius shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "Don't you remember? I was raised by crazy pure-blood extremists. Marrying your own cousin to 'keep the bloodline pure' was taught to me as being totally normal. So it doesn't freak me out as much as it should.”

Lily did remember, how as a teenager he would gripe to his friends and Lily about how much he hated the thought of becoming the family head just to keep everything about it the same, and swore when he did he'd torch everything to the ground and start again. It was surprising, since Sirius had few positive role models at home, so maybe there was just some good in Sirius that refused to be quashed, somehow. Having said that, she wasn't entirely sure his relaxed attitude on having wards powered by inter-family sex was left at just not his problem unless he saw her actually do it was good for an Auror, but she was in that moment grateful he would turn the other cheek, for her.

The man gazed at Lily, in all seriousness. “They good to each other?”

“Of course,” Lily answered: the wards would be nowhere near as strong as they were otherwise.

“Good. How about you? Must be hard to juggle equal time between the two of you.”

Lily sighed. Something told her to spill it out, in front of someone who was privy to the wards and how they worked, who wouldn't be disgusted if she confessed. “It's been tough. They do love me very much and I love them. Doesn't stop me from missing James, though.”

“No, I suppose not,” Sirius said, quietly.

“But it helps, just to have one or both of them close. It doesn't even have to be anything...really personal. I just like to touch them all over and just gaze upon them for ages.”

“Hmm,” Sirius put a finger to his chin. “Well, you want me to suggest something?”

“Yes?”

“Don't you dare tell my boss I told you this, but if all you want is to be there, and hold them...I know something you could try out sometime...it's something folks in my family a few generations back liked to do...”

* * *

The conversation after that turned to a bit of small talk, and Sirius promising to write more, and to send something fun to Harry and Dahlia at Christmas before they parted ways once again.

That evening, Lily decided to take Sirius's suggestion and try it out. In fact, she'd decided to do it tonight, when it was time to bond together. And so, after she'd closed the curtains of her bedroom, and the three of them had stripped their clothes off, as always...

“So, what do you want to do first, mum?” Dahlia asked. They'd recently taken to looking for her to see what tonight's plans would be, out of concern for her, she could tell, but she liked pretending not to know so they wouldn't stop, because she found it adorable.

“Hmm...” Lily pretended to be deep in thought, before finally she answered, “...how about you and Harry make each other feel good first?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “Can I make you feel good after?”

“Actually, I thought of something,” Lily smiled. The two of them waited to see what idea Lily had come up with. “Lie down on the bed, Harry.” Curious, the young boy did just that. “Now Dahlia...when Harry's using his pee-pee to make you feel good, I don't think you've ever been on top of Harry before, have you?”

Dahlia thought. Come to think of it, she never lay down on top of Harry – she'd always be lying on the bed, with Harry on top. Mum sometimes was on top when she did it, but it never occurred to Dahlia to try it herself. She liked looking in Harry's eyes up at him, so she didn't mind, but the thought did intrigue her slightly.

“Do you want to give it a try?”

“O-okay,” Dahlia nervously said.

Lily stroked her hair in reassurance. “Don't worry, darling. I'll help you out.” She turned to Harry. “You two should make each other ready first.”

Harry lit up, and waited eagerly as Dahlia positioned her little pussy right over his face. She then took his pee-pee into her hand, and taking it as a sign, Harry lifted his head up, to dip his little tongue into her folds.

“Mmm...!” Dahlia let out a small sound, feeling him hit a little bundle of nerves where she felt nice, before lowering her head down onto Harry's boyhood, trying to match her own sucking to his gentle licking.

Both of them let out little noises of arousal, lying there licking and sucking each other for about half a minute, before Harry pulled away, letting a little trickle of Dahlia's nectar drip down and hit his chin, captivated by how pretty and pink her little petals were. Dahlia too had felt Harry harden up inside her mouth, and she let it fall out of her mouth, fascinated by how erect her brother had gotten.

“Are you both ready?” Lily asked, and both Dahlia and Harry nodded. “Good. Dahlia, come here.”

Dahlia hopped off Harry, and turned to face him. She craned her head around towards Lily, waiting for the next instruction. She assumed it would be to take Harry's pee-pee and put it in herself, like mum did...

Lily quickly cast a Contraceptive Charm, and took Dahlia right under the arms, and lifted her up, positioning Harry's little penis, so that the tip was touching her entrance. “Lift your legs up, darling. So that your feet are on the bed.”

The young girl was confused. That wasn't part of what mum usually did, but she trusted her to believe this would lead somewhere, so she did as instructed, allowing herself to squat, not kneel, above Harry's prone form.

“That's a good girl,” Lily soothed, straightening her legs out further a little, as Dahlia scrambled to get a firm grip. Her legs couldn't hold her up like this, so she rested a hand onto one of Lily's legs near the bed, using her arm to prop herself up, while Dahlia's other arm wrapped itself to the back of Lily's head.

Lily kissed the back of Dahlia's head, causing her to gasp quietly, before she gently lowered her daughter down, allowing Harry's little member to slide right into her waiting pussy.

“Oh!...Ohhh...”

Dahlia let out a moan as she felt the full length of Harry's rod inside her, while Harry's breath hitched upon feeling the wet warmth of Dahlia's inner walls grip down tight.

“Good girl. Can you move your hips?”

Panting, Dahlia nodded, and she lowered herself down onto Harry's member, before raising herself up, and then falling, letting his pee-pee massage her insides, hitting that deep spot where she felt the best. “Ah...Ah...”

“Dahlia...” Harry choked out, watching his sister's movements – her pink pussy was in full view, fully taking in his length in its tight grip, her little clit winking seductively at him, her little buds on her chest bouncing up and down with every shake of her hips...and her face. Oh, it was one of pleasure and arousal, flushed red, panting, looking down at him with a most erotic expression of focus, as though asking if he felt good.

He thought it was the most exciting thing he'd ever seen.

Peeking over Dahlia's shoulder, Lily watched Harry's reaction. Boys seemed to be the type that got off with their eyes first, and judging by how Harry seemed to be panting, making his own sounds of arousal, staring up at Dahlia in almost wonderment, it was clearly working. This was surely her little daughter, at her most erotic.

“That's it...” Lily whispered seductively in Dahlia's ear. “Good girl...keep showing Harry...your exciting side...”

Dahlia almost went weak listening to her mum's encouragement, somehow triggering something within her, making her more sensitive to Harry's pee-pee going in and out, seeming to speed up...

Hazily, she looked down, and saw that the movements inside her HAD sped up – Harry was now thrusting his own hips in time with Dahlia's, coating his pee-pee in her love juices. He was now flushed, and gazing at his sister like she was a little goddess. “Ah!...Dahlia!...you look...so cute...”

“Ah!...Ah!...Y-you too...” Dahlia had noticed, that Harry's expression had become more hungry, his moans of pleasure more intense, just by taking in the full sight of her feeling good. Something was welling within her, she couldn't explain what, but she could somehow feel Harry's intense love and reverence for her in that exact moment, that touched her heart, making her buck her hips faster, to try harder to make him happy.

Lily was in fact pouring a bit of her own magic, and some of the wards', into the pair, creating a sort of empathetic link. Their feelings were now one. And they looked so gosh darned cute doing it...

“That's right...Harry loves you...when you look like that...” Lily whispered to Dahlia, and she knew her daughter took it as the absolute truth. It was turning Lily on so much, keeping on teaching her such naughty things...it was hard to fight the urge to keep her hands to herself...

Lily closed her hands around the budding mounds on Dahlia's chest, and gently pinched her pink nipples.

“UAAAH!”

Instantly, the young girl reacted, moaning louder, stimulated both from her mum tweaking her nubs and massaging her budding little breasts, and Harry's penis slamming into her over and over. But Dahlia was also feeling something else – some sort of rising burn, surging her on to move her hips more, knowing even with her eyes slammed shut in pleasure that Harry's eyes were on her, every second of every step. And that just made her even excited.

She managed with a lot of effort to open her eyes to gaze down at Harry, who was completely entranced by the girl on top of him, through his own haze of emotion. “Uhh!...AH!...AH!...Oh, Harry! Harry...look at me...!”

Lily smirked. Her daughter was being driven so wild, the normally demure little girl, gasping and loudly crying out for more, by her hand and Harry's, and she couldn't help but feel a great sense of satisfaction paired with erotic desire, to drive her even crazier, make her howl as she came...she only hoped Harry would see this, and be turned on so much more.

Harry WAS looking at her, drinking in her form, from her crimson, gasping look to her little budding boobies, being fondled and stroked by mum right behind her, to her little flat tummy to her wet, pink little pussy, and every second of gazing just fired him even up more to thrust his hips with more intensity, as though trying to draw out other sides of Dahlia he'd never seen before, more of her erotic side...

He thrust faster, moaning as he bucked. “AH!...AH!...Dahlia...!”

Close. They were getting close. Lily decided to help Dahlia along, and she lowered her head down to Dahlia's neck, letting her hot breath flow over her seductively, tenderly...

Sensing the sudden hotness against her head, and the breaths of the woman holding her, Dahlia lolled her tongue out, slammed her eyes shut once again, and threw her head back from the overwhelming stimulation. “AH!...AH!...I'm cumming!...Harry...AH! AH!”

There was no build up this time, no final sprint to the finish as they both worked to feel good together. The moment those words had left Dahlia's lips, Harry completely lost control, and the moment he did, so did she.

“Da-aaAAAAAAH!”

“Harry!...HaaaAAAAAAAAH!”

Lily felt her daughter press down hard onto her head and her leg as her orgasm blew out of her like a bomb, feeling her shake violently in her arms, listening to her practically scream as she flooded Harry's crotch with her girl juices. It was a shame only the back of her was visible to Lily – she could only imagine how it was for Harry.

Peeping over Dahlia's shoulder, she could see Harry had ironically screwed his eyes shut too, wailing out, back arched in one last thrust, his little body trembling as surely his child penis throbbed and trembled, massaging Dahlia's still undeveloped insides in his dry cum.

The aura flared up from the pair of them, before blasting itself into the ceiling of the room in a roar.

Lily felt Dahlia go limp, panting, as she watched Harry flop back down onto the bed, trying to catch his own breath. “Did you like that?” she asked, wondering if Dahlia could even hear her, or if her little mind had been fried by the whole ordeal.

It took a while before Dahlia could summon the energy for a tired nod. Even then, the young girl still had something to say about what had happened. “Mum...” she hoarsely whispered out, sounding rather accusing, “...you planned this.”

“Oh, you got me,” Lily chuckled. “I do really, really liked touching you and making you feel good. I just thought it would be a nice way to not be left out.” And that was true. Lily found it hugely satisfying to have her hands over Dahlia, making her go crazy with every touch, while she was already feeling good with Harry, blowing her mind with an orgasm like that.

“And...” Lily continued, flashing a warmer smile at the fizzled out girl in her arms, “...you were really cute there.”

Dahlia's eyes widened in shock, before she finally gave a tired, but happy look. She was the one with Harry's pee-pee in her, but mum had found a way to join in, a way she had fun with, even when she was supporting her. If this was what made mum happy, then it made Dahlia happy too.

“Uuurgh...” Harry groaned out, “...I feel like I played tag for the whole day.”

“I know, darling,” Lily said, lying down next to Harry, to inspect her indirect handiwork with satisfaction. “But it felt really good, I hope?”

“The best,” Harry whispered.

Lily nodded. “I think we should leave it there for tonight. I don't think you're up for another round.”

“But...what about you?” Dahlia tiredly asked.

“Oh, I might ask to share again,” Lily gave an amused smirk. “I might need it to be a bit more...direct next time. You can make me feel good tomorrow.”

The twins nodded, and they slowly picked up their own clothes, to trudge to the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed. “'Night mum,” Harry said, for both of them.

Well, that was fun, Lily thought to herself, once she was alone in the bedroom again. I mean, I feel bad for teasing Dahlia like that...but she really was cute...

As her head hit the pillow, she stared up at the ceiling, thinking that she had to think of a way to thank Sirius properly for everything. Finally, as her eyes grew heavier, one stray thought popped into her mind as she lost consciousness.

She needed to think of more ways to 'share' more often.


	20. Familiar and Yet Not! Harry and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels as though he's been here before...but that can't be, right?

Harry wasn't sure where he was, at first.

It looked like he was in the living room, on the brown leather sofa, bending over the coffee table at the papers showing what appeared to be maths problems. He couldn't remember ever starting on them, but somewhere in the back of his mind it seemed familiar - he would always be sitting down, with his mum pouring over schoolwork, since his mum never took him to school out of fear of bad people attacking him and his family.

So, thinking little of it, he picked up the pen on the side of the table, and tried to solve the problem in front of him.

He wasn't sure if he had the problem solved or not, but when he looked up at his mum, who was sitting right next to him, watching him move the pen across the parchment, she gave a warm smile, and a nod of approval.

“You did very well,” she said, collecting the sheets from him and piling them up in another corner of the coffee table.

“Really?” Harry asked earnestly, seeking his mother's approval as any child would.

“Really,” she nodded. “In fact, I think you've done very well, so...I think you deserve a special treat...”

“Special treat? What is it?” Harry tilted his head curiously yet happily, letting the excitement spill out of his voice.

“Sit up on the sofa, darling, and you'll see,” his mum said, coyly. Not one to argue with her, Harry plonked himself down on the leather cushion right in the middle, and watched mum as she pushed the coffee table away to gain a bit more space, before she sat herself down next to Harry's legs. But then, as Harry allowed his eyes to wander down to his mum, that he noticed something else, which immediately threatened to turn his face red with shame.

Harry had no idea how long he had no trousers or pants on, but there they were – his bare thighs splayed out right in front of mum, exposing his seven-year-old boyhood to her. He squeaked out, wanting to close his legs, but some unseen force kept his legs fastened where they were, helpless to move.

Mum smiled lovingly up at her son, as though this was perfectly normal, but also like she had something in mind, like she was about to do something naughty. “It must have been tiring, doing all that work...so, how about a special massage...?”

“Special...massage...?” Harry didn't fully understand what mum meant, or how it involved his bare little boy penis being exposed to his mum like this, but he was just too ashamed to even think straight...lately, it seemed hard for him to think straight about anything...

Mum took his soft flesh, and wrapped two fingers and her thumb around it, and began moving her hand up and down. Slow at first, she gradually began to increase her pace, watching Harry carefully.

Harry felt something tickle his boyhood at first, as his mum's fingers pumped up and down slowly, which soon turned into a tingling sensation as she moved faster, creating some sort of slow burn within him, something strange building up inside.

He couldn't help but let out a small sound, of pleasure mixed with an unfamiliar unease. “Ah...”

Mum smiled at his reaction. “Yes...you sound so cute...”

Harry's breathing became ragged, and he felt a quiet tingling bubble up inside him as his mum played with his penis, moving her hand up and down, stopping every so often to allow the tip of one of her fingers to circle the tip. That sensitive spot made Harry fidget more, sending shivers up his spine, shivers that Harry couldn't tell were pleasurable or scary...he was too young, too naïve to understand what was happening to him...

Mum was listening to Harry's soft little sounds of nervous innocence, and she stopped her hand, examining the little flesh in her grasp, before giving off a satisfied hum. “You're so hard, baby,” she whispered.

“Ah...Mum...?” Harry looked down, at the hardened boyhood between his legs in closer detail, and he could see it stand tall in mum's hand, the head of his tiny erection peeking out, coaxed out of the skin that had hidden it away. He whined out quietly, in embarrassment, but also at the unexpected sensations still tingling within him, from being stroked like that. “No...I...”

But mum was far from finished – she hovered her head close to his erect child penis. “I have special kisses too, Harry...and they're going to feel even better...”

Giving a slow chuckle, mum gave a slow lick right at the head of Harry's little flesh, eliciting a soft, ragged gasp from the young boy, who felt a stronger jolt run through him as her tongue made contact with his penis, before she moved on to several more slow licks, from the base up to the little pink mushroom tip.

“Mmm!...Mmm!...”

Harry struggled to keep himself from crying out, but it was getting hard not to, the way mum was moving her lips and her tongue all the way up and and down his hard little boyhood, sending that strange tingling racing around his body, especially as it reached the top and swirled at the little cap at the end...

Harry let out a soft moan. Evidently, mum found his attempts to resist amusing, or maybe charming somehow, because she stopped licking for a few moments to let out a low throaty chuckle. “I love you so much...” she murmured, gazing up at him, trying to read his face as she worked his tiny penis, and Harry wondered what he must look like to her at that moment, feeling embarrassed at being touched and kissed somewhere so private, yet somehow unable to struggle, with every touch of his sensitive flesh stirring something up inside...

“I want to see more of your cute side, Harry...” Mum purred out, as she slowly and gently took the length of his small member inside her mouth, and began tenderly sucking on it, drawing out a sharp gasp from the boy.

“Ah...!”

Harry felt a sharper tingling right at the tip of his tiny flesh, as mum tenderly bobbed her head up and down, licking and sucking it like a small fleshy lollipop, and something inside his head felt so fuzzy...he wanted to close his eyes and tense up, but he couldn't, for some reason, and felt like a bad boy, letting his most precious place be kissed and sucked like this, even though he didn't feel like he could escape. On top of that, the strange feeling, building up inside...what was it, this pleasurable burn, seeming to grow hotter and hotter as mum's mouth licked and sucked at him? It was shameful, but some of it felt nice...

Suddenly, he could hear mum's voice inside his head, speaking without moving her mouth, preoccupied as it was with massaging his penis, carrying an air of amusement to it. She was looking up at him with a satisfied expression, seeming to enjoy his confused, pleasurable reaction.

“You taste wonderful...so sweet...”

If it were possible, Harry's face grew even more red, from such a brazen remark, and that seemed to make the young boy even more sensitive, right as his mum stopped right at the tip, sucking on the sensitive pink head of his innocent member, while she toyed with his length with her fingers.

“Ohh...Ohh!...”

Harry was now letting out shorter, desperate little whimpers and moans, in between gasps for air, as mum rolled her tongue and the inside of her mouth across his boyhood, the tingling throughout his small body coming on stronger which made his body shiver so much...he couldn't understand what was happening, why his mum was licking and sucking at his precious place, why he couldn't find the strength to resist, why it felt so good while she did...

The strange sensations were becoming overwhelming, threatening to swallow him up, and he felt like he ought to push mum away before it became too much, but he couldn't find the strength to lift his arms.

“N-No...” Harry moaned out, as his breathing became faster. “Ah!...don't...”

He wasn't sure what he meant. It could have meant 'don't stop', or 'don't touch me like this' – he didn't really know. Either way, mum didn't seem to want to do the latter.

“Don't?” His mum's words were forming in his head once again, her expression one of amusement and wanting – it was the only way Harry could describe it. “But you're so close...” And she lowered herself down, sucking and licking at his little flesh, tasting his innocence with more enthusiasm.

Harry WAS close. To what though, he couldn't say. He felt like he was about to burst, and the more mum sucked on him, the closer he got. A sense of fear gripped him, as the feeling deep within rose to a fever pitch.

“AH!...AH!...”

Mum relentlessly bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around the length of his boy penis, pushing Harry to his agonising limits, seemingly focused only on tipping Harry over the edge. “That's it, baby...” her voice rang out in Harry's inner thoughts. “Cum for me...”

Cum...? What did mum mean by that? Harry tried to resist, but his mum was licking and sucking at him and it felt good and it felt like he was melting and it was getting so, so hard to think and he just wanted to – wanted to...

“OHH!...OHHHH...!”

Harry let out a loud, but high-pitched, almost feminine moan, as the pressure within him finally escaped, and he felt his penis twitch and pulse inside mum's mouth as he felt the relief wash over him. The tingling, building up within his little flesh rushed out with every ragged gasp of breath, but he felt nothing come out physically, even as he relieved himself at last.

He let out a few more whimpers, before finally a soft sigh of relief, as he hazily turned his attention back to his mum, her cheeks flushed red, eyes still hungry with desire, and he wondered if his mum still wasn't done with toying with him.

“You liked that, didn't you? Mummy's special kisses...”

Harry gazed down at her with half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed red with heat, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure...but when she kissed him, sucking and licking at his flesh, it felt good, and there was a great relief, a sense of release from the slow, hot burn afterwards that felt nice...

She didn't wait for an answer though, as she then went back down onto his little flesh, kissing it at the side, before licking it from the base up to the pink tip again, drawing out another slow moan from Harry. “And mummy likes these special kisses too...”

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was back in the bedroom, where he and Dahlia slept. He had a hard time seeing without his glasses, but he could tell from the sunlight coming through the window that it was now well into the morning, and a part of him started to suspect that he might have overslept.

Was everything that happened...all a dream?

No, he thought, as his mind became clearer, it definitely was. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't seem in control of his body during that time: he was all alone in that house except for mum before, which wasn't how it really was – there was also Dahlia, his sister, the one he shared a bedroom with, and so much more beside...and he knew he wasn't seven anymore, like he'd been then.

And then there was what happened. His first time, when he felt good, wasn't his mum suddenly coming on to him after doing his homework, but as part of the ritual to strengthen the wards on the house...he would have remembered what it was otherwise, not acting so fearful about those feelings he should have known...

It was a nice dream though, now that he thought about it.

But it was just as he was thinking about those sensations of feeling good, that he became aware of something wet caressing his little penis. Instinctively, he turned his head, to the bed where Dahlia slept, and as he expected, the bed was empty. But...

...but it didn't feel like Dahlia – as good as it felt to be licked and sucked, the tongue massaging him, and the mouth taking in the length of his member both felt bigger, not like how it fit so snugly in his sister's mouth, the right size for a child.

Harry turned his fuzzy vision down to between his legs, where someone had taken the blanket off him, and he could just make out the form of a grown woman with red hair, sitting at the other end of the bed, kissing and sucking his stiff pee-pee.

“Mmm...Mum?” Harry managed to groan out. He could also make out a smaller person sitting at the side of the bed, with longer black hair, which Harry assumed was Dahlia...but what was she doing at the side, instead of waking him up by feeling good and letting mum do it?

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Harry heard Lily's amused voice by his legs, and he fumbled at the bedside for his glasses to get a better look, and sure enough, once he had them on, it was indeed his mum at the other end of the bed, making him feel good with her tongue.

“Surprised?” she grinned. “You sleep pretty heavily, I thought the blue light from your magic flaring up would have woken you up for sure...”

“Mum? What are you...?” Harry then let out a moan, as Lily hit a sensitive spot with her tongue, as she took his length back inside her mouth.

“I was up before you,” Dahlia explained, since her mum had her mouth full at the moment. “I wanted to do it to you, since I said it was alright for you to do it to me, but then mum saw I was up before you and...I asked mum if she wanted to do it instead...”

Dahlia turned to her mum, a wistful smile on her face. “She really likes your pee-pee, you see.”

Harry understood – this was just one of the small gestures Dahlia could do for mum, to make her happy, before they had to leave her in three years. She was willing to let someone else make him feel good, giving them an opportunity to play with his pee-pee, his mum's favourite part of him that she loved stroking, kissing and sucking, all to see his erotic face, and listen to his cute little moans. Who knew if she would wake up before him again, but if it was for their mum, Harry didn't mind at all.

“Well, now that you're awake...” Lily stopped licking, and raised an eyebrow at Harry, “...are you going to come down to breakfast?”

Harry let out a whine of protest, almost offended that mum would have to cut short the sensations of pleasure for some cereal and toast.

Fortunately, it seemed she'd caught the needy look on his flushed face, and she chuckled, shaking her head. “You're a needy little boy, aren't you? Oh all right, I'll finish what I started then...”

And she lowered herself back down onto his hard little boyhood, and all Harry knew was relief and pleasure. No matter what would happen, he would always consider the time when the wards needed him to be the best time in his life.


	21. BONUS: Out in the Sun! The Blue Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns about undressing done right.

Lily was never big on swimming, as a child.

Her studies at Hogwarts left very little time for it, and as a muggle-born, any chance she had to learn magic just seemed like several opportunities too good to miss. Oh, she eventually got to exercise some of what she knew when she became Prefect and eventually Head Girl at Hogwarts, since their bathtubs were so large you could actually swim around in them, but she never really felt she'd ever need it.

Having said that, Lily thought that her two children should at least get the chance to learn someday. After the war finally ended, she had started taking more trips to the local swimming pool with them. Sometimes, Neville came too, when he was invited around to play for the day – inwardly, he was grateful for a chance to learn swimming, since he'd heard that his father Frank didn't show too many signs of magic as a boy, and was subject to some...stressful situations to make his magic appear, like being thrown into several bodies of water.

Lily didn't put it past Augusta to make poor Neville go through the same things.

But this was a hot June day, too good to spend indoors at a simple swimming pool. And given that Neville and Augusta had other plans for the day, there was only one real place to go, on a day like this, that came so rarely given the British weather...

* * *

“We're going to the seaside?” Harry and Dahlia excitedly chorused together, during breakfast.

“Yes, I thought the day was just too good to pass up,” Lily nodded. “Times are more peaceful, and we should be getting outside more. And so what better place to get outdoors than there? Of course, it's a bit of a train ride, but...”

“It's fine!” Dahlia hopped up and down happily. “We've never been to the seaside before!”

“Then it'll be a good experience for you both. But before you can think of that, you need to finish breakfast and get changed, yes?”

The twins quickly looked down at their cereal bowls, their gaze never once leaving it as they shovelled their cornflakes into their mouths. Lily could only chuckle at how focused children were when something truly mattered.

* * *

The train journey was easily the least exciting part of the trip, but truthfully both Harry and Dahlia were just too excited to care. It wasn't all that long, anyway, and the pair couldn't wait to do all the things that they'd read in books that you could do at the seaside, like sandcastles and finding shells and other things.

The actual arrival was much more attention-worthy. It was fairly packed, as far as Lily could see – obviously she wasn't the only one who thought to spend such a nice day here. She slipped her wand out her pocket, and carefully hiding her hands as she slipped her shirt over herself to change into her swimwear, she cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm to give herself and her children a little privacy.

What the trio were wearing couldn't be more different. Dahlia was wearing a bright green swimsuit, matching her emerald eyes, scanning the whole beach for spots to dig for interesting trinkets in the sand. Harry on the other hand was sporting a bright red pair of rather baggy swimming shorts, his excitement clearly matching the colour.

And Lily...she'd gone shopping, rather briefly, when she could find a good time for Sirius to babysit, and she'd picked something a little bolder, for special occasions. From the local shopping centre, she'd picked out a bright blue bikini swimsuit, exposing plenty of cleavage, blue bottoms just barely clinging to her, outlining her womanly shapes and curves, perfect for a spot of sunbathing.

“Now, don't wander too far, you two,” Lily reminded Harry and Dahlia, as they finished changing, and they'd left their clothes in the plastic box Lily had shrunk and carried in her pocket. “Stay where I can see you. And don't dig up too much of the place.”

“We won't,” Harry and Dahlia promised, in unison. Harry grabbed Dahlia's hand, and picked up a little orange bucket and spade with the other. “Come on, Dahlia, let's see what sort of shells we can find!”

“You don't need to pull, Harry, I'm coming...” Dahlia tried to sound like the more mature twin, but it was hard for her to hide her excited smile, and she let herself be dragged off towards the wetter parts of the sandy beach.

Lily kept a careful eye on the twins, watching them squat down and start pawing at the sand by hand, as she carefully unfurled a black towel and lay down to soak up some rays. She found the warmth of the sun rather comforting, like a bright and cheery hug, so needed after a long hard day at the office...if she worked at one, anyway.

Unfortunately, she didn't have long to herself.

“Hey, miss. Are you looking for a good time?”

Lily turned her eyes to her left, and she saw a rather bronze tanned, rather muscular looking man, probably in his late twenties, like her, sporting the messiest blonde hair she'd ever seen. Inwardly, she grimaced. Of course she was at the seaside, wearing what would be considered a non-modest swimsuit, she should have known it would happen...she suddenly started regretting only lowering the Notice-Me-Not when they'd finished changing.

“I think I'm having a perfectly good time here, thank you,” Lily replied, rather coldly.

“No reason you couldn't have a better one, eh?” remarked the man, apparently not put off in the slightest. “Isn't it boring just lying around here? Come on, I know somewhere where we could - ”

“Mum! Look at what Dahlia and I found!...Huh?”

Lily turned to the right, and there was Harry, with what appeared to be dried up limpet shells, about four, lining the bottom of his plastic bucket, and he was staring at the man next to her in puzzlement. “Who's that, mum?”

“Oh nothing,” Lily remarked, inwardly grateful for her tiny knight in shining armour. “He was just about to leave. Weren't you?” she said the last part rather pointedly at the now less confident man.

“I...I guess,” he mumbled. “Kids...should've known...” And he strode away, towards a group of several other men, who, judging by their actions and the voices she could just make out, seemed to be mocking him for hitting on a woman with children.

Harry turned to Lily. “Are you sure it was okay, mum?”

“Yes, I'm fine. Where's Dahlia?” Lily scanned the beach for her – thankfully, her daughter seemed to be content trying a cursory attempt at a sandcastle...or just making several cones of sand. She wondered if Harry would lend her the bucket eventually. “Oh, there she is. Anyway, he seemed to like my swimsuit. I think he was trying to ask me out, or something like that.”

Those words caused Harry to glare rather crossly at the group of men off in the distance. A stranger had no right to try and take mum away when he wasn't a policeman or an Auror like Sirius, because mum said so. Especially not when mum still missed dad very much. It was hardly threatening on the face of someone so young, but it was obvious what the intended message was, from that expression.

“It's fine,” Lily insisted. “I bought it because it looked nice. At least, I hope so, anyway...”

“It does,” Harry nodded. “I think you look really pretty...I...um...”

Lily watched as Harry looked up and down at her, seemingly entranced by her curves, the way the fabric of her bikini clung to her skin, and especially as his gaze hovered for several seconds at her round, full breasts...

“Harry. Not here,” Lily hissed, and Harry snapped back to attention. “Wait until we get home for that.”

“Oh, sorry,” Harry rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. He almost forgot that he wasn't meant to let anybody else know about the wards, and what they did in their own home.

“Harry? Have you shown mum the shells yet?” came another voice, and Lily saw Dahlia make her way next to her brother, leaving behind three neat little cones of sand where she was crouching down earlier. “I need the bucket back...”

“Oh! Um...not yet...” Harry mumbled, but he recovered quickly, and Lily ended up spending the next five minutes having several limpet remains shoved in her face.

* * *

The next day, it was clear that the sight of Lily in that blue bikini hadn't left Harry's mind. For the next three nights, he pestered her to wear it again, but each time, he was met with the answer that she'd put it in the wash, and that she would do everyone's laundry at once when it was time. The disappointment on his face was patently obvious, but Lily preferred to do things the natural way – certainly a quick _Scourgify_ could quickly clean any spills and stains on clothes, but she believed that there would come a time when magic wasn't available. The whole dependency on it was a wizard's greatest weakness, in her point of view.

It was the morning after, when the laundry was just about dry, that Lily spotted the swimsuit hanging over the radiator of her bedroom, and that instantly brought Harry's pestering to mind again. Did she really have to? It wasn't as though it was a regular set of underwear, it was made for a specific purpose, not for the everyday use...

Harry really seemed to want it, though. And, well, she'd read that the pool would be closed for refurbishment for several weeks, and there was no guarantee another good beach day would come along.

So, what was the harm in putting it to use? At least it would be a good buy, after all.

And so, as she got dressed, she found herself slipping off her usual underwear, and grabbing the bikini from the radiator, secretly got changed into her swimsuit, before slipping on her day clothes, to meet Harry and Dahlia downstairs for breakfast...

* * *

Now that she was wearing the bikini, Lily found that she almost couldn't wait for the night. As always, when Harry bugged her for it, she pretended that it wasn't quite time, but inwardly, she was looking forward to surprising her son. Dahlia always kept on reminding Harry not to bug her, but it only seemed to make him even more determined. And now, it was finally going to pay off.

Finally, when the night came, she watched Harry and Dahlia undress, but seemingly made no attempt to do the same, content only to observe the naked forms of her two young children, waiting for one of them to finally notice.

It was Dahlia who was first. “Mum? Aren't you going to take your clothes off too?”

“Ah, yes,” Lily murmured, pretending to have forgotten. “I was just thinking about a little something...special...”

Slowly, she pulled the black shirt that she was wearing over her head, deliberately, so as to give her observers a close look at what she had on underneath...

Harry's eyes widened, instantly recognising the clothing right underneath Lily's shirt. It was, unmistakably, the blue bikini top that she'd worn at the beach. “Mum...is that...?”

“It is,” Lily smiled. “I was waiting for it to wash, since you seemed to have it on your mind for the last several days...”

She had barely gotten her hands around the waist of her jeans, before Harry jumped at her legs, hugging her tight. “Yay! Thank you, mum!”

“N-now hold on...” Lily gently pushed Harry off. “I still need to get the trousers off, too...”

“Harry, let mum get undressed,” Dahlia took Harry by his hand, and guided him to sit on the bed next to her, and they waited for their mum to finally shed the last of her regular clothes, revealing her slender, womanly form, the most precious parts of her covered in that beautiful blue bikini swimsuit.

Lily was overcome with an odd compulsion to maybe strike a pose, like now seemed like the right time to show off a little, and so she raised her arms, hands pressed against her head, and she stuck out her chest a little, emphasising her round, supple breasts to her children. It seemed to work – Harry looked even more excited to get started than ever, and it took Dahlia holding his hand not to just jump at their mum and ravish her.

Lily sat down, right at the head of the double bed, and pulled Harry close to her. “Is this all that you wanted it to be?” she whispered, seductively.

Harry nodded, and he gave a small, almost chaste kiss right on Lily's cheek, which couldn't help but make her smile a little, before letting out a small gasp as she felt her son's delicate fingers brush against the fabric across her breast. Taking his mum's boobies into each hand, Harry began gently massaging them, thumbs diddling against the nubs poking out against the blue cloth, and Lily let out a louder sigh of arousal.

The young boy watched in satisfaction as he watched her nipples harden up, pointedly poking against her bikini – a sure sign mum was enjoying his touch...

Dahlia, meanwhile, seemed less sure as to what she was meant to do. She could see the outline of her mum's pussy right underneath the thong, but the young girl wasn't sure as to whether she was meant to reach a hand inside and rub at her like that, or stroke at the fabric, just like Harry...but even though the clothing seemed intrusive, like it was blocking off something important somehow, without skin meeting skin, she was still moaning out, the way she always did when she felt good...

“Dahlia, help me out,” Harry called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Rub your fingers down there. Against her swimwear.”

Eventually, Dahlia decided to follow Harry's lead, and she placed her palm against the blue fabric, and began to slowly and methodically rub at the thong. “Um...like this?” she asked.

“Ah!” Lily let out a loud gasp. It was all so much, it felt so good, and soon she found she couldn't keep sitting up – she wanted to offer her whole body to her children, give them more space, and she flopped down onto the bed, head hitting the pillow with a solid wumph. Immediately, Harry lay right down onto Lily's tummy, turning his thumbs away from her hardened nubs, and he began tentatively licking at the raised mounds, tongue rolling across the bikini.

Down below, Dahlia watched as the blue cloth between her mum's legs grew damp, with want, seeking a more intimate touch, and seeing that Harry had started using his mouth to pleasure her, she figured she should at least do the same, and she stuck out a tongue, and rolled it up and down the outline of her mum's sensitive pussy. Dahlia found the taste unusual, a mixture of cloth, and the arousal of her own mum, but she paid it very little mind – she was more focused on the fact that mum was now moaning louder, more passionately, as though begging for more.

“Mmm...Oh!...Ohhh...”

Neither one kept it up for very long, though, as soon Lily pulled her breast away from Harry's face, and she grabbed onto the bikini top and yanked it right up, exposing her full, round boobies to him, her pink nipples hard and ready.

“Y-you two...” Lily gasped out. “Don't tease mummy...like that...” Pulling the blue thong to one side, she gave an almost pleading look to the two young children. A part of her felt absurd, having to beg her own children for anything, but she quickly shoved it out of her mind – all she wanted was to just lose herself in the pleasure. “Mummy...wants to feel you more...”

Dahlia looked down at her mum's pussy – her clit peeked out seductively, swollen with desire, her folds were puffy...it was wet, so wet, pulsing and contracting as though it was calling to be touched, and the fact that her mum had pulled her swimsuit aside, just to show how much she wanted it, it was just so...so...

Harry watched her mum's breasts heave, rising and falling as she let out such forceful gasps. The bikini top remained rolled up, now hanging around her neck, and Harry couldn't help but be entranced. He'd seen her mum's boobies so many times before, but seeing them like this, revealed to him, seeing her beautiful boobies after only imagining what they were like underneath that swimsuit, it was just so...so...

Enticing.

“Mum!” the twins called out together, and they plunged their mouths across their mum's needy pussy and nipples, licking and sucking with gusto, and Lily cried out in relief. “AH!...Yes! Like that...!”

Feeling their tongues directly against her flesh, at long last, her response was immediate. Lily began thrusting her hips right into Dahlia's face, the little wet heat against her pussy bringing relief and pleasure like she'd never had so good before. And right at her breast, Harry, suckling at his mother's teat, licking at her stiff nipples, sending shockwaves throughout Lily's body, his eyes full of sweet innocence gazing up at her as he did...

The older woman wailed out. “OH! Oh, yes! Mummy's cumming!...Mummy's cumming!...”

She was close. At that moment, sensing it was time, Dahlia lashed her tongue frantically against her mum's swollen clit, as Harry's tongue and finger against her nipples with equal vigour and speed, seeking that final moment where all that pleasure would tip their mum over...

“OH! OH MERLIN!...MMMMMPH!”

Hot spurts of her essence covered Dahlia's chin, and she quickly pulled away to watch her mum's pussy twitch and contract as it leaked all over the sheets. Further up, Harry felt her shake as she rode out her orgasm, watching with satisfaction at his mum's face as she came, flushed red, with her eyes slammed shut as she wailed and gasped in ecstasy. A large blue ball of light rose up out of her chest and flashed into the ceiling, collecting her magic.

It was just as Lily was coming back down to reality, that she noticed that she was now covered in sweat, the heat building up from the moments of passion seeping out, and her own bikini top had small patches of sweat in parts. No, not just that – Harry's own saliva as he licked at her had also caused a conspicuous wet spot to appear right in the middle, and the memory of it compelled Lily to slowly reach down, to inspect her bikini bottom. To her own amusement, she found her own sinful essence had sprayed out, leaking across her bottoms, dying the fabric with her own wetness, and that of Dahlia's skilful tongue.

“Oh...you've gotten it all dirty...” Lily weakly smirked. “You'll pay for that, Harry.”

“Eh? Why...?” Harry weakly protested, before he was pinned down onto the bed, over Lily's slender left upper arm. She wasn't pressing down on the young boy – if anything, it should have been easy enough for him to escape, but before he could even think about doing that, his mum had lowered a mouth down to one of his nipples, carefully and deliberately swirling her tongue across his pink little nubs.

“Mum...? Ah...” Harry felt something strange building up inside him – he'd never been touched there, he assumed that they were just two uninteresting little parts of him, because he was a boy. He knew that Dahlia and mum covered theirs up when they went to the beach or the swimming pool, but he never did. He always thought they didn't mean much. And yet, here they were, with his mum licking at them, like he knew to do with mum...

“The bikini was your idea, silly boy,” Lily mock-scolded her son. “You'll have to pay for that...for making it dirty...”

Just then, a hand reached around Harry's back, and he felt fingers gently pinch the other free nipple, running themselves slowly over his now hardening little mounds. At the same time, he felt his mum's other hand close around his pee-pee, and begin rubbing him up and down, sending a tingling throughout his little naked form and causing him to moan out. “Oh!...Oh!...”

Harry was so adorable, Lily thought. His pale skin, to his tiny pink nipples, to his immature boyhood twitching in her hand...she couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly. “Does that feel good, Harry?” Lily asked, watching her son's face twist into one of an uncertain, but aroused expression.

“It...tickles...” was all Harry could manage to say, through the unusual stimulation.

“It's your first time, isn't it? Having these touched properly,” Lily said in between licks. “Once you get used to it, it can feel really good, Harry...”

She lowered her head slightly, and Harry gasped out as he felt lips close around his nipple. A wet tingling around his chest resonated throughout, unmistakably being suckled, just like he would do to mum and Dahlia – and down there, his mum's hand continued to rub at him, to a wonderful hardness...

“Uhh...mmm...oh, no...” Harry whined out.

Lily chuckled, her gaze turning down to the little flesh cusped in her right hand. “You're so hard, baby. Does it feel good? In your nipples?”

Harry couldn't really say for sure. “I...I dunno...Ah!”

Lily sucked on her son's hardened nub, diddling with the other using her free hand, and Harry cried out. “Ah!...yeah...my nipples...feel good...”

“Good boy,” Lily purred, and using her arm lying right underneath Harry, she hauled him up, before sitting up properly onto the mattress and placing the eight-year-old onto her lap. Her other hand wandered, up from his boyhood, up the other nipple, where she began gently diddling and tweaking them both.

She turned down to Dahlia. “You help him too, okay? Make Harry's pee-pee feel good, with your mouth.”

Dahlia nodded. The whole time, she'd been watching the scene unfold with some curiosity, wondering if it was really the same for boys as it was for girls, and a part of her wondered if she should join in too, but mum looked as though she was having fun, and she didn't want to spoil it. Now, mum was asking her to make Harry feel good. That, she was happy to do.

She nestled herself at Harry's legs, and taking his little boy penis to her face, she began gently licking at the pink mushroom tip.

“OH!” Harry cried out in relief, as tongue met flesh, and he moaned out as Dahlia moved up and down his tiny shaft. Lily pulled Harry into a kiss, one of those special grown-up ones, Harry knew, and their tongues began dancing around each other, Harry a lot less skilfully than his mum's, but with just as much love to it.

Harry felt like he was in heaven – he'd never been stimulated so much, in so many places...he could feel his mum's soft bobbies pressed up against his back, Dahlia lovingly sucking and licking his little member was so good, so firm yet gentle, his pee-pee felt like it would melt. The heat inside his mouth matched the warmth below, as his mum kissed him, taking the lead, diddling and tweaking his rosy pink nipples...

The young boy just couldn't last, and with a muffled wail, he came undone. “Mmm!...MMM! MMMMM!”

He felt himself pulse, against the warm wet walls of Dahlia's mouth, dry cumming as he whimpered and moaned into Lily's mouth. He'd slammed his eyes shut, and as he did, he felt his mum finally pull away from him, and he gave a more audible moan of pleasure, every diddle of his tiny nubs inducing another twitch inside his boyhood, which made his body light up with the love from them both...

Harry finally collapsed into his mother's embrace, as he felt a flash of blue light leave his body and sink into the ceiling of the bedroom, powering the wards.

Lily gently kissed his neck. “Good boy. Was that good?” The young boy turned his gaze up to her, and nodded. “Do you think you'll want your nipples played with again?”

“Uh huh...” Harry gave a small, tired smile. “It was really nice.”

“I'm glad to hear,” Lily ruffled Harry's messy black hair. “Now, Harry, you'll need to get up – it's Dahlia's turn to feel good too.” She got up from off the mattress, and looked pointedly down at the blue bikini she was still wearing, breasts and pussy still exposed – she hadn't even remembered to adjust them. “And I'm going to have to wash this too...it's so sticky, you made such a mess of it.”

“U–um...” Harry gulped, and Lily turned her head, in a questioning sort of way. Harry nervously said, “C-could you keep that one? You look really pretty and...and I like it when I can take them off. It's like unwrapping a present.”

Lily couldn't help but chuckle a little. “Unwrapping a present? Well, that's one way to put it...” All the same, it was an easy enough request, and so she figured there was no real harm to it. “That's for special treats, though. It IS swimwear, so it's really meant for when you go swimming.”

“It's okay,” Harry nodded. “Some of your underwear looks really nice too.”

Lily knew that he'd inadvertently discovered a new fetish of his. Much too young, in Lily's mind, as far as polite society went, but all this time, from the first night they strengthened the wards on the house themselves, meant that it couldn't matter any more. As long as it made Harry happy, that was enough.

Lily nodded, before turning to her daughter lying right at the foot of the bed.

“Alright, then. Now then, Dahlia, how would you like us to make you feel good...?”


	22. And Then They Were Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of the twin's birthday, one takes the next step to being a grown-up.

The months rolled by, quicker than Lily had ever thought.

Life for the most part went on. It was a routine of homeschooling the kids, evenings and weekends free to just relax, and if she was in the mood, their special bonding sessions together as a family.

Sirius would also send an occasional owl, mostly just to find out how Lily was doing. He'd apparently gotten back in touch with several more friends on his end, and was for the most part doing fine. There was still no news on where Peter Pettigrew had gotten to, however, but Sirius wasn't giving up that easily.

Soon enough, Lily realised that it was about to be one whole year since Lily had shown the twins how the wards worked, and how it should be sustained. How time flew, she mused to herself.

It left her wondering what life would be like later on. Dumbledore had told her the magic would cease to function when the twins turned seventeen: in other words, once they were considered to be of age in the Wizarding World. On that day, the protections would be lost, and magic would forbid them from being able to touch one another in such an intimate way again.

She hoped that when the time came, it would be in a time of peace, when Harry and Dahlia could find themselves a nice boy or girlfriend who would love them and cherish them. She did have to wonder how they would take the news, though. She planned on breaking it to them when they were older, maybe when or if they'd found themselves love with other people at Hogwarts. Would they be devastated, unable to conceive a life without one another being so close? Would they accepting of everything, knowing they'd always be siblings no matter who had their love as well?

As for herself, who knows? She knew whatever made them happy would make her happy, and that was enough, for now.

Time pondering about the future also left her thinking about what she'd do once they hit Hogwarts. She inherited a large amount of gold in James's will, which she used to keep the kids homeschooled and the home hidden from prying eyes, but she would need to find a job - do something else to occupy herself and keep a stable income so as not to be driven mad with boredom.

It was a lot to think about, future-wise.

In contrast, the two people upstairs had only their minds on the present...

* * *

On the morning of the Harry and Dahlia's birthday, it was Harry who was the first to wake up. The boy was always the more excitable about special occasions, and they didn't come much more special than birthdays, just like every other kid. He and Dahlia had both turned nine today, and that only ever happens once in your life.

Harry crawled over onto Dahlia's bed. She was still asleep, breathing lightly, looking ever so peaceful.

Harry grinned. He always knew the best way to wake up his sister, when he was awake before her. The first time he tried, it was when mum had told him not to without Dahlia saying so, but he felt so bad for her that he did anyway. Now, Dahlia had said that he could do it again, as long as he was gentle about it.

Harry slowly pulled down the covers, exposing his sister's form to him.

Dahlia was wearing a simple short-sleeved top over her, and little pajama shorts. Mum had taken them out clothes shopping, because they were getting bigger and needed new ones, and Dahlia had chosen those to replace her old ones which had holes in the sleeves, because it felt less baggy. But she also confided later in Harry that she liked how easy it was to move, because she liked being 'woken up' by Harry.

Harry lifted the top, like he was unwrapping the first present of the day, exposing Dahlia's tummy, and those cute, yummy little boobies. They were only just coming through, not as big and as round as mum's, but they were small and cute, and they were undeniably Dahlia's, part of his sister's charms.

Before, she had a flat chest, just like him, only a year ago.

Taking Dahlia's little mounds into a hand each, Harry slowly and gently began to stroke and massage them. He loved to play with them now that they'd grown in a little.

“Oh...”

Dahlia let out a soft little moan of sleepy enjoyment, encouraging Harry, and he lowered his head down, taking of one of Dahlia's little immature pink nipples into his mouth, and slowly licked the tip, using a finger to stroke the other nub.

Dahlia's breathing became slightly ragged, as Harry suckled on her little teat, listening for her cute little moans.

Dahlia's eyes slowly opened, and she gave a sleepy little smile, looking down at her brother, playing with her little chest, kissing and almost eating her like they were tiny little sweet fruits.

“Morning, Harry,” she whispered.

He stopped suckling momentarily, and grinned excitedly at her. “Morning, Dahlia. It's our birthday today.”

“I know,” she smirked. “Were you too excited?...oh!...”

“A bit,” he admitted, thumbing her nipples, drawing out a little cry of arousal. “I wanted to give you a present early. A present for both of us, really.”

“A present?” Dahlia raised an eyebrow, in amusement. “Then shouldn't I be giving you yours, too? It's YOUR birthday too, you know.”

“In a bit,” Harry insisted. “I wanna make you feel good first.”

The little swirling around her nipples made Dahlia moan out a little louder. Well, if Harry really wanted to, Dahlia was only happy to do him later. It was nice, being left to just relax and let Harry explore and touch her. Especially...further down...

Harry felt Dahlia shift, and then watched with wide eyes, as she pulled down her shorts, and kicked them off the bed. He looked up, and saw that his sister had taken on a more flushed, needier gleam in her eye.

“Please, Harry...”

He knew immediately, without being told, exactly what Dahlia wanted. And what she wanted, he would do everything to get her. He pulled away from her heaving chest, as Dahlia fumbled for her glasses on her bedside so she could see Harry, and scooted down right between Dahlia's legs. Pulling down her pink knickers, slowly, gently, the little prize underneath was revealed.

There, leaking a little bit from desire, was Dahlia's pink little pussy.

Harry knew that the first time he saw it properly was over a year ago, when mum had first shown them the wards, and how to feel good to make them strong. It was so small, back then. Now a year later, Harry thought it was starting to look a little more like mum's: still a pretty pink, but the little folds were sticking out a bit more, and her little clit...it peeked out so seductively, aching for his touch. It was as though Dahlia was on the cusp of being a big girl, but only just beginning to blossom.

It made Harry all the more excited.

Dahlia hauled herself up to a sitting pose, as Harry continued to gaze, almost hypnotised, at her pink flower. Lowering his mouth down onto her most precious place, he spread her gently open before sticking a tongue out, and ran it slowly up her slit.

“Aah...!”

Dahlia threw her head back and let out a grateful moan, feeling his wet appendage caress her folds. As she turned to look back down, she could see Harry, right between her legs, watching her eyes carefully, his expression one of concentration and desire, before falling into one of loving softness.

Both she and Harry loved looking into each other's gaze as they made each other feel good. Their erotic expressions served only to make their sounds of feeling good so much sweeter, the hotness throughout their bodies more intense...

...and the tingling in her pussy all the better.

She opened her legs wider, and Harry invited himself in.

“Oh!...Ohhhhh!...”

Harry knew every inch of his sister's flesh, enough to know how to guide his tongue in all the right places, without needing to look. He altered his place, from a slow, sensuous lick from top to bottom, before lapping at her folds like a cat, before pacing himself once more, feeling her tremble and shake against his mouth. And the whole time, his gaze never left Dahlia's, watching her flushed face, the way she gasped and moaned so sweetly at his touch was like honey to him, and the metaphor was only further compounded by the nectar that only continued to flow out of her little pussy.

Through her half-lidded eyes, Dahlia caught Harry's eyes shine with a cheeky expression, and then she felt his lips and his tongue brush up against her clit, kissing and licking the little bundle of nerves, that never failed to light her right up. She let out a gasp, and then a series of louder, more desperate cries.

“OHHH!...OHHH!...”

Harry loved the sights and sounds in front of him. Dahlia's little chest was heaving, her tiny mounds moving up and down with her gasping breath, she had one eye screwed shut in ecstasy while the other gazed at him lovingly, but with an exciting urgency, she was bucking her hips a little in response to his tongue, but best of all were her moans. Those cries, those whimpers, every sound coaxed out involuntarily by him, telling him without words that his sister was like putty against him.

She looked so adorable.

Harry assaulted her clit, lapping at it, wrapping his lips around to kiss it, coaxing Dahlia to just say those magic words for him, trying to drive her desperate moans to just form words. She could do it...

“Harry! AH!...AH!...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...”

There it was. Harry let out a little hum of satisfaction as he licked and kissed her clit, fixing his gaze upon her, using his most encouraging, seductive expression, just to tip Dahlia over the edge.

He stroked her inner thigh, as though coaxing her into letting go – just lose it all, and let Harry see her face when she came. The bedroom door was shut tight. Mum wouldn't be suddenly woken up. All she had to do was cum...

That stroking was just a step too much, and Dahlia fell.

“OHH! OHHHHHHHH!”

The spring that built up inside Dahlia suddenly unwound, and she moaned out, spasms pulsing throughout her thighs, as she watched her own wetness coat Harry's face, her nectar running down his chin. The orgasm raging throughout her body shook her, and she could feel her pussy winking as it squirted twice more, soaking the sheets below.

As always, her magic flared up, and a blue streak left her to bury itself within the bedroom ceiling. Finally, Dahlia relaxed her legs, still tingling, and it took her a while to come back down to Earth again. Stroking her thigh, more out of affection than a lustful haze this time, Harry smiled up at Dahlia. “Did that feel good?”

She weakly nodded. “Yeah...thank you, Harry. But...”

Harry looked puzzled. Dahlia rolled over onto her stomach, so she now face to face with her brother. She then reached an arm down over the bed, stroking the hard flesh poking through Harry's pajama bottoms. “...now it's my turn.”

Harry nodded, and allowed Dahlia to get out her bed, so that Harry could take her place sitting down. It was their favourite way to do it, as it allowed them to gaze at each other – without straining the neck to look up or down.

Dahlia pulled down Harry's bottoms, with Harry shifting himself a little to help along...and Dahlia's eyes widened.

“Hmm? Harry, your pee-pee...”

“What?” Harry looked down, and saw something that he hadn't seen before – his little member was standing upright, but now, something transparent and sticky was coating the tip. He knew that it couldn't be pee, it was too thick for that...

“Harry,” breathed Dahlia. “I think your pee-pee's starting to make those sticky juices, when you feel good. Mum said when you got older, it would happen.”

“R-really?” Harry remembered hearing about that, but he didn't realise that older meant, like, only one year older. He wasn't sure how Dahlia would react to this. He personally liked the taste of his sister, but here...

Before he could think any more though, Dahlia, with a curious look on his face, had taken the end of Harry's member into her mouth, and began licking the tip.

It felt odd, on her tongue. There was a slight saltiness to it, but she didn't think it was entirely unpleasant. Feeling a little more adventurous, she lowered her mouth down, taking in the full length of his desire.

“Ah! Dahlia...”

Like Harry, Dahlia knew exactly what to do, what Harry exactly liked in order to make him fall under her spell. Changing the pace in which she bobbed her head up and down, stroking his little shaft with her hands, occasionally swirling the tip with her tongue, all the while making sure that Harry could see every inch of her face, gazing up at him.

Her eyes were half-lidded, whether it was because she was still in the afterglow of having cum just before, or if she had yet to shake of her sleepiness, or she was just being coy and seductive, Harry couldn't tell, but she looked so entrancing, tending to his own length, eyes full of love for her brother.

It just made him all the more sensitive.

“Oh!...Oh!...”

Harry didn't seem to be leaking any more of those sticky juices – Dahlia didn't feel anything different in her mouth, despite Harry's moans becoming more intense and erotic. Maybe he needed a bit more coaxing, to release them properly. And so, the young girl decided to take it up a notch: she then moved her head faster, stroking his shaft, intensifying every movement.

Harry moaned out, bucking his hips to match Dahlia's movements. The tingling in his pee-pee was intensifying, the heat racing throughout his frame, sensing that Dahlia's only aim was to get him to release, right here and right now.

It was working – Harry felt the raging burn within himself swell up, threatening to erupt.

“Dahlia!...Ah!...Ah!...I'm gonna...!”

Dahlia was ready. Or at least she thought she was.

At that very moment, Harry had pressed her head right down, right against his hips, wailing as he came.

“UH!...UWAAAAH!”

Dahlia then felt a gush of something sticky and salty let loose inside her mouth, as she felt Harry's pee-pee tremble and twitch with every spray of sticky juice he released. It coated the back of her throat, choking her, feeling as though it was going to leak out of her nose and mouth, painfully, like she'd been swimming underwater but got some of it up her nose...

When Harry finally let go, Dahlia collapsed onto the floor, coughing. Her mouth dripped Harry's goo, as well as her own saliva, right onto the carpet, as she spluttered, her eyes welling up in tears.

“Dahlia!” Instantly, Harry snapped out of his woolly haze, and ignoring the blue light leaving his back to merge with the house, he leapt of the bed and knelt down right next to his sister. “Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, are you okay!?”

Letting out one last cough, Dahlia looked up at Harry, pained tears in her eyes, and that only made Harry feel even worse, for hurting Dahlia again. “Harry! Don't just press down on my head like that...I was choking...”

“I'm sorry!” Harry hugged Dahlia, babbling out apologies mixed with assurances that he'd never hurt her, and please don't be mad. “It just felt so good and...I wasn't thinking...”

“It's...fine...” Dahlia had more or less recovered, during Harry's frantic activity. “Just please don't press my head down next time...”

Harry agreed, but he could tell Dahlia was still a little upset. He swore to himself to keep his hands away from her head from now on, whenever she did this.

In the meantime, however, Dahlia had collected some of the sticky goo Harry had released into her mouth, and was now looking down in fascination at her palm. So this was what older boys produced when they felt good, when they would cum. And this was supposed to go inside a girl so that a mum and dad could have a baby, which was why mum used her special magic.

She wondered what it would be like to have something like that spray inside her.

“So this is...your sticky juices...”

“Yeah...” Harry looked down at Dahlia's palm, with equal interest.

“You're growing up,” Dahlia said, simply.

“So are you...” Harry rested a hand on her shoulders, as though she shouldn't be worried about catching up, and he'd always love her. Dahlia knew he'd made a mistake, but all the same, she thought it was cute.

“So...what was it like?” Harry broke the silence.

“It was a bit salty and bitter...” Dahlia explained. “It didn't taste like something I should put in my mouth.”

“Technically it's not meant to,” Harry quipped.

The pout from his sister that immediately followed would influence Harry's decision to just make it the best birthday for her ever that day – and also evaluate his own capacity to tell a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, by the way. Outside the Wards now has a chapter, so there's something to actually fap to now. Check that out if that's something you have time for!


	23. Right Inside That Most Precious Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets career advice from a friend, and the family celebrate together...

“...and then Harry poured his sticky goo down my throat. I nearly choked,” Dahlia recounted the tale of that morning's escapade to Lily at breakfast.

“Goodness me,” chuckled Lily, biting into her peanut buttered toast. “But you're all right now, I take it?”

Dahlia nodded.

“And Harry...” The young boy looked up from his cornflakes, still looking a little guilty for causing Dahlia such distress, “...you won't be so forceful next time, I hope?”

“Nope,” Harry insistently shook his head. “I won't do it again, I swear.”

“Good boy,” Lily smiled. “Now then, finish your breakfast and get dressed. How would you like to open your presents after that?”

Lily thought that it was the fastest she'd ever seen the two of them finish what was on their plate. She could sympathise: she remembered being just like that as a child herself. Chuckling at the memory, she got her toast and coffee down as quickly as she could herself. After all, who was she to keep her children waiting?

* * *

Special occasions at the Potters were always quiet and low-key affairs, but they were always appreciated very much.

Magical toys weren't really things Lily ever got for her children, as they caused electronics to either cease to function, or make them behave very oddly, and the TV was something Lily considered her respite...if Harry and Dahlia didn't want to watch something on it themselves.

Then again, the Wizarding World didn't have toys such as cars that could be changed into robots that boys seemed to enjoy, so at least there they were one up on wizards.

Dahlia and Harry were thrilled with all their new toys that their mum had got them, but they also received one each from Neville – they'd gotten him one for his birthday yesterday, after all. Dahlia got a gold-chained necklace, which made Harry teasingly suggest Neville might like Dahlia, right before Harry opened his present, which was apparently a packet of seeds for some sort of flytrap plant, with instructions on how to look after them.

Harry thought it was cool, Dahlia a bit less so, feeling sorry for the flies. Lily supposed that if nothing else, it would help the fly problem during the summer.

Sirius, as promised, had come to visit them later in the afternoon, having managed to secure himself a day off just for the twins, much to their delight, and they had endless amounts of fun, Sirius telling tales of the weird and wonderful things he saw while on duty as an Auror, and a little bit about James Potter, when it came up in conversation.

The rest of the day, Harry and Dahlia investigated their new toys, while Lily and Sirius caught up with one another in the sitting room.

“They won't be able to keep their hands off each other at Hogwarts,” Sirius remarked. The twins were close, definitely a lot closer than Sirius had been to anyone in his family. He always considered himself the white sheep, after all.

“That's what I'm most afraid of,” Lily sighed. “I know these wards on the house are the best possible, but...really, Dumbledore would never admit to having erected them in the first place. It would be a scandal. What if they get caught?”

“That would suck,” Sirius agreed. “Shame I still don't have the map...”

“What map?” Lily asked, suspiciously.

“Oh yeah, you were pretty much the teacher's pet, so you wouldn't know, because, you know, we never told. James, Remus, Peter and I, we made something called the Marauder's Map. It basically shows the whole of Hogwarts, down to the secret passages, as well as who's on the grounds and where.”

Lily paused. There was so much that the existence of the map explained, how they never seemed to get caught, how they somehow knew where she would be going so James could intercept her and deliver another one of his stupid grating pick-up lines... “So then what happened to it?”

“Filch and Snape happened to it,” Sirius replied, somewhat bitterly. “Snape told, and Flich cornered us, during our seventh year, and confiscated it. Probably still in his office, knowing him, assuming another student didn't do a Marauder and steal it back. Anything he confiscates becomes his trophies. Sad, really.”

Sirius shrugged in resignation. “I knew some spots where they could meet up...”

“You, an Auror, would knowingly aid in a crime?” Lily asked, incredulously.

“Course not. I'd have handed them the map, because it's only proper to pass an old keepsake of their father's to them. How they'd use it, or whether you'd keep it from them until they're old enough to know better, is not something I could POSSIBLY know. Fine line, but it's a line, isn't it?”

Lily had to resist the urge to face-palm. “That is completely implausible.”

“Eh, it's hypothetical anyway. Fact is, map's back at Hogwarts, and Filch's office, closed to me forever.” Sirius then paused. “Unless...”

“Unless what?” Lily didn't like the look of mischief on Sirius's face. She knew him well enough from their school days that it meant nothing good for anyone.

“You ever thought about what you'd do after they head to Hogwarts?”

“Sometimes, yes,” Lily confirmed. “I'd have to find a job – James's inheritance is something I'd rather leave for Harry and Dahlia, and I would be so bored...”

“So get a job at Hogwarts!”

Lily paused. “Excuse me?”

“Get a job at Hogwarts! I bet you'd make a great professor, you seem to be the type the kids would love...”

“But as what?” Lily asked. “My best area of magic is Charms, and I'm fairly sure that someone else is filling the role already...”

“What about History of Magic?” Sirius suggested. “You were always a bookworm. And there's no way you can be worse than Binns: he's a ghost, and he only teaches one area of History and you know it.”

Lily DID know it. That was the problem with ghosts: they tended to fixate on their obsession in life and seemingly refuse to move on to anything else.

“Or Muggle Studies,” Sirius offered. “Seriously, you were in hiding in a muggle neighbourhood for eight years, and you got that television thing so you know what's up, right? No way you're not qualified.”

“W-well...” As much as the prospect sounded appealing, a part of Lily's mind couldn't help but be filled with what ifs. What she got caught with them? What if they got expelled, for some reason?

“They'll need someone in their corner,” Sirius said quietly. “And honestly, considering Dumbledore's already done this much putting the wards up in the first place, pretty sure a job at Hogwarts isn't a big ask.”

Lily thought on it. Sirius was right – Harry and Dahlia would need someone by their side, who understood what they were going through, who could be a responsible adult to talk to if they got into trouble, who would put her foot down if they seemed to be at risk of getting caught, or if their little sexual escapades compromised their schoolwork. And after the war, there really wasn't a whole lot else where she would rather be – somewhere where she could be useful, but no-one would ask her anything that she couldn't do herself. She had too much of that against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

“I'll think about it,” she eventually replied.

“Hope so. I'll put in a good word for you, there's no way Dumbledore would say no. Besides, he always seems to find himself a staff member short every year...”

“Seriously?” Lily was in disbelief. “I thought that whole Defense Against the Dark Arts thing being jinxed was just exaggerating...”

“WE never had the same professor for that class two years in a row, Lily,” Sirius pointed out. “Anyway, just between you and me? I'd totally keep it a secret, not just because so it doesn't get their hopes up if it SOMEHOW doesn't work...”

“...but because you think it would be an excellent prank on them,” Lily finished, exasperated.

“Aww, you know me too well.”

Sirius glanced up at the clock. “Anyway, I should probably get going. Wouldn't want to hold up your special day with the sprogs, after all.”

“Not at all. They had fun, today. Thank you so much,” Lily hugged Sirius.

“My pleasure. Hope you...have fun, tonight,” he suggestively replied. “Don't let me catch you, though.”

* * *

That night, the night of their special bonding sessions, was one that Lily had promised to the twins to be special. Last birthday, they'd gotten permission from their mum to make each other feel good inside their rooms, but otherwise it was a pretty small affair.

Tonight though, Lily had promised each of them that they could make each other feel good, one way, however they wanted. If they wanted Lily to use their magic on them again for example, she would.

“Um...” Dahlia looked down at her bare torso, contemplating. “...I want...Harry's pee-pee...inside me...”

Dahlia however seemed more intent on exploring what it would be like, feeling good now that Harry could now ejaculate properly, and Lily couldn't blame her, with the memory still fresh in her mind. Truthfully, she was a bit curious herself – a part of her would of course miss his more innocent dry cums, but she too was curious as to how it would feel, for her own son to cum inside her, staining her womb with his essence...

It was their special day though, so Lily gave way to them. Once everyone had shed their clothes, as usual, Lily set about finding out what the twins really wanted for their birthday.

“Okay, darling. Is that alright with you, Harry?” Lily asked him. The boy nodded. “Now Harry, how do you want to feel good tonight?”

“Well...I wanna make Dahlia feel good instead. Even better, I mean,” Harry said. “I feel good no matter what, so I want to touch Dahlia wherever she likes.”

“Hmm...” Lily thought about what the two of them had said. “Dahlia, where do you like to be touched?”

“Well...I like it when Harry touches my boobies,” Dahlia replied. “He's really soft and gentle.”

“Well, then...” Lily concluded, “...maybe there's a way for you to both get what you want, at once.”

“Really?” Harry was intrigued.

“I think so,” Lily nodded. “But we're getting ahead of ourselves. First, you should work on getting each other ready, before all that.”

The twins nodded, and Harry sat on the double bed, turning face-to-face with Dahlia. Slowly, he reached out to his sister's small chest, before carefully laying a hand on her small mounds. Turning to her face, as if asking if it was okay, she nodded, and Harry promptly moved his lips against her, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently sucking.

Dahlia guessed that Harry wanted to start there, since she'd already said that it felt good when Harry touched there, and so, reaching down to Harry's pee-pee, she began lovingly stroking it to a more rigid hardness, letting out small breathy pants as her brother pleasured her.

Harry felt Dahlia's hand guide his own, down to her little pussy, and needing no more instructions, he began to rub at her folds, all the while making sure his mouth never left her nipple.

Soon, Harry felt his palm become wet, and Dahlia's thumb was lightly coated in his pre-cum: both were ready for the next step.

“Good,” Lily nodded. “Now, Dahlia, I'd like you to lie down on the bed. On your left side, so you're facing me.”

Dahlia did as she was told. “Okay, Harry. Lie down next to Dahlia, same direction as her.”

Harry found he was able to smell Dahlia's hair from where his mum had made him lie down. She smelt nice, like fresh flowers.

“Arm underneath hers...that's it...” Lily guided Harry's left arm under Dahlia's side, so that his hand could now reach Dahlia's left mound. Harry idly stroked at the little breast, drawing out squeaks of approval from his sister.

“Lift your leg up, Dahlia,” Lily encouraged. Slowly, the young girl raised it, exposing her pink pussy to Harry, who had now caught on as to what he needed to do next. Using his free hand, he guided the tip to the entrance of Dahlia's waiting folds, waited for his mum to cast the Contraceptive Charm, and with a small noise of arousal, he pushed his hips forward.

“Ahhh...” Dahlia let out a noise signalling her fullness, as Harry felt her inner walls squeeze down onto his little member, accepting his advances as the two of them coupled with each other.

Harry resumed playing with her heaving little breast with the arm underneath her, and Dahia let out a little noise of impatience. Luckily, he knew when to take a hint.

“Dahlia...I'm moving now, okay?” Harry said. She nodded, and slowly, Harry began to thrust his hips, supporting her leg still in the air with his other hand, drinking in the floral scent of his sister's hair as he tweaked her nipple.

Dahlia moaned out in arousal, from the double stimulation she was receiving. There was something different, something about lying on the side, with Harry at her back, that seemed to hit a spot within her that she didn't feel when she and Harry normally did it, sending a tingling throughout her body that felt similar, but not quite the same...

“Ah!...Ah!...”

Lily watched Harry nuzzle into Dahlia's hair, taking in her feminine floral scent as he pistoned into her pussy, and could feel herself getting damp from excitement herself. Her daughter's eyes looked unfocused, seeing aimlessly off as she lost herself into feeling good, tongue lolling around in pleasure, and Lily couldn't resist the urge to flop down onto the carpet, put a hand between her legs, and relieve the heat building up down there.

“Oh...oh Dahlia...”

She wasn't the only one calling out Dahlia's name – Harry too was moaning in ecstasy, moaning out to his beloved sister, who was gripping onto his little flesh in ways he hadn't felt before with her, filling his nostrils with her girly scent, driving him to thrust faster, fondle her soft little boobies more, make her wail and gasp under his touch...

“Ah!...Ahh...Dahlia...!”

“Harry...Ohh!...Ohhh!...Ohhh!...”

...and Dahlia was responding magnificently, acting so helpless under Harry's hold on her, rocking her own hips in time with Harry's thrusts.

He craned his neck to lick at Dahlia's free nipple.

The response was immediate – the young girl let out a sharp cry, and she was now having a hard time keeping her eyes open, simply to not lose herself in ecstasy. At this angle, she could now meet Harry's gaze, and with their eyes able to meet, now there was a hunger that seemed to awaken between them, enticing Harry on, just to see more of her erotic faces, and enticing Dahlia to feel more than ever...

“Harry! More!...OHH!...OHH!...”

Lily thought Dahlia and Harry were being so sexy, the way they were being so tender, yet so forceful, how they always sought to make the other feel good, never using each other to just quickly get off, how close they were as brother and sister...

The tingling burn in her pussy only got hotter, and Lily found herself moving her fingers around her folds and her clit faster and faster.

Soon, it all came down to a resounding crescendo, as Harry and Dahlia became louder and louder, their movements harder and faster...

“OHH!...OHH!...C-cumming...”

“Dahlia!...AH!...AH!...”

Harry was now face-to-face with Dahlia, and it seemed he wasn't about to waste this opportunity. His thrusting now at a feverish pace, he quickly leaned in, to give Dahlia a special grown-up kiss. The moved surprised her, but the way his tongue moved inside her mouth, caressing her own, it was all she needed to completely come apart.

And the same went for Lily.

“Mmm! MMMMMM!”

“Oh Merlin...Ohhhhhhhh...!”

With an aching, tingling relief, Lily's palm was coated in her own orgasmic wetness. Looking up, she could see, with one final thrust, Harry's own orgasm rocking his body, and he gave a muffled wail into Dahlia's mouth at the same time she did, feeling himself release his sticky goo, as Dahlia's own juices coated his lower body.

Dahlia could feel it – something hot and sticky filling up inside her, as the spring that was winding up inside her suddenly snapped, and through her ecstasy, she vaguely marveled at the sensation of being filled, with her brother's special juices, because he was feeling good, and even though she knew at the back of her mind she shouldn't ever do this with Harry without mum's special spell, it felt so good, felt so right...

As the three of them finally came back down to Earth, as always, the blue aura flared up, surrounding the juvenile couple, before vanishing into the ceiling of the bedroom.

As Lily got up, she got the sense that Harry and Dahlia both didn't seem to want to move from where they were. They were just lying there, Harry's little penis still inside Dahlia, and they were gulping in air, as Harry wrapped both arms around his sister, hugging her close, taking in her scent in comfort.

Lily stroked both of their hair. “Was that good?”

They both nodded. Harry then started to get up, and Dahlia flopped onto her back, still a little hazy. Harry and Lily both looked down, Harry with a wide-eyed fascination, Lily with a more gentle calm.

“Look, Harry,” Lily told her son. “That's what you did...”

Dahlia's pussy was oozing a stickiness from within, a little thicker than usual, not as clear either – Lily knew that Harry was still immature, that he was still not capable of producing sperm. It made her wonder how long it would be before then, when they'd both take the next step towards growing up. Harry on the other hand was looking down in amazement, marvelling at the thought that he had made Dahlia's pussy so messy like that, that it was both his and Dahlia's juices dripping down and making the bed all wet.

Feeling good could be so messy, but always felt so good. So he was willing to forgive that small detail.

“And you know...” purred Lily, stroking at Harry's penis, still not yet having settled back down to a softness, the wards having given Harry another boost for tonight, “...I wouldn't mind...feeling just how grown-up you are myself...”


	24. That Day's Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to see just how much her little boy has grown...

“You want it inside you?” Harry asked.

“If you're willing to...indulge your mummy, a little,” Lily gave a sultry smile.

“Yeah! Of course I would!” the young boy nodded. He still hadn't made mum feel good yet, and she must have gotten tired of waiting. He wasn't tired yet. He saw Lily raise her hand up, and he saw his own sticky goo had gotten all over Lily's hand as she was stroking. She was staring down at it in fascination and...a sense of wanting, Harry thought.

“Good boy...” Lily purred. She then turned her eyes back to Dahlia – the girl was still only vaguely aware that Harry and mum were still there, but when she finally looked up at her, she saw her mum on the opposite end of the bed, eyeing up her sopping mess right at her pussy, with a fascinating hunger.

Lily thought it looked so alluring, so tempting, seeing Harry's own fluids mingle with Dahlia's, creating a cocktail of immature sex, still only budding into adolescence...

Lily reached down to stroke at Dahlia's pussy, drawing out a quick gasp and a whine from her young daughter. “M-mum...oh...”

She was still sensitive from having came earlier from Harry's pee-pee, and mum stroking her sent shivers right up her body, powerful shivers that seemed sharper, more intense.

“Oh, Dahlia...” Lily mock-scolded, watching with amusement as Dahlia's legs closed up, instinctively, feeling her and Harry's wetness at her fingertips. “You made such a mess...someone's going to have to clean that all up...”

The young witch felt herself flush red in embarrassment, before she felt her mum fondle her pussy once more, causing her eyes to slam shut, and drawing out another high-pitched moan.

Lily revelled in the adorable faces that her daughter was making, squirming under her touch. “You look so cute, when you feel good...” 

“Mum...” Dahlia wasn't sure what else to say. Her pussy was so sensitive, so sensitive that any more pleasure would cause her to come to pieces, to just burn out from exhaustion, but it felt so good, and mum liked making her feel good...the conflicting emotions swirled through her mind, unable to make sense of it.

She saw her mum's expression soften a little. “You're still sensitive, aren't you?” she asked. Dahlia slowly nodded, panting tiredly. “Do you think you can go again? For me?”

Dahlia looked up at her mum, and saw the earnest gleam in her eyes – that she wanted to make Dahlia feel good, as Harry made her mum feel good as well. She wanted them to do it together.

So, panting, she gave a small smile, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” Lily then decided that she should really let Harry claim his reward some time tonight, and so she got off the bed to reach for her wand and cast the Contraceptive Charm once more, before she got back on the bed, down on all fours, before lowering herself down to Dahlia's dripping flower, raising her own behind up in the air. Harry now had a good view of her mum's own arousal – a small drop of nectar from her own damp, needy pussy spilled out onto the carpet, damp from pleasuring herself only moments before.

“Go on, Harry...” Lily whispered, using two fingers to spread herself open, her darker, more womanly entrance inviting him in.

Harry nodded. He got off the bed, and positioned himself right behind his mum. Standing, he could reach Lily's gleaming pussy, if he stood right on the tips of his toes. Guiding his member up to her folds, he slowly pushed himself inside, Lily letting out a groan of relief. She could feel his immature penis stroke at her insides, taking in his whole length with some room to spare, being only a young boy.

Everything in position, Lily then lowered her head down to Dahlia's waiting pussy, lifting up her legs to get a better view, observing the sticky mess before her.

She couldn't wait to taste it.

She pressed her tongue against her daughter's folds, and Dahlia instantly let out a cry of painful pleasure – it felt so intense, so hot, feeling her mum lap against her folds, licking up her sopping mess.

“M-mum!” she gasped out. “I'm still...ah! Ah!...”

Taking it as a sign, to work on feeling good together, just the three of them, Harry started to move his own hips, holding on to Lily's to steady himself. He let out a soft moan of his own, letting the warm wetness of his mum's pussy just wrap around his pee-pee and warm the rest of his little body.

Lily let out a moan of satisfaction. “H-Harry...Ah! That's it...” He felt so good, the way he thrust into her, easily massaging her inner walls. She had to wonder if it was the extra lubrication, from his penis having been coated in Dahlia's own relief, and his own fluids – whatever it was though, it was hitting her in all the right places, in the right ways.

She burrowed herself back into Dahlia's pussy, muffling her sounds of ecstasy.

The young witch's gasps were getting very loud indeed, her cries more feverish – every lick on her folds, every lap on her clit edged her closer and closer to another shockwave that would ring around her body, making her go crazy...

“AH!...AHHH!...”

That desperation in her voice wasn't like before: it wasn't because Dahlia was on the verge of cumming, and just wanted release granted by herself or Harry – this was urgent, more painful, as though if she were to lose herself again, go crazy from ecstasy once more, she would surely burst. Lily sensed that Dahlia was moaning out in pleasure bordering on pain, from the overstimulation: she knew her daughter well enough to know that she needed to slow her down, and allow Dahlia to relax. So Lily slowed her licks, turning them sensual and slow burning, stroking her daughter's behind in comfort, and immediately, Dahlia's cries became slower, more relaxed, as she felt her mum's affectionate rubbing calm her down as she continued to eat out her pussy.

“AH!...Ah...Ohhh!...Ohh...”

Lily hummed in satisfaction, pleased that Dahlia seemed to have calmed down, to a slower burn that Lily could work on building up again, the three of them together. Suddenly, however, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her breasts, taking the soft flesh into the palms, fingers tweaking at her nipples, making her gasp out.

“H-Harry!?” Lily couldn't turn her neck around enough to see behind her, but she could feel, from the angle of his thrusting, from the weight of his chest and stomach resting on her back, that Harry had apparently climbed straight onto the bed, standing right up on the mattress, so he could reach her chest.

Lily gave out a groan of arousal, from the double stimulation, feeling every movement Harry made with his hands on her chest – just how many times had he practised with her and Dahlia to know how to hit the most pleasurable spots? It seemed to be a little difficult for him further down though, due to the difference in height between them, going by how clumsily Harry's movements of his little penis had become.

To make things easier, she lowered herself downwards a little, so Harry wouldn't have to stand on tiptoes, and she heard Harry let out a more grateful moan, and his thrusts became more rhythmic and focused.

“Is...Ah!...Is that better, darling...?” Lily raised her head, momentarily, to ask.

“Yeah...thanks mum...” Harry panted out, as he continued to slide in and out of Lily's soaked pussy. Feeling her own inner fire build up even more, she decided to stop going slow on Dahlia, and she began lapping at her folds again with some more enthusiasm.

Dahlia let out a sharp sound, of a slow burn now being heated up to a more rolling boil within. “Ah! Oh, mum...! Ohh!...”

There they remained, for a good quarter of a minute: Harry on top of Lily's back, slamming his hips into Lily's with wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh, Lily bracing against Harry's thrusts as she eagerly lapped up Dahlia's old arousal and the new one flowing out of her little pink pussy, and Dahlia herself, practically pinned down under her mother, rocking her hips, gasping and moaning to the quick yet methodical movements of Lily's tongue against her honeypot.

Then, finally, Lily sensed she was getting close – the tingling in her pussy grew intense, the boyish member sliding in and out of her stoking a raging fire. 

Both she and Dahlia cried out at the same time.

“AH!...C-Cumming!...AH!...”

Harry could only moan out a single loud gasp in between his now frenzied thrusts of his hips, signalling he was close himself.

“Inside!” Lily was able to manage out, as she used her tongue to sprint to the finish, to make Dahlia tip over and lose herself in pleasure once again...

Harry was all too happy to oblige.

“OHH!...OHHHHHH!”

At once, all three of them let out almost identical wails of ecstasy, as they reached their finish together.

Lily felt herself flood Harry's crotch with her own womanly essence, and then something hot and sticky paint the walls inside her as the little penis inside her twitched with release. Lily couldn't help but miss the dry cumming of her little boy, even as she felt her orgasm rock her body, but feeling him cum inside of her, staining her womb with his undeveloped seed, felt satisfying, in its own special way.

Harry felt that tightening around his pee-pee once again, that wet, warm sensation gripping, before he let out a cry of release and the tingling below reached its peak. He found that there was something immensely relieving, being able to release his sticky juices inside – maybe it was because it meant that mum and Dahlia could feel how much he loved them, and how much he was loved back together...

Dahlia felt her second orgasm of the night shake her body, leaving her gasping and moaning with more intensity than before as she painted her mum's face with her girly juices, every twitch and pulse of her pussy releasing a fresh stream. She felt like her brain had been fried, that she couldn't think anymore, and the only choice in the face of this massive sensory overload was to just shut down...

“Oh dear,” chuckled Lily, looking down at the half-unconscious form of her daughter, who didn't seem to notice the blue lights leaving the bodies of the three to bury themselves in the walls of the bedroom. “I think that may have been a little too much...”

Harry, gasping for air, looked down. “M-me too...”

She ruffled her son's messy black hair. “Alright, darling. Let's give Dahlia a chance to catch her breath, and we'll leave it there for tonight.”

Even though he was aching all over, sweating all over his body, Harry couldn't help but grin. “Best birthday ever.”

“I'm glad you had fun, Harry. And I hope Dahlia did too.”

“Yeah...” Harry said, before he lightly shook Dahlia's shoulder. “Dahlia, we need to get ready for bed.”

“Mmm...?” Dahlia hazily became aware of herself again. “Are we finished for tonight...?”

“Yup. Mum thinks that you need a break now, and so do I,” Harry nodded.

Dahlia nodded back in agreement – she really did feel too sensitive to go a third time, she needed a glass of water so badly, and she was truthfully fighting to keep her eyes open.

After Lily had dried off her sheets and the twins of their sweat and orgasmic mess, the two of them exhaustedly bade Lily goodnight, and trotted off to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Lily flopped onto the bed. Truthfully, she could stand to go another round, but it would seem that Harry and Dahlia had been pushed a little too hard this time. It was their birthday though, and the day, including the evening, belonged to them.

She reminded herself that she needed more inclusive activities for the next time, and she tiredly toyed around with ideas, letting them guide her to a peaceful sleep.


	25. Alone In The Room! Dahlia's Feelings (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of the most intimate form of love hits home for Dahlia.

“Mum...” Harry asked, rather uncertainly. “Are you SURE Dahlia's not dying?”

Lily looked up from the pan in front of her, away from the sausages she was watching crackle away, and sighed in exasperation. “For the last time, Harry, Dahlia isn't dying. It's just a part of growing up for girls.”

Lily had to wonder whether if this was some sort of twin thing, or whether they just happened to be MAGICAL twins, that Dahlia's body had apparently decided to kick-start puberty at around the same time Harry did.

It all started the very next morning, when Dahlia suffered from what she called 'bad cramps', followed by the morning during the few days after, when Dahlia discovered her knickers were stained in blood, which caused no end of freak outs from Harry, ever protective and worried for his sister, and Lily having to calm them down before sitting down to explain what exactly had happened.

Harry was still sceptical over how you could possibly bleed from anywhere and not be horribly ill, but he'd slowly come round to the idea that this would be the new normal, disturbing as it was.

It did explain the times when mum was tired and didn't want to feel good that night, leaving Harry and Dahlia to feel good back in their room, however.

He couldn't help but feel bad for the both of them – he couldn't imagine how much care had to go into keeping a girl's body in shape, and how it made them feel so bad afterwards. Lily did say she would be looking into potions and special devices from a muggle pharmacy that might help things hurt a bit less, however.

Harry was left to watch TV on his own while Dahlia lay in bed – he would have preferred to watch over her, as some sort of little guardian protector, but Dahlia had used the time to talk to Neville through the mirror, to gripe about her cramps before she knew what they were. He knew that mirror was for private talks between Dahlia and Neville, sometimes him confiding in her, other times her confiding in him, away from Neville's gran.

Harry had to wonder what the two of them were even talking about, that would exclude him from the conversations entirely. At one point, he asked Dahlia about them, but she just got incredibly huffy and said that it was private.

On that, Lily agreed, saying that it was just like Dahlia's diary.

“Sometimes there are things you can tell friends, but not your family. And sometimes there are things you can't tell your friends, but you can tell your family. Like the wards,” she had said back then.

Mum had told him not to tell anyone about them. He could understand why, having heard from Neville's gran. She probably wouldn't ever approve of Neville getting involved in naughty things like what his family did. That would have to wait until they were older. And from mum had told him, almost no-one else would, either.

Like most kids, sometimes Harry wanted to be a grown-up as soon as possible.

* * *

“Are you sure you wanna stay here?” Harry asked Dahlia the next night. “I don't wanna make you feel left out again.” He knew that Dahlia was feeling more energetic than two days ago, but he couldn't help but be concerned that she still wasn't a hundred percent better.

“I'm fine, Harry,” Dahlia nodded. “I think you should let mum feel good first. I can wait here and see if I'm not aching too much, then you can make me feel good too.”

“Okay,” Harry replied. “Hope you'll be okay soon.” And he disappeared out of the bedroom, and headed straight to his waiting mum.

Minutes passed, and there was little to distract Dahlia, except the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.

She was now thinking that may have been a mistake – the cramps were mostly gone, just a minor niggle she could easily ignore...and now she felt alone, in the bedroom, just sitting on the bed staring around at the walls and the ceiling. She knew Harry would come back after he and mum had finished, but she couldn't help but wish she were there, joining in. But she was a girl who kept her promises, and so she waited.

“Harry...”

She thought about what Harry and mum were thinking right now, making each other feel good, their most private places touching each other as they loved one another so closely. It was maddening to her, truthfully.

Mum and Harry were free to do it whenever they liked, because mum had a wand and could perform the magic necessary to make sure that nothing bad happened. Dahlia on the other hand had to wait, until the night time when mum could cast it on her.

She had never been alone with Harry before, to let him put his pee-pee inside her. It was always under mum's watchful eye. It just wasn't fair to her, how Harry could have private times alone with the both of them to do things like that, but she was restricted to only her mum, to touch privates directly. She wanted to be with Harry too, kissing him as he slid in and out of her...

A tingling feeling was building up, down there.

How would things change, she thought to herself, when she started Hogwarts and was old enough to have a wand herself? Would she be able to cast the Charm then? If so, what would that fateful night actually look like? In her mind, she conjured up the bedroom, and herself lying on the bed, Harry looking nervous as he wrestled with himself about finally doing it alone with her, worried he might mess up. She would tell him not to worry, that however he wanted to do it, whatever felt natural to him would be fine, as long as the could feel good together...

“Mmm...!”

Dahlia's hand found its way down her short pajama bottoms, and were now stroking at her folds.

The young girl had always toyed with the thought, of making herself feel good, but she instinctively thought that she'd be leaving out Harry and mum, so it wasn't something she should do. She should wait until they came back...but she wanted someone's touch so badly tonight...like Harry, the sweet boy who was her twin brother, her closest confidant, closer even than Neville at times...

She imagined that her finger's were Harry's, stroking at them lovingly and gently, getting her ready, as always, and she would moan out that she wanted to do him too, but then Harry would gently shake his head, continuing to stroke at her, saying that listening to her lovely sounds, knowing that she was his to love was enough to make him ready, and that she should just relax...

Dahlia's breathing became heavier, and she was staring blankly up at the ceiling, lost in her imagination as her hand continued to massage her dampening mound.

“Oh...oh...Harry...”

She moaned out, conjuring up images in her mind of the boy. In her mind's eye, Harry was completely naked, not even wearing his glasses. Dahlia thought he looked so gentle, so loving without them. His stomach was flat, with not a hint of muscle, and right down there...down there, his hardness, ready, aching for her...

The heat building up became too much, and Dahlia flopped straight down onto the bed, as her hand wandered over the sensitive little button at the top.

Tilting her neck a little, she could now see her hand, pushed down under her shorts, under her knickers. Instinctively she thought it was wrong – how would Harry be able to see anything like this? Not to mention her heaving chest – why were they being hidden under her short-sleeved pajama top? She quickly tore down her clothes with her free hand and kicked the two clothing items off her legs, leaving them bare as bare could be, and threw up her shirt, exposing her little mounds.

There. Now Harry could see properly, and touch her in the best places possible. She thought about him reaching out to stroke at her again, imagining the hand at the end of the arm aimed at her pussy was his...

“Ahhhh!...”

Gasping out, Dahlia rubbed at herself harder, pressing down on her petals, fingers wandering into her inner walls, teasing her with every stroke. Her other hand wandered to her little breasts, urging the Harry inside her mind to touch them more, to do whatever he wanted, because she didn't mind...

Harry was ready, and Dahlia was mentally urging him on to just take her, to connect skin with her at last, just the two of them together.

“Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...”

Every stroke of her fingers brought Dahlia closer and closer, her digits practically milking her pussy, coaxing out more and more of her sticky dampness as she kept on building up that incredible pressure inside her.

In her mind there seemed to be no clear way on how Harry wanted to make Dahlia feel good, so he seemed to go for all of them. One moment he was lying on top of her, sucking on her little breast as he bucked his hips in and out, before switching seamlessly into taking her from behind like he did with mum, massaging her chest, panting and moaning as he did, and then suddenly he would lift her legs right up and piston in and out of her pussy like a jackhammer, and then finally settling on doing it side by side, from behind, lifting a leg up in the air, his hardness sliding horizontally in and out.

Left hand massaging her immature little boobies, eyes screwed shut as her right hand pressed down harder on her folds and her little clit, Dahlia could only see her imagined fantasy in her mind. Her gasps were ragged and choked, and the heat building up inside her was spreading so fast, in her chest, her legs, her head...the only thing she could thing off to quell this fire was to rub harder, push it down, even though she knew deep down it would only make it hotter...

Focusing on her little love button, Dahlia thought about herself, diddling her clit as Harry picked up speed, pistoning in and out of her as he held onto her raised leg to steady himself and her, imagining how he would sound, how he'd moan out, what sort of face he'd make as he felt good with her, and it's making her feel as though she's about to fall.

She tweaked at her nipples, stroking faster and harder.

“MMPH!...MMPH!...MM-AH! AH!...Harry..!”

Nothing existed for the young girl except the space within her own imagination. The heat was incredible, the pressure was incredible – only that building surging existed and so did Harry and it was only getting hotter and hotter and it just felt so _good_.

“I'm cumming...I'm cumming...Harry!...”

She wanted to cum with Harry. Her own fantasy constructed his face, desperate and lustful, close to the edge himself, and she flailed her free arm, dragging him in to kiss her, like those special grown-up kisses...

“OHH!...OHHHHHH!”

Dahlia tensed up and she cried out into the pillow - she felt her whole body shiver, and the hot burn burst out of her body as she finally came. A feeling of spray came across her palm, as her girly elixir leaked out with every pulse and twitch of her pussy that she detected on her fingers.

The images she conjured up in her mind were swifty banished as her body shook and she moaned and whimpered out the throes of her orgasm, and once she relaxed herself, she found herself once again back in the bedroom, gasping for air.

Dahlia raised the hand that stroked her pussy up to her face, examining her own essence caught on her fingers in fascination. She briefly wondered to herself what her brother would think – rather, how mum and Harry saw her, heard her, smelt her when she felt good, that was so cute and appealing that they'd want her to feel good like that...

She brought her fingers up to her nose, and inhaled the scent of her feminine juices. She couldn't quite describe the smell – a strange sort of saltiness and heat emanating from her hand, the kind that seemed a little bit like mum, but not as strong...

So...this is what she smelt like when she came. It smelt comforting, somewhat. She could only hope Harry would always that sort of warmth if she ever could hold him and touch him like that .

“Harry...” she whispered, letting the nectar from her pussy fill her nostrils.

“Yes?” a voice asked with curiosity, over by the bedroom door.

Dahlia squeaked in fright and pulled herself right up. There, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, was Harry, his own clothes bundled in his arms.

“I...I...” stammered Dahlia.

“Do you feel better now?” Harry asked, looking down at the sopping mess she'd left on her sheets as he set his clothes down on his bed.

“Um...I guess so,” Dahlia muttered, sort of embarrassed to have been caught doing something like that to herself.

A worried expression came over Harry's face. “Are you sure? You still don't look too good.”

Dahlia paused. Her brother was always so considerate, so kind when it came to her. She always tried to do her best to be the one to comfort him, too, but often it was Harry who took the initiative whenever she was upset, always ready to take her side.

Her old shame forgotten, she whispered, “...it's not fair.”

“What's not fair?” Harry tilted his head.

“You and mum get to feel good, like that...”

“Like what?” Harry asked. Then realisation hit him. “You mean when I put my pee-pee inside mum?”

The young girl nodded. “I wanna do that with you too...”

“You mean, alone? Without mum with us?” Harry asked. He remembered that was how their mum felt about him and Dahlia alone in their rooms together – back then, they both understood that their mum missed their dad, and that sometimes she just wanted to forget about him, just for one night, and have one of them take his place...but he never realised Dahlia had similar thoughts.

“Uh huh,” Dahlia sighed. “I know we already share a room together and it's not fair on mum, but...”

“Mum has to do the charm on us, so we don't mess up the wards. We don't have wands yet,” Harry reminded her.

“I wish we did. Then...” Dahlia trailed off.

“Then?” Harry asked.

“Then we could make each other feel really good, when we wanted. Every time we make each other feel good in our rooms, it feels really good, but I wish we could do more, because it feels so good when you're inside me and...” Dahlia rambled on.

“Why don't we ask mum, then?” Harry pointed out.

“It's not fair on mum. Remember? We have to take care of mum.”

Harry sighed. That, he could definitely agree on. He didn't like it though. He didn't like that Dahlia still wanted something she wasn't old enough to have yet, but having it would be at their mum's expense. He hated how difficult everything was, at that moment.

“Then let's wait until we have wands of our own, then,” he finally decided.

“Harry?” Dahlia's eyes widened.

“Let's make a promise. When we get our wands, that'll be the first thing we do – make each other feel good, together alone.”

Dahlia was frozen with shock, both from the boldness of Harry's promise, and also how much he wanted to please her so badly. Because he loved her and wanted to be happy.

Smiling, she nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay!” Harry grinned. “Anyway, Dahlia, even if it's not going to be tonight...do you want to feel good with me, anyway?”

“Yup!” Dahlia threw off the short top she had on, so she was as bare as her brother. “Of course I am...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know I made Outside The Wards with a conclusion already made, but I guess since I wrote so much about Harry and Dahlia already, I guess the chemistry just sort of paired them together.
> 
> I blame "The Pure-blood Education of Ginevra Molly Weasley" by RosaCalavera, which inspired this fic.
> 
> Neville won't get sex scenes in this fic. That's for OTW. Feel free to ignore it and just accept this as canon if you so wish. (The original version of this chapter can be found at OTW for posterity)


	26. Releasing The Guilt Inside! Dahlia's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily shows Dahlia that there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel good alone.

Lily wasn't sure why she didn't really notice before...but Dahlia hardly ever seemed to want to pleasure herself.

At first, Lily wrote it off as her simply not teaching them how to do it – after all, it was what led to her spotting Dahlia sucking Harry's little penis without her say-so, that eventually led to having to show them mutual techniques. But even after that, they evidently discovered masturbation on their own. Yet Dahlia seemed to refuse using it as an aid to help herself: either Harry or herself had to get Dahlia wet – she almost never did it on her own.

Harry had no such qualms, especially now he'd gotten a year older – sometimes Lily would spy his hand reaching down to his member to rub himself into arousal as he went down on her, during any period of alone time she had with him, or sometimes when they felt like getting each other ready one at a time. But Dahlia's hands were either perfectly still, or stroking at her partner, trying to make them feel the best possible. She had only really seen Dahlia do it once, on the night Harry lost his virginity, and she looked guilty at being unable to hold herself back and let one of them make her feel good for her.

Even she was guilty of that herself, rubbing at her pussy when she licked and sucked at her two children. It wasn't as though it was hard to understand – it felt good, and there wasn't any reason you needed aside from that. But she couldn't help but think that Dahlia needed to understand that sometimes it was okay, that it was perfectly normal, to want to be a little selfish and to just feel good for its own sake.

Dahlia wanted to feel good with them together. In her mind, if they were taking turns, she should wait for hers. It was only fair, even if it made her pent up. Merlin only knew what it was like for her, waiting in her room when Lily and Harry were alone...poor girl.

She found it sweet that her children always tried to look out for her feelings, but in the end, she was still their mother, and as the grown-up, she had to be the one to indulge her children, not the other way around.

She wasn't planning on spending any alone time with one of them tonight, but perhaps she would change her mind this time...

* * *

Dahlia was a bit surprised when mum asked her to be the one to make her feel good that night, just the two of them, but she knew she had to look after mum, and if that was what she wanted, she would always be there. Harry understood too, of course, and so he would wait until she returned, eagerly anticipating their special times alone in the room. He wouldn't be able to make Dahlia's pussy feel good with his pee-pee tonight, but he didn't mind – there would be other days.

As Dahlia trotted to her mum's bedroom, she pondered what was up. Normally when mum wanted to be alone, it was with Harry, although she would make her way over the very next night, just to make sure she was alright, and mum had promised to share. She knew mum liked Harry's pee-pee a lot, so it made sense that she asked him first, and on top of that, Harry was the only boy in the house. This was the first time mum had been the one to ask Dahlia instead, and that left her wondering what her mum really wanted, whether it went a bit deeper than just feeling good together...

She didn't have long to think though, as she found herself right outside her mum's bedroom. She opened the door, and there she was, sitting upright in her double bed, reading a book on revolutionary household Charms.

As soon as Lily saw Dahlia outside in the hall, she set the book down, and gave her a welcoming smile. “Hello, Dahlia.”

“Hi mum...” Dahlia nervously stepped into the room. She wasn't sure why she was so uneasy, since she'd been in here many times now...perhaps it was the sense of being summoned to a headmaster's office if she were naughty at school which put her at ease. She knew that was nonsense, that she wasn't in trouble, but she couldn't help it.

“No need to be shy, Dahlia,” Lily chuckled. “You've been here enough times, after all.”

“Y-yeah...” Dahlia knew it was true, but she found it hard not to be. “Um...so what do you want to do first?”

Spotting the unsure look on her daughter's face, Lily decided to get to the point. “Before we start, darling, I'd like to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Dahlia tilted her head questioningly.

“How do you feel about...making yourself feel good?”

Dahlia's face broke out in confusion, mixed with a little guilt, so Lily decided to elaborate before Dahlia got the wrong idea. “I don't mean just leaving you tonight. I mean...I thought about all those times when Harry and I are alone together...and I thought about what you would do while you were waiting for us. Even when you're making us feel good, one of us has to return the favour.”

The young girl nervously kicked the carpet below her. “I love you and Harry, and I want to make you feel good.”

“I know, Dahlia, but still...” Lily pressed on.

“And I think that we should be feeling good together, because you and Harry love me and love making me feel good. And I feel the same way back. It's not fair if I just do it by myself, because it's selfish.”

Just as Lily suspected: Dahlia was just so caring, so loving, that she wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but them. Even when she masturbated, it was in her weaker moments, and surely any relief would be replaced with guilt, that she felt good for its own sake without Harry or herself...

Lily got out of the bed and kneeled down to hug her daughter. “Oh darling, there's nothing wrong with that. It feels good, after all, and that's perfectly normal. You don't have to feel bad about us not doing it for you...honestly, if you get the urge and you think it would bother us doing it for you, then it's fine for you to do it by yourself.”

“Mum...” Dahlia whispered, feeling the softness of her mum's breasts against her chest, and the smell of her rose-scented shampoo in her hair. She was glad, sensing she'd gotten a little closer to understanding her mum, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her chest. Mum said that it was fine to satisfy herself if she felt the urge, because it was normal.

Lily broke out the hug to rest a hand on her daughter's shoulder. “Get your clothes off, darling. I want to see you...”

Dahlia obeyed, shedding her shirt and then her underwear, as Lily did the same, until the two of them were completely bare, the light by the bedside only just illuminating their naked forms.

It was hard to imagine that it had been over a year, for the two of them. Dahlia had grown during that time – still unmistakeably a child, but now with two little budding mounds on her chest, topped with two pink little nipples, still with little parts of baby fat here and there...she looked so cute, just starting the very process of blossoming.

Lily kneeled down, and pulled Dahlia into a slow, sensual kiss. For a few seconds, their tongues danced around one another, Lily taking the lead, as the older, more experienced woman in the pair, before she pulled away, a sensual hunger on her face. “Why don't you show me, Dahlia? How you like to feel good...?”

Dahlia's eyes widened. Her face was flushed red, from both arousal and embarrassment. Her mum wanted to see her pleasure herself, something even she was a little too ashamed to do herself? In hindsight it seemed a bit silly considering she allowed her family to touch her and drive her wild with pleasure, but even then...even then, when she loved Harry, they could ignore mum for the moment, and pretend she was somewhere else. This time, there seemed to just be something shameful, knowing full well that someone was watching something so intimate, so personal...

“I bet you'd look so cute...” Lily purred, reaching a hand down to her daughter's pussy, lovingly stroking at it until Dahlia let out a squeak of surprise. “Go on, Dahlia. Show me how you like to feel good...”

She'd look cute...? The young girl's face seemed to get even redder, just listening to her mother's husky, dominant side shine through, urging her on to rub and tease herself...Dahlia gulped nervously, but then finally, she nodded. If that was what mum really wanted to see, then she'd do it.

Lily conjured up several cushions, passing a large pile of them over to Dahlia to prop herself up, and she herself up sitting right at the top of the bed, while Dahlia took the bottom, leaning against the conjured cushions resting against the foot of the bed.

Dahlia nervously spread her legs open, exposing her pink little pussy for her mum to see. A part of her wondered if she would do a good job, whether if she'd show mum something that she would really like, and she was awash with feelings of shame, yet also the desire to make her mum happy.

Reaching her hand down, she tentatively ran one finger across her clit. She felt a jolt run across her body, and deciding that was a good place to start, she brought two more fingers in, and rubbed tenderly at the little love button atop her pussy, until...

“Oh...”

Dahlia's breathing became hitched, and the wet heat started to build up inside her little body. She moaned out quietly and gently, as she looked down at her hand, watching her fingers become wet with her juices, listening to the damps sounds of arousal as she toyed with her folds.

Mum was right – it felt so good, touching herself like this, knowing already where she liked to be touched the most...and it was perfectly normal to feel like that. After all, she knew herself best.

“Mmm...!”

A low sound on the other end of the bed made Dahlia look up, and there she saw her mum, legs spread open herself, two of her finger to rub at her clit while reaching inside her damp folds, pumping in and out as though it was Harry's pee-pee thrusting in and out of her.

Dahlia couldn't believe it – her mum was touching herself, while watching her feel good...she was making herself wet for _her_. And how her mum looked while she was pleasuring herself...Dahlia always found her mum's beauty captivating, and she deeply wished she would look like her when she grew up. The sight before her just made her wetter, made her fingers move faster: her mum's round, full breasts, heaving as she played with herself, her pretty face flushed red, gasping and moaning in ecstasy, all for her...so wet for her...

“Ah!...Ah!...Dahlia...you look...so lovely...”

“Ohh!...Oh, mum...!”

Lily on the other hand thought that the girl in front of her was the most adorable little thing she'd ever seen – her own daughter, aroused yet slightly embarrassed, letting out such naughty little sounds as she rubbed her little clit, peeking out ever so seductively from under her innocent flower. It was everything Lily wanted from Dahlia, just watching her moan and shake in pleasure, her young face crimson with arousal, as they both lost themselves, for each other and with each other, and even without touching one another, the feeling was so sensual, so close, that it didn't even matter to the two of them.

It was quite the learning experience too: Dahlia seemed to favour rubbing at her clit, stimulating the little nub, alternating between slow and fast rubs, to maximise her pleasure. Lily was more of a penetration kind of woman, using her fingers and thrusting them in and out of her pussy – Lily loved the innocence of Dahlia's softer, more gentle movements, perfectly suiting her childish demeanour, while Dahlia found herself turned on by her mum's more direct ministrations, the wet sounds as her fingers slid in and out edging her closer and closer...

Both achieved the same results, regardless – both of their naughty juices pooled on the sheets underneath them, their pussies twitching and pulsing as they filled the room with the almost intoxicating scent of their sexes, and both Lily and Dahlia thought the other was so enticing, wanting to just reach over and taste their arousal...yet the raging heat within them, like the hottest desert within them was just so strong, that they just had to rub at their pussies even more, to quench the thirst inside them...

Suddenly, Dahlia's cries became more urgent, and her other hand reached down to her clit, her fingers diddling quickly at her hardened little nub, and one of her legs began to instinctively buck in ecstasy. “Ah...AH!...Mum! I...!”

She couldn't help it: her mum looked so erotic, so at peace with herself as she drank in the sight of her daughter driving herself wild for the both of them, that she was fast losing control of herself.

“Go on, baby!” Lily gasped out, taking in Dahlia's half-lidded eyes, panting and almost wailing in ecstasy, and it made the tingling in her own honeypot even sharper, causing Lily to let out a low-sounding, but loud groan of arousal as she neared the edge herself. “OHH!...Let me see you cum...!”

“Mum! I...I...!”

It was too much for Dahlia – the sight and sounds of her mum's beautiful body, shaking and twitching as she gasped out in pleasure, feeling good for her, no, WITH her, made the young girl feel more loved by her mum than ever before, and before she realised it, she tipped over. “OHHHHH...!”

Hot spurts of her girly juices sprayed out of Dahlia's tiny pussy, adding on to the slick juices of arousal from her own furious rubbing, and as she whimpered and moaned out her well of pleasure, her cute noises caused Lily to cry out as she also came.

“DAHLIA!...AHHHHH!”

One single spurt from her womanhood joined Dahlia's wet patch on the bed, as Lily's body heaved and trembled from the strength of her orgasm. As the shockwaves rocked her form, Lily became vaguely aware of Dahlia coming back down, whimpering and gasping as she did, and the sight of her beloved daughter in her post-orgasmic glow warmed her heart, as her own desire warmed her body.

But soon enough, Lily also let out a long sigh of relief as she squeezed the last of the raging tingling out of her body. Her gaze fell upon Dahlia's prone little form. She was sweaty, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, her pink pussy was positively dripping, but Lily noticed that Dahlia looked completely and utterly satisfied, like she'd come to terms with her own uneasy feelings at long last.

Suddenly, both their bodies flared up with the blue aura of the wards, and shot up into the ceiling to spread throughout the house, causing Lily to wonder why – the wards didn't usually absorb their magic through masturbating. Maybe this time, Lily thought, it was because both of them wanted to show each other feeling good, that the pleasured themselves not for their sake, but for the other. It was erotic, it was loving...and perhaps on that occasion, it was enough. Both of them knew it was really for each other. That's why the wards responded this time...

Lily crawled on over to the young girl, who had only vaguely watched the blue light leave her body tiredly, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “How was it, darling?”

“I...” Dahlia paused, thinking for a bit, before she gave a happy little smile. “I liked it. I liked watching you feel good too, because it helped me. You looked really pretty, mum.”

It certainly helped Lily too, to find out just how Dahlia liked having her little girlhood fondled and licked and sucked at, for the next time. “That's good. I just wanted to tell you that it's fine to feel good by yourself. It's not wrong.”

“I know...” whispered Dahlia. She then looked at her mum, sporting a coy little smile. “But it's still going to be better to make each other feel good. It's still nice, though.”

“Oh, is that right...?” Lily chuckled, reaching down to her daughter's wet petals once more, coating her already drenched palm in more erotic juices. “Would you like to do that? Because you're so wet down there...I just want to taste it...”

“Ah...” Dahlia let out a soft moan, head becoming hazy once again at her mother's touch, like her fingers were their own kind of magic. “Yes...”

Before her brain could even register what was going on, she found herself lying on top of her mum, her young pussy pressed against Lily's face, while her mum's darker, puffier folds lay exposed to her, right under her chin, and she began licking at the nectar flowing out on instinct.

She felt as though her mum's tongue was paying a lot more attention to her clit tonight, going slowly, sometimes quickly, bringing her to the edge, then back again, drawing out the pleasure to its maximum capacity.

 _I hope Harry doesn't mind waiting a little longer,_ was Dahlia's final thought, before the raging fire inside her sent the wailing nine-year-old over the edge once more.


	27. BONUS: Dahlia Has One!? The Strange Toy In The Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia learns that Lily has a certain...something hidden away, that her mum never shows to anyone...

“Oh!...Oh!...”

Harry whimpered out in pleasure as Dahlia bobbed her head up and down, massaging his little penis with her tongue, swirling at the tip, sometimes slow, other times quick.

Since the morning of their birthday, Dahlia had to get used to having to suck on Harry's boyhood again. As promised, Harry had tried his best to keep his hands away from Dahlia's head, not pressing down on her and choking her, now that he could make those special feel-good juices.

Mum had to remind her not to force herself, and when they bonded at night she'd hold Harry's arms behind him as practice, until he could be trusted to just hold her head without pressing down.

Regardless, it did little to curb Harry's enthusiasm, and he always thought Dahlia and his mum's special kisses were the best. Dahlia found that Harry would lose interest in whatever game they were playing sometimes, preferring to 'play' with her instead. She didn't mind – mum said she could say no anytime, but she liked making Harry feel good, and she liked feeling good back.

“Ah! AH! I'm gonna cum...!”

Dahlia scooched her head further up so the tip wasn't pressed all the way at the back of her throat, and began lapping her tongue across the pink flesh, coaxing Harry into release...

“OHHHHHH!” Harry cried out, and Dahlia felt him tense up, and spray into her mouth, letting his boy seed paint the roof and walls inside, while his magic coated the bedroom walls outside. Twice, three times, his penis twitched, releasing another sticky stream as Harry lost himself in the love for his sister. All the while, she watched his cute expression as he came, flushed red and panting with arousal.

Dahlia waited until Harry had relaxed again, before she spat into a tissue. “Did that feel good?”

“Uh huh,” Harry nodded, as he pulled his trousers back up. “Thank you, Dahlia.”

“Your pee-pee's really needy,” commented the young girl. “We're doing it a lot during the day lately.”

“W-well...” Harry nervously scratched the back of his head. “It can't be helped...because I like making you feel good...”

“I know,” Dahlia let out a small giggle. “It's not a bad thing. I like it. And mum REALLY likes it. Making your pee-pee feel good makes me happy, because we love each other.”

She paused, looking lost in thought. “It needs a lot of kisses and strokes though...I wonder if I had a pee-pee, would I want to feel good as often as you?”

Harry baulked. “Then you wouldn't have your pussy! It's your special place to feel good and it's the best part of you!” he protested.

“I'm just saying...” Dahlia assured him. “Maybe mum knows a spell that can do it...”

“Noooooo...” Harry clung to Dahlia, afraid to let her go, as though if he did she'd magically grow one and lose what made Dahlia, Dahlia. She had to assure him for about five minutes before he was sure she wouldn't ask mum for her own pee-pee.

* * *

That didn't stop her from asking mum if she actually DID know any magic that could.

“No,” Lily replied, flatly. It was later that afternoon when Dahlia excused herself from their room to get a snack from the kitchen, and she caught her mum making dinner, taking the opportunity to ask. “And even if I did, I wouldn't use it.”

“Really? Why not?” Dahlia asked. “Couldn't you find out somehow? Like a book?”

“It would be my first time casting it. What if something went wrong, or I couldn't change back?” Lily explained. She shuddered at the thought. “I'm not taking you to St. Mungo's to explain how THAT happened.”

“Oh.” Dahlia knew that their special bonding and the wards was meant to be a secret, that they couldn't tell anyone. Even if it wasn't it would still be really embarrassing.

“Well, I suppose I could...” Lily started to say something, before she drifted off. “Never mind. Isn't Harry waiting for you, darling?”

“You could what?” That got Dahlia's attention, and Lily knew she made a mistake, because now she was being very clingy and curious. “What could you do, mum?”

“There's...a special toy...?” Lily said slowly, and she knew that she was only digging herself deeper into a hole from which one never escaped, from the barrage of pleading and begging.

“A toy? Could we try using it tonight, then? You really like Harry's pee-pee and I wondered if there was another one then...and if it's not real then Harry won't be upset, because...”

Lily did indeed possess the necessary tool for the job, but she was not entirely proud of the fact that she did. As she half drowned out Dahlia's babbling about what she and Harry just talked about, she wondered if this was a good idea. On one hand, trying to turn her own children into complete sexual deviants was always bad. But...she had to admit that at times she found herself wishing that she could feel a good hard dick entering her insides, as she pleasured Harry's own little boyhood, aching for something more...

“...just once.”

“Huh?” Dahlia stopped babbling, and slowly her face grew a little more curious and excited. “Mum, does that mean...?”

“ONCE,” Lily emphasised. “If you like it then that's fine, but if not...”

Dahlia hugged her mum. “Thank you!”

Lily smiled, but inwardly she was dreading the aftermath. But then again, maybe they wouldn't think to ask...that...

* * *

Harry took the news about as well as could be expected.

“Dahliaaaa,” whined Harry that night, when Lily told him about what she planned to do tonight. “You said!”

“It's not for you, Harry,” Lily assured him. “It's a special toy for me to feel good with. You don't have to have anything to do with it if you don't want to. It's just a toy, don't worry. It's not real.”

“You promise?” Harry looked suspicious.

“I promise,” said Lily without hesitation. “Clothes off, you two.”

As Harry and Dahlia shed their shirts, shorts and underwear, Lily dug through a trunk she kept in the corner of the bedroom, and after a quick Summoning Charm (" _Accio_ ," Lily muttered) to summon a mahogany box out of the jumble of things inside, she pointed her wand at the small golden lock, and with a _click_ , it opened up.

Setting it on her bedside, Lily then lost her own clothes until she was as bare as her two children, dropping them next to the double bed. “Harry, can you help me make Dahlia feel good?”

“Uh huh!” Harry nodded eagerly. Pleasuring his sister was something he never got tired of. “But...are you...?”

Catching on to what Harry was asking, Lily replied, “Not yet, darling. It's just that it's something you wear, so Dahlia wouldn't feel good with us. So we need to do her turn first, to be fair.”

“Okay,” Harry could accept that logic.

“Do Dahlia's chest, please. I'm in the mood for...some of this...” Lily purred a little, reaching down to Dahlia's little pussy, and gently stroking at her delicate folds. She let out a small squeak, before turning her wide-eyed gaze up at her mum, who just whispered, “On the bed...”

Dahlia couldn't say no, She flopped onto the mattress, and Lily motioned for Harry to kneel next to his sister's tiny boobies. As he took his position, Lily parted Dahlia's legs, exposing her pink flower to her beloved mum.

“You have...such a pretty pussy...” Lily murmured, and Dahlia's cheeks reddened at such brazen words. That much was true – to her, it was such an enticing pink colour, hairless, yet the way her folds puffed out a little was proof of a young girl, just starting the long path to being a woman. Truly, it was an adorable nine-year-old's pussy.

Lily moved her head closer, and Dahlia could feel her mum's hot breath against her, and then she squeaked out again as she felt a tongue gently brush up against her folds. Flicking and swirling, she could feel the soft flesh coax out her sensitive clit, and she became aware of a growing dampness down below.

Harry, having taken it as a sign to start, put his hands up to Dahlia's immature mounds, and began to gently massage them. They were always so soft in his hands, so small, something that he knew he had to be careful with, and as he carefully kneaded the tiny breasts, Dahlia let out a louder moan of arousal.

“Is this good?” Harry asked.

She looked up at Harry. There it was, the expression of a gentle, warm love, meant only for her. He could be so gung-ho and tended to leap before he looked, as boys do, but when he made love to her, it was like he became a completely different person.

She always loved that about him.

“Uh huh,” Dahlia gasped out. “It feels good – ah!”

At that moment, Lily had moved to lap at Dahlia's now swollen clit, and Dahlia couldn't help but let out a sharp moan of pleasure and slam her eyes shut out of reflex. However, she fought to open them again, to watch Harry's gaze as he lowered his mouth down onto her nipples to suckle at them gently, and then to her mum, right between her legs, who was now probing right inside Dahlia's pussy, tongue thrusting in and out.

“Mum!...Harry!...Ohh! Ohh...!”

She was now thrusting her hips, trying to match her mum. It felt so good, so good, in her pussy...the way she licked and sucked at her, it wasn't like Harry, with a slow and gentle burn that made her wriggle in pleasure. Mum's tongue seemed to reach everywhere, creating a raging heat inside that simply drew out gasps and _very_ loud moans.

Harry refused to lose to his mum, and so he licked and sucked at her pink nipple, one of his hands gently caressing the other, and Dahlia's cries grew more intense at the double stimulation, to her tiny boobies, down to her wet, glistening pussy. They were completely hard, like the tastiest little sweet in his mouth, and Harry found it a joy to roll his tongue around her tiny areola and lick at her nub.

Dahlia found Harry's head was blocking the view of her mum, but there was no mistaking the hot tingling down in her nethers. At that moment though, all eyes were on her beloved brother, who was gently, yet intensely watching her expression, wanting to know if she was feeling good...

She was. It was just so hot, so hot, she felt as though she was going to burst from the sheer pressure building inside her...it was rising within her so quickly, quicker than whenever she was pleasured by just Harry...just like last time...

She didn't even have time to warn them before she completely lost it.

“AH!...AHHHHHH!”

Lily revelled in her daughter's cries of pleasure, and the warmth of her pussy against her lips as she felt her wetness coat her face and her folds twitch in happiness in her mouth. All the while, Harry watched Dahlia's face, sweaty and flushed, cumming to the rhythm of his tongue and her mum's.

A blue aura flared up around Dahlia, and shot straight up into the ceiling, its intensity seeming to match her orgasm.

Panting and sweating, Dahlia peered over to her mum, who lifted herself away from her daughter's pussy. She could see that her chin was wet with her juices, but she was wearing a satisfied smile on her face. “You're so cute, Dahlia.”

“Yup!” Harry happily nodded. “Really really cute!”

Dahlia could only nod, but she felt so warm and happy, that her family loved her so much.

“Hope you're not too tired though,” Lily reminded her. “Because now, you need to make your mummy feel good...”

Lily made her way back to the mahogany box on the bedside table, and she pulled out what appeared to be a very small belt mounted to what looked like a pair of pants, with a black rubber piece shaped similarly to what Harry's penis was like, when fully hard. Dahlia and Harry could only watch in fascination at its odd shape, and exactly how this was supposed to help their mum.

Lily pointed her wand at the device, muttered “ _Engorgio_ ,” and it suddenly grew, until it was about the right size to fit around Dahlia's waist. The rubber penis on the other end, however, Lily had grown until it was quite noticeably bigger than Harry's. It made the twins wonder if Harry would ever get that big when he got older – the thought of it overwhelmed the young girl, a little...it took her three attempts to get used to Harry's little one as it was.

“I'll help you put this on, Dahlia. Lift your legs for me...”

Lily helped Dahlia slip her legs over until she was wearing it like a pair of pants. She looked down, and saw the black rubber penis between her legs sticking right out, almost comically huge on such a tiny child, and she couldn't help but crack a grin in amusement, even as her eyes went huge at the sheer girth of it all.

“I...hope Harry doesn't get that big,” she remarked sheepishly.

“I'll grow taller!” said Harry indignantly. “YOU'LL grow taller! Then it won't look as silly!”

“Alright, you two, that's enough,” chuckled Lily. She motioned for Dahlia to get off the bed, and she swapped places with her daughter. “Come here, Harry...”

Sensing that her tone had turned seductive, knowing what it was she really wanted, Harry moved over to the bed, keeping his little penis face-level with her. Gratefully, Lily reached out, and gently stroked at his flesh, still hard from having listened to the orgasmic joys of his sister before. “It's okay. Your penis is just right, Harry...”

“Eh?” Harry looked uncertainly at Dahlia's oversized piece of rubber between her legs, and wondered if somehow he wasn't big enough for his mum – he hated the thought of disappointing her. “Really?”

“Yes, darling,” Lily smiled, loving and reassuring. “Mummy just wants it a bit...rougher tonight. Your penis is softer...more gentle. It's lovely.”

Lily then ran a tongue across his length, making Harry shiver at her touch. “It's so cute that mummy just wants to gobble it all up...”

She then turned her head to her daughter, raising a leg and spreading herself open. “You can start, Dahlia. Try putting it inside me...”

Uncertainly, Dahlia crawled onto the bed, and taking the rubber penis into her hand, she took a few moments to get it aligned with Lily's wet entrance, but at last she found the spot, and clinging to her mum's leg for leverage, with a push, she slowly made her way into her mum's pussy.

Lily groaned out, feeling the full length of the strap-on fill her up, totally different from Harry's little boyhood – small, but somehow rubbed all the nice spots inside. Neither was bad, just different.

“T-try moving your hips, Dahlia,” Lily gasped. Dahlia nodded, and still hugging her mum's leg, she started thrusting, slowly, just like how Harry would do it to her. He would always do it slow at first, trying to ease her into it so it didn't hurt.

Lily felt the pseudo penis start scraping against her walls, stimulating that special spot inside, and trying to keep her groans steady, she took Harry's boy penis inside her mouth and started lovingly sucking at his length. Harry let out a series of almost feminine whimpers, followed by a long moan of pleasure, as he felt the hot tingling building up inside him.

He didn't realise he wasn't the only one.

As Dahlia started thrusting in and out, she could feel the burn, of a spring winding up inside her, ready to snap on release, yet it should only be an object attached to her...while she couldn't feel any flesh scraping along the inside of her mum's fleshy walls, she could sense something else – her mum's building orgasm beginning to form...

Lily honestly should have known wizards would not just settle for any mundane sexual toy.

Instead, she was focused only on the rubber appendage pistoning in and out of her pussy, as Dahlia sped up her thrusts a little, and Harry's pretty little flesh in front of her. Gratefully she sucked at her son's cute boyhood, in a reversal of roles, like she was the baby sucking on a teat...

“Mmph!...Mmmm...!” Lily let out several muffled moans into Harry's length, so aroused was she by the penetration at both ends. She listened out to Harry's wails and gasps of pleasure, every sound driving her on, to bring him to melt inside her mouth. He sounded so adorable. “Ah!...Ah!...”

Then Lily became aware of a girly moan right on the other end of the bed, and as she turned an eye, she saw Dahlia's face, redder and more sweaty than ever. She briefly wondered if her daughter was tiring out from moving her hips, but then she looked closer, and she saw that it wasn't exhaustion. This was...arousal.

“Ohh!...Mum!...I...I feel...”

Hugging Lily's leg tighter, Dahlia only knew she wanted to feel more of that yummy burn inside, almost sensing that she was feeling her mum's own building orgasm within her. And so she sped up. “Mum! Oh!...Ohh!...”

The increased speed, the feeling of the huge bulge inside her really giving her a good pipe-cleaning, thrilled Lily. “Ah! Yes!” she gasped out, letting Harry's penis slip out her mouth momentarily. “That's it, baby! Mummy's pussy is...!”

She grabbed Harry's boyhood again, and frantically licked and sucked at her adorable little boy. Moving his own hips in time with his mum's mouth, Harry's moans became louder and sharper. “AH! AH!”

That was the scene for a few moments – Lily, a grown woman, taking one boy's dick inside her mouth, sucking on it as another girl's toy slammed into her. All three of them were gasping and moaning in ecstasy, but she was easily the loudest of them all. Underage partners aside, Lily was aware she looked like a cheap whore, who only ever lived for the pleasure, but in that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was happy. That was all that mattered.

In that moment, her two children thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

But it all had to end eventually.

“Mum!” Dahlia moaned out, desperately. Whatever that strap-on was doing to her was building up to a crescendo, and it was getting so, so hard to hold on. “It's coming...I'm cumming again! But I...I...!”

“M-me too!” Harry cried out. “I'm cumming...!”

Lily was close too. In that moment, she couldn't even bring herself to let go of Harry's boy penis again – she wanted his undeveloped seed in her mouth as she – no, they came, together. Instead, she met their cries with louder, lower moans of her own, signalling to them that it was okay, to cry out their feelings of pleasure to her...

“OHHHHH!” “AH! MUUUUUUUM!”

Lily's body shook and twitched as the heated tingling raced around her body, drawing out several muffled wails from the older woman, as she felt Harry pulse in her mouth, filling her with his sticky juices as he wailed out his orgasm...but then Lily became aware of another spurt of liquid filling her womb right down the other end, and she saw that it was Dahlia. She was riding out her own high, her feminine elixir running down her thighs as she came for a second time, but the strap-on attached to her daughter seemed to be pulsing, releasing what was too bright white and thick to be actual sperm, but tickled at her insides all the same.

It felt so Merlin-damned amazing. THEY felt amazing.

It was the most intense they had ever seen the blue aura, that rose out of their bodies, and shot up into the walls, and Lily thought that some sort of noise like a jet engine as it did would not have sounded out of place, in that moment.

All three of them flopped on their backs, and Lily saw the white liquid begin to evaporate in a shower of yellow sparks.

“Wizards...” muttered Lily, as she watched the lights finally fade out of sight. “Even their sex toys have to have their own spin on it...”

Dahlia was panting heavily, from both the physical exhaustion and the orgasmic high. “Mum...I felt good...but you said that...”

“Well...” Lily weakly raised a hand, refusing to get up from where she was, “...it was my first time using it too. I thought it was just like a muggle's...like it was just an ordinary grown-up toy.”

“So it came from a wizard?” Harry raised an eyebrow, being the first to sit up again off the floor and get back on his feet. “Where did you get that from, mum?”

And there it was. Suddenly Lily found herself wanting to be anywhere but the bedroom. “Oh...well.. um...it was a present...from uncle Sirius...”

“Uncle Sirius?” Harry and Dahlia both exclaimed in shock, Dahlia finding the energy to prop herself up too. “Why?”

“He...figured it might come in handy one day, in case I wanted to try it with your dad some time. A form of...role-reversal.”

“With dad?” Harry sounded incredulous. “Where would it go? Boys don't have pussies. I mean, you could suck it, but I don't think rubber would taste good...”

“There's spells for that,” Dahlia put her finger to her chin in thought. “Maybe if you could make it taste like something nice, like strawberries...”

“Alright you two! Bed! Teeth!” Lily pushed their clothes into their arms, and found herself ushering the two of them straight to the bathroom. “We'll talk about it later, maybe! Goodnight, you two.” By that, she hoped never, but a part of her knew better, curious children as they were.

“Aw...” she heard Harry groan out, as he trotted out the bedroom to get his teeth brushed.

Dahlia lingered for a bit, before she finally said, “It was fun. But I think I prefer rubbing pussies. That's just me, but if you want to do it again...”

“I'll...think about it,” Lily replied, still a bit rattled. “Now get to bed, Dahlia.”

“Okay, 'Night, mum.” And Dahlia followed her brother to the bathroom.

Lily sighed, as she shut the door behind her. Well, that was an eventful night. The one time she broke out the toy she was intending to use on James, and it was her daughter who used it on her instead.

At first, she wished that it wasn't a keepsake of his. It was just embarrassing. And it wasn't as though she had no photographs of him instead.

But it was harmless. And it felt so good at the same time. Maybe, just maybe...

As she shrunk the toy back down and returned it back to the box, and the spot in her cupboard, she decided that she'd just let things come as they were. And hope her children wouldn't be too traumatised...

-

Back in the twin's bedroom...Harry and Dahlia continued to speculate.

“Up there!?” Harry exclaimed. “But that's where poop comes from!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking suggestions for sexual positions/reasonably mild fetishes and pairings! Leave a comment to offer things you want to see! (Just not anything extreme, there's other fics for that.)


	28. BONUS: When What I See Is What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dahlia ruin a perfectly good decoration piece.

It all started when Lily brought home the mirror.

She was out shopping for groceries one day, when she noticed someone right outside, taking money for raffle tickets. The elderly woman was apparently raising some money to have the church repaired, and they were giving away prizes generously donated to anyone who entered. There were the usual suspects, like a hamper and some jewellery, and apparently quite a bit else besides, from how much the woman rambled on.

Truthfully Lily wasn't much of a church-goer, which was unsurprising given she was an unapologetic practitioner of magic, which the Bible was sort of against, but who was she to not donate to a good cause? And so she bought herself five tickets.

To her surprise, she ended up getting a phone call the very next day, saying she'd won, and that the prize for her ticket numbers was a full length mirror, which Lily found rather surprising, but she graciously accepted anyway.

Getting it back home wasn't too much of a hassle, since she had her wand, and could shrink whatever wasn't portable enough or lighten it temporarily, but she couldn't help but think it was quite the grandiose prize for a local raffle – especially since the mirror looked so nice, with its black ornate wooden frame. She did encounter a few surprised looks from the muggles however, as she carried what looked to be a heavy mirror under one arm all the way back home. They didn't know she'd made it easier with a quick Charm.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with it, however, and so it just sort of resided in her room until she felt the need to dress for some fancy occasion.

* * *

Harry and Dahlia found the novelty of a full-length mirror to be very intriguing. It was fascinating to be able to see their whole selves, reflected back at them, where they could see everything, including the lower part of their bodies. It was like an identical friend had suddenly appeared in their mum's bedroom with them.

Dahlia particularly took a shine to it. She'd sometimes wander into mum's room during the day, where she could stare back at it, imagining herself as some sort of princess, if she wore pretty clothes like in the books.

It was on one such day that Dahlia was on her way back to their bedroom, that she passed her mum's room, and felt the urge to go check herself out in the mirror once again.

As she stared back, at the exact reflection of herself, that she began to wonder about a few things.

She and her mum had touched themselves, and made themselves feel good recently. She loved watching her mum, seeing her face moan and turn red as she came. But she had to wonder what mum saw back, what Harry saw back too.

Dahlia had taken to doing it by herself a little more. Not much more, not when Harry was always willing to do it for her, but she seemed more comfortable pleasuring herself as she made mum and Harry feel good.

What would they see?

She felt a tingling between her legs. Could she even look at herself, seeing her most embarrassing face stare back at her? Would it be nice? Or would it just be awful, staring at a nerdy-looking girl in glasses...

“Dahlia?”

She jumped, having been caught by surprise, and she turned around, spotting Harry right by the door frame of the bedroom.

He trotted on over. “I waited for you, but you were taking a long time to use the bathroom. Did you want to check out the mirror again?”

Dahlia turned a little flushed, but nodded.

“Your face is red,” Harry observed, “And your hands were wandering down there.” Dahlia honestly hadn't noticed, but they were. She quickly pulled them behind her back. “Are you okay? Do you need help with...?”

“I...um...” Dahlia struggled to get her words out, and ashamed as she was to admit it, she finally admitted, “I wondered what I looked like...when you make me feel good.”

“You always look really happy,” Harry said, firmly and surely, like it was the most obvious thing, that would never change. Then a thought occurred to him, as he watched his sister's reflection look down at the floor, as she kicked the ground nervously. “Do you want me to show you?”

“H-Harry!” squeaked Dahlia. “I just thought about it, it's not like I was going to...”

“Oh.” Harry stared at the beet-red face of his sister in her reflection, and then at himself. He turned to Dahlia. “I think you'd look cute.”

“What...?” Dahlia gasped out, softly.

Harry threw himself right behind her, hugging her in a warm embrace. He buried himself into Dahlia's neck. “I do. I think you're really pretty, and I think you should see it. What I see when you feel good.”

“Harry...” Dahlia knew Harry always meant every word, when he told her how much he loved her, how she looked so lovely when she felt good and whenever she tried making him feel better when he was feeling sad, and that was what made her want to make him feel good in return, because she loved him. The ache in between Dahlia's legs grew in urgency, and all she knew was that she wanted her brother to just take her, make the ache inside her go away...but, here, where she could see everything?

“If you don't wanna, we can go back to our room,” Harry insisted. His expression then softened, into a more pleading look. “Please, Dahlia.”

He looked so earnest, genuinely wanting to make her happy, to explore what they could do together, yet knowing exactly where there were boundaries, never doing anything that Dahlia didn't want. She felt safe with him...and if that was what he wanted, Dahlia would do her best to look after her brother. “O-okay.”

“Do you want to kiss me first?” Harry asked, not wanting to do anything that would make Dahlia too uncomfortable right away. “You can close your eyes first, if you want.”

She gulped nervously, but nodded, feeling like that would be a good way to ease things in. She turned her head to face him and upon gaining her consent, Harry leaned in, and holding her head steady, he gently pressed his tongue into her mouth, which Dahlia gratefully returned. A grateful hum left her lips, as her eyes closed up, choosing to lose herself in the comforting kiss from her brother.

“Mmm...!”

One of Harry's hands made their way down, into Dahlia's shorts, past her blue-striped knickers, and she gasped out as she felt fingers ply at her little flower, coaxing out the tiny flesh atop her sex, and even with her eyes firmly shut, focused on entwining her tongue around Harry's, she sensed him undoing the buttons on her shorts, letting them fall down her legs.

Momentarily, she forgot that the mirror was even there, and in an effort to make things easier for Harry, to make the movements of his hands more free, she took both of her hands and pulled her knickers down to join her shorts, exposing her bare legs and thighs to him.

Harry spotted her clothes reach the ground. Locked in the kiss as he was, he couldn't give a grin of satisfaction, but he felt a great deal of comfort that everything was going well for Dahlia. He helped her down to the floor, tongues still locked in their passionate dance, and kneeling down on the bedroom floor, he rubbed slowly, sensually, at her quickly dampening folds, enticing Dahlia to instinctively spread her legs, chasing that rising heat in her core.

He pulled away from the kiss, prompting Dahlia to open her eyes, trying to see if anything was wrong, before she felt Harry's fingers stroke at her clit, triggering those little nerve bundles, which made her throw her head back, crying out in ecstasy. Harry also took this opportunity to take his now free hand to lift up her shirt, revealing one half of her undeveloped bosom, and allowing a finger to stroke at a pink nipple, coaxing it to an aroused hardness, causing Dahlia to mewl at his touch.

Harry gave a cheeky grin, observing his sister's flushed face, panting in short breaths at every stroke of his fingers, eyes struggling to remain open. He turned his gaze to the full-body mirror in front of them. “I knew you were cute, Dahlia.”

Dahlia's eyes wandered to the mirror, and what she saw, in full display, was an arousing, embarrassing sight: her completely bare lower body, legs spread to reveal her wet, pink pussy on full display, while one of Harry's hands toyed with her swollen little love button as the other stroked her bare chest's hardened nub. And her face – it was one she never saw in the bathroom mirror, one that seemed almost unrecognisable: she knew she looked a bit like a geek, with such large glasses. Harry and mum both assured her she looked wonderful, and Harry was especially vocal at how pretty she looked when she felt good, but she knew better.

The girl in the mirror had a face flushed with arousal, the expression one that seemed to crave release, forehead sweaty with heat, looking almost like Harry's expression when she pleasured him, but on the face of a young girl instead. She almost looked...cute, like Harry said.

“Ah...Ahh...”

Dahlia let out a whine of pleasure mixed with shame, as she watched her face flush redder still, listening out to her own moans. Down below, she could see her pussy twitch, leaking her naughty fluids as Harry stroked and rubbed. He'd sometimes stop rubbing and lift his fingers a bit, to give Dahlia full view of her swollen little petals, pulsing as it leaked sweet nectar, as he put more focus on her exposed nipple...she was seeing, for the first time, for the first time, just what Harry saw when he made her feel good, just what made Harry think her little pussy was the cutest part of his sister...

“That's you, Dahlia,” Harry whispered, checking to see if Dahlia had shut her eyes again, whether if she was just too ashamed of what she saw to enjoy his touch, and whether they should turn away and finish somewhere else. But she didn't turn away. Her eyes had turned up to Harry's reflection, staring into those green emerald eyes, before nodding and gazing back at her own aroused face in the glass, occasionally glancing down at her sopping pink pussy.

Seeing that Dahlia hadn't just frozen up with shame, Harry gave her a loving smile, of assurance and comfort. “I want you to know how cute you are. Look...”

He shifted his fingers a little, now diddling at the little pink clit atop her girly flesh.

“Ah!...Ahhhhhhh...!”

Dahlia mewled and whimpered, jolts racing throughout her little body as Harry toyed with her pussy and her little nipple. Her face in the mirror grew more desperate, cheeks hot with arousal, and the sight of such an erotic face - HER erotic face, served only to make her more sensitive to every movement her brother made with his fingers. She had never looked so shameless, panting and moaning in wanton need as her most private spot was fondled, and a part of her just felt so ashamed at the sight, while another was thrilled by it...

The heat became an inferno. The sights, the sounds, it all became too much, and Dahlia's eyes fell down expectantly at her pink pussy, seeing Harry's skilled fingers stroke the little bud atop her sex, watching her folds contract and expand in anticipation...

“H-Harry! AH!...I'm cumming...”

Just one last push. One last thing to make his sister quiver and turn to putty in his arms. All that Harry wanted, in the one, magical moment, was to watch that adorable face of hers when she came, together with his beloved twin.

Harry leaned into Dahlia's ear and whispered, “I love you, Dahlia...”

Dahlia gasped, and instantly it was like Harry's words had unlocked the floodgates. Something rushed out of her, and feeling her body grow weak, she collapsed into Harry's arms as she came.

“AH! AH AH AHHHHHH!”

She saw her honeypot in the mirror, her most naughty place spurt out a hot stream of girly juices, droplets hitting the mirror and running down the glass, leaving streaks as they slowly made their way to the bottom. As she did, she glimpsed only a peek at her reflection, not enough to make out anything, attention focused on the twitches and pulses of her tiny pussy, as she wet her thighs and the projected image in front of her.

A pillar of blue light left her heaving chest, to reinforce the wards on the house.

Harry planted a quick kiss on Dahlia's cheek, as her cries became quieter and she came back to reality. “Did you like that?”

“Mmm hmm,” she nodded, before looking back down at her privates. She bit her lip – she was still feeling a little hot down there, like a flame that needed another good beating before it could be finally put out. “But...”

“But?” Harry asked.

She turned her head to meet Harry's questioning gaze. “I don't think I saw properly...so I...um...”

“You want another go?” Harry asked.

“I'll make up for it back in our room later. Please, Harry...”

She wanted him, the fire inside her was starting up again, and she still hadn't looked her face as she came square in the eye. She couldn't remember a time when she volunteered her body again without being asked, yet here she was, quietly begging Harry to release her again...

She sat down on the floor, and spreading her legs open, she offered her dripping little flower to him. “Harry...” she whispered, “...make my pussy feel good...”

The young boy's eyes widened, at just how pleading Dahlia sounded, making it so clear that what she needed was her brother, to love her and hold her. She may have been the more responsible of the two, but Harry was still the older one of the twins, and so sometimes he needed to be a big brother to her.

And as the older twin, he wasn't going to just leave his little sister like this.

Harry kneeled down to the right of Dahlia. “Turn around. That way you can see your face.”

She scooched herself around so that Harry was right between her bare legs. Harry motioned at her to lie on her back, and the moment she did, she let out a startled squeak, as her brother lifted her hips up to his face, and began slowly licking at her damp folds, tasting her nectar.

“Ahhhh...Ah!...”

Dahlia gave out a sigh of aroused relief as Harry's tongue explored her pussy, up and down her folds, feeling his hot breath tickling her little swollen flesh at the top. Sensitive as she was, the feeling of hot air against her clit made her moan out, and she spread her legs wider, pulling them back and using her arms to hold them in place, to allow Harry right into the furthest depths of her immature little sex.

He thought Dahlia was so sexy, with her hips raised and her legs spread wide open, offering the most adorable little pussy to him and him alone – pretty pink, juices running down her inner thigh which he lapped at like a thirsty cat, twitching and pulsing at his touch.

Harry then spotted Dahlia's hands lift up her shirt and start massaging at her underdeveloped breasts, running a finger across each of her little nipples, moaning and gasping at the double stimulation, before turning to her face. He felt immense pride, as he saw that she'd turned her gaze up at him, before her eyes fell towards the mirror. Seeing her own erotic face stare back at her, Harry chose that moment to lift his tongue at her clit, lapping at the little button. The instant he did, Dahlia let out a loud wail of ecstasy. “AHH!...AH!...”

She saw that she was flushed with sweat on her brow, her cheeks were as red as they could get, that she was crying and mewling, making such naughty sounds as her brother was face-deep into her most private place, but it just felt so good, so thrilling watching herself at her most shameful...

“AH!...AH!...Harry...please...!”

She was about to cum again. Her toes were curling up, the swell within her tummy growing stronger and stronger, and the form lying on her back in the mirror looked so, so desperate for release...

Harry never let up on the swollen flesh above Dahlia's precious petals, but saw that her gaze had instinctively turned up at him, want in her eyes. Harry merely motioned with a look that her gaze should be back on the mirror, and Dahlia caught his silent message, and cast her eyes back to herself.

The moment she did, Dahlia gasped out loud as she felt her clit meet a frantic, wet flesh, licking and swirling at her in a frantic rush, and she almost screamed out her release for the second time. “OHHHHHH!”

A splash of juices soaked Harry's chin, and with relief, he watched the adorable face of his sister in the mirror as she came, together with her. Dahlia saw her face had broken out into a lustful smile, looking almost like mum, as she wailed out her orgasm, hardly believing that someone as quiet as her could ever make a face like it.

As Harry wiped his chin, it reaffirmed his belief that his sister was the cutest girl in the world.

Dahlia gasped for breath, as he lowered his sister's hips down to the floor again, and a flash of blue light left Dahlia's still-exposed chest and buried itself into the ceiling of the bedroom.

Harry gazed lovingly at her, hoping that he'd done a good job, that Dahlia was satisfied. “Did you see it?”

“Y-yeah...” Dahlia turned her attention to the thoroughly ruined glass right by her head. “But...the mirror...”

Harry looked. The bottom of the full-length mirror had been pretty thoroughly sprayed – he could still see the streaks where the droplets of Dahlia's pussy juices had collected and then run down the vertical surface.

“Uh oh,” Harry gulped. Mum was definitely going to notice. Quickly, he took his shirt off, and began to rub at the mess left behind, but it was still leaving streaks as he wiped, even as the mirror was drying off. “Better move quick...mum's probably going to be mad...”

“Yes...she probably would be,” came a disapproving voice, and the twins spotted their mum, right outside, arms crossed, looking down at the sticky mess they made all over the floor...and on the brand new mirror.

“Um...” said Harry, in an awkward attempt to break the silence, “...hi mum.”

* * *

“Honestly, you two...” Lily sighed, as she sprayed the glass cleaner into the rag and handed it to Harry.

“Sorry, mum,” chorused Harry and Dahlia, guilty looks all over their faces as their mum forced them to wipe down the mirror, by hand.

“I should think so,” she said, sternly. “It was NOT what I had in mind for it, and I hope this will teach the two of you to have a bit more respect for someone else's belongings.”

The twins could only nod, as they wiped at the glass, erasing the traces of their love-making. It really had gotten a little out of hand.

“Now, if you're quite finished...” Lily watched the cleaning liquid begin to air dry on the surface, “...I want you to head back to your rooms, until dinner. And don't think about passing the time being grounded with...that. The wards will tell me if you try anything.”

Harry and Dahlia glumly nodded, and Lily said, “Wash your hands, to get rid of the glass-cleaner. Then head back.”

“Okay,” Dahlia said quietly, before she quickly took Harry out.

As the twins left, Lily let out another sigh. She really hoped that she wasn't encouraging a voyeuristic kink in either of her children. And on top of that, they were lucky that it was still within the confines of their own home, but what would they do when they were at Hogwarts?

Sirius's advice suddenly sounded a lot more attractive.

Lily then turned towards the mirror. It certainly wasn't meant to be used as a masturbation aid, and to be perfectly honest, she thought now was probably a good time to pack it away, lest it lead more victims to ruin.

But even so...she thought about what the twins must have seen, what they thought, and she couldn't help but wonder the same. Just out of curiosity's sake...

Why not? It was HER mirror, so it was all good.

She aligned the mirror next to the pillow by the bed, before her head flopped its way down onto the soft fabric, and after getting herself comfortable under the sheets, she took a good, long peep at her own face, before a hand made its way down into her knickers...


	29. BONUS: Peril Amidst The Green! Dahlia Vs Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia's dreams go in very strange directions one night.

Neville was usually invited over to Harry and Dahlia's place to play.

It meant that they didn't have to listen to the...opinions, of his grandmother, so Lily often offered her own place for them. Sometimes though, he would want to show off some sort of new plant he was growing in their greenhouse, and on those occasions Lily would keep Augusta busy while Neville showed the twins his newest little project.

They knew Augusta didn't approve of his love for plants. It wasn't as though he could help it – his mother Alice loved growing things in the greenhouses at his old house, and he was always fascinated at what she'd be growing next. On the other hand, his grandmother thought he should follow in her son Frank's footsteps and be an Auror. Out of sufferance however, she allowed him to keep the greenhouse, but only if he promised he wouldn't study it seriously as he grew up.

He didn't know how to say no to her. Still, at least he had his beloved plants.

Even then, he was still a little nervous whenever he did show them his latest interest, since he always seemed to worry they would find it disgusting, or worse, boring. It never was though, and that included the latest thing that he'd dug out the back of the greenhouse.

“I discovered the seeds for it while I was looking through the shed. It was in mum's writing, on the packet, so...I think she wanted to try growing these, but never really...got the chance,” he said sadly, before he paused to collect himself. He briefly disappeared among the various flora and fauna, before coming back with a plant that seemingly consisted of nothing but dark green vines, some thick, some about as thin as hairs.

“It's called Green Succubus. It's...well, it's one of those ones that eats insects,” he said, scratching the back of his head, his other hand propping up the plant pot in his palm. “Not like those other ones that muggles know about. This one holds insects down and then stabs them, draining their insides.”

Dahlia looked a little queasy, even through the fascination. Harry on the other hand looked as though it was the coolest thing to ever germinate that side of England. “Wow. Can you imagine if something like that could eat people?”

“No, I can't,” Dahlia quickly replied. “And that's probably a good thing.”

“Depends. Maybe it eats really big insects,” Harry continued to stare at the plant. “If it grew big enough...”

“This one just eats flies,” Neville said. “I think in some places though, they grow big enough to eat things as big as crickets.”

That made Dahlia even more nervous, and Harry all the more excited. Neville caught the look on her face. “Sorry. I just think it's really interesting. I've got some other plants you might like more. Like these golden flowers I've been looking after...”

Dahlia's mood lifted upon seeing the large, yellow petalled flowers on what appeared to be a small bush, right before it spat a wad of nectar right all over Dahlia's cheek.

“W-WHAT!?” she managed to squeak out.

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Neville sounded flustered. “Sorry, that's how it got its name...it's rather rude, but it's called...”

* * *

“Wow,” Harry let out a sigh that night, as he slipped his pajamas back over himself. It was right after the twins had returned back to their room after their nightly bonding sessions, tonight involving Harry's penis inside her, as Dahlia licked and sucked at her mum's pussy. It was fun, the way he could feel how warm and wet Dahlia was, while mum leaned over from where she was straddling her daughter's face to kiss him. “It was amazing. But...”

“But?” Dahlia tilted her head in confusion.

“The way you held onto my pee-pee, as I came...it reminded of that plant Neville showed us today.”

“Really?” Dahlia huffed, crossing her arms. “I'm nothing like an insect eating vine thing.”

“I know, I know,” Harry raised his hands. Then he smiled. “You're much cuter than any plant.”

This caused Dahlia to turn red in her cheeks. “Oh...um, thanks.”

“It's true,” Harry nodded, with that sincerity Dahlia knew would always accompany Harry's voice whenever he said anything nice to her. “Sorry I said something weird.”

“It's okay,” she said softly. “Anyway, goodnight, Harry.”

“G'night,” Harry yawned, before his head hit the pillow.

Dahlia shuffled under the sheets, and her own head met her own feathered pillow, ready to get some sleep.

She didn't realise just how much today's events would alter her dreams.

* * *

Dahlia was in the middle of a jungle. As for where, she couldn't say – even if she was anywhere near as knowledgeable as Neville, even he would be hard pressed to name any of the plants she could see. None of them looked familiar to her, not even from her picture books mum had gotten for her.

She looked around, but couldn't see anybody else – she was completely and utterly alone. No Harry, no mum, nobody.

"Har-" she tried to call out to the two, but suddenly, she felt a sudden hotness throughout her body, overwhelming her, causing her to let out a moan, at the same time she felt something sticky and wet coating her leg. Looking down, she saw that some sort of vine from a plant had begun to grip her leg, and was now secreting some sort of sweet syrup all over her, causing her body to heat up, to ache...

"Wh-what is...?" she could only weakly gasp out, as the sensational heat gripped her, and several more vines seemed to not be choking her, but wrapping around her like some sort of hug, releasing more of its sweet nectar, making Dahlia's head even more fuzzy...

Through the haze, she became aware that two of the vines were now snaking their way into her pajamas...and she let out a squeak of surprise as she felt what seemed to be a tongue brush against her left nipple, while the other was working to unbutton her top with surprising dexterity, before...

"Ah!" Her top finally parted, Dahlia could now see her heaving little chest properly, and she saw that the vines caressing her nipples had extruded tongue-like appendages right at the tips, and they were almost licking her little breasts, sucking on them.

Her head felt so fuzzy. A tiny little part of her mind wanted to scream at the plant to stop, but that was slowly and surely being drowned out, by the pleasure and the desire welling up within her. She felt so dirty, letting it play with her prepubescent mounds, that only mum and Harry would ever touch, but...it felt so good...

"Mmm...Ah!...Ah!..."

Another one of the vines then raised itself against Dahlia's face, projecting its own pseudo tongue, and it pressed itself against her own. She tasted something sweet, almost like strawberries, but a little different, and it danced inside her mouth, almost like one of Harry's or mum's special grown-up kisses. She found the taste addictive, and every moment it pressed against her tongue sapped her will even more.

Soon, she'd forgotten why she was even here. All she wanted was to lose herself in even more pleasure...

...and it seemed that the strange plant was only too happy to oblige.

Dahlia felt her pajama bottoms slide right down her legs, before they were forcefully part open, and the knickers underneath pushed aside - she was only vaguely aware that her panties had exposed her tiny nine-year-old pussy to the vines gripping her. However, she put up no resistance, having been paralysed with sheer pleasure and sensitivity due to the strange nectar oozing from the plant, coating her bare skin.

The giant mass of vines lifted her legs up, exposing her pink pussy to the cold air, before yet another vine, false tongue hanging out at the tip, brushed itself against Dahlia's girlhood.

"Ah!...Ahhh....fuaaah..."

Dahlia wondered if the sounds were really hers, whether it really was her voice moaning out in ecstasy as the vines licked and sucked at her teats, as another ran itself against her damp folds, sending tingles and shivers up her little body, Before she could even try and compose herself, however, two other smaller vines appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, each with their only miniature tongues, and they carefully wrapped themselves around Dahlia's clit and caressed it with their soft, wet appendages.

It felt nothing like anything Dahlia had felt before. It was like the vines were heaven itself, licking and sucking her pussy in ways not even Harry or mum had ever managed with their wider, larger tongues, lacking the deft and dexterity of these vines.

She was, without absolutely any doubt, completely and utterly helpless, tied up in vines, having lost all strength to even struggle, as the plant continued to lick at her nipples and her pussy, and even under her armpits and her flushed, sweaty cheek, coating her bare skin in nectar to make her even more sensitive to its every touch.

If it kept up any longer, then Dahlia would surely...would surely...

_I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!_

"AH!...AH!...EEK!...AHH!..AHH!..."

That was the only thought that Dahlia could even summon the clarity to even form, in her incredible haze of pleasure, her will surrendered to the vines.

_I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna -_

_I'm cumming!_

"AGH! AH! AAAAAAAAAH!"

The young witch screwed her eyes shut, and an explosion of shivers shook her body, as she felt her pussy release a flood of her girly juices in relief, stimulated into unleashing every last drop through the vines never once letting up on caressing her little body.

She came - and it was all brought about by a plant. And she couldn't bring it within herself to be ashamed, or afraid. A part of her did, however, wonder what the plant was going to do next. Was it going to swallow her up, try and wrap itself around her and attack while she was completely helpless? Or would it simply...let her go?

But she didn't seem to have any time to rest, before she felt something harder, more firm, brush up against her pussy – larger vines had now made their appearance, and were eagerly brushing against her folds, almost pushing at them...

“Wha - you can't be...!” Dahlia squeaked out, and that was all she was able to manage, before one of them pushed their way right inside her. “N-no...Ahhhhhhhh!”

Lifting her helpless form into the air, the vine, thick and rigid, began pumping inside her pussy, every stroke and every movement hitting something sensitive deep within her, ramping up the pleasure coursing throughout her body. All the while, smaller vines reached up, licking at her pink nipple, while another proceeded further south, to flick at her clit, fast and hard, just like the large intruder invading her inner walls.

Dahlia's screams of pleasure were quickly muffled, as a pseudo-tongue once again entered her mouth, almost like a kiss, while the plant toyed with her tiny chest and her pink pussy. She was sensitive, so so sensitive, and every movement across her body sent shivers across her form, drawing out unending moans and muffled wails from the little girl.

Faster and faster they went, pistoning in and out of her as her erect little buds on her chest and down below were stroked and licked, and Dahlia felt as though she would surely lose her mind if it kept up any more. But the vines were relentless, assaulting her little nubile body, and soon she found herself burning up inside with the greatest heat, the strange nectar coating her body only upping the sensitivity.

Oh no, she thought through the haze of ecstasy. I'm getting close...!

A twinge of desperate fear coloured her voice, knowing she would be completely at the plant's mercy again, but it burned. It was so hot, and those vines were the only relief that could be given to her. Would she cum, after all? Should she...?

The vine inside her mouth pulled away, for the briefest of moments, and Dahlia's cries were no longer muted. Her wails of pleasure rang out loud and clear, high-pitched and yearning.

 _It's coming!_ She thought. _Harder than before...I'm gonna cum!_

It was just so hot and the vines felt so good and she didn't think anything because she couldn't think anymore because she wanted to cum just let her cum just let her cum just let her -

* * *

“OHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Suddenly, Dahlia had shaken herself awake, tingling sensations rocking her little body as she felt cloth, from a mattress, right underneath her grow damp with her own juices as she came. Fireworks went off all around her mind, completely sucking her into the moment, and for a brief moment, nothing mattered except the sensation of pleasure seizing her little body.

As the blue aura shot out of her body to merge with the bedroom ceiling, Dahlia came back down to reality. She blinked, recognising that it had all been a dream. A part of her wanted to sigh out. Neville and that weird plant of his – what had it done to her and her dreams?

She looked down her bed. Dahlia quickly noticed that her sheets were missing, revealing that she was wearing a lot less clothing than she'd gone to bed with. Her lower half was completely bare, and her top had been rolled up, exposing her immature boobies to the morning light.

And there, tongue at one of her little pink nipples, was Harry.

He was evidently licking at her immature mounds before she woke up, but what caught Dahlia's interest was down by her pussy – she saw in Harry's hand what looked like the black plastic penis, and it was halfway inside her, coated in her own juices. Was that what was inside her as she dreamed of being invaded, by that strange vine in her dreams...?

“H-Harry...?”

Her brother blinked at her, before he lifted his head from her chest, grinning. “Morning, Dahlia.”

“Um...morning,” Dahlia mumbled, a little surprised, less that Harry had chosen again to wake her by making her feel good, but with what he was actually doing. “That thing in your hand...is that...?”

“Yup,” nodded Harry. “I asked mum if she could remove it from the belt. I thought that...well, we promised, didn't we? We'd make each other feel good in here, the way grown ups do, when we get our wands. So until then...I just thought that this would do...”

“Oh, Harry...” Dahlia gave one of her gentle, loving smiles. “Thank you. But it's fine. We promised, so I'm willing to wait...if you are...”

“Of course. We have to look after mum until we get to Hogwarts,” Harry said, with determination. “But...did you like that? Or would you rather I not use it to wake you up anymore...?”

“It felt good,” Dahlia admitted. “But I like your tongue more. It's more gentle. Or maybe that's because...”

“Because?” Harry repeated. “What were you dreaming about? I had to make you feel good twice before you woke up. Was it a nice dream?”

“Um...I don't really know,” Dahlia mumbled, as she put a finger to her chin in thought. “I was feeling good because of a giant plant.”

“Really?” Harry giggled. “One of Neville's plants? Imagine what else could give you dreams like that...”

“It was weird...” Dahlia said, slowly. She shook her head. “Oh well. It was just a dream. And you and mum are much much better than a plant. Because you love me and I love you too.”

“I know,” Harry replied. “And besides, if you ever get attacked by one of Neville's plants, I'll be there to cut it up with an axe.”

“Really?” Dahlia remarked, with an air of amusement. “I think if that happened, Neville's gran wouldn't let him look after the plants anymore.”

She paused for thought. “I think it would have to be a small plant anyway. I've seen axes in those books, and they can get pretty big.”

“Wait until we get wands,” Harry said. “Then I can do worse to anything that attacks. Like...like...”

And so it was, that the twins ended up discussing just how they would defend themselves against rogue foliage, until their mum came to their rooms to get them ready for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to delete Outside The Wards. One reason is that I'd rather update this, the second is that I just realised I don't necessarily have to set my preferred fetishes at Hogwarts if I can just set them up dream-style, sort of like this. (I won't go overboard on them, though).
> 
> Third, and most importantly, Outside The Wards was just a placeholder fic that wasn't very well received anyway. Perhaps it is better off gone, so I can focus on one thing at a time. I apologise for everything, all I wanted was just to write degenerate filth people could enjoy. And people didn't enjoy OTW.


	30. The Promise Lasting Two Years! Harry and Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Harry and Dahlia fulfill the vow they made: time all alone, to truly love each other.

Two years, as it turned out, was a long wait indeed for Harry and Dahlia.

Lily had always known deep down that the two of them had grown incredibly close, so much closer than any brother and sister could be without the wards in place. She knew the twins loved her too, loved making her feel good together, but she always knew that the two of them considered each other special.

She also knew they cared too much about her to admit to her that they had favourites, but she understood. It wasn't wrong, in her mind, to simply be biased toward one another, when they shared the same bedroom for so long, and had far more opportunities with each other. She couldn't bring herself to be the one to assign them separate ones even as they got older – it just seemed pointlessly cruel, in her mind.

That, in her mind, cemented the decision to finally take Sirius up on the offer and become History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts.

She sent an owl to Dumbledore, who graciously accepted her request, knowing all too well that there would be complications if something went wrong without anyone who knew about the wards to watch them, and that she would miss them terribly because of them. It did involve having to leave the twins at Augusta's house to attend a formal job interview, but it was all worth it.

Meanwhile, life went on as normal in the house: enough homeschooling to get the basics in maths, science, English and whatever staples were needed in life in the mornings and afternoons, weekends a time to relax and play, and their special bonding sessions, although Lily did have to sit down and organise a special rota with them, now that Dahlia was on her regular period, and there needed to be a system in place.

Finally, however, on the 31st of July, the morning of Harry and Dahlia's eleventh birthday, it happened.

Lily heard the sound of a letter, and then another, being pushed through the postbox at breakfast, about two hours before the muggle postman came, and she knew without needing to look what it was.

And apparently, so did Harry and Dahlia.

“Is that...?” Harry asked, excitedly.

“I think it might just be,” Lily nodded. “Finish your breakfast, I'll get the post.”

Lily made her way to the front door, and discovered two envelopes, made out of a browned parchment paper, and once she'd flipped them over to read the handwriting on the front, her guess was confirmed.

The two envelopes bore the Hogwarts Crest on them. The addresses were in emerald green, with one reading:

_Dahlia Ellis_   
_The Bedroom Across The Hall_   
_6 Incense Street_   
_Surrey_

The other read:

_Harry James Potter_   
_The Bedroom Across The Hall_   
_6 Incense Street_   
_Surrey_

The twins had never gotten to read anything at the breakfast table before – any mail or packages they got usually came from the tawny owl Neville always used, during the afternoon, so they found the experience very novel.

“Mum, it says they await our owl, by September the first,” Dahlia said to Lily, pouring over the letter, which told them that they had a place at Hogwarts, as well as a list of school supplies that they would need for the year. “But we don't have an owl. How are we meant to reply back?”

“I know a post office for wizards that we can use,” Lily said, looking over Dahlia's shoulder, to check if this was indeed the same format of letter she got herself as a child.

“Really? Where?” Harry asked.

“It's a bit out of the way...it's in London,” Lily replied, and their eyes widened in shock.

“But that's ages away!” Dahlia exclaimed.

“Not that far, darling. We can get there within seconds if we use the fireplace...I think I told you about Floo, haven't I? And how you shouldn't touch that powder on the mantelpiece...”

* * *

The three set off, right after Harry and Dahlia had finished breakfast and gotten dressed.

Lily couldn't help but be amused, at how much the twins just seemed to be enthralled by basically everything around them, now that they had been immersed, properly, into the Wizarding World.

The first was Lily introducing the twins to travelling by Floo Powder – she had them grab a handful of powder each, step into the fireplace and announce the name of where they wanted to go, Diagon Alley.

Harry and Dahlia were absolutely mesmerised by the existence of a marketplace for wizards.

She then took the pair to the bank, to withdraw from her account (a sizeable one she inherited from James), which resulted in them riding a mining cart down to the vault to take enough money to pay for the school supplies, which Harry thought to be endless fun – Dahlia looked a little ill afterwards, which made Lily think flying wouldn't be for the poor girl.

After that, they visited just about everywhere throughout Diagon Alley, from Madam Malkins to get their school robes, to Flourish and Blotts for their books, the apothecary for potion ingredients, which Harry thought smelled pretty bad, as well as a cauldron. Lily also refused to get him a solid gold one (“It says pewter on the list, Harry”).

Lily checked the list over, and said, “Just the wands left...so Ollivander's is our last stop for the day.”

A wand...that was what Dahlia and Harry were looking forward to the most. They entered the shop, with great excitement bubbling over, reasons why mixing around in their minds...

As it turned out though, Dahlia and Harry thought the owner to be sort of discomforting. He was a rather old man with huge, pale eyes, that basically never seemed to blink, and although he was perfectly friendly to the two of them, he came on a little strong, especially since he seemed to be almost pleased that Harry and Dahlia seemed to be taking ages to find a good wand for them – and that mostly involved him handing them a wand, waving it, before he snatched it out of their hands and handed them a different one.

It was in the middle of testing yet another wand, however, that they spotted Neville, and his gran Augusta walk in the shop. “Harry? Dahlia?”

“Neville!” Dahlia beamed at him, and ran up to hug Neville. “Did you come here to get a wand too?”

“Nah, I just saw you two enter the shop and figured I'd say hello,” Neville scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Oh, did you get yours already?” Harry asked, as he waved another wand, and barely paid attention to Mr Ollivander as he went to the back of the shop for yet another wand.

Neville looked downcast, as he took a wand out of his robes. “Gran says that the wand dad had will do me just fine. Says if I'm anything like him, I should be just as good...”

“Are you sure? From what that man was saying, you should get one that suits you better...he seems to take it...uh, really seriously...” Dahlia looked skeptical.

“Gran insists,” Neville sighed.

Harry and Dahlia looked to one another, both of them thinking the same thing, as twins are stereotypically want to do: get Neville a wand.

It took a while, but eventually though, Harry got a wand, made of redwood with a core of dragon heartstring, while Dahlia got a unicorn hair core wand made of maple.

“We'll buy you one,” Harry and Dahlia said together to Neville, after they paid for their wands.

“Guys, really, you don't have to...” Neville insisted, but they wouldn't be deterred.

“No, I think we really, really do. Just get us something nice for our birthdays today later, okay?” Harry replied, friendly grin on his face.

“But...”

“Harry's right,” said Dahlia, fishing out some golden coins out of her pocket and pushing them into Neville's palms. “Your dad's wand can be a keepsake. Right now you need one that's YOURS. Okay? You can pay us back later at Hogwarts.” She then spotted her mum outside the window, waving at them. “Mum's waiting for us. Hope you get a nice wand. See you, Neville!”

Harry and Dahlia skipped outside, leaving Neville at the mercy of Mr Ollivander.

The twins had no idea that the wand Neville got in the end was a phoenix feathered wand of holly – a wand that would connect him to a destiny that he couldn't ever imagine...

* * *

“Harry, Dahlia, you know I can't let you have your wands until September the first,” Lily explained patiently that night. Harry had suddenly become unusually insistent that he or Dahlia have theirs, right after the trip. “It's part of your school supplies.”

“I know that, it's just...” Harry began. “It's just...Dahlia and I made a promise...”

“What do you mean? What promise?” Lily asked.

Dahlia shuffled her feet around, nervously. “Well...it's just...we probably won't be able to do this anymore once we get to Hogwarts, because there's just too many people there, and, um...”

“By this, you mean, our nights together? Our special bonding?” Lily responded, and Dahlia nodded.

“But Harry and I promised that once we got our wands and we could cast that spell you use to make it safe for us, that we'd get one night to ourselves in our room...”

“W-we...that doesn't mean we don't love you too, mum,” said Harry in a panicky voice, waving his hands about in an attempt to reassure Lily. “It's just...”

“It's just I've always been watching you in my bedroom whenever you...have sex. Is that it?”

Harry and Dahlia flinched. Lily gave a warm smile. “Oh Harry, Dahlia, I knew. For about a year and a half now, I knew. I should have known that your wands would be the thing you'd be excited about the most.”

The two of them looked up at Lily, shock all over their faces. “You two have always been together...even after you became old enough to get rooms of your own, I never could bring myself to separate you to different ones. Now, I'm happy that you thought about what I wanted the whole time, but...”

“But...?” Harry blinked.

“You're right, it was long overdue. Thank you for thinking about me, but it's alright.”

Dahlia kicked the floor nervously. "We just didn't want you to feel left out, that's all."

"I know, darling. But you should tell me if there was anything you wanted. I'm your mum - it's my job to worry about you, and look after you, not the other way around. Isn't that why you always ask me what I want to do every night?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, in embarrassment. "Oh. You knew all along, mum?"

Lily nodded. "How about from now on, we be a bit more open about how we want to love each other. Okay?"

The twins looked at one another, realising their mum was right, and they happily nodded back. "Yeah!"

Satisfied, Lily took her wand off the bedside table, and pointed it at Dahlia's stomach, muttering the spell under her breath. There was a small white glow, which then faded after a couple of seconds.

“That lasts until noon tomorrow,” Lily said. “Go on, you two. Just make sure to get to bed at a good time afterwards, okay?”

Harry and Dahlia squealed happily, and ran up to hug their mum, tight as they could manage. Lily just about managed to gasp out, as they practically crushed her ribs, “You owe me tomorrow, though.”

The twins nodded excitedly, and ran all the way back to their bedrooms.

Lily shook her head, chuckling to herself. She wondered how she'd ever try and keep them out of trouble at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was pretty surreal, the next thing that happened as soon as Harry and Dahlia had run back to their bedroom, hastily stripped themselves of their clothes, and got onto Dahlia's bed.

Harry was now being confronted with the sight of his beloved sister, sitting on the mattress, waiting expectantly at him...and now Harry had absolutely no idea where to start.

Mum had given them free reign for the night to do anything they wanted to each other. But now, the twins had done so MUCH to each other, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do to Dahlia first, to make her feel good – no, the best she'd ever felt, on this most special of nights...

“What are you thinking about?”

Harry suddenly became aware of himself, after hearing Dahlia ask him, curiously.

“Um...” Harry shook his head, snapping back to reality, “...I just...you're really pretty...and I just was thinking about what to do first...”

“Harry...” Dahlia smirked, teasingly. “You know what comes first already...”

“I do?” Harry blinked.

“We have to get each other ready first, silly,” Dahlia replied, motioning at him to join her on the kid-sized single bed. “Come here...”

Feeling that was as good a place to start as any, Harry obeyed. He sat down, right in front of Dahlia, drinking in her naked form, and the look of loving longing all over her face...

Harry felt compelled to lean over and kiss her.

Dahlia's eyes widened, before she collected herself and returned the kiss back – tenderly, slowly, their tongues danced around one another, before Harry suddenly became aware of a small hand, reaching down to his penis and stroking at it, coaxing it to a hardness. Knowing that the polite thing would be to return the favour, he cupped his own hand around Dahlia's pussy, and expertly found her little clit, hidden away, and began caressing it to its own erection.

“Mmm...!”

Together, Harry and Dahlia wrapped their free arm around each other, before pulling their twin down onto the bed, lying on their sides, facing each other, the two children continued to kiss each other, making their palms damp with each other's love juices. Dahlia's petals were getting nice and damp, while the tip of Harry's member was coated in a thin and sticky pre-cum...

Yet somehow, neither was compelled to stop – wordlessly, they were urging one another to keep going, as though they were back in time, to all those nights when touching and licking was all they had, and it was soon clear that they weren't just trying to prepare one another any longer. Both were stroking the other, compelling their twin to cum, by the touch of their fingers.

“Mmm!...Mmm!...”

Their muffled moans of arousal were soon becoming urgent, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep swirling their tongues around each other, as the heat and tension mounted in both their bodies.

In fact, soon they stopped trying, and reduced each other to simply making muffled wails into each other's mouths, getting higher and higher in pitch, stroking faster and faster, until...

“MMMMMMPH!”

Dahlia felt something sticky spray her stomach as the spring inside her body snapped, and she felt her pussy twitch against Harry's fingers as her own juices coated his hand. Harry in the meantime wailed out his own orgasm, feeling his penis throb and pulse in his sister's palm, coating it and her flat tummy in his boyish seed.

A blue light flared up, surrounding the pair, before flowing into the ceiling, as always. The sight of the wards receiving their magic caused the two of them pulled away from their kiss, looking a little dazed, realising they went a little overboard.

“Eh...?” Harry said first, looking down, and he gave out a half-hearted chuckle as he saw his own passion on Dahlia's stomach, and the wetness coating Dahlia's inner thighs. “I'm sorry...it's just...you felt so good, both you touching me...and I really liked touching you and...”

“It's okay,” Dahlia smiled. “Me too. But...” She stroked at Harry's penis more slowly, seductively, coating the whole length in his juices, “...you can still keep going, right...?”

Harry still hadn't softened yet, and he knew he definitely wasn't going to end the night without at least doing what they came for this whole time. “Yeah!”

Lying down on the bed, Dahlia gave a coy wink at her brother, before spreading herself open for him. “I'm ready...”

Harry was too. Guiding his sticky penis up to Dahlia's opening, he pushed forward, and his hardness slipped in, without resistance, into her pussy. Dahlia let out a moan of relief, as she felt his full length slide in, like she was embracing an old friend.

“Ah...ahhh...” Harry let out a sigh of arousal, feeling Dahlia's inner walls hug his penis. “Dahlia...you're...so good...”

“H-Harry...” Dahlia gasped out, letting the feeling of warmth and fullness overtake her. How many times had she done this now, with Harry? Nothing seemed different – the two of them were face to face with each other, gazing into each other's eyes, as always...but something had changed. Perhaps it was because they were finally alone together, in their own little world just for the two of them, with no-one to distract them, but Dahlia thought Harry seemed so much more comforting, loving, while Harry thought Dahlia had never looked so pretty, and being inside her so much like falling asleep, in the lap of your closest special someone, after a very long day...

“Oh, Dahlia!...Ah!...Ah!...”

Harry started to move, letting his hardness slide in and out of his sister, coating his torso in her wetness. He was only able to summon enough awareness to also extend his hands, and wrap them right around Dahlia's little breasts, still so small, but something he always considered to be one of her cutest parts, and Dahlia just seemed to sense his every move, as she reached up to Harry's waist to keep herself steady, as he massaged her underdeveloped mounds.

Everything about Dahlia was just driving Harry crazy – watching her shake and react to the thrusting of his hips and the movements of his hands, feeling the soft and pale skin against him, like he was holding onto a delicate flower that would surely snap if he were so rough, watching her flushed face as she gasped and moaned out his name, it was like everything about Dahlia was driving Harry to his limits.

Dahlia in turn drank in everything about Harry as she felt him stir up her insides, watching his eyes behind his glasses gaze into hers, his face one of arousal, but also sporting a small, loving smile, one she'd never seen on Harry before, saying without words that right here, right now, there was nowhere else and nobody else Harry would rather be with, than her, making her feel so good with her breasts and her pussy.

She had never felt happier, than that exact moment.

“Ohh!...Ohh!...H-Harry...”

He felt Dahlia tighten up around him, as he pistoned in and out of her faster, and the sensation of having his penis hugged harder sent him teetering close to the edge.

“Dahlia...AH!...AH!...C-cumming...!”

She could tell, from the increased pace, and the way he was kneading her chest with more vigour, that he was racing to bring Dahlia to her own orgasm. Harry, her beloved brother, doing everything he could to make her fall together with him, wanting to just look at her when she lost herself, while she in turn took in his cutest expression, of going wild...

“Do it!” she gasped out. “Inside...!”

Her wish was Harry's command.

“I love you...! Ah...AHHHHH!”

“OHHHHHH...!”

Harry gave one last thrust, and he felt the shivers, the tingling down in his loins as he emptied his penis once again, watching as Dahlia gasped and shook herself, wetting his hips with her juices as she also came. It felt as though she was squeezing down on him, milking him for every last drop of his love, and every pulse made him cry out again, staining her insides more. Dahlia accepted every last bit, feeling the gentle heat from his immature seed fill her inside, warm and comforting. And all the while, their eyes never left each other's faces, always watching to see, to know, if their sibling was feeling good with them.

It was the loveliest sight that the two of them had ever experienced in their lives – the sight of their erotic faces, flushed red, as they moaned and panted in the throes of orgasm.

Harry withdrew from his twin, and Dahlia flopped over on her back, gulping in air, as Harry's seed spilled out of her pussy, collecting on the sheets. Harry couldn't help but stare down and be amazed at what they did, how they did it, and that it finally happened after waiting for so long...

“We...did it...” Harry whispered.

Dahlia nodded. “Yup.”

She then curled up on her side, into a happy little ball. Harry thought that she looked adorable, just being so content and joyful like that, and he just wanted to get close and hug her back.

He positioned himself against her, chest pressed against Dahlia's back, and carefully, he slid his penis right inside her again. At first, Dahlia squeaked out, thinking Harry wanted to go again, but then she felt his hands wrap around her, hands all over her chest again, and as he thrust his hips, she realised that Harry wasn't trying to make her lose control for a third time – rather, his movements seemed more reassuring, more like an affectionate hug.

“It's so warm...” Dahlia mumbled happily.

Harry could say the same for him – it was so comforting, being inside Dahlia, being able to smell her flowery black hair, as her insides hugged his penis. Kissing her shoulder, he continued to gently slide his hardness in and out of her, not manic and lustful like before, but slowly and gently, as though lovingly stroking at her insides.

“I'm happy...that we got to do this, before we leave for Hogwarts,” Harry sighed. “Hogwarts dorm are separated for boys and girls, so...”

“Yeah...” Dahlia sighed back. “But for now...I just...want to enjoy this...”

“I love you...” Harry blurted out. He wasn't sure why he needed to say it now of all times, but he felt sure it was right.

“I love you too...” murmured Dahlia.

There they lay, Harry gently rocking his hips against Dahlia, slowly and lovingly sliding his penis in and out of her, until sleep finally overtook the pair, and they dozed off, in parallel, with Harry hugging his sister, neck buried into her neck.


	31. BONUS: The Last August! Harry's Bath With Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family start to take advantage of the last free rein before Hogwarts.

Lily found herself amazed at just how much energy her children really had.

Ever since they got their wands, and they finally managed to have sex alone in their rooms together, she knew it was probably time to take some initiative. It seemed a little tactless to just keep asking her to perform the Contraceptive Charm for them, and judging by Harry and Dahlia's reactions, as they shuffled their feet looking a bit sheepish, they knew that too.

So Lily went out and bought condoms for Harry to use.

He certainly made good use of them. With under a month to go before she had to send them off to Hogwarts, the twins seemed to take as many opportunities as they could. Sometimes it got to as often as three times a day, including their special bonding at night.

At Hogwarts, sex would be less frequent, a more precious commodity. It would have to be tied to their results at school, and away from the eyes of students and staff. This would be the last time they'd have before the holidays to really love each other this way, without restraint, before their lives changed forever.

Both for them, and for her.

It occurred to her to not waste any opportunities herself. If she was going to have to resign herself to being the one to watch them at Hogwarts, to make sure their love for one another didn't get them into trouble, then she'd better make use of that time while she could.

* * *

Lily got that opportunity that very afternoon.

Dahlia had gone on ahead, to get her bath over with so that Harry could have his turn. Those times, too, were moments when Lily could feel the wards charge up again, with the twins sometimes bathing together, which in turn meant doing more naughty things together. But tonight, Dahlia seemed to be in the mood to go in alone – perhaps being robbed of a little energy with her...time of the month. It was all part of growing up.

Harry was disappointed, but he knew by now to accept it.

“I'm heading in,” Harry called to Lily. “Do you need the toilet first?”

“Well...” Lily came up the stairs, where Harry was standing in the hallway to the bathroom, “...I could do with a good wash, myself, so...”

Lily lowered herself down to Harry's head height, giving a seductive little smile. “If you don't mind sharing the tub with me...I know it's a bit different from Dahlia, but...”

Harry gasped, maybe thinking that he was neglecting his mum, making her feel unloved – the last thing he ever wanted. “There's no way I wouldn't want you! I can have a bath with you, if you want.”

“I do. You're very sweet, Harry,” Lily ruffled Harry's hair. “You go on ahead. I'll join you in a bit.”

Harry nodded, and practically skipped into the bathroom. Lily took the moment to head back to her bedroom for her wand, silently casting that all-important charm at her tummy beforehand. She felt a little guilty, taking advantage of the situation like this, but Merlin be damned, she wanted that boy.

The bathroom was still a little steamy from Dahlia's own bath, and Harry had just finished drawing up a second by the time Lily arrived. After seeing Harry climb into the tub, content that the water was just right for him, Lily shed her own clothes, setting them next to Harry's own pile, and climbed in herself.

Lily took in the naked form of her son. How much had changed in three years – gone were the traces of baby fat from his face and body, and in his place was a leaner young man, still undeveloped in parts, with a very boyish face, yet remarkably with none of the roughness one would expect from a boy. He seemed to lean on the side of 'cute' rather than 'cool'.

And further south...it had gotten a bit bigger. Soft and small, his boyhood still hid its prize under all that skin...but right now, maybe in anticipation of what he knew his mum had chosen to bathe with him for, it was rigid and hard, the pink tip straining out of its fleshy casing, just about growing into that of a young man. He just looked so...

“Mum?” Harry's voice snapped Lily back to reality. He strained a little, to make out his mum's face without his glasses on, but he could see she was completely lost in thought. “Are you okay?”

Lily smiled. “I'm fine Harry. It's just...” She rested a hand on Harry's leg. “I'm happy. To be like this, with you.”

“Me too...” Harry whispered.

“Because...” Lily continued. “I feel the wards, every time you and Dahlia have a bath together, you little stud.”

“Huh?” Harry's eyes widened.

“And you and Dahlia...you don't waste any time, do you? I must have felt the wards react three times today...” Lily smirked. Harry blushed a little – Lily knew well enough to know it wasn't just the heat from the water turning him red.

“Well...um...” Harry mumbled. It was true it was lot...he never meant to make mum feel left out. At the same time though, she didn't seem to be mad. If anything, she looked...playful.

“Naughty Harry...” Lily whispered, reaching down under the water, and Harry felt slender fingers groping at his penis, causing his breath to hitch, as she stroked him to a hardness. “I'll have to buy more condoms. But then again...”

She pulled his son into her arms, turning him around so her ample bosom was pressing into her son's bare back. “...there isn't much time to lose, is there? And that means I'll have to to take my own chances, myself...”

Under the heat of the bathwater, Harry felt his mum rub her hand up and down, slow, but then getting a little faster, and he felt a tingling bubbling up inside, drawing out little moans from him. Turning her head a little, Lily could see Harry's face, panting and moaning, more intensely as she pumped his penis with vigour, longer and more drawn-out when she went slow.

 _Rub, rub_. Slow, then fast, then slow again.

Lily chuckled. “Such a naughty penis.” She used her free hand to stroke seductively at Harry's thigh as she stimulated his length. “When did you become such a little stud? My cute little boy...”

“Ah!” Harry moaned out. “Y-your hand...Ohh! Ohh...!”

Peering over Harry's shoulder, Lily could see the form of Harry's fleshy member under the little waves of the bathwater. Every stroke of her hand sent ripples across the surface, distorting the image underneath, making it hard to see what she was doing, but Lily found she didn't mind. The look of Harry's erotic face was more than enough, watching her son come apart at her touch. It was enough to make her own pussy ache for him, a little.

He was now humping at Lily's hand under the water, trying to feel more of that wonderful burn in his body. Lily found it adorable, the way he shuddered in her arm with arousal, letting out those cute sounds of erotic pleasure, trying so hard to feel more...

Lily let out a hum of satisfaction. “You're throbbing so much. Does it feel good? Me moving my hand...up and down...”

“Yes!” gasped out Harry. “It feels good! I...I...!””

He couldn't find any more words. He tried to focus on the sight of his mum's hand as she pleasured him to a deliciously painful edge, but his blurred vision without his glasses made it impossible. All he could sense was that delightful tingling in his boyhood, and the skilful fingers of his mum rubbing at him. It was always different compared to when he did it himself.

All he could do was move his hips in time with Lily's hand, wailing in pleasure. “AH! AHHHH!”

“Oh?” Lily gave an amused smile to the young boy, writhing in ecstasy. “Are you going to cum? Are you?”

Harry frantically nodded, gasping punctuating his loud moans. It was getting too much, the burn in his loins and all over his body becoming too strong. He just wanted to cum, just let him cum, please...

Lily pressed her mouth to Harry's ear. “Come on, Harry. You can do it. Cum for mummy...”

Harry's face twisted into a desperate, hungry expression. “M-mum! AH! AHHHH!”

Harry suddenly thrust his hips, lifting himself out of the water as he slammed his eyes shut, and Lily watched in satisfaction as his penis throbbed in her hand, sending a mini-fountain of his hot and sticky seed in the air, coating Lily's hand as it dripped back down into the bathwater. All the while, Harry whimpered and gasped with every pulse of his member, losing himself in pleasure as Lily rubbed at him, squeezing out every drop of pleasure from his young and supple eleven-year-old body.

As Harry slid back into the tub again, Lily watched the aura of blue light rise out of his chest and shoot up into the white bathroom ceiling, happy that her little boy felt so good, just from her hand.

Panting, Harry tried catching his breath, as Lily raised her hand up to her face, watching the sticky spray across her fingers in fascination. She shot a cheeky look of mock offense at her young son. “Harry...now your penis is all dirty...”

“Ah...” Harry's half-lidded eyes struggled to make out his own juices coating his length and his mum's palm, but there was no mistaking his mother's playful tone. “I couldn't help it...it felt so good...”

“I know, darling,” Lily chuckled. “That needs to be cleaned, doesn't it? Here, let mummy get it all off.”

She sat Harry down on the seat in the tub, and spreading his legs open, Lily gently took the length of his young member inside her mouth. As she did, she tastes the salty stickiness of his immature seed on her tongue, the scent and smell only serving to turn her on even more. Feeling Lily envelop his most precious place, Harry let out a low, lengthy moan as practically melt himself melt in the warm, wet embrace of his mum's special kisses, specially for his penis.

Lily could still remember a time when Harry's flesh was just a tiny little sausage, so innocent and cute, that she could take the whole package inside her mouth and suck like a tiny little treat. Now, at eleven years of age, Harry was a bit bigger, with a more heavy, sexy scent to it, that still made it a joy to lick and suck. He was a boy just on the cusp of puberty, and Lily knew that he'd grow up beating off girls with sticks in his teenage years.

Harry, still a little sensitive from having cum once before, let out a few series of intense moaning, but Lily was considerate enough to take it slow and gentle, and let Harry recover. He thought his mum's mouth felt so good – every flick of her tongue, every bob of her head as she sucked his shaft sent shockwaves around his body...

But not for long. Soon afterwards, Lily pulled away from Harry's penis, having licked up the last of his semen, leaving only her own saliva coating the length of his flesh. “There. All clean.”

“M-mum? I was about to...”

“Just wait, Harry,” Lily mock-scolded her son, before she positioned herself on the seat of the tub. “If you want to cum...”

Lily spread open her dark pink pussy lips with one hand. “Then do it...together with mummy.”

Harry's eyes widened. “Mum? Really? But, the charm...”

“Oh, that? I cast that before we got in.” Lily waved a hand dismissively. She then flashed him a seductive little smile. “My pussy wants you, Harry. So, so badly...”

“I can do it inside you, mum? Can I, really?” Harry asked, sounding both hopeful and also surprised, that his mum was being so sexy, so alluring and inviting...

“Yes, you can,” whispered Lily. “Cum in mummy, as much as you want.”

Harry moved a bit closer, and Lily could feel his breath upon her face. Close up, he could now make out his mum's beautiful face, her expression coy and expectant. It made his heart beat faster than ever before, and almost dizzy with arousal, Harry guided his penis up to Lily's sopping wet pussy, and slowly pushed his way inside.

Lily groaned out, feeling the full length of her son's penis scraping her inner walls – her little stud, now able to reach her most sensitive parts within, yet Harry's face as he slotted himself into her folds was still adorable and youthful, the perfect blend of cute and sexy.

Harry could feel his mum's insides cling to his penis. “Ohh...mum...!”

Harry began moving his hips, sliding his hardness in and out, and as he did, he lowered his head down to Lily's breast, and began lovingly rolling his tongue across her pink nipple. Lily let out a surprisingly soft, sensual moan as he suckled upon her teat. “Ah! Yes!” Lily gasped out. “Harry...more...!”

Harry knew this was a side of his mum only he and Dahlia ever got to see. Outside, to the public, she was kind, compassionate, and yet...only they knew just much of a seductive and sexy woman she really could be. And in that moment, that glorious moment, it was all for him...she cast the Contraceptive Charm on herself before she got in the bath, just for him. Her naughty moans and the way she shook her body, all for them were just so cute. So cute...

“So cute...” Harry moaned out, as he sped up his thrusts. “You're so cute, mum...” He took Lily's nipple back into his mouth, and suckled with more firmness. Her nubs were now so hard for him, standing to attention to receive all his love...she began moaning even louder, only managing to steady herself against the tiled walls of the bathroom as he pistoned in and out of her pussy.

“Oh Merlin!” Lily could feel everything, down to the tip of Harry's member hitting that one spot deep within, that sent tingling ripples across her body, stronger and yet more silent than the waves in the bathwater, swirled around by Harry's earnest thrusts. It was different somehow, hearing her son praise her like this, calling her cute, beautiful...it just made every thrust, every hit to her G-spot even more powerful...

She was all his. In that moment, in a reversal of roles from nearly three years ago, it seemed to be Harry who was completely dominating her.

Or was he? He was still very much a child, still desiring his mother's breast, even now. Sucking on her teat as he pounded her near senseless, sensing his own impending release...no, Lily knew it wasn't a fight for dominance. It was pure love that drove him onward, to make his mum feel loved as much as he could.

She wanted him, to be praised by him, held by him, made to be driven mad with that hard, strong kiddy penis...

“AH!...AH!...” Lily couldn't even think. Neither could Harry – all they could do was moan and wail as he rutted her senseless, until...

“Harry!” Lily gasped. “I'm close!...OHH!”

“M-me too! I wanna cum...together!” Harry groaned out himself, thrusting faster, more wildly, sprinting to let his pleasure burst out.

He got there just as Lily fell herself. “OHHHHHH!”

Holding his head close to her bosom, Lily felt Harry spurt twice, three times inside her womb, sensing her own inner walls had clamped down on him to milk every last drop. Harry felt a wetness coat his thighs, a wetness he knew straight away wasn't the bathwater dripping down his skin. It felt so good, so warm, cumming inside as she held him close to her soft, warm boobies, like he'd found heaven on Earth, right there in the bathroom.

A flash of blue erupted from the pair, to merge with the house and strengthen the now heavily reinforced wards.

The pair remained where they were for a few moments, with Harry happily coupled to Lily's pussy as they panted in unison, catching their breath, until finally, Lily summoned up the energy to stroke at Harry's cheek, lovingly and affectionately. “I love you, Harry...”

“You too, mum...” Harry murmured. “You're so lovely...”

“Oh, thank you Harry,” Lily raised an eyebrow in amusement. “But goodness me...I think we might have gotten even more dirty than before...”

“I don't care,” Harry shook his head. “I honestly don't. Not when we're together. You, Dahlia or me.”

“That's sweet of you, darling,” Lily chuckled, stroking his hair. “But we should at least get washed properly now. Not much point in a bath otherwise, as fun as this is.”

Harry sighed, before he reached for the jug to finally get started on his neglected messy hair. “Having said that...” Lily continued, causing him to pause just as he had scooped up a good amount of water, “I don't mind getting all messy all over again tonight...”

Those words were all the motivation Harry needed to give himself the most proper wash he'd ever had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking suggestions for sexual positions/reasonably mild fetishes and pairings! Leave a comment to offer things you want to see! (Just not anything extreme, there's other fics for that.)


	32. The Night Before The Train Departs! Lily, Harry and Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last evening at home, with wordless love, before Hogwarts begins for them all...

Harry and Dahlia were finding it hard to sleep.

It was understandable, for several different reasons. The first was that it was the night of August the thirty-first – just one more sleep until they had to leave home, for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to start a new chapter of their magical lives.

The second was that it was the night of August the thirty-first – the twins knew it was the last night when they could feel good together, with their mum.

It seemed so odd, the last three years, thinking back. Even after mum had explained what it was they were doing, that it was called 'sex', and that even though the wards were the best around, it was still something they could never talk about to others, that it was forbidden to have sex between mums and siblings, the twins couldn't care less. Even if it was forbidden, there was no denying that they now knew so much more about each other, that they had learned to be so much more considerate, more loving, more compassionate...

But now, that had to end until the summer of next year. They would have to put it off, for their education...not that either Harry or Dahlia could ever envision them ever not wanting each other so, so badly...and their mum would be left alone. She told them everything would be alright, but they still worried about her.

All they could do now was replay their last night together, in their minds, until they became too tired and finally fell asleep...

* * *

_Two hours ago..._

“I can't believe this is the last time we can do this, until the summer...” Harry sighed, as he stripped himself down in the bedroom.

Lily knew he wasn't saying that because he would miss his mum's touch, and Dahlia's, but because he was worried about her being left alone in the house, without them. It was that compassion that seemed so natural to him, that the wards had taught him for all those years was the right thing to feel, that made Lily's heart just melt.

Of course, it wouldn't really be the case, now that Dumbledore had finalised the paperwork to make her the new History of Magic Professor. She still hadn't told them, wanting it to be a surprise, and a part of her did want to spill the news so badly just so they wouldn't feel so bad...but Sirius figured it would be one hell of a surprise, and truthfully a selfish part of her did enjoy all the extra attention the two of them lavished upon her, as though trying to make up for all the time they'd lose.

Tonight, it seemed, would be no exception, because once Dahlia had shed her own clothes, she turned to Lily, and asked, “So what do you want to do tonight, mum?”

“Oh, what to pick...?” Lily put a finger to her chin, pretending to be in deep thought even though she'd made up her mind several hours ago, before finally saying, “...say, how would you like to help me with Harry, Dahlia?”

“Huh?” Dahlia tilted her head. “You mean, get him ready?”

“I mean make him feel good, darling,” Lily smiled.

“Really?” Dahlia looked confused. “But then, Harry...”

“Oh, he can make us both feel good at once,” Lily turned to Harry. “I know a way. And he's not the type to get tired now, are you Harry?”

Harry shook his head eagerly.

“Lie down on the bed, darling,” Lily gestured to the double mattress, and Harry obediently lay his back down. Lily climbed right on top of his legs, signalling to Dahlia to join her.

Lily took the hardening length of Harry's penis into her hand, toying around with it as he stared down at the two girls. She chuckled. “So cute...”

She could still remember, over three years ago, how little, and how immature Harry was, how his tiny member could fit inside her mouth with room to spare, how his first orgasms were dry and so innocent – now, Harry was a growing boy, and although there was still room to get a bit taller, his penis had grown larger, yet it was not quite that of a man's...there was still a boyishness to him, the way his tip would be hidden away, as if too shy to make an appearance, which still had to be coaxed out by one of them...

That was always Lily and Dahlia's favourite part of him, whenever they had sex together.

“Follow my lead, okay Dahlia?” Lily turned to her daughter, who nodded. “If you're not sure, just do whatever you think is right...”

Lily then moved her head down, and Harry braced himself...

...but this time, she didn't start with the tip, as she usually did. Instead, she went right down the side of his little shaft, and licked it from top to bottom, like a lollipop. Deciding that she should copy her mum, Dahlia then started licking the other side, trying to keep her tongue slow and methodical like her mum's, to ease him into things.

“Oh...”

Harry let out a small moan of arousal, as the two of them coated his length in their saliva. As he looked down, he could see both of them, looking up at him, mum's expression one of a seductive amusement, while Dahlia's was an uncertain but still earnest: two totally different girls, yet still so sexy, so charming in their own unique ways.

The tingling was starting to build up in him, but it was a slow start – it felt nice, but there was some part of him that they were neglecting, not quite touching him where it mattered...

That all changed when Lily decided to sneak her head up to the top of his penis, and take the mushroom-shaped tip into her mouth.

“Ah...!”

Caught of guard by the sudden rush of pleasure, Harry moaned out, a little louder, as his mum bobbed her head ever so slightly, swirling her tongue right at the most sensitive part of him. Dahlia took the remaining length, apparently deciding that anything was better than nothing, and she began to aimlessly guide her tongue around, all the while gently palming his length in one hand, stroking it affectionately.

Lily then left the tip, and motioned to Dahlia with her eyes, silently asking her if she wanted a turn, and Dahlia took over, rolling her wet appendage over, this time with a more frantic licking, rather than a slower, more sensual sucking, as Lily worked over the remaining length of Harry's boyhood.

So it went for a while, Lily tagging out of swirling at the head of Harry's boyhood to work his sides, sensually, seductively, and then Dahlia would come in, with her gentle licks and sucks of affection, before Lily would motion with her head once again to swap places once more, all while Harry gasped and shook as the sensations of pleasure rocked his little body...

“Ah!...AH!...”

His cries became more desperate, his breathing more laboured, and Lily knew that Harry was close. Lily kept on frantically licking at his tip, but scooted her head slightly to the side, allowing Dahlia a small space to join in, and without thinking, she took the other half of his mushroom-shaped head, and began frantically licking at the tip herself, matching the pace of her mum.

It all became too much for Harry, feeling the sensation of two tongues right at the tip, frantically massaging the edge of his penis, and he slammed his eyes shut as he threw his head back, wailing out in ecstasy.

“OHH!...OHHHHHH!”

Hot spurts of his boy cum sprayed right from the tip, some catching itself onto Dahlia's face, coating the lenses of her glasses, while some splashed onto Lily's face, eyes closed in satisfaction as she drank in the sounds of her son's orgasm.

Harry gave a whimper of release, and as he came down for his orgasmic high, the blue light arrived right on cue, surrounding his body and flying into the walls of the house.

Lily and Dahlia pulled their heads away, and the older woman reached out a hand, stroking the still-hard length, feeling his young seed coat the palm. “Was that nice, Harry?”

He nodded, gulping in air as he did. “Yeah...but...”

“I know, darling...” Lily purred out, and Harry knew that his mum's more lustful, more seductive side had emerged again, “...you still have to do Dahlia...and me...and you don't seem to be tired yet...”

He wasn't – the wards had energised him enough to pleasure mum and Dahlia...but he still wasn't sure how he was going to do them both, without having to leave one of them out...

Lily motioned for Harry to get off the bed, before taking Dahlia into her arms. With a confused squeak, she was taken by her mum, pulling the pair of them onto the mattress, Lily underneath, with Dahlia right on the top, her tiny mounds pressing up against Lily's more developed breasts. From that angle, Harry could see both of their pussies, one a small, delicate shade of pink, and the other, darker, puffier folds of his mum, both dripping with nectar, anticipating his boyhood.

Reaching out to grab her wand, Lily performed the Contraceptive Charm on herself and Dahlia, before she spread her daughter's folds open, drawing out a little gasp from the young girl. “Go on Harry...take whichever one of us you want first...”

Harry gulped – which one would he choose first? Tonight was supposed to be about mum, the last time they'd get to touch one another before they left, but he didn't want Dahlia to be neglected either...

Finally, he trusted that his mum would think of something for Dahlia, and he plunged right into Lily's pussy, moaning out as he felt her wet heat surround his little penis.

As soon as she felt Harry enter him, Lily let out a low groan of relief, before she pulled up Dahlia, so that she could rest her arms atop her mum's head, before reaching down to her little boobies, and gently sucking on her nipples.

“Ohh...!”

Dahlia felt a pleasant tickling of her mum's tongue against her chest, the wet stroking at her hardened nubs making her head fuzzy. She found the gentle massaging to be soft, loving, and she was almost inclined to relax, and let her mum just do as she would...

...and then she felt a jolt run up her spine, a sudden burst of pleasure as she sensed fingers – fingers diddling at her clit, stimulating that little cluster of nerves, and she gasped out in a sudden burst of ecstasy. “Mum!...Ngh!...Ah!...”

Lily moaned into Dahlia's pink nipple, drinking in her cries, and that of Harry moaning on the other end. Using her left hand to stroke at her daughter, Lily slipped the other hand between the two of them, and began fondling her own clit, giving her pussy double the stimulation.

“Ah!...Ah!...”

She sounded so lovely...Lily at that moment stopped sucking on her daughter's breast, and reached up, pulling her in for a kiss, slotting her tongue right into her young mouth. Dahlia's eyes widened in shock, feeling her mother's tongue against hers for the first time, but slowly began to return the favour.

As their tongues danced around another, Dahlia thought her mum's kiss was so different from Harry's – it was hungry, almost predatory, not like Harry's more passive, almost chaste kisses, where he expected Dahlia to reciprocate equally: this one was intent on making her putty in her mum's hands, and in a second of lucidity, she wondered what would happen if she were the one to kiss mum, whether it would be equally as dominating...

Lily felt Harry harden up a little more inside her, and speed up his thrusts a few seconds after she pulled Dahlia in for the kiss – he must have liked what he saw, his mum and sister pulled into such a passionate embrace getting his blood boiling.

“Ah...? You...liked that...?” Lily moaned out, amusement mixed with arousal, and she peeked over Dahlia's shoulder to see Harry nod, as he moaned out louder. “Mmm hmm...Ahh!...AH!...”

“Good boy...” Lily choked out. She then looked up at Dahlia, who was now rocking her hips and letting out cute little sounds against her fingers rubbing at her daughter's little love button. “Ah!...Use...your fingers, Harry...”

Dahlia only had a few moments to register what Lily could have meant by that, before she felt two more digits slot themselves right into her pussy, and then pump away at her insides, not even going slow and gentle to start. It was driving her even more crazy, and she felt herself tighten up around the two new fingers inside her, as her nectar flowed more freely, over Harry's hand and down onto her mother's pussy below.

“OHH...OHH!...”

Harry was finding it hard to multitask, moving his hips against his mum and his hand against Dahlia's. At first, he was clumsy, sometimes speeding up the thrusting of one body part, making him slow down with the other. Finally though, he figured that he should just let the thrusting of his penis guide his arm movements, and so every time he moved his hips, he moved his arm in unison, equally fast, equally strong.

Lily went back to Dahlia's breast, now sucking at her nipples with more hunger and aggression, and she squealed out as she felt herself stimulated at three points, a tingling racing around her body from her boobies to her clit to her little petals, every gasp and moan bringing both Lily and Harry closer and closer...

“AH!...C...cumming...!”

Harry was the first to speak, sensing the point where the dam would burst. “M-me too...!” Dahlia was able to gasp back at him, before letting another desperate moan.

Lily saw the same almost agonised looks on their faces, both of them on the verge of losing themselves in pleasure, yet trying so desperately to hold back, not willing to fall over the edge unless she fell with them...

“Yes, baby...! Cum for me...!” Lily was able to choke out, as she felt her own fingers and Harry's penis bring her teetering close to her own release.

It was fine, mum said. It was okay to cum like this, and that was all Harry and Dahlia needed to know, right before they completely lost control.

“MMM...AHHHH!”

“OHHHHH!”

“MMMMMPH...!”

All at once, Harry felt his hand and his crotch become wet from a flood of juices from Dahlia and Lily, as a shaking and spasms pulsed through his body, while he unloaded his boyish seed right inside his mum's pussy. Dahlia felt herself clamp around Harry's fingers, twitching and squeezing down on a phantom penis, instinctively trying to milk them, wailing out in response to the pressure bursting out of her little body. All the while, Lily's screams of orgasmic bliss were muffled by Dahlia's little bosom, as she felt shockwaves race around her, sensed a hot stickiness tickle her womb as she tightened down on Harry's penis, squeezing out every last drop of his seed, as though hugging him tight and never letting go.

At last though, all three of them relaxed their bodies, and as Harry practically slumped over the prone forms of his mum and his sister, the blue aura flared up from their bodies, but instead of shooting up as a beam into the floor, or the ceiling, it burst out, almost like an explosion, flooding the room in light, and the three of them could see the waves race across the room, as if perhaps sensing the love, the tight bonds between the three of them, and responding in such dramatic fashion as though it was the only way to express it.

It wasn't as though it was a lie – what the wards had forged between the three of them was a closeness, a bond that could never be described, but had brought them together so tightly that only death would ever part the three. Not even a long stay at Hogwarts would ever make them not want one another.

But it wouldn't hurt to just make sure...

* * *

“We'll make sure to write to you loads,” sniffed Dahlia, as she leaned out of the window to hug Lily tight.

“Even if Hedwig gets really tired,” Harry nodded, wiping his own eyes, clutching onto the owl cage in his hands tightly. “Until we see you again...”

“Oh darlings...” Lily gave her warmest smile. “You'll see me again, sooner than you think. Now...big smiles, okay? It's your first day at Hogwarts, right?”

The twins put on their best smiles, through their tears, before the train's whistle blew.

“It's time.”

So it was. Lily let go of Dahlia, and watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 and 3 quarters, the twins waving at her until they were no longer out of sight.

Lily chuckled. “I'll see you soon...very soon...”

And with that, she spun on her heels, and Apparated straight outside the gates of Hogwarts.


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily drops a bombshell on the twins...

It was a nervous affair for the twins, being finally allocated a spot in the Hogwarts hierarchy at long last. Once they got off the train together with Neville, having spent the entire journey looking for his pet toad, who had escaped yet again, they had to row their way across a lake to Hogwarts (Neville fell in once and Dahlia had to rescue him), before finally arriving right outside the entrance to the Main Hall.

Once they did, they were lead inside by a rather strict elderly witch in emerald green robes, where they discovered that they'd be sorted into one of four houses, where they'd study and hang out, which would be decided via wearing a rather ragged looking hat. After Neville had been sorted into somewhere called Gryffindor after about a minute of deciding, when Dahlia's turn came, she heard a voice inside her head, telling her it was a toss-up between either Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor...

But Dahlia insisted that she wanted to be where Neville was – the poor boy needed someone in his corner, and the hat seemed at least to be willing to listen, as it finally announced her decision.

Harry's was more straightforward – he leaned towards Gryffindor more than Neville or Dahlia, and he definitely had no desire to be separated from his sister, so who was the hat to go against its function.

Finally, after every one of the First Years had been sorted, came the Welcoming Feast, and Harry and Dahlia took the time to look across at the teacher's table, asking about them to the prefects and head boy. They knew just about everyone, except one of them – it seemed to be a woman, judging from what they could see under the hood of the brown cloak she was wearing, but the rest of her face was entirely hidden as she reached down to the plate in front of her...

“Now that we have all been fed and watered...” Dumbledore said to the student body, as the last of the desserts on the table disappeared and the Hall fell silent, “...I have some start of term notices to give out.

“First years should be made aware that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students – and some of our older students would do well to remember that too.”

Harry and Dahlia caught him shooting an amused look at a pair of identical looking older boys with ginger hair, who didn't appear to have any intention of obeying, judging by their awfully transparent attempts to look innocent.

“Mr Filch, the caretaker, has also asked me to remind you that the use of magic between classes in the corridors is also forbidden.

“Quidditch trials begin on the second week of term, and any students interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.

“I must also inform you all that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to any students who do not wish to die a most painful death.”

That made the twins exchange confused glances at one another, before they turned to the prefect, Percy Weasley. “Is he serious? Why?”

“I'm not sure,” he said, uncertainly. “Everyone knows that the forest is full of dangerous creatures, but that corridor? I've never had any problems being there myself before...I wonder why he won't say...I would have thought he'd tell the Prefects at least...”

But they didn't have time to dwell for too long, as Dumbledore had moved on. “We also have two new changes in staff this year. First off, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell.”

There was polite applause throughout the Hall – Harry and Dahlia could understand the lack of enthusiasm, as the poor man seemed terrified of being here. He seemed to nervously dart his eyes left and right, as though expecting to be attacked any moment. The twins turned to Neville, who seemed to be equally as pleased to be here, which was to say not entirely.

“And finally, I regret to announce that our old History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, has been retired from his post effective from today. As per recommendations from the school board, we have sealed off the old classroom and had straw dummies mounted at every desk. The classroom is now out of bounds to all students except as an emergency empty classroom for catching up on schoolwork during weekends only. Any students wishing to use the classroom for such purposes should inform their head of house.

“So on that note, please welcome our newest History of Magic teacher, Professor Potter.”

“Potter...?” Dahlia let out a curious sound, before finally she squealed in shock. Harry let out his own sharp cry of disbelief. “EEEEEEH!?”

The figure sitting at the table next to Professor Slughorn had finally removed her hood, revealing her red hair, brushed to a perfect straightness, her emerald eyes full of life...Lily Potter was right underneath. She was staring right over at where the twins were, sporting the cheekiest grin ever seen, that looked totally out of place on a supposedly responsible adult.

The polite applause that filled the room now grew more enthusiastic, as the students seemed absolutely ecstatic to get a young, good looking professor. Her children on the other hand hadn't noticed – they were too busy staring in amazement, mouths hanging open, at their new yet very familiar teacher.

“M-MUM!?” Harry and Dahlia squawked out together, which only made things worse, as several of the students turned their heads toward them.

“Mum?” asked the Weasley Twins.

“Seriously? That's your mam?” Seamus Finnegan turned to them for a few seconds to ask, before he went back to staring at Professor Potter. “She's really pretty...”

He wasn't the only one who thought so - the twins heard several students talk among themselves just how beautiful she looked, which made them somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't as though they were WRONG, but it still didn't feel right for them to be saying it, about their own mum.

“And now, before we turn in for the night, let us sing the school song! Pick a tune, and let's begin!” Dumbledore said jovially, as though dropping an enormous bombshell on the student body was a perfectly normal thing to do. All the students in the Hall did just that, some better than others, but Harry and Dahlia were too shocked to even know where to begin.

* * *

Luckily, Dumbledore gave special permission for the twins to catch up with their mum for a few minutes – Lily assured Percy she'd escort them back to their common room once they were done herself, and as the remaining students filed out of the Hall, Harry and Dahlia ran up to their mum, slamming right into her in an enormous hug.

“Hey you two,” Lily said quietly.

“Mum...” Dahlia buried her face in Lily's robes. Harry looked right up at her, with a relieved, but also curious expression. “What are you doing here?”

“Don't you remember? I'm your History of Magic Professor now,” Lily chuckled.

“I know THAT, but...” Harry's eyes were ones of annoyance at such an obvious answer, and also relief, that she was here, right beside them.

“Well, I just thought that someone had to keep an eye on you two. I mean, goodness knows that you'll never be able to keep away from each other, and who knows what would happen if anyone caught you doing...you know? So I thought that it would probably be better if I were there – someone who knows about the wards, someone who understands, you know?”

“And how long have you known? Why didn't you tell us?” Dahlia looked up, hurt.

“Blame your uncle Sirius. He thought it would be funny.”

“Of course he would,” groaned Harry – he remembered all the joke presents he got from Sirius at Christmas and on his tenth birthday. “So then...how...?”

“Dumbledore knows somewhere we can go to...blow off steam. It's called the Shrieking Shack, and he's giving us permission to use it since students aren't allowed there. But...” Lily raised her hand. “You're at Hogwarts now, and so that's a special treat for if you're doing well in class. I'm a Professor now, understood?”

“Yes mum,” Harry and Dahlia chorused.

“ _Professor Potter_ , when it's the weekdays. Now come on, I shouldn't hold up the prefect any longer.”

And so, taking both of them by the hand, she made her way out of the Great Hall, hoping for a quiet year.

She wasn't to know of course that the third floor corridor on the right hand side would attract a lot of trouble for the pair this year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Gosh, who knew it would attract this much attention.
> 
> Regarding the future of the fic - I might come back from time to time should I gain an idea, as a filler bonus chapter somewhere.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, and remember: if you can't fap to what you wrote, odds are no-one else can either. Take care!


End file.
